


NCU?...Stanford?...Both?

by AlexsDibs



Series: Life... [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, I don't know how tag, I think that's it - Freeform, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, M/M, Maggie gets hurt a lot in training and Alex comes to nurse her like the supportive girlfriend she is, Minor Original Character(s), Mon-el isn't an asshole, Nonbinary Agent Vasquez (Supergirl TV 2015), The nickname 'Dimples' is back and better than ever, instead he is a smol bisexual bean that just wants the best for Maggie, like a lot, mentions of non-consensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 156,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsDibs/pseuds/AlexsDibs
Summary: Alex Danvers was always really good at making decisions and life choices. But when you have a girlfriend of seven months, a sister from another planet, and a mom that's always up your ass about everything, it gets hard to make a decision on where to go to college.Will Alex stay in National City and go to NCU with Kara for two years OR will she go to Stanford and then go to NCU for the rest of her college career?Who knows? Hopefully, Alex figures it out.





	1. Part One - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here she is! The college AU you all have been waiting for. I am so excited for this AU and I can't wait for you guys to read it.
> 
> There is gonna be a lot of time jumps, angst, and of course smut because once break comes our favorite guys, gals, and nonbinary pal will be cumming shortly after break.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> *You don't have to read my HS AU, but this kinda starts where it left off, so if you don't want to be lost you can read NCHSH first, but it is completely up to you. :)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be two parts.
> 
> I will explain everything when the time comes.
> 
> But don't worry about that now. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy!

After pictures were taken, tears were shed, and boxes were packed and filled into the back of Alex and Kara’s vehicles, the sisters were saying their goodbyes.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Kara said, squeezing her sister.

“It’s just two years, Kar. Then we will be seeing each other again.” Alex replies, squeezing Kara with as much strength as she can.

“You’re saying two years like it’s a three day vacation.”

Alex laughs. “You have a point, but I promise it’ll go by fast.”

“I know, but I’m still going to miss you.” Kara said into Alex’s neck. They break apart and Alex wipes Kara’s tears. “Everyone is going so far away. Lena is all the way in Massachusetts, and you’re gonna be like four hours away.”

“And Maggie is all the way in Gotham.”

“She chose Gotham Police Academy?”

“Yeah. She said it was the closest one to me. It was either Gotham or Denver.”

“Sheesh Denver. That’s a plane ride.”

“I know or just a long ass drive.” Kara laughs.

“Are you gonna miss her?”

“Is that an actual question?”

“Yes, I want to keep conversation, so you’ll be late to student check in.”

Alex laughs. “You’ll be late too.”

Kara shrugs. “It’ll be worth it.”

Alex nods. “Yes, I’ll miss her. I already do. You miss Lena?”

“Like freaking crazy. I didn’t think I would but boy was I wrong.”

Alex grins as she rubs up and down on Kara’s arm. “It’s okay, Kar. Is she on her flight yet?”

Kara checks the time on her watch that’s on her wrist. “She might be boarding it now.” Kara pouts.

“Don’t worry, Thanksgiving will be here in no time.”

Kara smiled. “Let’s hope so.”

Eliza comes out the house with the last box from their room. It’s says Kara on it. The blonde walks up and takes the box from her mom and places it in the back seat of her car. “That’s the last of the boxes.” Eliza looks at her daughters all grown up. She remembers the day a thirteen year old-in human years, anyway-Kara crashed into her yard and the pain, sweat, and tears of the twelve hour labor because Alex mustn’t be rushed.

* * *

_“It’s a girl!” The doctor says as he hands Jeremiah surgical scissors. He cuts the umbilical cord as the doctor wraps the baby in towels. “Here she is. Your beautiful baby girl.”_

_“She’s gorgeous.” Jeremiah says. He admires her big brown eyes, her cute small feet and hands, and her head full of brown hair._

_“Yeah, she is.” Eliza says through light sobs. She rubs her face and kisses her on the forehead._

_“Name?” Jeremiah asked with raised eyebrows._

_“Alexandra Michelle Danvers.”_

_“Alex for short?”_

_Eliza shrugged. “Umm…sure.”_

_“I love it.”_

_“Welcome to the world, Alex.” Jeremiah says, running his fingers through his new daughter’s dark brown hair._

* * *

“Come on, give me a hug before I start crying.” Alex and Kara laugh as they walk up to hug their mom. “You two better drive safe.”

“Okay mom.” They both say in unison.

“I love you so much. Drive safe.” Eliza kisses her daughters on the forehead and lets go of them. They walk to their cars and hug one last time before getting in and backing out the driveway one at a time. Alex honks and Eliza waves as they drive off into different directions. 

* * *

Alex has been driving for maybe an hour or so. She stops to get gas and a snack because driving makes her hungry. As the gas is pumping, she opens her _Snickers_ bar and takes a bite. Her phone rings from her pocket. She smiles when she sees Maggie’s name. She chews the remaining bits of her bite and answers the phone.

“Hey you!” 

“Hey baby!”

“How are you? Are you getting settled in okay?”

“Oh yeah. My roommate is pretty cool. Everyone here is amazed that a drive a motorcycle, which is pretty nice.”

_Roommate?_

“Roommate? Is she cute?”

Maggie chuckles.

“Oh yeah. He’s a real looker.”

Alex rolls her eyes.

“That’s not funny, Mags.”

“It was pretty funny. To put you mind at ease, I’m the only girl in the academy so you have nothing to worry about. I mean you wouldn’t have nothing to worry about even if there was another girl in my set.”

Alex smiled.

“I better not.”

Maggie chuckles.

“Come on, Danvers. You know that I wouldn’t leave you for anything or anyone else in this world.”

Alex smiled as a blush creeps up her neck.

“Bonsai trees?”

“Okay, everything but bonsai trees. But the pot of that won’t have curves that look as amazing as yours.”

Alex laughs as she rolls her eyes. Even hours away Maggie is still a horndog. Her horndog.

“Anyway, the only girl? Wow, that’s impressive, Mags.”

“Yeah, I should get a little something for that.”

Alex can sense Maggie smirking.

“Horndog.”

“You’re not going to see me for a few months at least give me something.”

“Patience Sawyer.”

Maggie bites her lip.

“Don’t let me down, Danvers.”

“Have I ever let you down before?”

Maggie chuckled.

“No, you have not.”

Alex smiled.

“What’s it like there?”

“It’s like a dorm but darker and more rugged.”

“You have to share a room with a guy?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s no big deal to me. We have our own bathrooms and he doesn’t seem like a complete weirdo, but time tells all tales.”

Alex laughs and it makes Maggie’s heart flutter.

“Really?”

Alex closes her gas tank and gets back in her car.

“Yeah. The academy is huge and- “

“You’re the smallest one.”

“Ha-ha very funny. Yes, I am.” 

Alex laughs. 

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby.”

The redhead then hears a booming voice in the background.

“Babe, I have to go. I’ll text you later, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Alex hangs up. She puts her phone back in her pocket and leaves the gas station.

* * *

“Of course, I’m stuck in traffic.” Kara looks at her watch on her wrist. “Check in isn’t for another hour. Jesus, everyone just wants to go to Metropolis today.” She taps on the steering wheel as she slowly moves forward like less than an inch. Her phone rings.

“Hey Alex.”

“How’s your drive going?”

“I’m stuck in stupid traffic.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Traffic sucks.”

“I know. It’s the fucking worst. Like it is the exact epitome of the devil.”

Alex chuckles.

“Are you at Stanford yet?”

“Umm, maybe like two hours to go.”

“I’m so bored.”

“Yeah, traffic is no fun.”

“And Lena doesn’t land for another three hours.”

“You got this, Kar.”

“Says the one not stuck in traffic.”

Alex laughs.

“Call me when you get settled into your dorm?”

“Wow, you’re not going to entertain me while I’m stuck in traffic.”

“I’m actually driving, Kara.”

Kara sighs.

“Fine. Yes, I will call you when I’m settled.”

“Call Winn. He isn’t doing anything.”

“He’s looking for art studios with James. I texted him earlier. What about Lucy?”

Alex looks at her watch.

“Umm, I think she’s at West Point right now.”

“Great. I can’t believe the only free people I talk to is my sister and her girlfriend.”

“Maggie’s not free either. What would you two even talk about?”

Kara shrugged.

“I don’t know. How much we love you, I guess.”

Alex laughs.

“Thank god!”

“What?”

“The traffic is moving. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

“I love you. Bye.”

Kara hangs up as she speeds up to the actual speed limit on the highway.

* * *

 

Alex has been driving so long she almost cried once she saw the sign for Stanford University. “Finally.” She pulls in and gasped at how beautiful the campus is. It has a ginormous yard with a floral centerpiece in the middle. The centerpiece Is filled with white and red flowers, it has three benches on each side and a S in the middle of the circle made of red flowers and an assortment of other plants are around it. The building is huge, and it has three sections. The building makes Alex a little nervous, but she’ll get used to it. She notices students walking around with maps in one hand and luggage in another. After driving for a little Alex finds a parking lot she suspects is for the students. She parks her car next to a car with a girl with beautiful tanned skin leaning up against it. She is nose deep into a map as Alex gets out her car. The girl looks up from her map and looks Alex up and down. The redhead doesn’t pay her any mind; she is happily taken. Alex does smile at her though as she walks to her trunk. The girl bounces off her car and walks toward Alex as the redhead opens her trunk.

“Hi!” The girl says, cheery.

“Hey.” Alex says as nice as possible. She isn’t quite in the mood for conversation, but this girl seems nice.

“Umm, I can help you unload if you want. I’m already finished, and it was boring in my dorm alone. My roommate hasn’t shown up yet.”

 _What the hell, why not?_ “Sure, okay you can help me.”

The girl smiles. “I’m Sam.”

Alex smiles. “Alex.”

“Nice to meet you Alex. Where’s your dorm?”

“Uhh,” Alex takes out a piece of paper that was in her back pocket. “Twenty five in dormitory B.” Sam gasped. Alex looks at her concerned. “What?”

“We’re roommates!”

“Really?”

Sam chuckles. “Yeah.” _Lucky me._ Sam faintly bites her lip as Alex bends over to take a box out her trunk.

“Fun.” Alex says.

Sam picks up a box and Alex picks up a box and her carry on. _Shit, she’s strong._ They walk into the school and Sam shows her their dorm. “Here she is.” Alex looks around. The room is small with two twin sized beds with two small desks; the room also has two tall dressers up against the wall. Sam’s side of the room was very well decorated with posters of artists on her wall, pictures of her family on her desk, and her bed is neatly made; that made Alex grin. The redhead really noticed the bisexual flag above her bed. Sam acknowledges Alex’s staring at her flag. “I can take that down if it bothers you.” Sam says, slightly annoyed. 

Alex shakes her head. “Oh, absolutely not. You don’t have to. I have a flag too.” Alex got a flag a little after graduation with Maggie. It’s a lipstick lesbian flag; Maggie thought it was funny and Alex thought it was cute, so she bought it. Alex isn’t that femme, but she liked the flag, so she got it just for the hell of it.

Sam smiled. “Really? You’re bisexual?” 

Alex shakes her head as she puts her box on the vacant side of the room; on the mattress. “I’m gay.” She says, smiling. That was the first time she said that to a complete stranger without stuttering or blushing profusely.

“That’s great. I would hate to have a biphobic roommate.”

Alex laughs. “Now you have nothing to worry about.”

“Wanna finish getting your stuff, so this can become your home too?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Alex is hanging up some posters. She has made up her bed and decorated her desk. Her flag is in the last box that isn’t unpacked; she still has to put her clothes away. Sam and Alex finished getting her stuff out her car maybe twenty minutes ago. Sam sits at her desk and admires Alex putting up her posters. She notices a picture of Alex and a blonde smiling on her desk. She picks up the frame. “This your girlfriend?”

Alex turns around to look at the picture Sam was holding. She chuckles. “That’s my sister.”

Same nods. “Oh.” Alex hops off her bed and picks up another framed picture off her desk of Maggie smiling. Her dimples pop in that picture; it’s Alex’s personal favorite picture of the brunette. She shows Sam.

“This is my girlfriend.”

Sam raised her eyebrows as she stares at the picture of Maggie. “She’s pretty. Your sister too.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles as she takes the pictures and puts them back on her desk. Sam pouts a little. She was greatly hoping her new gay roommate was single. _We can just be friends, I guess._ “Do you have any siblings?” 

“Yeah, a younger sister.”

“Cool. It’s fun being the oldest.” Alex chuckles.

“Not me. I hate being the oldest. My mom is always up my ass.”

“Me too! I just said it was fun because I get to push my sister around.” _Well, somewhat._

Sam nods as she laughs. “Oh yeah.” Alex is putting up her Barenaked Ladies poster. She makes a face of disgust. “I thought I liked you but now I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Alex turns around and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Your choice in music obviously sucks.”

Alex let’s out a breathy chuckle. “You don’t like them?”

Sam points at her Panic at The Disco poster. “They are more my style and definitely better than them.” She points at Alex poster.

“Seems like your music choices suck.”

“Nah, mine is better.”

Alex huffs. “I beg to differ.”

Sam laughs. “How can a group with the name Barenaked Ladies have good music?”

“You should never judge a book by its cover.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s been doing me good this far in life.” Alex laughs and Sam thinks it’s the most beautiful sound. _She has a girlfriend, right._

“Funny and sarcastic? Change your music choices and we will get along just fine.” Alex says, stepping off her bed and sitting. Sam smiles.

* * *

 

Kara pulls into the parking lot of Stanhope University after what felt like centuries. She can’t wait to get out this car and walk around and she really has to pee. She didn’t go to a rest stop until she was at the end of National City and that was like two hours ago. She parks expeditiously and gets out the car. She will unpack her car but first, bathroom. _Now._ In her frenzied rush, Kara accidentally bumps into a girl with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going in such a rush. I’m sorry.”

The girl chuckles at Kara’s rambling. “It’s okay. Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?”

“Umm,” Kara fiddles with her glasses as she looks down at her feet. “To the bathroom. Driving takes a toll on the bladder.”

The brunette laughs. “I feel ya. They are in the dorms. I’m already settled in. I can take you there, if you want?”

“Yes, please.”

“Of course. Come on. I’m Nia, by the way.” Nia reaches her hand out to Kara.

“Thanks. I’m Kara. Nice to meet you, Nia.” Kara shakes her hand. Nia smiles as they walk to the dormitories. 

“Do you know you dorm number? Maybe we’re roommates. Mine isn’t here yet. Hopefully, I get one.”

“The paper is in my car, so I don’t really know.”

“Oh, okay.” Nia smiles. “Here they are.” Nia points to a communal bathroom at the end of a long hallway.

Kara sighs as she smiles. “Thank you.” Kara nods her head as she sprints to the bathroom. Nia doesn’t know whether to wait or to walk away so she just stays and looks at the various bulletin boards in the hallway. 

Kara walks out the bathroom, the hand dryer still going as she pulls open the door. She smiles when she sees Nia still in the hallway. “Uhh, do you wanna help me unpack my car? We can find out where my dorm is too.” Kara doesn’t know why she feels so nervous. She has talked to girls before, but something about Nia feels different. It feels like the first time she talked to Lena but less strong.

Nia smiled. “Sure.” 

They walk back down the hallway and out the college to Kara’s car. Kara unlocks her car and pops her trunk as she reaches into her glove compartment for the paper with her information on it. Nia watches her attentively. “Umm,” Kara stands up and faces Nia. “My dorm is eighteen side F.”

Nia jumps up and down excitedly as she claps her hands. “We’re roommates!”

Kara gasped. “Really?”

Nia shakes her head; ecstatic. “Yes!”

After three minutes of excitement, the girls were taking boxes and luggage into the school and to their dorm. Kara places her stuff down on the vacant side of the room. She looks around and smiles at the mini trans flag in the cup with pencils and pens in it. Kara didn’t say anything because that is a big thing to let out to a complete stranger. Nia’s bed is neatly made, and she has posters up and her desk is decorated with pictures of friends and family. They walk back out and get the rest of Kara’s things.

* * *

While Kara was decorating, Nia watched her from her bed. “So, where are you from, Kara?”

Kara looks up from the box she was digging through. “I’m from Midvale but I live in National City. Well, lived, I guess I should say.”

Nia chuckled. “This is your school. National City is still your home.”

Kara nods. She isn’t quite used to the college life yet and the year hasn’t even started. “And you?”

“Oh, I’m from here. Metropolis. What’s your major?”

“Arts and Marketing. I’m starting here then I’ll finish at NCU, so I can be closer to family.”

Nia nods. “I’m doing that too. My major is International Relations and I’m studying here and Georgetown.”

Kara nods. “That’s cool. So, you have any siblings or anything?” Kara sits down on her bed to be more in the conversation instead of walking around.

“Yeah, I have an older sister.”

Kara smiles. “Me too.”

“They are the worst.”

“It has its moments.” Nia laughs as Kara stands back up to finish putting her stuff away.

She finished by mid afternoon. Kara sets up her desk and for the finishing touch, she places her mini pan flag in a cup with pencils and pens just like back at home. Nia sees the flag and grins. She points at it. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Uhh yeah. I have a girlfriend. Lena.”

“She must be pretty.”

Kara chuckles as a blush creeps up her neck. “Yeah, she is.”

“Wanna grab a coffee and get to know each other better?” Nia asked standing.

“Sure.” Kara smiled as they walk out the dorm.

* * *

Kara and Nia take a seat in a small café a little off from the campus. It was a small little hole in the wall, but it was nice in the inside; with comfy chairs in each corner and tables are in various places in the shop. It looks a little like Noonan’s, but it doesn’t have a second level like the café back home does.

“This is probably going to be our spot for studying all year.” Nia says, taking a sip of her caramel macchiato.

Kara laughs. “Yeah probably.”

Nia raises her eyebrows. “Do you always get iced coffee in summer.”

Kara laughs. “Iced coffee is pretty much the only coffee I drink and maybe lattes but that’s only for special occasions.” Nia laughs. They sit in comfortable silence until a barista yells someone’s name. “So…what are some things I should know about you? What do you like to do for fun?”

Nia thought for a moment. “I liked horseback riding when I was a kid but I kinda stopped when I got a little older.”

“Do you mind me asking why?”

Nia shook her head. “I fell off the horse one time.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh. Damn.”

“Yeah. It was bad. I had to get stitches.”

“Stitches are the worse.” Kara never actually had stitches before since nothing can go into her skin without breaking when it comes in contact with it.

“Yeah, it wasn’t fun.”

Kara grins. “Is your boyfriend going here too?” Kara shouldn’t assume that Nia is straight, but she has a hunch that she is.

Nia shakes her head. “No, he is going to Harvard.”

Kara gasped. “Wow. Harvard. He must be crazy smart then.”

Nia nods. “He is. His nickname is Brainy if that tells you anything. It’s sometimes scary how smart he is.”

Kara laughs. “Brainy, huh?”

“Yeah. His friends gave him that nickname in middle school after he led the mathletes team to a victory. It stuck from there. His real name is Querl.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“I pronounced it wrong every time I said it when we first met.” Kara laughs. “What about your boo? Where does she go?”

“Umm, MIT. Majoring in nanotechnology, engineering and chemistry.”

Nia raised her eyebrows. “Wow. Now that’s a mouthful.” Kara laughs as she nods. “Massachusetts? Were you upset about her going so far?”

“I was at first then I eased into it over time. She basically dropped the bomb when she told me.”

* * *

_“Did you pick a school yet?” Kara asked, running her hands up and down Lena’s thighs. Lena’s legs are bent, and Kara is laying in between them on her back. Her head is resting on Lena’s abdomen and Lena is running her fingers through blonde locks as Kara pokes at supple thighs. The TV is playing an abandoned episode of Grey’s. Lena freezes for a second at Kara’s question. The blonde looks up, catching nervous green eyes looking back at her. “Well, did you?”_

_Lena nods. “Yeah.”_

_“Which one?”_

_Lena told Kara she had two choices for colleges; Stanford, where she can be close to Kara and go to school with Alex so she wouldn’t be alone. Or MIT, a school all the way in Massachusetts. Very far away from Kara and Alex and everyone, basically. She promised Kara she would pick a school that was a little closer than Massachusetts, but Lena took a secret tour of the school one day when Kara was packing. She didn’t go to Massachusetts of course but she watched videos on the school and the programs the college has. And it’s way better than the programs at Stanford; in her opinion._

_“Umm…”_

_Lena’s hesitation already gave Kara the answer she didn’t want to hear._

_“Lena.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes. She **hates** when Kara says her name like that. It makes her feel like she disappointed the blonde in a way, and it breaks her heart little by little every time Kara says her name like that. Her tone is always filled with doubt and sadness and sometimes anger. _

_“I know, Kara.”_

_“Do you?” Kara shifts and gets up from where she was laying. Lena pouts; Kara was keeping her warm and it felt nice to have the blonde on top of her, well, kind of. Lena rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”_

_Lena blinks a few times; her green eyes turning glassy. It wasn’t the time but that was hot. She will never roll her eyes at Kara again. She pushed down her arousal and crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t start, Kara.”_

_“Me? I’m not doing anything. It’s you that wants to move away.”_

_“It’s just school. I’ll be back.”_

_“But what am I going to do with you gone?”_

_“You’re going to school too, darling.”_

_Kara swoons at the pet name but she pushes past it. “Well yeah, but Massachusetts is a little far, don’t ya think?”_

_“I know it is.”_

_“And you still want to go.”_

_“Kara, I’ll be back. There will be school breaks. You’re acting like I’m going away forever.”_

_“Did you even consider me?”_

_“This might come as a shock to you, but you weren’t on my mind when I applied.”_

_Kara is taken aback at what Lena said. She slowly nods. She doesn’t want to fight with Lena. “Wow.” She gets off Lena’s bed and picks up her shoes and jacket. “No, I was dumb to think you actually cared about me and my feelings.” Kara shakes her head and walks out of Lena’s room._

_Lena scrambles off her bed and runs to the banister of her staircase. “Kara, wait!” Kara was already out the door with a slam. Lena jumped at the sound of the door. She sighs. “Shit.”_

* * *

“Wow.” Nia says.

“Yeah,” Kara cleared her throat. “I didn’t talk to her for a few days until my sister told me to suck it up and hear what she has to say. I said okay and called her. She told me how MIT has better programs for what she is studying for. I understood and apologized for how I acted.” Kara rubs the back of her neck. She didn’t like that the first story about her relationship that she tells Nia is an argument. The brunette notices her nervousness.

“It’s okay. It happens.” Nia says. She reassuringly rubs Kara’s hand. The blonde smiled. 

The two continue their coffee drinking small talk until maybe five o’clock. They had to get back. Orientation was tomorrow and they needed to wake up early. They paid for their drinks and left the shop. While walking, Kara gets an incoming phone call. She digs her phone out her pocket. “Sorry, it’s my sister.”

“Please, take it. This walk is almost over anyway.” Nia says, smiling.

“Hey Alex!”

“Kara! How’s Stanhope campus?”

“It’s beautiful here. Well, from what I’ve seen.”

“What do you mean?”

“I turned into Usain Bolt straight to the bathroom. I ran into my roommate, literally.” Nia laughs.

“Your small bladder is gonna kill someone one day.”

Kara chuckles. Kara can get very dangerous when she has to use the bathroom.

“Is she nice? Your roommate?”

“Yeah, she’s great.” Kara smiles at Nia as they walk into the dormitories. “How’s Stanford?”

“Amazing! The campus is huge and so beautiful. And I met my roommate. She’s nice but her music choices suck.”

Kara sighs.

“Just because someone doesn’t like the Barenaked Ladies doesn’t mean their music sucks.”

“Uhh, that is a clear indication that they wouldn’t know good music if it hit them in the face. Just ask Maggie.”

“I can’t ask the person that likes the same band as you do.”

Alex rolls her eyes. Nia laughs at the one sided sisterly banter.

“Whatever. I’m just saying she would agree with me.”

“Okay Alex.”

“Have you called Lena yet?”

“Shit! I completely forgot. Me and Nia went for a coffee and I forgot she landed a little bit ago.”

“Is Nia your roommate?”

“Yes, and she’s straight.”

Nia grins.

“Oh okay. Call Lena and text me in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.” 

Kara hangs up.

“Your sister seems fun.” 

“She’s alright.”

“Does she have a problem that your roommate is a girl?”

“You don’t have to worry about my sister.”

“Do I have to worry about Lena?”

“Umm, probably but I just have to tell her that you have a boyfriend to clear your name. Because you don’t want to be in the storm of Lena Luthor when she’s mad; take it from a well-known resident.”

Nia laughs as they walk into their dorm. Kara sits on her bed and scrolls for Lena’s contact name as Nia closes the door and sits at her desk. She hasn’t met the girl, but Lena seems like a very intimidating person. Kara puts her phone to her ear and Nia grabs a book from her desk and lays down on her bed. With every dial tone ring Kara gets even more excited. When she hears the cheery but sophisticated voice of her girlfriend she almost sprung off her bed in elation.

“Hey baby!”

Kara can hear the smile in Lena’s voice.

“Hey Lee! How are you? How was your flight?”

Lena chuckles.

“I’m fine and my flight was okay. I never really liked flying.”

“I’ve flown you places before.” 

Kara’s eyes widen as she looks over at Nia to see if she heard her. Nia is nose deep in her book and not paying any attention to Kara. The blonde takes a breath of relief.

“I know. I feel safe when I fly with you.”

“Do you want me to sit on the wing of the plane the next time you fly somewhere?”

Lena laughs and Kara’s heart jumps in her chest.

“I mean I don’t want to impose.”

Kara laughs.

“I’ll clear my schedule for you.”

Lena giggled and it makes Kara miss her even more.

“Do you have a roommate? Because I do not.”

“You don’t have a roommate?”

“Nope, but I’m a little happy that I don’t. I like the privacy.”

Kara nods. Lena has always been a very private person. It took months into their friendship for Lena to tell Kara that she was adopted into the Luthor family. Kara knew Lena was just not ready to tell her, but she would’ve just liked to know the first month of the friendship and not the fourth. 

“I do have a roommate and she’s awesome!”

Nia looks up from her book and shakes her head as she smiles at the jaunty blonde.

“She? Is this she a straight she?”

Kara laughed.

“Kara.”

“Yes, she’s straight, Lena.”

Nia rolled her eyes. _If I have to hear that one more time today…_

“Okay. Good.”

“What’s the campus like?” Kara pushes to change the drawn out subject.

“It’s beautiful here, Kara. The campus is so gorgeous and filled with such beautiful smart people that even intimidate me.”

Kara laughs.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Lena shrugged as she laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of nervous here without you.”

Kara blushed.

“Don’t be. You got this and you can call me anytime you need me.”

“But what if I want to see you?”

“Video chat. Facetime.”

“It’s not the same.”

Kara looked over at Nia before whispering…

“I can fly too, Lee.”

Lena laughs and it makes Kara’s heart flutter. _Wow, I really am in love with this girl._

“I miss you, Kara.”

“I miss you too, baby. So much.”

Lena smiles sadly. She’s grateful that she got into MIT, but she knows being away from Kara is going to be a challenge. Lena starts to get another call.

“My mom is calling me. I’ll call tonight if I can.”

“Okay and I’ll answer.”

Lena chuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lena hangs up and Kara already misses the sound of her voice.

* * *

_When Maggie pulled up to the Gotham Police academy; with its huge structure and many windows. She actually thought she drove into the wrong parking lot and went to the actual prison by accident. But then she read the sign and nodded because she was in the right place. Maggie has always wanted to be a cop after she saw her dad in action on bring your child to work day. It was a bank robbery and seeing her dad bring down a robber from killing a hostage was so inspiring for Maggie. She wanted to do that. She wanted to help people and beings not from this planet. Maggie knows there are other beings on Earth; example being Kara. Maggie just wants everyone that comes to Earth or that was actually born on Earth to be safe and live happy with one another. That’s why Maggie is unloading Luisa’s car in this parking lot of this scary looking building. Box after box, she thinks about all the crime she will be fighting and putting a stop to in the future and then after a long day of work she can come home to Alex cooking dinner for her or laying across the dinner table and saying the dinner is her; whatever the redhead prefers. Maggie obviously wants the latter. Luisa slams her trunk closed after unloading Maggie’s last bag._

_“That’s the last of your stuff.” Luisa says._

_Maggie grins. “Thanks Lu. For driving all the way up here with me.”_

_“Of course. You didn’t even have to ask.” Maggie smiles. The front door of the academy creaks opens and a fragile lady with platinum blonde hair stands in the doorway._

_“Sorry to interrupt, but the captain is doing roll call and it would be terrible if he missed the only girl in the set.” The woman said. Maggie smiled._

_“That’s my girl.” Luisa said. She opened her arms. “Come here.” Maggie hugged her mom and squeezed like her life depended on it. “I love you. Be safe, have fun, and bring home a badge.”_

_Maggie beamed, dimples deep in her cheeks. “You got it.” They hug again and Luisa kisses her on the forehead. The older woman stands patiently; not wanting to ruin the special moment. They break the hug and Maggie picks up her bags. “I’m ready.” They walk away and Luisa watch as they walk up the steps into the academy. Maggie looks back and Luisa waves at her and blows Maggie a kiss. Her daughter grins as she walks into the academy._

_They walk down a few hallways until they stop at a room with two twin sized beds, a desk, and dressers. It looked like a typical college dorm but less gleeful. A lean muscular boy looks up from his box and smiles at the brunette._

_“You must be Sawyer.” Maggie smiled._

_“Hi.” The woman walked away as Maggie walked into her dorm. She put her bags on the vacant bed and sits down. She looks around taking a deep breath; taking in the environment around her._

_“I’m Mathews.” He reaches out his hand and Maggie shakes it. He chuckles. “Mike.”_

_“Maggie.”_

_Mike smiled. “Nice to meet you. Uhh we are the lucky ones.”_

_“Why?” Maggie asked standing to unpack._

_“Everyone else has bunk beds.”_

_Maggie laughs. “Oh yeah. Definitely lucky.”_

_“So, where you from Sawyer?”_

_“Blue Springs, Nebraska, but I live in National City.”_

_“Nice. I’m from Metropolis. Born and raised.” Maggie nods. “Nebraska, huh? You wanted to get out the cold?” Mike asked. He sat down on his bed after putting away the last of his clothes._

_Maggie tensed a little. “Something like that.”_

_“The cold is fun but sometimes you just gotta get the hell outta there.”_

_Maggie chuckled. “Yeah.” She opened a box and took out a picture frame of Alex. Mike noticed the frame and it made Maggie nervous._

_“Who’s that?”_

_“My girlfriend. Alex.” Maggie turned around from the box she was looking in and faced Mike._

_His eyes widen. “That’s fucking rad! I have a girlfriend too. Her name is Imra.” Mike shows Maggie a picture of a girl with light tanned skin and dark brown hair._

_Maggie nods. “Nice.”_

_“Thanks. Are you out?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“To like your family and stuff?”_

_“Yeah. Are you…?”_

_“I-I’m bi, but like no one knows in my family. Only a few friends and you, a person that I just met.”_

_Maggie chuckled. “Thank you for telling me. We can become friends.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. That won’t knock your style, right? Hanging out with me when there are a whole bunch of guys to hang out with.”_

_“Fuck what those guys think. They should be intimidated by you. Being the only girl in the set this year. You’re a badass, Sawyer and I didn’t even see what you can do yet.”_

_Maggie smiled. “hell yeah.”_

* * *

Maggie just got off the phone with Alex and she misses her so much. She knew that her and Alex wanted different things when it came to what they wanted to do for schooling. And Maggie understood that but it actually happening is harder than she thought it would be. Mike seems cool but she would prefer sharing a room with Alex more than him. Mike comes back in the room from the bathroom. He looks over at Maggie. “You okay?”

Maggie looks over at him. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“About your hot girlfriend?” Mike chuckled.

“Watch it, Mathews.”

Mike puts his hands up in defeat. “Okay, sorry. It’s all jokes.” Maggie rolled her eyes. Yeah, Mike was joking but that doesn’t mean it was funny. “Captain is calling all of us for orientation tomorrow. Are you nervous?”

“Not really. This is what I came here for.”

Mike smiled. “You’re so badass, Sawyer. It’s like nothing scares you.”

Maggie huffs. “Shit scares me. I just don’t show it.”

“I wish I could do that.”

Maggie could sense he was talking about his girlfriend going to a college across the country. She was a pretty girl. Maggie knew where he was coming from Alex, looking fucking gorgeous and being all by herself at Stanford just doesn’t seem safe and on top of that she has a _GIRL_ roommate. When Alex told Maggie that she had a roommate who is a girl and bisexual Maggie tried not to panic on the phone, but damn it sure does bug the hell out of her that Alex is sharing a room with that girl. Maggie will never say it out loud, but she is the jealous type and she will make it known when something or someone is hers and only hers.

“It’s okay, Mike. Not everyone has the trait.”

Mike chuckles. “Fuck off.”

Maggie laughs as an officer comes to door to tell them that it was lights out. They nod their heads as the officer closes their door. Maggie gets under her blankets and lays on her back. Mike turns off the light and gets in his bed.

“Hey Sawyer?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t snore, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudo, and yell at me for what you want to see in this AU. I been so excited to get back into writing. My life has been crazy, but it is finally mellowing out and I can give you the content you deserve. :)
> 
> Oh, there is going to be A LOT of phone sex and sexting, by the way. ;)
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex heard her alarm go off or maybe it was Sam’s; who knows. She turned onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She was waiting for Kara to say a euphoric _good morning, Al!_ , but it never came. She sighed as she blinked open her eyes and looked up at the plain white ceiling. Back home, the ceiling in Kara and Alex’s room has tiny singed holes from nights where Kara would get so frustrated over a big test or trying to control her powers and failing at it, or just accustoming to her home being blown up; she would accidentally shoot heat vision beams into the ceiling from her eyes. Thankfully, the ceiling never caved in but right now Alex missed them. She missed the slight minty coconut smell from Kara’s shampoo and toothpaste mixing together. She missed Kara bringing her coffee in the morning while she was trying to get her life together. She missed Kara. She missed home. She sighed again and looked around the sun lit room. This is her new home. Her one-windowed, small bed, soft snoring roommate home. Sam’s soft snoring reminded Alex of Maggie and it made her miss the brunette even more than she can bear this early in the morning. Alex didn’t get up yet since obviously Sam hit snooze on her alarm. Alex smiled at that. She reached for her phone and read the two messages she had.

**Maggie: Good morning, beautiful. Yes, I am up at 4 in the morning. I just wanted to tell you to kick ass at orientation today. Make this school year your bitch! I love you, cutie!**

Alex giggled as she shook her head. _I love you too, cutie._ She thought. She read the other text from a few minutes ago.

**Kara: Good morning, Al! Let’s imagine that I’m bringing you coffee right now. Extra honey, right? Kill it at orientation today. Don’t get lost! You are going to do great things for this world. I love you! Make your first year of college a great one! :)**

“Well, there are two types of good morning texts.” Alex whispered. _It’s only orientation. I can’t wait for the texts on the actual first day of class._ She smiled as she texted them back. While pressing send to a text for Kara, Sam begins to stir on the other side of the room. She stretches and lets out a low groan.

“Good morning.” Sam said, slightly waving at the redhead.

Alex looked over. “Good morning.”

“It must be weird waking up to a complete different environment for the first time, huh?”

Alex shrugged. “Kinda, but I’ll get used to it.”

“You have to.”

Alex laughs. “Yeah.” She gets up from her bed after texting Maggie back. She stretches and walks to her dresser to get her toiletry bag and her towel. “I’m gonna get ready for orientation.” Sam gave her a thumbs up as she yawned.

* * *

“Babe, this is the fifth studio we’ve looked at today. Can we please go eat now?” Winn whined. James rolled his eyes. Winn has been complaining since they started looking for studios…yesterday. James wants an art studio for his photography but he wants a specific one that matches all of his needs and wants. But apparently his impatient boyfriend doesn’t comprehend that and just wants food.

“Soon Winn.”

Winn rolled his eyes. “You said that like a half hour ago. I’m hungry.”

James looked over at him. “Can you just wait it out? This is the last one then we will get something to eat, okay?”

Winn sighed. “Fine.” 

James kissed the side of his head. “Thank you.” James walked away and examined the studio. It was spacious with nice hardwood floors and floor to ceiling windows. It looked like a loft to Winn, but it just had an extra area in the back for the dark room. Winn can see on James’ face that he is picturing where his furniture is going. After graduation, James told his parents that he was finding a studio apartment to live in and start to pursue his career in photography. His mother understood and his father was a little bit too eager when he offered to help James pack. 

Winn smiled. James walked to the window and took in the view. He could see Catco in the back a few buildings away. He nodded slowly. “This is the one.”

Winn clapped. “Food time?”

James laughs. “I have to talk to the realtor then we can get some food.”

Winn pumped his fists. “Yes.” James laughed as he shook his head.

* * *

_Maggie opens her eyes as Mike’s alarm goes off. Maggie offered to set her alarm for them last night, but Mike just said, “don’t worry about it. I got this. You just get some sleep.” Maggie smiled and then drifted._

_Mike yawns on the other side of the room as he turns off the alarm. Maggie grabs her phone from the charger and texts a certain someone good luck for orientation today. Police academy orientation is completely different from college._

_College orientation is the dean talking to all the freshmen then they find all their classes with promptitude Just like high school but with a lot more classes and kids-err adults._

_Now, orientation does start today for the students that actually went to college like they were supposed to, but Maggie and Mike didn’t quite get that memo, so they have to study and take exams and go to “class” for two years to learn the basics of criminal justice. Which means they have to wake up at four a.m. and sit in a classroom for six hours for two. Years. Straight. So they can learn some criminal justice before getting to the fun stuff. The captain did tell them it wasn’t going to be the most fun thing in the world, but it has to be done before they start training. He stated that doing it here is faster that going to college. In college, it takes four years to get a degree in criminal justice. In the Gotham City Police Academy, it’s only taking two. Maggie was grateful for that. She just wants to get to the action._

_“Are you ready for today?” Mike whispered, not wanting to startle Maggie._

_“Yeah. Sort of. I'm not excited about sitting at a desk for six hours but,” she shrugged. “It’s whatever. We have to do it.”_

_“I know. It’s not fun since we sat at a desk for twelve years.”_

_Maggie chuckled. “Yeah.”_

_They sat in comforting silence until Mike started to get bored. He stood up and stretched out his tired limbs. He then got up and went to the bathroom. One thing Maggie doesn’t like about sharing a room with a guy, their pee is so loud for no reason. Maggie rolls her eyes as she turns on her side facing the wall. “Jesus man.” She shakes her head. Finally, the agony stops, and Mike starts to wash his hands. “At least he has some sort of cleanliness.” He walks out shortly after and lays back on his bed._

_They should be getting ready for “class” but neither of them wanted to get up yet. They weren’t ready to face the books, papers, pencils, essays, and tests that have been raiding their brain for twelve years of their life. Maggie actually started to drift back to sleep but then there was a small knock at the door before she even closed her eyes all the way. “Are you two up?” A petite voice asks from the other side of the wood._

_“Kinda.” Mike says. They hear a chuckle and then a turn of the door knob. Standing in the doorway was Ms. Patty. The lady that helped Maggie yesterday when she came to the academy. She was a small middle aged woman with platinum blonde hair._

_“I wouldn’t want you two late for class. I’m your teacher by the way.” She says, putting her hands on her hips. Maggie chuckles as she sits up in her bed._

_“Ya think you can make class time a little later in the day? You know, when the sun’s out.” Maggie says._

_Patty laughs. “I wish I could. But captain says waking up this early allows you to tackle more things during the day. Hey, at least you aren’t running a mile like the rest of the students.” Mike and Maggie laugh at that. “Now get ready and dressed, then meet me in the classroom right down the hall.” She smiles and walks away. Maggie gets up and walks to her dresser. She picks out her outfit and goes to her bathroom. She brushes her teeth and sighs at the dark circles under her eyes._

_Minutes later, Maggie steps out the bathroom fresh in an outfit. Her hair is fixed, her breath is fresh, she feels good, and she knows she looks good. Maggie is wearing her famous black skinny jeans, motorcycle boots, a red plaid flannel, and a black leather jacket. It’s kind of dumb to have on a jacket while in a building but Maggie likes it, so she is keeping it on. Mike looks at her when she walks out the bathroom. Maggie looks like a super model compared to his rugged light-washed jeans and t-shirt._

_“You are such a lesbian.” He says. Maggie laughs as she gives him the finger. Mike chortles as they leave their room._

* * *

The classroom wasn’t that big. It was a small room with a chalkboard, a teacher’s desk, and two desks because it was only two students. Mike and Maggie walk in and greet Ms. Patty. They sit at their desks that already has a pencil on it. Patty writes something on the board and then faces Maggie and Mike.

“Today you are going to learn the basic laws and your Miranda Rights.” Mike and Maggie nod. “Okay. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Alex comes back to the dorm dressed and ready to head down to the auditorium for the first part of orientation, which just consists of the dean talking to all the freshmen how to adapt to college for twenty minutes. She sits down on her bed and gets on her phone, waiting for Sam to come back so they could go. She shrugs her shoulders. “I’m in a mood today.” She smirked and quirked her eyebrow. She checks the time. “Maggie should be in class right now. That is perfect. Hmm,” she thought for a moment. “What should I say?” She looked up as she thought. She needed to say something that would intrigue Maggie, turn her on, and catch her off guard all at once. It was only eight in the morning and Alex of course thought that the only logical thing to do was to send her girlfriend a hot photo with a dirty caption while she was in class. She sported a devilish grin as she sent her text. Right then, Sam walked in from getting ready in the bathroom.

“You ready?” Sam asked, smiling at Alex.

Alex stood and put her phone in her pocket. “Yeah.” They left the dorm. _And now we wait._

* * *

Kara and Nia sit in the cafe and enjoy some coffee before orientation starts. 

“How did you sleep?” Nia asked, taking a sip of her latte.

Kara shrugged. “It was okay. I was a little restless.”

Nia smiled. “Yeah, me too. I couldn’t really sleep last night either.”

“I think its just the new environment we are in.”

“But now we don’t have no choice but to deal with it.”

Kara laughed. “Yeah.”

They sit in silence with the background noise of the café. Kara has found out that some random guy just cheated on his girlfriend and all of his friends are applauding him. _Stupid frat boys. Sometimes I hate my superhearing. All guys are same. Disgusting._ She shakes her head as she takes another sip of her coffee.

They continue their coffee with some small talk and then walk back to campus for orientation. They get to campus and go to the auditorium. 

All the students crowd in and the dean walks on the stage. 

“Quiet down students.” The dean says. The dean is an older man. He looks a lot like J’onn’s dad from where Kara and Nia are sitting. The auditorium quiets down and the dean smiles. 

“Welcome students! I am your dean, M’yrnn J’onzz. I am so genuinely excited to meet all of you and make sure your year or years here are perfect and manageable. Okay, first things first,” He rubs his hands together and walks around the stage. “Classes. Now, I know that this big building might look scary, but there is nothing to worry about. The halls and buildings are in major order. So it just depends on what your major is and that is the building or hallway you class or classes will be for the day. And if you don’t have a major yet or you’re unsure, that’s fine too. We’ll get you all sorted out and ready for when classes start, which you will find out in the next few minutes. Let’s hear from some of our professors.” The students clap as a woman with long blonde hair comes to the middle of the stage.

“Hello everyone!” She waves. “I’m Mrs. Williams. I am one of your main English professors here at Stanhope. Umm, most English lectures or any lecture really, can be up to fifty minutes or three hours long.”

“Damn.” Kara says, looking over at Nia.

“I know right. Three hours?!” Nia whispered back.

“I know, I know that’s a long time, but if you enjoy the class or if the professor doesn’t have that much to teach that day the class won't be as long, but that’s normally the range of them.” The professor said in response to the shocked students.

The students do a collective nod as the other professors talk about the important things of college. The dean comes back.

“You guys have been so well behaved and respectful, and I appreciate it. Okay, classes start in a few days so be ready. You will get the exact day for your first class tomorrow or the day after.” He smiled. “You’re dismissed.”

The student get up and leave. Kara is basically thrumming with excitement as she walks out the auditorium. She can't wait for classes to start.

* * *

Lena walks down the halls of MIT to the auditorium for orientation. While walking a peppy girl with tight curled blonde hair comes up to her. 

“Hi.” She says.

Lena looks over and smiles. She takes her headphone out. _Seems like this girl doesn’t pick up on certain social cues._ “Hello.” Lena says, annoyed that her music was interrupted.

“Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to be nice and say hi.” The girl smiled. She reminded Lena of Kara a little but less nervous. _My nervous baby._ Lena thought.

Lena grinned. “You’re not bothering me. I’m Lena.”

The blonde smiled. “Eve. We actually went to NCHS together.”

Lena gasped once she finally got a better look at the girl. “Oh yeah! Umm, we had AP science together, right?”

Eve nods heartily. “Yes, we did!”

Lena laughed. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Still shocked that I actually got accepted into MIT and standing next and talking to Lena Luthor.” Lena giggled. “I’m sorry. I’m just fangirling. I loved your work in class. It was so sophisticated and kinda intimidating.”

Lena chuckled. “Thank you. No need to be nervous. I’m just a regular person just like you. I mean, I’m surprised I got into here too.”

“Seriously? You’re Lena.”

Lena huffs. “You sound like Kara.”

“Who knew the blondes would be the smart ones?” Eve says sarcastically. Lena laughs.

They walk into the stadium and take a seat.

* * *

Alex and Sam walk out the auditorium when the redhead’s phone rings. “Sorry, it’s my best friend.” 

Sam shakes her head. “You’re good. Answer.”

Alex smiles and answers the phone. 

“Lucy!”

“Alex! Hi! How’s Stanford?”

“It’s beautiful here and big but I’ll get used to it. West Point?”

“Intimidating as hell.”

Alex laughs.

“My dad was not kidding about the strictness here. I was going to call yesterday but I was just so busy with getting sorted that I didn’t have any time.”

“It’s okay. You're calling now.”

Lucy smiled.

“How’s Dimples doing in Gotham?”

Alex chuckled at the nickname.

“Good. She’s the only girl in her set.”

Lucy gasped.

“Really?”

“Yes. Impressive, right?”

“Very.”

“How’s Vasquez doing?”

“Umm, pretty bad. They are really upset that they didn’t get into West Point.”

“Shit. That’s rough.”

“Yeah, I wanted to stay with them, but they told me to go. So, I went.”

“I think separation will do us good.”

“Really? What about sex? You and Maggie fuck like rabbits.”

Sam heard that sentence and she started to laugh. Alex shook her head as they walked into their dorm.

“We do not!”

“Really? Does Valedictorian and employee bathroom ring any bells for you?”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Okay to be fair, that wasn’t my idea.”

“But it still proves my point.”

“At least my mom didn’t catch me and Maggie.”

“We aren’t talking about Kara right now. This is about you and your girlfriend’s high sex drives.”

Alex laughs. 

“Whatever. Like you and Vasquez don’t go at it all the time. Do you remember what you said at prom?”

Lucy shrugged.

“I don’t regret a thing.”

Alex laughs.

* * *

Finally, Maggie and Mike are done with their class. While walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Maggie checks the messages she got in class. Mike went to the display of drinks in the cafeteria and throws Maggie a bottle of water. She catches it and takes a sip as she checks the message Alex sent her. That was a mistake. She almost choked when she saw the picture on her screen. The water got lodged in her throat and she went into a coughing frenzy at the picture of her girlfriend. Mike looks up with worry.

“Oh my god! Maggie, you good?” He yells from the vending machine.

Maggie coughs again. “I’m fine. The water just went down the wrong way.” She clears her throat and tries to keep her cool as she stares at her phone; acting like its an article or something.

The picture is Alex in a red lacy bustier. The straps at the end attach to _a fucking garter belt! What in the ENTIRE hell?!_ She also has on black thigh high stockings. Maggie bit her lip. Her hair is tousled and perfect for her buzzed undercut. _When the hell did she take this picture?_ Alex is standing in a mirror in what looks like a bathroom. Maggie scrolls down and has to clear her throat to hide the groan that almost comes past her lips. The text Alex sent with the picture is hotter than the picture itself.

**Alex: I kept this little number in my camera roll for special occasions. I miss you, baby. Your long fingers. Your soft tongue. I miss you inside me. I miss screaming your name as you fuck me. I can’t wait for you to fuck me again, Maggie.**

_Holy fucking shit! I did not know Alex was into this kinda stuff. I FUCKING love her so much._ Her underwear are completely ruined, and her mind is now cluttered with fucking Alex against a table while she’s wearing that little outfit in that picture. _Fuck._

**Maggie: You are in so much trouble, Danvers.**

Maggie doesn’t even realize that Mike is talking to her until she hears him yelling her name.

“Maggie! HELLO! EARTH TO MAGGIE! COME BACK WE MISS YOU!” 

Maggie snaps her head up. “What?”

Mike lets out a breathy chuckle. “I thought I lost you for a second.”

 _Shit, me too._ “Sorry.”

“It’s all good. I got the snacks. We can leave now.”

Maggie nods. “Cool.” She gets up from the table and they leave the cafeteria.

* * *

Alex smirks when she reads Maggie’s message. Her and Sam are settled in for the night and are about ready for bed. Classes start in two days, so they don’t really have anything else to do but wait.

**Alex: Are you gonna punish me?**

Alex is surprised that she just sent that, but she’s turned on, so she doesn’t give a shit.

**Maggie: Do you want me to?**

Alex bit her lip.

**Alex: Mhm.**

**Maggie: How do you want me to punish you?**

Alex has never sexted before. Well, she has...kinda, but she ended quickly and never tried it again. But with Maggie everything is different. She wants to try _everything_ with Maggie. Maggie rubs her promise ring between her fingers as she waits for Alex to text her back. 

**Alex: Spank me.**

Maggie groaned and coughed to covered it up. _Having a roommate sucks._ She thought. Maggie called Alex.

“Hey.” Alex says in sultry tone.

“How long have you had that outfit?” Maggie asked as calmly as she could manage.

Alex chuckled and it made Maggie wetter.

“I got it last week after Kara and I finished packing for the day.”

Maggie bit her lip.

“Do you like it?”

Her phone vibrated.

**Maggie: I’m dripping after seeing that picture.**

Alex bit her lip to hide her moan. _Roommates suck._

**Alex: Roommates suck.**

“Tell me about it.” Maggie says into the phone.

“I wanted to hear you say that.” Alex replied.

“When do you have visitors week?”

“Like a month from now.”

“Mine starts whenever I want it to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My captain told us we can have visitors whenever we wanted as long as it doesn’t get in between the visitor's daily life and my training.”

“And you don’t start training for two years.”

“Mhm.”

Maggie types out another message.

**Maggie: That means you can come down here and I can fuck you whenever you feel like it.**

Alex groaned at that message. She tried to cover it up, but it was too late. Sam looked over at her and smirked as she shook her head.

“You better not be joking, Sawyer.”

“Why would I joke about that, Danvers? Do you know who you’re talking to?”

Alex laughs.

“But I want you now.”

Alex looked around the room innocently like she didn’t just admit to wanting her girlfriend and that she asked what her girlfriend had for breakfast that morning.

Maggie chuckled.

“I know you do.”

Alex bit her lip.

“Maggie.”

Maggie heard the want in her voice.

“Patience, baby.”

“Ugh.”

“This is your fault, you know?”

“How is this my fault?”

“You sent the picture. Not me.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t know you were going to react like this.”

Maggie huffed.

“You really must not know who you’re talking to.”

Alex laughed.

“Promise you’ll dream about me?”

“Most definitely, Danvers.”

Alex bit her lip as she smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maggie hangs up.

_Oh boy. It’s gonna be a long night._

* * *

It’s midnight and Maggie has been looking up at her dark ceiling ever since Alex got off the phone with her. She would sleep but every time she closes her eyes a certain scenario plays in her head.

_The buckles clack as Maggie releases them from the garter belt. Alex writhes underneath her. “Maggie, please. Touch me.”_

_“I am touching you.” Alex groaned as Maggie ran her hands up her thighs. “Where do you want to be touched?” She moved her hand to the waistband of Alex’s drenched panties; just above her pubic bone. “Here?”_

_“Lower.” Alex says. Maggie moves her hand lower and pulls Alex’s panties down a little. She pulls to the middle of her thighs and runs her fingers through trimmed hairs._

_“Here?”_

_“L-lower.” Alex bites her lip. Maggie moves her finger just above the redhead’s clit. “You’re getting warmer.” Maggie moves lower and rubs at Alex’s clit unexpectedly. The redhead lets out a guttural moan. She replaces her finger with her tongue and sucks Alex’s clit into her mouth. “Oh fuck!”_

_Maggie licks and flicks at her clit until she is a squirming mess. “Mags, I- I want you inside me.”_

_Maggie sits up. “Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Alex nods her head frantically. “Words, Danvers. Use your words.”_

_“Yes, I’m ready for you.”_

_Maggie smirks. “Good girl.” She scoots forward and positions her member in between Alex’s legs. She squirts some lube into her hand and rubs it all over. Alex shuddered once she felt Maggie go inside her just a little. As Maggie was just about to thrust all the way in…_

KNOCK KNOCK!!

Maggie jumps up in her bed. Her head is covered in sweat and her underwear is equivalent to a slip ‘n slide.

“Get ready for class and meet down the hall. Just like yesterday.” Patty says as she stands in the doorway. Mike nods and she walks away. He looks over at Maggie.

“You okay, Sawyer?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah.” She clears her throat. “I’m good.”

_I had that dream again. Maybe one of these days I can actually finish the damn thing or make it reality._ Maggie shivers at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about posting last chapter that I forgot to say what will happen in this AU. I wrote it down, so I wouldn't forget.
> 
> -Kara will become Supergirl in this AU( Lena and Winn make her suit.)  
> -J'onn opens and starts the D.E.O.(That's later.)  
> -M'gann opens the alien bar(That's later also)
> 
> I might have forgot somethings, but those are the big plot points of the AU. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie stands in the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She exhales an exhausted confused breath.

 _Why do I keep having that dream? Alex isn’t ready for all of that yet…or is she?_

Texting yesterday with Alex was fun and hot but they never really talked about what they are into with each other. They are in college now and their libidos are like through the roof. Maggie has endless fantasies that involve Alex and her doing a lot of kinky shit but is she ready to talk and tell Alex about them? They have been together for seven months now and things feel different between the two of them. Alex seems more into things, especially sexual in their relationship. Maggie appreciates it of course but does Alex want to explore more? 

Maggie shakes her head and looks down at the sink. She checks the time on her phone; _4:15am._ She shoves her phone back in her pocket and turns on the water. She splashes her face a few times with the cold water to wake her up and to take her mind away from the terrible ache between her legs. There’s a knock at her bathroom door. She jumps a little and clears her throat.

“Yeah.” She yells.

“You got a spare towel in there? I might have dropped some hand soap on my floor.” Mike says from the other side of the door. Maggie shakes her head as she grabs one of her spare towels she hasn’t used off the rack and opens her bathroom door. 

“Here.” She hands him the towel.

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver.” He says, smiling.

“How did you spill the soap anyway?” Maggie leans against the door frame of the bathroom. They are supposed to be getting ready, but some small talk won’t hurt.

“I unscrewed the top to smell the soap and I put it down on the counter to screw the top back on. I missed the counter and it got soap everywhere.”

Maggie shakes her head. “You bisexuals are so clumsy.”

Mike laughs. “Fuck off.” Maggie chuckles. “Thanks for the towel.”

“Sure.” Mike walks away and Maggie closes the door. She walks to the sink and starts to brush her teeth.

* * *

Eliza stands in her office hovering over a yellow sun lamp that sits on a lab table. She is trying to figure out a way to enhance the rays to make the subject under them gain energy quicker; subject being Kara. She reads over some of her scribbles of notes to make sure her formulas are correct when the doorbell rings. “Who could that be?” She puts down her notebook and walks downstairs to answer the door. 

“J’onn? Aren’t you supposed to be getting your classroom ready at NCU?”

After graduation, J’onn got a letter from NCU stating that they would love if he would join the chemistry professor staff. Apparently, one of the professors went on maternity leave and never came back. J’onn was happy to take place of that professor after the school year was up. He just got his classroom today and supposed to be cleaning up and decorating it for the new school year, but instead he is standing in front of his best friend because he has an idea that has been eating at his brain for days.

“I am. But this can’t wait. May I come in?"

Eliza steps to the side. “Of course you can.” J’onn walks into the house and Eliza closes the door. “Would you like some tea?” Eliza walks to the kitchen. J’onn follows after, taking off his jacket.

“Yes, please.”

Eliza nods and goes to put water in a kettle. “So, what can’t wait?” She sets the kettle on an eye of the stove and sets the temperature to low.

“Umm,” he’s nervous. He doesn’t know if Eliza will like this idea; especially since it involves her daughters. “I have an idea for something.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I want to start an organization.”

“Are you going to continue to teach with this new organization?”

“Yes. I’ll finish out this year.”

Eliza scoffs. “This year? J’onn, you have wanted to be a teacher your whole life.”

“I know, but I’m changing my career for good. Eliza trust me on this.”

Eliza sighed. “Okay fine. What’s this organization all about?”

“It’s to monitor alien life on Earth. Make sure everything is going smoothly and that none of them are causing trouble.”

“And for the ones that cause trouble?”

“We’ll lock ‘em up.”

Eliza nods. “So, you want to quit teaching so you can run an alien prison?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a prison, but yes.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I didn’t even tell you everything yet.”

Eliza chuckles. “Okay, go ahead. Tell me everything.”

“I want to hire agents to help me with these operations. Alex and Kara too.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I will wait until they graduate, of course.”

“The answer is no.”

“Come on, El. Alex is the smartest pupil I have ever laid eyes on. And Kara, she can help people with the gifts she has.”

Eliza gasped. “You want to turn my daughter into an experiment for your little play pen?”

“No, no of course not. I’m just saying Kara can help people with her powers instead of just having them and doing nothing with them.”

“You are not turning Alex into one of your employees. And Kara is not becoming a super. Her cousin has that covered.”

“So, when something goes wrong here; like an invasion or something. You really think Clark is going to fly over here all the way from Metropolis when we have a super here right in National City?”

“Kara is not becoming a super, J’onn. And that’s final.”

J’onn clenched his jaw. “Fine. I’ll drop it, but what about Alex?”

“What about her?”

“She could help me track, fight in battle, and she would be able to keep Kara safe. You know Alex won’t let anything happen to Kara.”

“What part of no do you not understand? The ‘n’ or the ‘o’?”

J’onn rolls his eyes. “I hate when you get like this.”

“Do you blame me? You’re asking for a big thing right now.”

“But the ask is for a good cause, El.”

“Right. What if Alex or Kara gets hurt in “battle”?”

“You can be there.”

“What?”

“We are both extraordinary in science. Both of us working together, saving the world, and our girls will be with us; it’s perfect, El.”

Eliza shakes her head. “I don’t know, J’onn.”

“Can you at least think about it, please?”

The kettle whistles on the stove and Eliza turns around to fill their mugs. She sighs. “Fine.” She hands him a mug.

He takes the mug. “Thank you.” Eliza smiles.

* * *

Winn walks into James’ new studio apartment with the last box. He sits it on the counter. When he turns around he gasped. “James, what’s all this?” 

James has a blanket laid out on the floor with a pizza box and two bottles of soda with plastic cups. He grins as he stands from the blanket. “Wanna have a picnic with me? Since we don’t have any chairs or food, I ordered a pizza, drinks, and found a blanket in one of my boxes.”

“I was outside for like five minutes.”

James laughs. “Come sit with me.” He takes Winn’s hand and guides him to the blanket. They sit and Winn starts to look around. “Want some pizza?” Winn shrugged and took a slice out the box. James took a few deep breaths and looks at Winn.

“What?”

“Nothing. You are just so cute.”

Winn blushes. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

James smirks. “Winn?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to ask you something and you don’t have to give me an answer right away, but will you at least think about it?”

Winn nods. “What is it?”

James digs a key out of his pocket and places it on the blanket in front of Winn’s bent knees. “Move in with me.”

Winn gasped. He was not expecting that. James and Winn have been together for a few months now, but they haven’t even said I love you yet. “James I- “

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I want you to be here with me. I don’t need all this space by myself. I’ll probably be in the dark room all of the time anyway.”

“But what about my family?”

“Your parents legit treat you like shit. You deserve so much better than them.”

“They don’t teat me like shit.”

“Just because they accept you for who you are doesn’t mean they deserve parent of the year.”

Winn nods. “I know. But this is a lot don’t ya think?”

“Baby, I know. But,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “I love you and I want the best for you.”

Winn smiled. _James loves me and I love him. An actual boy loves me. Wow._ “I love you too.” James leans in and kisses Winn. “I’ll think about it.” James smiled.

* * *

Maggie sits at her desk twisting the pencil between her fingers as she thinks. Patty is going over some new laws in the background of her clouded head. 

_I want to talk to Alex, but I don’t know what I’ll say to her._

_Hey babe, do you want to try some kinky sex with me?_

_That sexting was pretty hot; wanna do more of that?_

_I want to fuck you while you’re strapped to my bed and a gag is in your mouth._

_Jesus Maggie!_

Maggie rolled her eyes.

_How in the hell is this so hard? Alex legit told me she watched tons of porn, which is not even close to accurate of how real sex goes. And I can’t talk to her about livening up our sex life. We are in college now. My brain should be mature enough to talk to her about this._

_That gagging idea sounds pretty hot._

Maggie smirked.

_Not the time! You need to focus on this class. Worry about this Alex thing later._

Maggie nodded her head. She feels like she has an angel and a devil on her shoulders. She fixes her posture and tries to focus on what Patty was teaching but it was no use. She couldn’t get this sex stuff out her head. She sighed.

_For fuck’s sake!_

Maggie raised her hand. Patty turns around. “Yes Maggie.”

“I know this is pretty childish, but can I go to the bathroom?”

Patty chuckled. “You can. Don’t be long. You have a quiz on the first five crime laws in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes. Got it.” Maggie gets up and leaves. She walks to the bathrooms right down the hall from the classroom. Since she is the only girl in this set she is the only one that uses this bathroom when her and the rest of the students aren’t in their dorms. She digs her phone out her pocket and calls Alex.

“Hey.” Alex says, curtly.

Maggie brushes it off.

“Can you talk?”

Alex looks around her empty dorm; Sam went to the library to read. Alex is so happy to hear Maggie’s voice. Last night she tried to sleep but she just couldn’t. Thoughts of Maggie spanking her raided her brain all night.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Alex has a small sharpness in her tone.

“I’m guessing you couldn’t sleep last night either.”

“No, I didn’t sleep at all last night. I even tried one of those white noise apps and it didn’t work.”

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Alex blushed.

“Because of you.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You know what you did, Sawyer.”

Maggie scoffed.

“I should be the one saying they couldn’t sleep. After seeing that picture of you and- “

“What? Me saying for you to spank me.”

Maggie audibly gulped.

“Yeah. Were you like joking about that or…?”

Alex giggled.

“I knew you were up to something.”

“Well, you can’t blame a girl for being curious. It’s okay if you were serious about it. I mean if you were serious.”

“I was being serious.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Alex stopped for a second and Maggie waited. The memory that she has ten minutes slipping away.

“I want to try everything with you Maggie.”

Maggie feels like her eyes are about to pop out her head. _Alex wants to try EVERYTHING with ME!_

“God I love you. But are you like sure about this?”

Alex chuckled.

“Yeah. I think it would be fun if we spice it up a little.”

Maggie shrugged. _My thoughts already did. A LONG time ago._

“Okay like what? And hurry it up I only have like…”

She checks the time.

“Three minutes.”

Alex laughs and Maggie’s heart flutters in her chest.

“How about I text a list of some things I’ve been thinking about lately?”

_She has a LIST! Fuck me._

“Okay, that works.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“I love you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Maggie hangs up. “She has a list.”

* * *

Alex sits at her desk because she has some work to do. She finally opened up about wanting to try everything with Maggie. These are the years where things get crazy and you want to do all the interesting and fun things in the bedroom. And then after college is when things get _real._ Alex gets a piece of paper and a pen.

“Okay. Where do I even start?”

Alex’s brain has been running a marathon with things to do with Maggie. Or things for her to do to Maggie. Or things Maggie can do to her; the majority of this list will be those things. Alex chuckles to herself as she takes a deep breath and writes the first thing. “I don’t know how deep she wants me to go. I have ideas from all the way since we first met almost eight months ago.” She grabs her phone from her bed and sends a quick text to her girl.

**Alex: How dirty are we talking?**

Alex waits and stares as the three dots appear and disappear.

**Maggie: As dirty as you want.**

“I can work with that.” Alex says. She can feel the gears working in her head.

**Alex: Get ready, Sawyer.**

**Maggie: I’m always ready.**

* * *

Lena sits at a table in the library when her phone vibrates on the table.

**Kara: Hey baby! What are you doing?**

Lena smiles.

**Lena: I’m in the library.**

**Kara: Am I bothering you?**

**Lena: No. you never bother me.**

Kara blushes as she smiles.

**Kara: What are you doing at the library?**

**Lena: Just sitting. Being alone in my dorm got sad and lonely.**

Kara smiled.

**Kara: You look beautiful, by the way.**

Lena softly chuckled.

**Lena: You can’t even see me.**

**Kara: Wanna bet?**

Lena raised her eyebrows as she starts to subtly look around for a head full of blonde hair and a face with the cutest blue eyes. She looks back down at her phone.

**Lena: Kara.**

Kara smiled as she approached Lena’s table.

**Lena: Kara, I swear to god if you’re messing with me.**

“I would never.” Kara whispered. Lena turned around and gasped when she saw her girlfriend standing in front of her.

“Kara!”

Lena jumped up and hugged the blonde. They haven’t seen each other in over a month. The library erupted with a _shhh._ Lena raised her eyebrows. “Sorry.” She looked back at Kara and chuckled. Kara leaned in and kissed her. They haven’t kissed in a month but if feels like a century. They break apart because they are in the middle of a library and sit down. “What are you doing here?” Lena asked, quieter this time.

“I wanted to surprise you tomorrow, but I couldn’t wait so I flew here today.”

“You flew all the way to Massachusetts from Metropolis just to see me?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. I missed you.”

Lena beamed; her dimple deep in her cheek. She can’t believe that Kara did that. “That is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me.”

“Not a lot of people can fly so…”

Lena giggles as she shakes her head. “I think you deserve something for that.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. And I don’t have a roommate.” Lena bit her lip.

Kara fiddled with her glasses. “Lena Luthor, are you proposing we go back to your dorm and fornicate?”

Lena snorts at her girlfriend’s goofiness. “Yes, I am proposing exactly that. If you want?”

“Of course I want. I didn’t fly all the way here for nothing.”

Lena laughed as she stood. “Keep talking and you won’t get anything.”

Kara zipped her lips literally. Lena shook her head as they walk out the library.

They walk through the campus hand in hand. Kara is in awe of how beautiful the campus is. “Lena it’s so beautiful here.”

“I know. But you’re cuter.”

Kara blushed. “You’re just saying that because we are about to have sex.”

“Yes, and because it’s true.” Kara chuckled as they walked into the dormitories. It wasn’t long now. Lena’s dorm is just right down this hall; Kara’s hands sweat in anticipation.

Lena unlocks her door and they walk in. Kara closes the door behind her and looks around the room, which is way bigger than her dorm.

“Lena, I could fit like three dorm rooms in here from Stanhope.”

“Is that really what you want to focus on right now, Kara?” Lena puts her phone on her desk and faces her girlfriend. She watches the blonde’s face contort as she thinks about how many dorm beds can fit in this room alone.

Kara shakes her head once she registered why they came back to Lena’s room in the first place. She walks up to Lena and puts her hands at her sides on the desk. The smell of Lena raided her nostrils; it was intoxicating. Kara ghosted her lips over Lena’s neck, and it made the green eyed beauty squirm.

“I missed you so much, Lee.”

The statement was supposed to sound sweet, but Kara’s voice was so thick with lust that statement came out so filthy.

“Show me how much.”

Kara smirked as she kissed and bit at Lena’s neck for the first time. The bite was hungry like Kara was a vampire and hasn’t been fed for days. Lena moaned and arched into the blonde. Kara brought her hand up and massaged Lena’s breast until she felt her nipple become hard under her shirt. Lena groaned. Kara left a mark on Lena’s neck before moving up and kissing Lena hard. The clack of their teeth made Kara wetter by the second. Lena pulled the zipper down of Kara’s jacket and praised that she just had a sports bra under it. Lena broke the kiss.

“Were you planning for this to happen, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara shivered at that name but still managed to find the courage to answer. “Maybe.”

Lena smirked. “Take me to bed.”

“Why can’t we just stay here?” Kara raised her eyebrows as she unbuttoned Lena’s jeans. “You look amazing in these, by the way.” 

Lena smirked. “I think I would look better without them.”

“I agree.” Kara unzipped the dark haired girl’s pants and yanked them off her legs; along with her shoes. Kara steps back in between Lena’s legs. She rubs at Lena’s thighs before hoisting her up on the desk. Lena groaned at what was about to happen next. Kara kneels between the green eyed beauty’s legs.

Lena shook her head. She pulled at Kara’s shoulders, urging her to stand. But the blonde didn’t budge. Lena whimpered and it was the cutest thing ever.

“Tell me what you want.” Kara kissed up Lena’s thighs as she made her way to her soaked underwear. “You’re so wet for me, Lee.” That pet name made Lena cant her hips forward. Kara smirked. She moved her kisses higher and Lena let out a high pitched moan. Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She moved up higher and took off Lena’s ruined panties. Kara licked her lips at the sight. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you too. So much.”

Lena looked down. “Are you seriously talking to my vagina right now?”

Kara blushed. “No.” Lena started to laugh then abruptly stopped and let out a guttural moan when she felt Kara’s tongue on her clit. Kara smirked as she sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Lena moved her hand over mouth because she had neighbors; even though it was kinda hot that they can be able to hear her.

Kara brought her hand up and under Lena’s shirt and twirled her nipple between her fingers. She took her mouth away and Lena whimpered. “Take your shirt off.” Kara goes back to her previous ministrations. Kara’s tone made Lena weak in the knees. Thank god she's on top of this desk. She took her shirt off at a swift pace and Kara smiled. “I missed those too.”

Kara flicked at Lena’s clit as she brought her hand up and teased at Lena’s entrance with her finger. Lena groaned. This is what she wants. What she’s been waiting for. Kara looked up at her as she pushed her finger inside of her as she sucked on her clit with such brute force. Lena let out the loudest pornographic moan and Kara grinned in pride. 

Kara added another finger and started to fuck Lena the way only she can. She flicked at her clit faster as she fucked her. Lena was about to lose it. She needed more, but she couldn’t pin point what more of she needed. She brought one of her hands down and pulled at Kara’s hair as she fucked her hard. The sting from her scalp was almost painful but if felt so good. Kara moved her hand at an inhuman pace and Lena was cumming.

“FUCK! KARA YES!”

Lena won’t be able to show her face for a few days. She practically screamed Kara’s name as she came. Kara smiled as she slowed her fingers and watched her girlfriend cum. 

_Only I can make her scream like that. This fly here was so completely worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun leaked through Lena’s curtains, Kara blinks her eyes open and looks around to figure out where the hell she is. She feels a warm body next to her and she freezes. Kara turns her head and then relaxes.

_It’s just Lena._

She closes her eyes as she listens to Lena’s slow thumping heart beat.

She shoots her eyes open.

 _LENA! I’m in Massachusetts?! Oh yeah…. I flew here to see Lena and have sex for hours. I forgot._ Kara softly chuckles.

Kara looks around the room for some sort of clock. Classes start today. Her first class with Nia is at noon. She finds a digital clock on Lena’s desk. She cranes her neck to read the numbers. _91:8? What type of time is that?_ Kara shakes her head. _It’s 8:19. You idiot._ Kara slowly nods as she relaxes more into Lena’s ridiculously comfortable bed. Lena shifts next to her as she turns around. Kara smiles at her even though she is still sleeping. Lena nuzzles into Kara side and lays her head on the blonde’s chest. Kara puts her arm around her and kisses Lena on the top of her head. She takes a small sniff of her head. It’s not weird to smell your girlfriend’s head; no, not at all. _Her hair smells so good._ Kara thought.

It’s been maybe ten minutes since Kara woke up. She hasn’t moved because she likes the feeling of Lena up against her. Kara is running her fingers through Lena’s hair slowly; Lena groans in approval. Lena starts to draw her name in cursive on the blonde’s bare stomach. _Someone’s awake._ Kara smiled. 

Lena looks up and smiles at the blonde. “Hi.” She says. Her voice still dopey from sleep.

Kara grinned. “Hey.”

“Do you have classes today too?” Lena asked. She lays her head back down on Kara’s chest and continues writing her name in cursive on Kara’s stomach. _Lena Kieran Luthor._ She says in her head.

“Yeah. At noon.”

“My class is at ten.” Lena sits up a little to read her clock. “It’s eight thirty. I have time.” She lays back down. Her fingers are basically moving on their own. Kara finds the movements comforting. “Last night was…something.”

Kara lets out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah. It sure was.”

Kara and Lena spent the whole afternoon and night…having sex. Like a lot. Lena might get some dirty looks in her class this morning because she is one loud girl.

“I never thought I could cum so much.”

Kara laughs. “Me neither. Your neighbors probably hate you now.” Lena puts her head down and groans into Kara’s armpit. Kara chuckles.

“Which is your fault.” She mumbles.

“I haven’t seen you in a month. I wasn’t going to make it easy for you.”

She put her head up. “Yeah, I know. You did not have to tease me so much.”

Kara shrugged with a smug grin plastered on her face. “I wanted to show you just how much I missed you.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

Lena looked over at the blonde. She felt a shiver run down her spine at Kara’s question. Lena has come to learn that Kara doesn’t exactly like when she rolls her eyes; especially at her. She had to learn the hard but oh so good way of what happens when she rolls her eyes at Kara. That way being Kara teasing her for ages the next time they have sex or Kara pinning her hands above her head with her hand as she fucks Lena with no remorse. As much as she would love that sweet punishment, she has class in like two hours, and it takes her forever to get ready; she’ll never admit that out loud. “No.” She says.

Kara smirked. “Good.” The blonde kisses Lena on the forehead.

 _Shit, I’m in trouble._ Lena thought.

“You should get ready for class.” Kara says, after a long almost unbearable silence.

Lena slowly nods. She sighs. “Yeah, I should.” She sits up and looks around the room. She scans the floor for her underwear, but she can’t find them anywhere. “Kara?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s my underwear?”

Kara turned red and tries to fiddle with her glasses even though they aren’t on her face. “I might have accidentally ripped when I was taking them off.”

Lena huffs. “Are you serious? Those were my favorite.”

Kara smirked. “Mine too.” Lena wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from doing so. “You couldn’t wear them anymore anyway. They were practically ruined.”

“I could’ve washed them, Kar.”

“Sorry.” 

Lena leaned down and kissed the blonde. “It’s okay.” She sits back up. “You should get out of here before you rip something else.”

Kara laughs as she sits up and gets out of Lena’s bed. Lena bites her lip at a naked Kara bent over looking for her clothes. _You have class, remember that._ Lena rolls her eyes. _Right. Class._

Kara gets dressed and looks up at Lena after tying her shoes. “Well, I shall be on my way.”

Lena giggles as she sits on her bed in Kara’s jacket. “Are you sure I can keep this?”

Kara nods. “Yeah, it’s cool. You look better in it than me.” Lena laughs. Kara kisses Lena and walks to her door. “I love you.”

“Love you more. Text me when you land.” Kara nodded and just like that she was gone. Lena plops back down on the bed with a sigh. She misses the blonde already. Last night was everything and more. She missed sleeping next to Kara. Having her strong arms wrapped around her. She’s slowly regretting coming to MIT but if she wants to pursue the career that she wants she needs to focus on what’s at hand and right now that’s her first science class of college.

* * *

Maggie wakes at the sound of Mike’s alarm. She flips onto her back and looks up at the ceiling. She yawns as she rubs her eyes. The cold metal of her promise ring rubs against her skin and it makes her miss her favorite redhead even more. 

Maggie and Alex talked a little more yesterday after Maggie’s class; about _the list._ Alex told her that she didn’t hold back on this said list and wrote down every single thing she wants to do with Maggie, or she wants Maggie to do to her. Maggie pushed down her excitement for when gets to see this list tomorrow when Alex comes to see her. 

She gets up once she hears Mike walking around the room. Maggie looks over and raises her eyebrows at a slipshod Mike wandering around the room.

“Are you okay there?”

Mike jumped at the sound of his roommate’s voice. He turned around slightly. “Yeah. I-I’m good. Just trying to get to the bathroom.” 

“You would get there faster if you weren’t walking like a weirdo.”

Mike laughed as he watched Maggie get up from her bed and walk to her dresser for an outfit. “You’re right.” He scurries to the bathroom and shuts the door. He lets out a sigh of relief once he is confined in his bathroom. “Sheesh. Hiding a boner from your friend is a full time job.” Mike looks around the bathroom as he tries to slow down his breathing. Imra thought it would be nice to send Mike a thoughtful good morning text with a cute picture. Mike wasn’t really prepared for a picture with Imra in lingerie and her biting her lip. “What the hell am I supposed to do with you?” He asked, looking down at his crotch. “I guess I have to take a shower.” He chuckles as he walks to the tub and turns on the water.

Maggie stands at her sink like she does every morning. She stares at herself in the mirror. 

She can’t get the list out of her head and it’s just a piece of paper. But what’s on that paper really is where the money is. Maggie doesn’t know how in depth Alex went on her list. All she said to the brunette was...

_“I didn’t hold back, Mags. Be prepared for that.”_

Maggie bit her lip. She took a deep breath as she picked up her toothbrush.

* * *

Alex jumps out of her skin when she hears her alarm blasting in her ear unexpectedly. “Shit!” She yanks her headphones out her ear and turns the alarm off. Sam chuckles from her bed. “That’s not funny.” Alex must’ve forgot she fell asleep watching a show on Netflix last night.

Sam nods. “It’s pretty funny. Watching you squirm in discomfort.” _It was kinda hot._ Sam bites her lip as Alex gets off her bed and stretches. She notices a folded paper by Alex’s pillow. “What’s that?” She points.

Alex follows Sam’s finger and her eyes widen when she sees that Sam was pointing at her list. “It’s nothing. Just some thoughts I’ve been having.”

“Can I see?”

Alex chuckles. “It’s kinda private.” _Let me rephrase, it’s VERY private._

“Oh, come on. We’re roommates. Nothing’s private.”

Alex sighs. “Yeah well, this is.” She picks up the paper and puts it in her pocket. She will put it in a secret place when Sam goes to the bathroom or something. It isn’t really a big deal. The paper will be out their dorm and in Maggie’s hands in a matter of hours anyway. Alex sits back down on her bed and looks at Sam.

Sam smirked. “You got secrets, Danvers?” 

Hearing her last name coming out of Sam’s mouth made her itch. Itch to be touched, ravished, devoured by the one that started calling her by her last name since the beginning; Maggie Sawyer.

“No.” She said, slightly annoyed that this conversation isn’t over.

“Then let me see the paper.”

“Why do you care so much? It’s just a stupid piece of paper.”

“If it’s stupid then let me see it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. _Sam is one of those pushy people. Great._ “No, I’m not letting you see it. Just let it go.” Alex lays back on her bed and gets on her phone.

Sam didn’t let it go. “Why won’t you let me see it?”

“Are you serious? Because it’s mine.”

“We’re roommates. Nothing is just yours. But don’t touch my stuff.” Alex huffed. It was only eight in the morning she does not need this shit this early in the day. She brushed off Sam’s comment and continued scrolling on her phone. Sam smirked at the scowl on the redhead’s face. _She’s sexy when she’s mad. Oh yeah. I have to get a piece of that._ She bit her lip.

Alex types away on her phone to Maggie.

**Alex: I know you’re in class, but I really need to talk to you.**

**Maggie: What’s up?**

**Alex: I miss you.**

**Maggie: We facetimed yesterday, babe.**

**Alex: I know. But I want to see you. Like actually see you.**

**Maggie: Tomorrow baby.**

Maggie calling her baby made a shiver go down her spine. 

This is going to be the longest day ever.

* * *

Winn wakes up and feels James pressed against him. He looks around the room. They are on the floor, since James doesn’t really have any furniture, a blanket is wrapped around them, and they are both naked.

 _Well, we ended our night on a good note._ Winn smiled. _James told me he loved me. But he also asked for me to move in with him. Fuck._ Winn wants to move in with James, but his mind is telling him it’s too fast and that they need to slow down. He needs some advice from the only person who might be going through the same thing soon. He stands up from the entanglement of limbs and blankets, finds his boxers briefs, and walks to the bathroom as he scrolls to Alex’s contact.

“Hello.”

“Alex!”

“Winn! Oh my god! How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you? How’s Stanford?”

“Stanford is amazing. My roommate is a pain in the ass though.” 

Alex can say that since Sam went to the bathroom a little before Winn called her.

Winn laughed.

“They can’t be a pain just because they don’t like Barenaked Ladies.”

Alex laughs. 

“That’s not the only reason.”

 _She’s pushy. She snores. She’s slightly messy and neat at the same time. And the big red flag, she flirts with me knowing I have a girlfriend._ Alex shakes her head as Winn fills her in on his life.

“Oh, and James asked me to move in with him.”

Alex’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Yeah. Last night.”

“What did you say?”

Sam comes back into their dorm. She quietly shuts the door after seeing that Alex was on the phone with someone. Alex didn’t notice that Sam was in only her towel until she saw in the corner of her eye, it fall to the floor. Alex’s eyes almost popped out her head as she got off her bed and left the room.

_WHAT THE FUCK? Is she serious?_

Alex walks to the library as she listens to Winn babble about how the day with James went.

“And then he put a key by my lap. I panicked and said that I’ll think about it.”

Alex walks into the library and finds a comfy chair away from everyone so her talking won't disturb them.

“That’s huge, Winn.”

“He also said that he loved me.”

Alex gasped and a girl at a far away table looked over at her. She mouthed a _sorry. I’m an idiot. Who comes to the library to talk on the phone? Oh, a person that has a roommate that doesn’t know what boundaries are._

“Seriously? Did you say you loved him back?” Alex whispered.

“Yes, of course I love him back. Why are you whispering?”

“I’m in the library.”

“Oh, I can call you back.”

“No, no its okay. Really. Are you going to move in with James?”

Alex gets up from her chair and starts to look around the back shelves of the library where all the encyclopedias are. She thinks for a moment. She shoves the shelf and the shelf barely moves. _Hmm, Mags and I could have mind blowing sex here._ The shelf was basically all the way in the back of the library and if somebody or somebodies were to stand in between these shelves you wouldn’t see them unless you were looking very hard. Alex smirked.

“I don’t know. I want to but then I don’t want to.” Winn says after a moment of thinking.

“Okay…”

“Okay. Let’s say, out of the blue Maggie asks you to move in with her after you both graduate. Would you say yes?”

“Oh, most definitely. But I’m different. If you think you aren’t ready to move in with him, then don’t.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

“What do you mean?”

“A part of me thinks it’s not time but the other part of me is like you have this muscular chocolate bar and you can take a bite of him anytime you want. You know what I mean?”

Alex laughs.

“Sure.”

Winn shakes his head. “If you could handle seeing a man’s body without grimacing you would know what I mean.”

“How about this? Think with you head not your penis.”

Winn nods as he laughs.

“Okay, thanks Al.”

Alex chuckles. 

“Of course.”

“I have to pee. Call you soon, yeah?”

Alex laughed. 

“You bet.”

Winn hangs up. James comes to the door frame and leans against it as Winn stands at the toilet and aims. “A muscular chocolate bar, huh?”

Winn jumps and gets some pee on the side of the tub. “Jesus. Get a bell or something.”

“Sorry. You just got pee all over my tub.”

Winn looks down. “Whoops, sorry about that.” After he finishes; the rest going into the toilet bowl this time. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands. “How long were you up?”

“Long enough to hear you call me a muscular chocolate bar.”

Winn turns off the water and dries his hands on his briefs. “Okay, you don’t have to repeat it.” James laughs.

“If you aren’t ready that’s okay.” They walk back to the living room and sit on top of the counter in the kitchen.

“I’m ready, but I don’t know.”

“Winn, it’s okay, really. I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“I know. I want to do this, but- “

“But you mind is saying it’s not the time and your dick is saying muscular chocolate bar.”

“Exactly.” 

James laughs. He hops off the counter and stands in between Winn’s legs. He leans in and kisses Winn on his neck. “See with me, I’ve always been a fan of white chocolate.” He bites down on Winn’s neck and he groans.

* * *

Lens has been sitting in class for ten, twenty minutes maybe and she can’t get Kara off her mind. And her wearing the blonde’s jacket is not really helping. And its also not helping that with every step she takes she can feel the burn of her muscles from how hard Kara fucked her. It was pure bliss to feel Kara from every move. 

She weaved in and out of what the professor was talking about all she could think about was a certain blue eyed cutie with blonde hair. Kara’s jacket felt snug wrapped around her body and it reminded her how Kara held her while they slept or how she dug her blunt nails into Kara’s shoulders and back as the blonde fucked her hard. Lena’s mind seems to be going to the sex a lot; not that she’s complaining.

Kara texted Lena a little after she landed in Metropolis a few hours ago. Lena was grateful that she flew safely. The blonde also said that someone saw her walking back into the building. Lena found it very comical that Kara, the muscular kryptonian who doesn’t need to work out, had to act like a morning runner to not seem like a weirdo who just waltzes around in their bra.

Lena listens in on what the professor was talking about and tried to stop thinking about Kara fucking her from-

STOP.

_This is going to be a long class._

* * *

Alex walks back to her dorm to a dressed Sam sitting at her desk. Sam looks up when Alex walks in. “You’re back. I thought I scared you away.”

“What you did was so not cool.” Alex says, walking to her bed and sitting.

“What do you mean? I was just changing.”

“Since when do you change in here? We change in the bathrooms, duh.”

“Why?”

“Umm because we don’t even know each other like that to just be stripping in front of each other and I have a girlfriend. And I would much prefer to not see you naked.”

Sam gets up from her desk and walks toward Alex; sitting next to her. Alex shifts a little. “Don’t you want to explore a little?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Oh come on, your little girlfriend will never know.” Alex can smell the faintness of alcohol on Sam’s breath.

“Are you drunk right now?”

“A little. I had a little something after I got dressed. You want some?”

“I’m good. You should sleep it off.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m good here.” Sam stops and Alex can see her turning green.

“Oh no. Not on my shoes.” She gets up and hurriedly grabs the trashcan just in time for Sam to puke in it. The brunette pukes her guts out then Alex takes her to her bed.

“I’m sorry.” Sam mumbles as she drifts to sleep after Alex gives her some Advil.

 _I bet you are._ Alex walks to her bed and lays down. She gets on her phone. _Sheesh. What a day._ Alex is scared to tell Maggie what happened today. Does she wait to tell her, or does she tell her right away? Alex sighs as she looks over at Sam. _Why couldn’t you just have been a friendly roommate?_ Alex shakes her head.

* * *

Maggie and Mike walk out the classroom and go to the cafeteria for a snack from the vending machine. Maggie sits at one of the tables as Mike walks to the vending machine. She gets on her phone and rereads her and Alex’s text messages from earlier. _She really wants to see me._ Maggie bites her lip. Maggie doesn’t know if she could refrain from fucking Alex when she comes to visit her tomorrow. Mike comes toward her with like ten bags of chips and two drinks. Maggie laughs.

“I don’t think we need that much, but alright.” 

Mike shrugs. “Don’t complain. You’re gonna eat half these chips anyway.” They walk out the cafeteria.

“You’re right.” Maggie agrees. They get to their room and Mike throws all the bags on Maggie’s bed. “Hey Mathews, I gotta favor?”

“What’s up?”

“My girlfriend is visiting me tomorrow and I was wondering if we can have some privacy while she visits.”

“That’s so weird that you ask that because my girlfriend is visiting, and I was going to ask you for some privacy.”

Maggie laughs. “That’s fun that both of our girlfriends are visiting, and we won’t get privacy.”

“I mean I can just take my girl to the lounge.”

“That would be perfect.”

Mike smiled. “I gotchu girl.” Maggie laughs.

“That was terrible.”

“Yeah. It was.” Mike laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some SANVERS smut!
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	5. Chapter 5

After Mike and Maggie finished stuffing their faces with Cheetos and corn chips and after washing all that down with some soda; they got ready for bed. Maggie was excited to sleep in and not wake up at four in the morning like other days.

Today is visiting day. Where students can have whoever they like to visit for basically the whole day or until their visitor wants to leave. The captain says that if you have a significant other visiting please tell him, so he can arrange for some privacy. The captain must know how teenagers operate around their partners.

* * *

_Maggie walks to the captain’s office and knocks on his door frame. “Captain Michaels?” The captain looks up and smiles at the small brunette. The captain was a tall, lean muscular man with dark blond hair. He kind of reminded Maggie of Matt; the manager at Noonan’s. But less all in your face about being the number one of the staff._

_“Sawyer! What can I do for you?” Maggie walks in and sits across from him in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The man’s desk was cluttered with papers and manila folders. He had pictures of what Maggie guessed to be his wife and family. He had framed certificates on his wall and a file cabinet in the corner of his office. He smiled and waited patiently for Maggie to tell him what she wanted._

_“I’m here for visitor’s day information.” Maggie said, running her fingers through her hair. She was nervous and the captain could tell._

_“Okay. Is your boyfriend visiting you?” The captain asked. Maggie tensed. That was what she was nervous about. It was bold of the captain to assume Maggie was straight, but she didn’t hammer him about it. She should’ve, but she didn’t. She just sat back in her chair and nonchalantly said…_

_“No, my girlfriend is.” The captain’s eyes widened, and his shoulders tensed for a moment before he relaxed. He cleared his throat and planted a small smile on his face. Maggie raised her eyebrows at him; giving him the look of be cautious of what you say next. “Is that a problem?” Maggie asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_The captain shook his head. “Of course not. It just surprised me, is all. I wouldn’t have guessed.”_

_“That I was gay?”_

_Michaels nodded. “You don’t seem like one of those.”_

_Maggie squinted and leaned forward. “What do you mean by one of those?”_

_The captain cleared his throat again. “N- nothing. It’s just you don’t seem like- “_

_“You’re digging yourself a pretty deep hole here, Captain.” He cleared his throat again. Maggie chuckled. **Making cis males nervous is my favorite thing.** “Do you need some water?”_

_He shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”_

_“It’s okay, Captain. Relax.”_

_“Wha- “_

_“Everyone in this building can feel your nervousness.”_

_Michaels laughed. “Sorry. I just didn’t mean to assume that you were- “_

_Maggie shook her head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”_

_The captain nodded. He went into his desk and took out a clip board. He clicked his pen and looked up at Maggie. “What’s your girlfriend’s name?” He smiled; trying to ease the tension he made. “First and last.”_

_“Alex Danvers.”_

_He nodded as he scribbled the name on the line. He looked up again. “And she is coming tomorrow, I presume?”_

_“Yes.” Maggie grinned. **Literally and figuratively.**_

_“One day or the whole weekend.”_

_“Wait, visitors can stay the whole weekend?”_

_“Yes. Ms. Patty can arrange for Matthews to move to another room if you want her to be here all weekend. If you’d like?”_

_“Umm, can I think about it?”_

_“Yes. As long as it’s before the end of the day and if her being here doesn’t intervene with her studies and classes.”_

_Maggie nodded. “Okay.”_

_“So, one day for now?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Do you know what time she will be arriving?”_

_“Late morning, early afternoon. Around there.”_

_The captain nodded. “Okay. That’s all the questions I have for you.” He smiled. “Try to give an answer about the whole weekend later today, yeah?”_

_“Sure.” Maggie smiled as she stood. Just as she was about to leave the room the captain called her name._

_“Sawyer?”_

_Maggie turned around. “Yes, Captain.”_

_“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to come off so abhor about your sexuality.”_

_Maggie grinned. “It’s fine. Seriously, it’s okay. I’m used to it.”_

_“That’s not good. That’s not good at all. You don’t deserve that. You should be treated and respected just like everyone else is. I’m on your side, Maggie.”_

_Maggie smiled; dimples deep in her cheeks. **He called me Maggie.** “Thank you, Captain.”_

_Michaels smiled. “Of course. If someone is giving you shit for it, you come get me.”_

_Maggie laughed. “You got it.” She smiled and left the room._

* * *

Maggie rises in her bed and stretches as she yawns. Mike giggles into his coffee cup. “Feels good to wake up at,” He checks his phone for the time. “nine thirty, huh?”

Maggie nods. “Yes. It feels so good.”

“I got you coffee. Didn’t know what you liked so I just got black coffee and packets of sugar and some creamer.”

“Thanks.” Maggie picks up the coffee cup from the little nightstand by her bed. “I actually like my coffee black.” She takes a generous sip of the lukewarm liquid.

Mike smiled. “That’s gross, but cool. I like mine with creamer and two shot of espresso.”

“You are such a tired bisexual.”

Mike laughs. “Fuck off, old lady.”

Maggie gasped. “I’m not old!”

“No teenager just drinks straight black coffee.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Shut up.” Mike laughs. 

“What time is your girl coming?”

“Late morning, early afternoon.” Maggie chuckles. “She’s probably already driving here.”

Mike chuckles. “Where’s she coming from?”

“Stanford University.”

Mike’s eyes widen. “Wow, Stanford. What’s her major?”

“Genetic Engineering and then she is off to NCU for her MD/PhD.”

“You bagged a doctor! Nice.”

Maggie chuckled. “Almost doctor.”

Mike smiled. “Almost doctor.” 

“What about Imra? What’s across the country?”

Mike giggled. “Umm, she doesn’t know her major yet.” Maggie nodded. “Today will be the first time we see each other in maybe two, three months.”

“Shit. That’s rough.”

“Yeah. She wanted to travel, and I wanted to stay close to home. So, we compromised. She traveled and I stayed here.” Mike scoffed. “It’s sounds not like a compromise when I say it out loud. But she’s happy where she is and I’m happy here so that’s all that matters. I miss her like hell, but it’ll be worth it when I do get to see her.”

“I feel that. My mom thinks that me and Alex won’t make it through college.”

Mike settles next to Maggie on her bed. “Why?”

“Because I’m here and she’s there.” Maggie chuckles. “I brushed it off when my mom said it but now I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I haven’t even met this girl but from the way you talk about her and how you light up when you bring her up in conversation; you love her. And if you love her distance doesn’t matter.”

Maggie smiled her dimpled smile. “Thanks Mike. But she does have this roommate and from the stories I’ve heard I don’t think she’s good news.”

“Oh no. Not the roommate.” Maggie laughs. Mike nudges Maggie’s shoulder with his own. “You guys will be okay.”

“Just like you and Imra will be okay.”

Mike smiled. “Yeah.” Maggie starts to play with a loose thread on her comforter and Mike notices her tattoo on her wrist. “This is cute.” He rubs the tattoo and smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Does it mean anything?”

“Yeah. It represents Alex, actually.”

“She’s a geek for science, I’m guessing.”

“Big time.”

Mike laughs. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Maggie smiled. “Me too.”

* * *

Alex walks back into her dorm dressed and ready for her visit with Maggie. Her phone chimes as she digs for her list.

**Maggie: I just got some very interesting new information from my captain.**

Alex finds her list and shoves it in her back pocket. She reads her girl’s message and then types an answer back.

**Alex: Do tell.**

**Maggie: Visitors can apparently spend the whole weekend if they want to.**

_Spending the whole weekend with Maggie? Sounds like a great plan to me._

**Alex: Really?**

**Maggie: Yeah.**

**Alex: Hm, my classes don’t start until Monday…**

**Maggie: Yeah…**

**Alex: I guess the whole weekend wouldn’t be so bad.**

**Maggie: Seriously? Are you sure?**

**Alex: Yes, I’m sure. I need to get away from my roommate. What she did yesterday was so not cool.**

**Maggie: What did she do yesterday?**

“Shit!” Alex mumbled. _I can’t tell her I just can’t. Not now._

**Alex: She left the room a mess. You know how I feel about clutter.**

**Maggie: How dare she?! She is such a monster you need to get away.**

Alex laughed. “God I love her.” Sam looked up from her book and rolled her eyes.

**Alex: Yeah, I do. I’ll pack some stuff and I’ll be on my way down to Gotham.**

**Maggie: Okay!!!**

Alex put her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her duffel from under her bed. She packed it up, grabbed her keys, said swift bye to Sam, and left. Maggie on the other hand, went to the captain’s office and told him that Alex would be staying the full weekend.

* * *

Nia buzzes with excitement as her and Kara wait in the lounge for Brainy. He is visiting for the weekend, and Nia can’t wait to see him. “I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

Kara smiled. “Me neither. From the way you talked about him, he seems like a cool guy.”

“He’s the best!” Kara laughs at Nia’s enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, the door to the lounge pulls open and in walks a boy with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a smile plastered on his face. Nia squealed and the intensity of it made Kara jump. “Brainy!” The boy looks over, drops his bag, and opens his arms. Nia runs to him and jumps into his arms.

“Hello there, beautiful.” Brainy squeezes her tight and kisses the side of her head. He lets Nia go and smiles at her when her feet touch the ground. “How are you?”

“I’m great now that you’re here.” Nia kisses him and Kara smiles at the couple from afar. “I have someone I want you to meet.” Nia grabs his hand while he grabs his bag and they rush over to Kara. “Babe this is Kara. Kara this is Querl.”

“Hi, Querl.” Kara says, waving. “I hope I said that right.”

Brainy smiled. “You did actually. But please, call me Brainy.” He leans in and gives Kara a small hug. “You must be the roommate. Nia has been telling me so much about you.” He backs away and smiles at the blonde.

“All good things I hope.”

“Of course. But apparently you snore.” Brainy said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Kara scoffed. “I do not!” They all laughed.

“I’m just fucking with you.” Kara laughs as she shakes her head.

“You guys want to grab some lunch and get to know each other?” Nia asked.

Brainy shrugged. “Sure. Kara?”

“You had me at lunch.” Kara said. They laugh as they walk to the café for some mini sandwiches and midday coffee.

* * *

J’onn walks into Noonan’s for some coffee. He used to come here sometimes during the school year and chat with some of his fellow students that worked at the café. But now they are all off to college giving their professors a headache.

He stands in line and rocks back and forth on his heels as he waits for the line to move up. He scopes out the menu when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles at the familiar face.

“M’gann?!”

M’gann smiled. “I knew I recognized that jacket. How are you?” They hug as the line moves up a little.

“I’m doing well, and you?” The line moves up a little more.

“I’m fine. I just got finished cleaning out my classroom.”

They move up to the counter and order their coffees. J’onn with his plain black coffee and M’gann with a caramel latte. They find a table and sit.

“Cleaned out? You’re not teaching anymore?” J’onn asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh no. I’m done with teaching.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I want to do what I actually went to school for.”

“You didn’t go to school to become a teacher?” J’onn asked, taking another generous sip of his coffee.

M’gann shakes her head. “I did, but while I was in school becoming a teacher, I took classes to become a mixologist.”

J’onn’s eyes widened. “A mixologist. Wow.”

“Go ahead and tell me that it’s stupid to stop teaching to become a bartender.” M’gann shakes her head as the comment from her parents ring in her ears.

“I don’t think that it’s stupid.”

“You don’t?”

“No. I say if you aren’t happy with the way your life is going then change it.”

M’gann smiled. “Thanks J’onn.”

J’onn grinned. “What do you plan on doing now?”

“I want to open a bar for people,” she leaned in and whispered, “like us.”

J’onn’s eyes widen. A minimal amount of people know that J’onn is a Martian. The people being Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Kara, and M’gann was the last to find out; her being a white Martian herself and J’onn being a green one.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. We can’t get drunk like humans can unless we have our special juice and I want to be the one to supply that. But I’ll have regular liquor for humans too. Everyone is going to be welcome.”

“How are you going to get it?”

“I may have a few special vendors.” M’gann smirked.

J’onn shook his head. “Where is all of this taking place?”

“Some rinky-dink building on the edge of town.”

J’onn nods. “When are you opening?”

“In a few months. I actually would like if you were there for the grand opening.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If you want?”

“Of course.” J’onn smiled at the brunette.

Throughout the school year, the students thought M’gann and J’onn were a thing. They ignored all of the rumors because they knew they weren’t true. But J’onn wouldn’t hate it if the rumors were true and he thinks the former English teacher would agree.

* * *

Alex pulls up to the academy and parks her car next to Maggie’s bike. There is a visitor’s parking lot, but Alex missed Maggie’s bike, so she parked next to it. She grabbed her duffel from the back seat and got out the car.

The doors of the academy were open, and a sign sits in front of it that says: all visitors are welcome! Alex smiled and walked to the steps and into the building. When she walked in she had to sign in on a log sitting on a podium. She signed her name, who she was visiting, and how long she was visiting for. After she did that, she walked down a long hallway; admiring all of the photos of pass graduating classes. She stopped abruptly when she got to the cafeteria and spotted her girlfriend talking to a boy and looking hot as hell. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t seen her in a while or because she is wearing tight skinny jeans and Alex’s sweatshirt, but Maggie looks so damn good. _I was wondering where that sweatshirt went. Maggie freaking snagged it._ She playfully rolled her eyes and shakes her head slowly. _She can’t be real._ She walks up to Maggie slowly and grins as she listens in on the conversation.

“There is no way that you can beat me in a race!” Mike says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh please. Don’t let my height fool you, Matthews.” Maggie replies.

“Am I interrupting?” Alex asked. Maggie looked up and gasped.

“Alex!” Maggie got up and hugged the redhead. She kissed her. “Of course you’re not interrupting.” Alex smiled. “Danvers, this is Mike. Mike this is Alex.” The boy stands and waves at the redhead. He would’ve shook Alex’s hand, but his hands are very sweaty. _Alex looks very intimidating and scary._ He thought.

“Hi.” He says with a small voice.

Alex turns to the boy and smiles. “You must be the roommate.”

“Yup. That’s me. You are the girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Mike grinned. “Maggie?”

“Yeah.” Maggie said, looking over at Mike.

“Why didn’t you tell me your girlfriend was intimidating as hell?”

Maggie chuckled. “It’s hot isn’t it?” Mike looks over at her. “Actually don’t answer that.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Why does everyone think I’m scary when they first meet me?”

“Can you blame me? You look like you can tear me apart with your eyes.” Mike says.

 _She sure can._ “She’s not as scary as she looks, Matthews.” Maggie says. “She’s a big soft mush once you get to know her.” Maggie pokes at Alex’s side and the redhead squirms away.

Alex rolls her eyes again. “Shut up, Sawyer.”

“She’s saying that because she knows I’m right.” Maggie whispers to her friend.

“I’m done with this conversation.” Alex says.

Maggie chuckles. “Alright come on. If our room door is still open when Imra gets here, introduce me. If it’s not…then wait ‘til later.” Maggie winks at Mike.

“Ha. I got it.” He laughs as the couple walks away. He takes his phone out as he watches Maggie pick up Alex’s bag.

**Mike: She’s cute. I like her.**

Maggie’s phone vibrates and she reads the message as Alex walks into the room.

**Maggie: Thanks man. I really wanted you’re approval.**

**Mike: Are you being sarcastic?**

**Maggie: No. I’m serious. You’re one of the good ones, Mike Matthews.**

Mike smiled and put his phone back in his pocket and waited for his girlfriend to show up.

Maggie and Alex walk into the room and puts her bag on Maggie’s bed. She looks around the room at the small dressers and nightstands. Mike’s side of the room is nice and neat with a poster of the world map on the wall. Maggie’s side of the room looks pretty much like her room back home but smaller. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched Maggie sit down on her bed. She sits down next to her. “It’s nice in here.”

“Thanks.” Maggie bumps shoulders with Alex. 

“What?” Alex looks over at Maggie.

“Just making sure you’re actually here.”

Alex smiled as she leaned and kissed Maggie deep and hard. “Is that enough proof that I’m actually here?”

Maggie shrugged. “I might need to fuck you to have the exact amount of proof.”

Alex laughed. “Smooth, Sawyer. Real smooth.” Maggie chuckled.

“But before that, a little birdie told me you have a list?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I do. Don’t laugh.” She takes the folded paper out her pocket and gives it to Maggie.

“I won’t laugh.” She unfolds the paper and reads over the list. Her eyes widen at some and her bottom lip gets caught between her teeth at some others. She chuckles. “No foot stuff. That’s a bummer.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Eww, Mags.”

“I’m kidding. Feet gross me out.”

“Good.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “You want to be tied up while blindfolded or do you want those two separate?” Maggie said with the most austere voice she could muster.

Alex was shocked at how serious Maggie’s tone sounded. She cleared her throat. “Umm, whichever. It doesn’t matter. But I do think that both at the same time would be so fucking hot.”

Maggie smirked. “Nice to know, Danvers.” _I’ll keep that in mind for later down the road._ “Dirty talk? I can do that.” Alex bit her lip. She can feel herself grow wetter as Maggie reads through her list. “You taking charge? That would be so hot.” She read down past the _‘NO FOOT STUFF!!!’_ “Orgasm denial?” She looked up at her girlfriend with a surprised look.

Alex shrugged. “What? It’s seems fun.”

Maggie bites her lip. “Okay. But be careful what you wish for, Danvers.” Maggie winked and that made Alex want to drop her already embarrassingly wet underwear and let Maggie take her right there on her bed; door open and everything. Maggie chuckled. “You want to go to a sex shop?”

“Yeah, why not? That can help us explore with the above option.” Alex smirked as she pointed at the option _‘Toys. A LOT of toys!’_ scrawled in her terrible fast handwriting. She’s surprised Maggie isn’t squinting trying to read the bad script.

Maggie giggled and it made Alex’s clit twitch. “Okay, we can go to one.” Alex smiled. She reads down further on the page and file them all into her brain for later activities. “You know you didn’t have to write no foot stuff twice, right?”

“I wanted to.” Alex grinned. They sit in comfortable silence as Maggie reads over the list one more time. “So, what do you think?”

Maggie re-folds the paper and puts it in the top drawer of her nightstand. She stands up and walks to the door. She waves at Mike and his girlfriend before closing the door. Alex’s heart leapt into her throat when she hears the door click shut. Mike shakes his head from the cafeteria.

“You can meet her later.” He says. Imra giggles as she nods.

“I think we should try some things on that list.” Maggie says as she saunters back over to Alex. The redhead pushes herself back until her back hits Maggie’s pillows. The brunette crawls onto her bed and in between Alex’s legs. Alex bites her lip and takes off her jacket as Maggie gets closer. 

Maggie captures her lips into a torrid kiss; the clack of their teeth ring in their ears. Alex groans as Maggie moves her hand to the hem of Alex’s shirt. The redhead breaks the kiss and takes her shirt off. Maggie licks her lips as she looks down at Alex. Her toned stomach and her perky breasts in her lacy bra. The sight makes her mouth water.

Alex grinned. “You know you’ve seen me naked multiple times, right?”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t love it more every time I see it.” Maggie leans down and plants a kiss on Alex’s navel; making the redhead shudder. Maggie kissed up the redhead’s stomach as she reaches around her back and unclasps her bra. It falls from her shoulders and Maggie rips it away. 

Maggie leans back down and runs her tongue over Alex's nipple; groaning once she feels it instantly harden under her touch. Alex arches into Maggie and lets out a breathy moan. The brunette flicks and nibbles at her girlfriend’s nipple as she unbuttons her jeans. Maggie sits up and slides the fabric down long beautiful legs. She takes off her own...well, Alex's sweatshirt before leaning down and leaving kisses and marks on Alex’s thighs. She kisses up until the hardy smell of Alex invades her nostrils. She takes in a strong sniff as she hooks her fingers around the waistband.

Alex waits in anticipation when Maggie settles in between her legs. The brunette looks up at her and she almost came right there on the spot at the predatory look in Maggie’s dark lustful eyes. Maggie kisses her thigh one last time before taking a full lick of her core. “Oh fuck!”

It didn’t occur to Maggie at first of where they were; which was not her bedroom back at home. But they are actually in the Gotham Police Academy with other people and very thin walls. Anyone who was walking by or just in earshot distance heard Alex’s loud moan. Maggie looked up at Alex and smirked. _I should stop and tell her to be quiet, but she just tastes so good._ Maggie flicked at Alex’s clit and the redhead was a loud goner. He hips started to roll against Maggie’s face and she clamped her hand over her mouth to silence herself. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s thighs to hold her down and that made what she was doing worst but an amazing worst.

Alex struggled to keep quiet as she was veering closer to the edge, but Maggie didn’t plan to stop flicking mercilessly at her clit with her expert tongue and plunging two fingers inside of her at once and fucking her hard with no remorse. Her muffled moans filled the room as Maggie fucked her harder than Alex thought was almost not even humanly possible and flicking faster at her clit.

Unexpectedly, Maggie sucked Alex’s bundle of nerves into her mouth and Alex was cumming into Maggie’s mouth. “I’m cumming!” She yelled against her finger. She bit down so hard on her appendage that she almost drew blood. Maggie didn’t let up though. She pushed her fingers back in and continued to fuck Alex harder. She wanted; no, she needed to see, to hear Alex cum again. “Maggie!” Alex moaned against her finger. The brunette smirked as she sat up and thumbed at Alex’s clit.

“I haven’t seen you in almost a month and you think I’m only giving you one orgasm. Come on, Danvers you should know better.” She smirked and leaned down to kiss and nibble at Alex's neck. She fucked Alex harder and the redhead was cumming _again._ Maggie kissed her quick to swallow the scream that she knew was coming. 

Once Alex settled and her breathing slowed, Maggie broke the kiss and smiled down at the redhead as she pulled out. Alex whimpered. It was either at the loss of Maggie’s fingers inside her or the sight of Maggie sucking her arousal off her fingers; Alex didn’t really know which.

“Fuck.” Alex sighed. “That was…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Alex smirked as she flipped them over and was now straddling Maggie’s lap. She took off Maggie’s tank top and bra and bit her lip. “You look good enough to eat.”

Maggie grinned. “I heard I was delicious.”

Alex smirked as she unbuttoned Maggie’s jeans. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Looks like Maggie isn’t meeting Imra anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some more SANVERS smut then some SANVERS angst. Sorry, but Alex has tell Maggie about Sam sometime this century.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!
> 
> I take my SAT tomorrow and I am: terrified...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...this is probably going to be the most angsty chapter of the whole AU.
> 
> But you guys asked for it, so here it is.

Maggie shifts in her bed and lets out a breathy groan to a sensation she feels on the lower half of her body. She can’t quite pin point what the feeling is in her sleeping state, but it’s hot and wet and it feels amazing.

Maggie and Alex spent all day yesterday having sex. They finally stopped when they were both too sensitive and sore to continue and when Mike really wanted Maggie to meet Imra.

* * *

_Mike taps on the door. “Are you guys decent?” He asked; his girlfriend glued to his side._

_Maggie chuckled as she stood; grunting at the ache of her muscles. She shivered at the slight breeze from the window._

_Maggie suggested to open a window to air all the sex out. Alex started laughing but Maggie was being dead serious. Maggie went to open the window and Alex went to the bathroom for a shower. The brunette was about to join her favorite redhead but then she settled back on the bed and the mattress felt good underneath her tender joints. Maggie heard Alex start the shower five minutes ago and she still hasn’t gotten up until Mike came to the door._

_She creaks open the door and smiles at the dark-haired boy. “Yeah.”_

_Mike smiled as he stepped into the room when Maggie moves out the way. Imra followed behind him and smiled at the tiny brunette. “Hi.” She said. “So nice to finally meet you.” The girls hug and Mike smiled._

_“Likewise.”_

_“Where’s Alex?” Mike asked, apparently not hearing the running water from the bathroom._

_“She hopped in the shower. She’ll be out in a bit.” Just when she said that the water stopped. “Or now.” They laugh. Maggie walks to the door and knocks. “Al, there is someone that wants to meet you.” She says to the door._

_“Do I have to be clothed to meet this person?” Alex says from the bathroom. Mike snickers behind Maggie._

_Maggie shakes her head. “Yes.”_

_Alex playfully groans. “Fine. I’ll be out in a sec.”_

_Maggie nods and walks away from the door. “You heard her.”_

_“Babe?” Mike says, looking over at Imra._

_“Yeah.” Imra looks over at him with concern._

_“Don’t be intimidated when Alex gets out here, okay?”_

_Imra furrows her brow. “Why would I be intimidated?”_

_Alex swings the door open and Maggie’s mouth goes dry. Alex’s hair is dripping wet, she’s wearing Maggie’s academy sweatshirt and some black leggings. **Holy fuck, she looks so good.** Maggie bites her lip._

_“Now I see.” Imra said._

_Alex sighs. “That shower was just what I needed. Okay, who am I meeting? You, I presume? I’m Alex.” The redhead reaches her hand out._

_Imra smiles as she shakes Alex’s hand; gasping slightly at the firm grip. “I’m Imra, Mike’s girlfriend.”_

_“Nice to meet you.”_

_“You too.”_

_Alex looks over at Maggie and her smile falters. Maggie looks like she just seen a ghost; a very sexy ghost. “Are you okay, Mags?”_

_Maggie blinks at her girlfriend fervently. “Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled._

_Alex grinned and looked back at Imra. “So, where do you go to school? Or do you? Should be the question.”_

_“I’m actually choosing majors at the moment. I’m just traveling around. But I just needed to stop here and see my baby.” Imra pinched and kissed Mike’s cheek._

_Mike blushed. “Babe, not in front of Maggie.” Imra dropped her hands and rolled her eyes._

_Alex chuckled. “What about you, Alex?” Imra asked._

_“I go to Stanford.”_

_“Wow. What’s your major?”_

_“Genetic engineering.”_

_“Then she’s going to National City University to get her MD/PhD.” Maggie cuts in._

_Alex chuckles. “Yeah. That too.”_

_“That’s very impressive.” Imra says, grinning._

_“Thank you.”_

_Alex and Imra talked some more and more and more. Maggie and Mike groaned and went to sit down on Mike’s bed._

_“At least our girlfriends get along.” Mike says._

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m starving.” Mike says, groaning._

_“Me too.” **But not for the food you’re hungry for.** Maggie looks Alex up and down and she bites her lip. It might be that Alex looks better in her sweatshirt than she does or that her legs look fucking uhh-mazing in those leggings, but Maggie really wants to bend Alex over her desk and fuck her until she’s writhing and whimpering under her._

_“I can’t take this. I want food.” Mike slaps Maggie out of her little fantasy when he stands up. He goes up to the babbling girls and leans up against his girlfriend._

_Imra stops mid-sentence. “Yes.”_

_“I’m hungry. Feed me.”_

_“Aww. How old is he? Nine months?”_

_“No, he’s eighteen years.”_

_Alex laughs and Maggie’s heart jumps into her throat. **Wow, I am so in love with you.**_

_“What do you want to eat, hun?” Imra asked her wallowing hungry boyfriend._

_“Anything.”_

_“Vending machine or actual food?”_

_“Both?”_

_Imra rolls her eyes. “Okay.”_

_Mike stands up straight and smiles. “Yes! I knew that would work.”_

_“Come on, child. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Alex, yeah?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Imra smiled and left the room to go feed her man-child of a boyfriend. Mike winked at Maggie as he closed the door._

* * *

Maggie begins to stir, and she registers that the feeling is Alex’s tongue flicking furiously at her clit. She’s fully awake now. She moans as she puts her hand under her sheets and runs her fingers through dark auburn tresses; scratching at her scalp. Alex smirks as she teases the brunette’s entrance with her finger. She pushes her finger in and then follows with another. Maggie groans at the fullness.

Alex doesn’t know why…well, she does. She kissed down Maggie’s stomach at seven a.m. because she wanted to focus on something that wasn’t what her brain telling her to do. With shaky hands, she fucks Maggie hard until she comes around her fingers. “Fuck Danvers!” Maggie pulls her hair hard to almost painful but in a good way. 

Alex laps up all of Maggie’s arousal and kisses up her stomach until her head comes up from the sheets. Maggie smirks. “Good morning to you too.” 

Alex smiles as she lays down next to Maggie. She kisses her as Maggie wraps her arm around her. “Good morning.”

“What’s the special occasion?”

Alex shrugged. “Maybe I just wanted to wake my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, badass girlfriend up with an orgasm.”

Maggie looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“What? I didn’t do anything.” _It’s what my roommate did._

“You only lavish me with compliments when you feel guilty about something.”

Alex scoffs. “No I don’t.”

“You called me gorgeous and crazy amazing in bed when you ate the last slice of my tiramisu after you claimed you didn’t like it.”

“In my defense, I was on my period and had a terrible craving for it.”

Maggie shrugs. “It still proves my point.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Spill.”

Alex groans into the brunette’s armpit. “Do I have to?”

“Hmm, so there is something you have to tell me.”

Alex sighs. “Yes.” She looks up. “You smell really good, by the way.”

Maggie chuckles. “Thanks, but don’t think you complimenting me again will make me forget that you have something you’re not telling me.”

“Fine. You actually really stink.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows at her. “Fine. Can we at least put some article of clothing on?”

“This must be really serious.” Maggie sits up and reaches for her academy sweatshirt and hands it to Alex. Maggie reached for her tank top and threw it on before laying back down.

Alex takes a deep breath as she sits up completely and leans against the wall. Maggie puts her hands behind her head and looks up at Alex; waiting. Brown eyes flicker to her own and the opposite wall of the room. Maggie laid there and waited patiently. “You know how I said I needed to get away from my roommate?”

“Yeah. You said she left the dorm a mess.”

Alex shakes her head. “That’s not true.”

“What?”

“I lied. That’s not why I needed to get away from her.” Maggie sits up all the way and shifts away from Alex a little. The redhead clenched her jaw as she continued. “The other day, I was on the phone with Winn and Sam came into the room with just her towel on.” Maggie clenched her jaw as Alex continued. “But I didn’t know she was just in her towel until…”

“Until what?” Maggie’s tone was sharp, and it made Alex’s heart break a little.

“Until…it fell to the floor.” Alex’s voice shuddered as she tried to hold back her sobs. She watched Maggie’s hands form into fists. She reached for them and Maggie pulled away from her.

“Did you stay in the room with her?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. I left. I went to the library.” Maggie gets up and Alex grabs her arm. “Maggie, please don’t do this. I didn’t do anything I swear it! I left the room! I did. I-I- “

“Let go of my arm.” Maggie said. 

“Maggie please.” Alex was full on crying at this point.

“I said let go!” Alex gasped at Maggie yelling at her. She doesn’t let go. “Alex.” 

“Please.”

“Let go.” Alex shakes her head and her hold on Maggie’s arm tightens. “Alex.” Maggie looks down at the floor. 

“Maggie please. I love you.”

“Yeah. I bet you do.” She yanks her arm forward to get it out of Alex’s grasp. “Alex, please let go of my arm.”

“No.”

Maggie looks up at Alex and it breaks the redhead’s heart at how hurt and broken Maggie looks. “Let go of my arm.” 

“Please don’t do this.” Alex whispered through her whines.

Maggie shakes her head. “I’m not doing anything. This is all you.” She ponders for a moment and it makes Alex squirm with nervousness. “Get out.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I said get out!” Maggie yanks her arm free and goes to the bathroom. The slam of the door makes Alex jump. Alex scrambles off the bed and runs to the door. She twists and turns at the locked doorknob. 

“Maggie! Maggie, please let me explain!” She bangs on the door. “Please! Just let me talk to you! Let me in!”

“Alex, I said leave! Get your shit and get out!” Maggie’s yelling was muffled from the other side of the door. Alex gasped. She started to cry as she pulled her leggings up her legs. She put on her shoes, put her stuff in her duffel, and left the room. Mike was in the cafeteria enjoying breakfast with Imra when he sees Alex walking down the hallway.

“Alex! Hey, are you okay?” He gets up and runs after the redhead.

“I’m fine!” Alex yells back as she leaves the academy. She gets in her car and hits her steering wheel once the door is closed. “DAMMIT!” Alex rests her head on the wheel and cries her eyes out.

Mike stands in the hallway with a confused look on his face. “Shit! Maggie!” He jogged to their room and walked in. Imra sits at the lunch table confused on what’s going on. When Mike walks in, he can hear Maggie crying even though she tried to hide it with turning the faucet on. He walks up to the door and taps lightly. “Maggie?”

Maggie sniffles and turns off the water. “What’s up, Matthews? I’ll be out in sec for breakfast.”

Mike shakes his head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“No, you’re not. I can hear it in your voice. You’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine.” She says; her voice labored.

Mike sits down on the floor and leans against the door. “I don’t know how you cope after being hurt, but I’m here and I’ll always will be.”

Maggie looks at herself in the mirror. She sniffles. “I thought Alex was telling the truth when she told me that.” Maggie mumbled under her breath. She looks down at the promise ring on her finger. She scoffs. “Forever, huh? What a fucking joke.” She takes the ring off her finger and sits it on a shelf in her medicine cabinet.

* * *

As Alex drives back to Stanford she calls Maggie for the fifth time.

_“Hey, it’s Maggie! You know what to do.”_

She never leaves a message; she just hangs up. Alex just wants to hear her voice. She wants to say she’s sorry for whatever the hell Maggie thinks she did. She wants to drive back to Gotham and beg Maggie to forgive her.

When she pulls into the lot of her school she gets an incoming call. She gasped as she reads to see who’s calling her. It’s not Maggie; fuck, why would it be? It’s Kara.

“Hey Kar.” Alex tried to sound like her usual happy self, but she couldn’t. Not when she probably just ruined her relationship.

“Alex, are you okay?”

“I think Maggie just broke up with me.” She says as she starts to cry again.

“Wa-wa-wait what? Where are you?”

“I’m in Stanford’s parking lot.”

“Stay there. I’m on my way.”

Alex hangs up and she waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long until she sees her sister jogging towards her car. Kara jiggles the door handle and Alex unlocks the doors. Kara gets in and opens her arms; no explanation she just opens them. She didn’t even close her door. “Come here.” 

“You want me to climb into your lap?” Alex asked.

Kara closed the door, finally. “Yes. Do you want to me comfort you or not? I didn’t fly all the way down here for noting, did I?” Alex rolled her eyes. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into Kara’s lap. Her knees hug to her chest and Kara wraps her arms around her. Kara starts to rock them slowly. Alex leans her head down onto Kara’s shoulder. “Tell me everything.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I got all day.” Kara says, calmly.

“I thought you were going to visit Lena?”

“You’re more important.” Alex grins. “Don’t tell Lena I said that. She’ll give me shit for it for weeks.”

Alex chuckles. “Okay, I won’t tell her.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Kara listens to Alex’s heartbeat it’s slow but stuttering, like Alex is very nervous about something. When Alex finally speaks, it startles the blonde a little.

“Sam has been flirting with me since I got here.” Kara nods and Alex continues. “I brushed it off because I hav-had a girlfriend.”

“You still have a girlfriend.”

Alex scoffs. “Sure. Anyway, one day I was talking on the phone with Winn and Sam came in with just a towel on. I didn’t know she had on just a towel until it fell.”

Kara gasped. “She dropped her towel while you were right there?”

“Yeah. I panicked and I left the room and ran to the library.”

“Okay.”

“I told Maggie what happened, and she got pissed. I told her I didn’t do anything. I won’t do anything. I told her that I left the room. She didn’t say anything she just told me to leave. She said to get my shit and get out.”

Kara gasped again. “She said that to you?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“A girl dropped her towel right in front of you.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you get up right away or did you linger?”

“Uhh…”

“Exactly. Maggie probably thinks you lingered for a long time.”

“It’s not like I knew she was going to drop her towel right in front of me.”

“Listen I’ve been in enough arguments with Lena that if another girl is in the room with you, you find an exit and you take when things get risky. And towel dropping is definitely risky.”

“What should I do? I don’t want to lose her.”

“Just give her time to cool off and find a new roommate. This Sam is bad news with a capital ‘B’.”

Alex nods. “Okay. Thanks, Kar.”

“Of course.” She kissed Alex on the forehead. “You guys will be okay. Don’t worry. She will be back giving you her dimpled smiles in no time.”

Alex smiled. “Fingers crossed.” Alex opens the door and gets out. Kara follows after her. They hug. “Thanks, Kar. I needed that.”

“Anytime.” The blonde smiled. “Now I have to help my girlfriend rearrange her dorm since she doesn’t know anyone else that is strong enough to do it.”

Alex laughed. “Fly safe.”

Kara starts to jog away from her. “I always do.” She goes to the back of the building, stares clear for anyone, and swiftly takes off. 

Alex sighs as she takes her duffel out her car and walks back to the dormitories. “Okay, how do you change roommates?”

* * *

Maggie opens the bathroom door and gasps when Mike falls back onto the floor. “Shit! Are you okay?”

Mike sits up and rubs the back of his head. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t have to stay against the door.”

Mike grunts as he stands. “I wanted to. Even though my ass bone is probably bruised.”

Maggie chuckles. “That’s not what it’s called.”

“I know. I just missed your smile.” Maggie chuckles again and her dimples form in her cheeks. “There it is.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For sitting at the door and bruising your ass bone.”

Mike shrugs. “Of course.” He opens his arms. “Hug? You look like you need one.” Maggie nods as she walks into Mike’s arms. He squeezes her tight and swiftly kisses the top of her head. Maggie didn’t think anything of it; she was just so sad. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Maggie backs away. “No.” She walks to her bed and lays down. She looks at the pillow that Alex slept on. She frowns and throws the pillow to the end of her bed.

“Alex was walking out earlier; she looked upset.” Mike sits down on his bed. “Why?”

“I guess you don’t know what ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ means.” Maggie says in a stern tone.

“Okay. Are you okay?”

“How about we play the quiet game, yeah?”

Mike sighs as he lays down. “Okay. I needed a nap anyway.” He throws his quilt around himself and dozes off.

Maggie looks up at the ceiling. She absentmindedly rubs her finger at the spot where her ring used to sit. She sighs as she looks down at the pillow at her feet. _Why did you do it?_ She thought. Maggie didn’t think this would ever happen; not to her and Alex. 

Maggie stares at the pillow for long moments; Mike’s slow but rushed breathing fills the room. She sits up and grabs the pillow and holds it close to her chest as she lays back down. She sniffs the pillow and Alex is in her nose. She starts to cry again.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

Kara lands in the woods behind MIT. She walks out the woods and innocently walks to the building. She walks down the long halls and smiles at the passing faces. When she gets to Lena’s dorm, she knocks and hears a muffled _‘just a sec.’_ Kara nods and waits. 

Lena opens the door looking beautiful as ever in her white washed jeans and rumpled t-shirt. She smiles at the blonde. "Hi." She says.

“Hey, beautiful. I heard you needed help moving some furniture?” 

Lena nods. “Yes, please.” She steps to the side and Kara walks in. Kara looks around as Lena closes the door.

“What exactly am I moving?”

Saying Lena’s dorm was in a disarray was an understatement. There are clothes everywhere, her desk is filled with papers and books and more clothes, her dresser drawers are scattered all over the floor, but her bed is surprisingly neatly made.

“What the hell happened in here? Is the better question.”

Lena rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her loose disheveled ponytail. “I tried to rearrange myself.”

“I wouldn’t call this rearranging.”

Lena pouted. “Can you just help me?”

Kara nodded. “Of course. What’s first?”

* * *

Alex walked into her dorm and groans when she sees Sam laying on her bed reading a book. She looks up from her book. “It’s nice to see you too.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Umm, I live here, remember?”

“I know. But you texted me saying you would be at the library for a bit.”

Sam marks her page and sits up in her bed before standing. “I changed my mind. I wanted to see you.” Sam leans in. _What the hell is she doing?_ Alex thought. _Oh fuck! She’s trying to kiss me!_ Alex dodged the brunette’s lips and rushed to other side of the room.

“What the hell?!”

Sam looks at her. “What? Didn’t you miss me?”

“No, I didn’t.” Alex drops her duffel on her bed and looks at Sam. “I have a girlfriend, Sam. Why can’t you comprehend that?”

Sam scoffs. “Do you really think that this thing you call a relationship is going to last? She won’t love you the way I will. She can’t please you the way I can.”

“Fuck off, Sam. I don’t want you and I never will! Get your head out you ass and stop thinking you are this big hot shot. ‘Cause trust me honey, you’re not the whole enchilada.”

“You’re not so hot either.” Sam says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You only saying that because I’m shutting you down.” Sam rolled her eyes. “I don't think this is going to work out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t think I can room with you anymore.”

“What? You’re kicking me out?!”

“Yes. You probably ruined my relationship. The only real relationship I ever had in years. And honestly, you’re not worth it.”

Sam huffs. “This can’t be happening. Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. But I will be speaking to the RA for you to change rooms.”

“And if there is no other rooms available?”

“Sleep outside.” Alex walks out the room to go find the RA.

* * *

Alex roams the halls trying to find the RA. Finally, she comes upon a girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes reading over the bulletin board with a clipboard in her hand. She walks up to the girl and taps her up the shoulder.

The girl turns and smiles. “Hi! Can I help you with something?”

Alex grinned. “You’re the RA right?”

“Yes. Stacee. And you are?”

“I’m Alex. I just had a quick question about a roommate change.”

“Alex. Hmm. Sam is your roommate I’m guessing?”

Alex gave her a look of confusion. “Yes. How did you know that?”

“It’s not a surprise that you want to switch roommates.”

“Have students complained about Sam before?”

Stacee nods. “Yes. She’s a sophomore and last year there was an incident with her roommate. Long story short, Sam got drunk and did some nonconsensual things to her roommate while she was sleeping.”

Alex gasped. “Oh my god. How is she still at this school?”

“Umm, her father was like the Dean’s first boyfriend or some stupid shit like that.”

“That doesn’t make what she did right! She should be kicked out.”

“I’m with you. I completely agree. I’ve talked to the Dean multiple times about Sam. She just nods her head and says she fine and then just changes the subject. Has she ever…?”

Alex shakes her head. “No.”

“Okay. That’s good. So why do you want to change roommates?”

“She’s hit on me multiple times, pushed herself onto me, and dropped her towel when she came back from taking a shower; which probably just ruined my relationship.” Alex looks down at the floor.

Stacee pouts slightly. “I’m sorry about that. I will send in a request right now. What’s you dorm number? So I can catch you later.”

“Twenty five.”

“Okay. I’ll run to the Dean’s office and tell her that you want to change rooms. Hey, and if you’re lucky you won’t get a new roommate and you’ll have your room all to yourself.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you, Stacee.”

“No problem.” Stacee walks away and Alex walks back to her dorm.

* * *

Stacee walks into the Dean’s office and knocks on the door frame. The Dean looks up and smiles at the familiar face. The Dean was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“Dean Hartfield?”

“Yes, Stacee.”

“I have a request for a room change.” She walks fully into the office and sits down.

“Who’s the student?”

“Alex.”

“Last name?”

Stacee shakes her head. “She didn’t tell me.” 

“Okay.” The older blonde smiled. “What’s her roommate’s name?”

Stacee sighs. “It’s Sam.”

“Of course it is.” The Dean looks to her computer and types in Alex’s name. “Alexandra Danvers, I presume?”

“Umm, what does her ID photo look like?”

“Pretty brown eyes, dark red hair.”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

The older blonde nods. “Okay.” She clicks her mouse a few times before looking back at Stacee. “There is a slight problem.”

“What?”

“Go get this Alex Danvers for me. We need to talk.”

“Yes, Dean Hartfield.” Stacee stands and walks out her office. She goes back into the dormitories and knocks on door twenty five. Sam answers it.

“What? You here to help me pack?” Sam spits out.

Stacee rolls her eyes. “No. I’m looking for Alex.”

“She went to the library. Just tell me, am I getting kicked out or what?”

“I don’t know. But I sure hope you do.” She walks away from the dorm and goes straight for the library.

Sam huffs. “Bitch.” She closes the door and plops back down on her bed. She reaches behind her pillow and takes out the bottle of tequila she was sipping on before Stacee came to the door.

Stacee marches into the library and finds Alex snuggled on a comfy couch near the shelves and a few tables with a book between her fingers and glasses perched on her nose. The blonde smiled. She walked up to Alex slowly. “Hi.” She whispered. Alex looked up and closed her book. Stacee looks down at the cover. “Bonsai trees?”

Alex chuckles. “My girlfriend loves them. Since she isn’t talking to me, these are reminding me of her.”

“I’m sorry you’re going through all of this.”

Alex sniffles and wipes quickly at a stray tear. “Thanks. What brings you to the library?”

“You, actually. The Dean wants to speak with you.”

Alex raises her eyebrows as she stands. “Okay.” She places the book on the armrest of the chair and walks out the library with Stacee behind her.

They get to the Dean’s office and Alex’s hands shake with nerves. “Dean Hartfield? Alex Danvers for you.”

The older woman smiled. “Thank you, Stacee.” The RA smiled and walked away. “Alex please, have a seat.” Alex walks in and sits across from the Dean at her desk. “I heard that you want a room change.”

“I want to keep my room, but I just don’t want Sam to be my roommate anymore.”

The Dean nods. “Okay. I completely understand. Just between us, Sam is an utter pain in the ass. If I didn’t have such a soft spot for her father she would not be at this school and in a detention center somewhere.” Alex chuckles. “She hasn’t done anything to you, has she?”

“N-no. She’s came on to me, but I turned her down.”

“Smart girl. Now, Sam will be removed from your dorm. But there is a slight wait.”

“What do you mean…wait?”

“New rooms don’t open until after Thanksgiving.”

Alex gasped. “That’s four months!”

“I know.”

“Why so long?”

“Students usually get so used to being home and around their family during Thanksgiving break that they don’t want to come back. So, they do online classes for the rest of the year or semester.”

Alex nods. “What am I going to do for four months?”

“I could get Stacee to ask students if they would allow Sam to room with them, but we probably know the answer to that question.”

Alex nods. “Yeah. Is there anything else?”

The Dean sighs. “We just have to wait until a new room opens up.”

Alex sighs. “Okay.” She slouches her shoulders and sits back in the chair with an exhausted breath.

“Hey, don’t worry. Sometimes rooms open up right away before Thanksgiving. And maybe someone will be crazy enough to room with Sam. Just try to stay positive, yeah?”

Alex grinned. “Yeah. Thank you, Dean Hartfield.” She stood and left the office.

When Alex got back to her dorm her phone started ringing. She turned the doorknob and answered her phone.

“I’m fine, Kar. I only cried three times after you left. And no, Maggie hasn’t called me back.” She looks over at Sam passed out on her bed with a bottle clamped between her fingers. She rolls her eyes and lays down on her bed. Sam looking like that is taking Alex back to all the times her and the Superfriends got super drunk and couldn’t remember anything the next day. She listens to her sister’s harsh labored breathing as she looks at Sam’s slow rising chest as she breathes.

“This isn’t Kara.” Maggie says sharply into the phone.

Alex gasped. “Maggie?! Oh my god! I’m so sorry about everything. I don’t know what you think I did but I’m so sorry. Mag- “

“Save your apologies for someone who cares for them.”

Alex gasped as a hot tear runs down her cheek.

“I didn’t call you back to hear you say sorry over and over, okay? I just called because I want to know when your class ends tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Just answer the question, Alex.”

Alex’s throat tightens. _She didn’t call me Danvers._

“It’s ten to two.” She whispers; trying to hide that she’s crying already through this two minute phone call.

“Thanks.”

“I lov- “

Alex already hears the dial tone before she can get the rest of her sentence out. She takes the phone from her ear and lets out a loud sob. She turns to her side and stares at the wall as tears fall down her face.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I cried writing a portion of this chapter. And by portion I mean the whole chapter.
> 
> Updates Monday and Friday!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post...WHAT!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this because it might never happen again...

Alex jumps at the sound of Sam’s alarm. She blinks her bloodshot eyes over at her as Sam grunts to find her phone. Alex’s eyes burn at the sunlight shining into the room.

Alex didn’t get a speck of sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Maggie. She saw Maggie holding her. She saw Maggie smothering her face with kisses as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She saw Maggie smile at her like she used to; full of love and adoration. Alex whimpered. She would start crying if her eyes weren’t so dry. 

She turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Sam stood up and started walking around the room. She looked over at Alex.

“Look, I get you’re upset about losing your puppy, but you have a class in ten minutes. So, get your ass up and get ready. And get some eye drops or something.” Sam leaves the room; the door closing with a soft click.

“Fuck you.” Alex mutters as she sits up and rubs her eye. She picks up her phone and reads the beautiful gifts Kara left for her.

**[9:45pm] Kara: Hey, how did the rest of your day go? Sorry I’m asking so late I went out with Nia and her boyfriend Brainy.**

**[10:30pm] Missed call from Kar <3**

**[10:35pm] Voicemail from Kar <3**

**[10:40pm] Kara: Are you okay? Call me back!!**

**[1:45am] Kara: I can hear your heartbeat racing. Try to get some sleep okay.**

**[3:50am] Kara: Alex, you need sleep. Don’t drain yourself.**

**[5:00am] Kara: Since you don’t want to sleep, at least have breakfast with your coffee. NOT a granola bar. ACTUAL FOOD!**

Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay, mom.” She sends a quick message back to Kara.

**Alex: I’m okay. I’ll call you after my class and catch you up on my EXTRA shitty life.**

Alex stands up and grabs her toiletry bag.

* * *

_Maggie stands at her sink and looks at herself in the mirror. This is apparently an everyday thing for her. But today she feels like complete angry shit. Angry that she can’t feel the cold metal of her promise ring on her finger. She’s angry because she can’t send Alex a good morning text. She’s angry because Alex lied and cheated on her; so she thinks._

_She sighs as she picks up her toothbrush._

_After Maggie called Alex last night, she went straight to sleep. It was hard for her at first because every time she closed her eyes she saw the beautiful redhead. Around two a.m., knowing she had to be up in two hours, Maggie finally just went to sleep. She doesn’t remember her dream, but it involved her and Alex in a house of their own with something shining in the background. A light, maybe?_

_As Maggie brushed her teeth, she could’ve sworn she could hear her promise ring saying: ‘pick me up and put me back where I belong. Apologize to Alex. She did nothing wrong.’_

_But her head was saying: ‘not yet. Beat Sam’s ass and make Alex come to terms of who she belongs to.’_

_Maggie’s eyes dilated a little at that statement. She scoffs. “Belong? Alex doesn’t belong to anyone.”_

_**Exactly. That’s why she cheated on you.** _

_Maggie slams her fist on the counter. “Alex didn’t cheat on me!”_

_Mike jumps from his bed at the muffled thud. He raised his eyebrows as he stood up and walked to Maggie’s bathroom door. “Maggie, you alright in there?”_

_Maggie looks back at the door. “Yeah, I’m good. Just killed a fly.” Mike shrugs his shoulders and walks back to his bed. “Alex didn’t cheat on me.” She repeated; quieter this time._

_**But she did lie to you.** _

_**You should go to Stanford and beat Sam’s ass.** _

_**You should fuck Alex’s brains out and show her that she’s yours.** _

_“Jesus. I need to get laid.”_

_She shakes her head as she turns on the shower._

* * *

Maggie’s leg bounces as she tries to listen to Patty teach about the laws of the road; which both of them already know. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Kara: Are you and Alex okay?**

**Maggie: Is that any of your business?**

Kara looks shockingly at her phone. “I guess that’s a no.”

**Kara: She just seemed better when I talked to her earlier. So I thought you guys talked things out.**

**Maggie: We didn’t. I’m still pissed at her.**

**Kara: Why?**

**Maggie: Because nunya.**

Kara rolled her eyes.

**Kara: Maggie, come on. It’s Kara you’re talking to.**

**Maggie: I know. I read the contact when you texted me. Just leave me alone and stop snooping into situations that have nothing to do with you.**

Kara sighed. “So, Maggie gets bitchy when she’s mad. Jesus, we have another Lena.”

Maggie shoves her phone back in her pocket and listens back into the lesson.

* * *

Alex walks out her class and goes straight to the library. She tries to not be near Sam these days.

She walks into the library and is relieved that the book she was reading yesterday was still resting on the arm of the chair. She takes off her bag and sits down on the chair. She opens the book and starts to read about how to care for your bonsai tree.

Maybe ten, fifteen minutes into reading Stacee comes into the library and walks up to Alex. The redhead looks up. “Hi.”

Stacee smiles. “Dean Hartfield wants to see you.”

“Is everything okay?”

Stacee shrugs. “I’m not sure. She just told me to get you immediately. But I’m positive everything is fine.”

“Okay.” Alex stands up and walks out the library with Stacee.

They get to the Dean’s office. “Alex for you, Dean Hartfield.”

The Dean looked up from a form she was writing on. “Thank you, Stacee. Alex, how are you this afternoon?”

Alex walks into the office and sits down. “I’m okay.”

The Dean grinned. “Well, hopefully this makes your day better.”

Alex smiled. “Okay.”

“A room opened up.”

Alex gasped. “Seriously?!”

The Dean nodded. “Seriously. A student decided to finish this semester online at home.”

“Oh my god.”

“I am filling out the transfer form as we speak.” She gestures to the form on her desk. “Sam will be out your hair in two, three days tops.”

“Oh my god. Thank you so much.”

“You are so very welcome.” The older blonde smiled. Alex stood up and walked toward the door, but she didn’t walk out. Dean looks back down at the form and continues to fill it out.

“Dean?” Alex asked, turning around.

“Yes.” The Dean looks up from the form once again.

“I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

The older woman smiled. “Of course.” Alex grinned as she turned and walked out the office.

The redhead walks back to her dorm and walks in on Sam on the floor and Maggie towering over her and yelling at her. Alex was shocked.

* * *

_**TEN MINUTES EARLIER…** _

_Maggie checks into the visitor’s log in the front lobby._

_“Dormitory B room twenty five.” The secretary said._

_Maggie nodded. “Thank you.” She smiled and walked away. She walked to the dormitories and walked down the hallways until she saw the room she was looking for. She knocked and waited. Sam answered._

_“Who are you?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows._

_“Sam, right?”_

_“Yeah, and you are?”_

_“I’m a friend. Can I come in?”_

_“Uhh, okay.” Sam stepped aside and Maggie walked in. She looked at Alex’s side of the room and smirked. “Can I help you with something?”_

_“Yeah, you can actually.” Maggie swung her arm and back hand smacked Sam right in the face. Sam fell to the floor beside her bed. Maggie moved closer to Sam and hovered over her. “I’m Maggie.”_

_Sam holds her cheek as the sting of realization hits her or it’s just the sting of getting slapped in the face. “Shit. You’re way hotter in person.”_

_Maggie smirked. “And you’re more of an asshole in person.” She moves closer. “Here is what’s going to happen,”_

* * *

Alex walks into the room, but neither of the girls notice her.

“You are going to stay the fuck away from Alex. And if you ever touch her, think about touching her, or do something that offends her in any way ever again, you will get another little visit from me. Do you understand me?” Sam nods. “Say it!”

Sam and Alex both jump at the harshness in Maggie’s tone. “I- I understand you.”

Maggie smirked. “Good.” Maggie felt eyes watching her in the back of her head; her smirk grew wider. “Now, don’t make me have this conversation with you again or the next time you will be leaving this college with broken ribs and you don’t want that, do you?”

Sam shakes her head. “No.”

Maggie stands up and it makes Alex’s knees go weak. “Stand up.” Sam scrambles onto her feet. “Get out.” She whispers. Alex has never seen Sam run so fast out a room in her life. Maggie turns around and crosses her arms over her chest. Alex sat down because the power that Maggie is showing is way too much for her legs to handle. She looks down and sees that Maggie doesn’t have her promise ring on. She gasped at the blank finger and tried to hold back her tears.

“Hi.” Alex chokes out. It seems pretty redundant to say hi but that was the only word Alex could manage at the moment.

Maggie licked her lips and Alex almost fainted. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here? Besides the obvious.”

“We need to talk.” Maggie grabs Alex’s desk chair and sits. Alex’s eyes roam over her body. Her legs in those skinny jeans. Her arms encased in that leather jacket. Alex can’t do this. She might combust at any moment. She swallows and waits for the conversation she didn’t want to come.

_Is she going to break up with me?_

“Okay.” Alex finally spits out.

“I was mad at you. Kinda still am.”

Alex nods. “I can understand that.”

Maggie clenched her jaw. “I thought you cheated on me.”

“Mag- “

“Just listen. I thought you cheated on me, but then I started to think that you would never do that to me. And then I realized that you lied to me. You lied to me, Alex. I’m pissed because you lied to me. You lied about a pretty big thing too.” Every time Maggie said that word it felt like a bullet was going through Alex. “This relationship won’t work if we aren’t honest with each other. If there’s no honesty, there’s no relationship.”

“Maggie.” A tear runs down Alex’s cheek. Maggie scoots closer to her and wipes It away.

“I’m not breaking up with you.” Maggie could see the tension leave Alex’s shoulders. “You made a mistake and that’s okay. It happens. Just promise that from now on we will be honest with each other. No more secrets.”

“I promise. No more secrets.”

“I’m sorry for kicking you out my room like that. It wasn’t okay for me to talk to you like that.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m still not happy about you lying to me. But now I know why you did. Sam is a total douche.”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, she is.”

“Did you do something to get a new roommate?”

“Yeah. Sam will be out of here in a few days.”

Maggie nods. “Good. Are you getting a new roommate?”

“I don’t know.”

Maggie nodded again. She stood from the chair and puts it back at Alex’s desk. “I’ll talk to you later.” She leaned down and kissed Alex on the forehead and then she was gone. Alex plopped down on her bed and cried.

* * *

Maggie zoomed back to Gotham. She could feel the tears on her face. Her knuckles still sting from smacking Sam. She looks down at her hand once she is at a red light. Three of her knuckles are red and throbbing. “Fuck.” She hisses as the light turns green.

Once she gets back to the academy, she parks her bike and hops off it. She tucks her helmet under her arm and walks into the building and straight for the cafeteria. She spots Mike sitting at a table eating ice cream.

“Hey Maggie. How was your talk with Alex?” He asked, looking up from his bowl.

“It was good.” She stands at the ice machine and waits for it to fill the cup up. Once it fills, she walks to a table with the napkins and pours the ice in the napkins.

“What’s with the napkins and the ice.”

Maggie hisses as the cold hits her hot bruised knuckles. She joins Mike at the table and sits. “I back handed Alex’s roommate in the face, which is very bony.”

“Damn! Why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble you will get in if her roommate tells their Dean?”

“I don’t care about the trouble I’ll get in. She shouldn’t have fucked with Alex.”

“Wow, you must really love her to risk your whole school career.”

Maggie nods. “Yeah, I do.”

Mike smiled. “Aww.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Matthews.”

Mike finished his ice cream and they walk back to their room. Maggie goes into her nightstand and fetched the list Alex made. She smirks as she reads it over again. 

_I have an idea to get Alex back on track._

* * *

James’ studio apartment was finally furnished and completely moved into. And now since he can actually eat on a couch and not on the floor, he invited Winn over for some pizza and later sex; but Winn doesn’t know about the later sex part.

The two lovebirds are cuddled on the couch watching TV. Winn is gnawing on the last pizza slice crust while his head lays in James’ lap. Winn looks up at him.

“Hey handsome.”

James smirks as he looks down. “Hi.” Winn sits up and throws his moist crust into an abandoned empty pizza box. “I could’ve finished that for you.”

Winn shrugged as he laid back down. “You still can if you want.” He turns over and faces the TV. Winn starts to draw circles on James’ bare thigh. He grins when he feels goosebumps form under his touch.

“Winn?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

James smiled. “Can I asked you two questions?”

Winn nodded. “What’s your other question?”

“Have you thought about it?”

“Flipping over onto the floor and giving you a blowjob? Yes, yes I have.”

James laughs even though he would like that very much. “As much as I want that, I was talking about something else.”

“Oh, so no bj then?”

James chuckles. “You are something else, Winslow.” Winn sits up, clambers off the couch, and kneels in between James’ open legs.

Winn bites his lip. “I love when you call me Winslow.”

“Maggie calls you that too.”

“Do you really want to think about Maggie when I’m taking you shorts off?” Winn pulls James’ shorts down his legs. Winn’s mouth waters at the print James’ member leaves in his briefs.

James shakes his head. “No.”

“Okay then.” Winn hooks his fingers under the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear. He pulls them off and licks his lips at the chocolate sight in front of him.

“You like what you see?” James asked while taking his shirt off.

Winn nodded. “Mhm.” Winn leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to the side of the shaft. James groaned as he pulsed under his boyfriend’s lips. He can ask Winn about moving in with him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would you like to read full sex scenes with the other couples or just keep it the way it is with SANVERS and SUPERCORP? (If so, which couple more specifically or it doesn't matter?)
> 
> Updates tomorrow too??? We'll see...
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a chapter today too!! I better stop spoiling you guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Winn blinks his eyes open and looks around James’ bedroom. He stretches out his aching joints. Last night after the adventures on the couch, James picked Winn up and continued the night in the bedroom. The room is dark except for the sun seeping through the curtains. Winn looks over at James. He is laying on his back with his head turned toward Winn. His white covers are covering only his bottom half and his arm lays across his stomach.

Winn smiled and kissed James before getting up and scurrying to the bathroom. He looks around the bathroom as he pees. It has a jacuzzi tub; perfect size to fit two people, one small and one muscular, a long marble counter with his and hers sinks or in this case his and his, a large mirror with a medicine cabinet on both ends, and a stand in shower. After Winn finished, he washed his hands and walked out the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and stared at James as he slept.

“It wouldn’t be so bad to wake up to this every morning.” Winn whispered. 

Especially after what happened before Winn left to come to James’ apartment.

* * *

_“Okay, I’m heading to James’.” Winn says, jogging down the stairs._

_“Wait! We are about to have dinner, Winn.” Winn’s mom said._

_“James ordered pizza. I’ll just eat when I get there.”_

_“But we haven’t seen you these past few days.”_

_Winn shrugged. “I’ve been helping him move in to his place.”_

_“He’s moved in now. Stay here and have dinner with us.” Winn’s dad chimed in._

_“You guys never cared about not seeing me that often before. Why start acting like you care now?”_

_“We do care, Winslow.” His dad replied._

_Winn scoffed. “Yeah, sure you do.” He rolled his eyes and started to walk to the door._

_“Winn, come back here!” His dad’s voice startled him._

_“What?!” Winn walks back to the dining room and crosses his arms over his chest._

_“You will sit down and eat!”_

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“Leave and never come back!”_

_“Winslow!” Mary yelled._

_“What?! I’m tired of him thinking he can leave and come back as he pleases. I’m done with it!”_

_“Fine. I’ll be out tomorrow.” Winn walked out the dining room and left with a slam of the door._

* * *

James stirs and Winn watches him. He opens his eyes. “Good morning.” He says with a smile.

Winn walks back to the bed. “Hi.” He sits. “Can we talk?”

James raises his eyebrows. “Okay.” He sits up and looks over at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. “What about?”

“I think I’m ready to move in with you.”

He shifts a little. “What? Seriously?”

Winn looks over at him and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m positive. And my dad sorta kicked me out last night.”

“Shit! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, but then I didn’t want to talk if you know what I mean.” Winn smirked.

James chuckled. “If you are sure about this, - “

“I’m sure. I have never been so sure about something in my life.”

James smiled. “Okay.”

“I have to be out by today.”

“Then we better get ready. Take a shower with me?”

“Hell yeah.” Winn smirked as they got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

They might be a little late.

* * *

Alex wakes up to the sound of her own alarm. Sam didn’t come back to the room last night and that pleased Alex very much. 

Alex went back to the Dean’s office later yesterday and the Dean informed her that the room Sam will be taking is finally moved out of and that Sam can move in to the room anytime she wanted. She also said some other fun news.

* * *

_“I also have one more thing to tell you.” The Dean says after a comfortable silence._

_“What?”_

_“You won’t be getting another roommate.”_

_Alex gasped. “Seriously?”_

_“Seriously. You can decorate your room any way you want once Sam’s bed is removed.”_

_Alex excitedly clapped. “That’s awesome. Thank you, Dean Hartfield.”_

_The older woman smiled. “Of course.”_

* * *

Alex sits up in her bed and stretches. She turns her alarm off and reads the messages she has.

**Kara: Good morning!!! Have a great class! Call me after! Love you!**

“Jesus. Calm down with the exclamation points, Kar.” The next message she reads sends her heart skyrocketing to her throat.

**Maggie: Good morning, babe. Have a good class today. I love you.**

Alex gasped as she read those last three words. “I love you too.” She whispered. She chuckled. “She called me babe.” She looks at the time and gasped again. “Shit! I’m late!” She gets off her bed with hasten, grabs her toiletry bag, and almost runs to take a shower.

Alex makes it to her class just in time. Her professor hasn’t started teaching yet. She made a sigh of relief and grabbed a seat in the back so no one will know that she was late.

“I guess my alarm makes you be on time.” A voice whispered from her left.

Alex looks over and rolled her eyes when she sees Sam looking back at her. “Fuck off.”

Sam puts her hand up in defeat. “It was just a joke. Relax. You should tell your girlfriend to relax too.”

“Don’t ever mention her.”

“She back handed me like I was some animal.”

“You deserve it.” Alex reaches into her bag, searching for a pencil. “Where the hell is it?”

“Need a pencil?” Sam pulls out a pencil and points it towards Alex. “I got an extra one.”

Alex reluctantly takes the pencil. “Thanks.”

Sam nods her head. “You know, I could tell the Dean that your girlfriend hit me. That would get her expelled from the academy.”

Alex gasped. “No, please don’t.”

“I won’t. I just like fucking with you. You could’ve just told me to back off. You didn’t have to get your security dog on me.”

“I told you I wasn’t into you multiple times. “

Sam rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You still didn’t have to call her.”

“I didn’t call her. She came here on her own.”

“She’s hotter in person. Nice, by the way.”

“Watch your mouth when you talk about her.”

“It was just a compliment, Alex. Don’t get you briefs all in a bunch.” Alex eyed her for moment before looking back down at her notebook. “Maybe…we can be friends?”

Alex scoffs. “Friends? Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“Is that a real question?”

“What, so now you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you. But you did almost ruin and end my relationship. Sorry if it will take me more than a day to get over that.”

“So, we can be friends in the future?”

“That wasn’t an invitation to a friendship.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” The brunette shifted in her seat and started to scribble in her notebook. Alex grinned a little before listening in on the lecture.

* * *

James and Winn pull up to the Schott residence twenty minutes after they were supposed to. Taking a shower together always seems like a good idea when you’re on a tight time space, right? It’s an even better idea when the nickname for your boyfriend is muscular chocolate bar, right?

“Are you sure you want to do this?” James asked from the driver’s seat.

Winn looks over at him from the passengers. He nods slowly. “Yeah.”

James puts his hand on Winn’s shoulder. “Winn, we don’t have to do this today. You can just go in and explain yourself to your parents if you aren’t ready to move in with me. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“You are not pressuring me. I want to do this.” Winn turns to the door and gets out. “You coming to help? I can’t lift these bags without my muscular chocolate bar.”

James smirks as he unbuckles his seat belt and gets out the car. “I’m getting you for calling me that later.”

Winn bites his lip. “I can’t wait.” The two boys walk to the door and Winn rings the doorbell. James gives him a look of confusion. “What? I left my keys on your counter.”

“You’re already leaving things at my place? You are so ready for this.”

Winn chuckled. “Told ya.”

Mary comes to the door. “Winn? Why didn’t you use your key?”

“I left it. Is dad home?”

Mary shakes her head. “No. He left for work a little bit ago.” She steps aside and the boys walk in. She gives Winn a swift kiss to the cheek and James a small hug. 

“Cool. I didn’t want to say goodbye to him anyway.”

“He is still a little angry from last night. Don’t mind your father. He’ll get over it.”

Winn sighs. “Yeah. So uhh, I’ll just pack my stuff and I’ll be back to put my furniture in the U-Haul in a few days or a week maybe.”

Mary grinned while shaking her head. “Leave it here. Please.”

Winn smiled. “Okay.” He kisses his mom on the cheek before walking up the stairs; James tailing behind him. 

James has never been in Winn’s room and the sight amazes him a little. Winn’s room is slightly dirty with clothes scattered on the floor, his desk is covered with papers and sketches of suits and robots, his walls are covered with posters of bands, robot fixtures, and trophy shelves; James is in awe.

Winn looks over at him after getting his luggage out his closet. “Are you okay, babe?”

James snaps out his little trance and looks at Winn. “Yeah, I’m good. What’s first?”

“My clothes are in all four of these dressers and my closet.”

“Shit. You have a lot of clothes.”

“Is that a bad thing? I have shoes too.”

James chuckled. “I might have to move some things around in my closet to make it all fit.”

Winn smiled. “I’ll help since I’m invading.”

“You’re not invading.” James says taking a suitcase from Winn and walking over to one of the dressers. 

Winn smiled. “I’ll get my stuff from the bathroom.” James nodded and Winn left out the room.

James opened the top drawer and sighed. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Maggie lays down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. She rubs at her finger even though her promise ring isn’t there. She hasn’t found the courage yet to go into her bathroom and put the ring back on; even though she really wants to. She looks down at her tattoo and remembers the best day of her life as her fingers slide over it.

Yesterday was nerve-racking and crazy. She knew the consequences of what could happen if Sam tells the Dean that Maggie slapped her, but Maggie didn’t care. Alex means way more to her than her school career. Alex is her love, her friend, her partner, her companion, her _home._ And if it means that Maggie gets kicked out of the academy just so Alex can be safe then so be it.

Maggie flips over on her side; a paper crinkles under her arm. She retrieves the paper and reads it. 

_Oh yeah. I forgot I was reading this yesterday and last night._

Maggie smirked as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

**Maggie: Do you have a class tomorrow?**

Maggie waited a few minutes for Alex to text her back.

**Alex: Yes. 10 to 2.  
Alex: Are you going to beat up Sam and then me walk in?**

Maggie chuckled.

**Maggie: No, but I want to.**

**Alex: There is no need.**

**Maggie: I think there is.**

**Alex: Maggie…**

**Maggie: Fine. I want to see you after your class tomorrow. Are you going to be free?**

**Alex: Sam is moving her stuff out tomorrow after class. I’ll be free maybe around 2:30. Is that good?**

**Maggie: That’s perfect.**

**Alex: Okay. See you then.**

Maggie smiled and closed her phone. Maggie has a quite the idea of letting Alex know who she is. She has been listening to the devil on her shoulder more than the angel. She knows it’s a bad idea, but what better way to let your girlfriend know who she belongs to other than fucking her brains out? It’s the perfect and only solution. Well, to Maggie’s devil it’s the perfect solution.

Maggie laid back on her bed and put her hands behind her head. _Tomorrow at two thirty is when things get…steamy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will consist of SANVERS make-up sex.
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie blinks open her eyes as Mike’s alarm rings through the room. She languidly stretches before sitting up. She bends her knee as she runs her fingers through her hair.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Mike says from the other side of the room.

Maggie looks over. “Good morning.” She garbles through her yawn.

Mike chuckles. “Waking up at four a.m. is getting to you, huh?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah.”

“You’re seeing Alex after class, right?”

“A little after, yeah.”

Mike nods. “You guys good now?”

“We’re getting there.” Maggie untangles herself from her blankets and stands.

Mike smiles. “Good because Imra wants to visit and spend time with Alex.”

“Visit here?”

“No, at Stanford. Would Alex be okay with that?”

“Um, I’ll ask her.”

Mike smiled as he walked to his bathroom. “Thanks, Mags.” 

Maggie stops in her tracks to her bathroom and looks back at her roommate. “How do you know that nickname?”

Mike shrugged. “I heard Alex call you it a few times when she was here. I like it. It suits you.” Maggie shakes her head and walks into her bathroom.

* * *

_James struggles down the steps with three full and heavy as hell suitcases. “That’s the last of your shit.” He says after fully coming down the stairs. “Oh, sorry for my language, Mrs. Schott.”_

_Mary shakes her head. “Don’t bother. He does have a lot of shit.” James lets out a breathy laugh._

_Winn walks up to James and kisses him on his sweaty forehead. “Thank you for helping me.”_

_James smiled. “Of course. Now I have to take all of this to the car.”_

_“You’re the best.” Winn opens the door and James rolls his eyes as he walks out the house with suitcases lodged under his arms. Winn and his mom watch as James struggles to get his trunk open. Winn pouts. “I should go help him.”_

_Mary nods. “You should.”_

_“Winn! Winn, it’s not opening!” James yells from outside. The look of terror on his face is the right amount of comical._

_“Okay. I’m coming, baby.” Winn shakes his head at his mom and jogs outside. He runs to James’ car and helps him open the trunk. “Come on you son of bitch.” Winn grunts with effort. He gives up after his third set of effort grunts. “Did you try opening it from inside the car?”_

_James nods. “Yeah. My car is unlocked.” Winn walks to the side of the car and jiggles one of the back seat door handles. He chuckles._

_“No, it’s not.”_

_“Shit.” James sighs. “I need a drink.”_

_Winn laughs. “It’s okay, big guy.” Winn walks up to James and rubs his shoulder. “Where’s your keys?” James pats around on his pockets for the feel of his keys, but nothing._

_“I think I left them on top of one of your dressers.”_

_Winn nods his head. “Be right back.” He runs back inside his house and upstairs. He shuffles around his room until he sees James’ car keys on top of the dresser near the window. He grabs them and jogs back downstairs. “All this running I’m doing, I better have a six pack and legs of steel by tonight or I’m suing.” He runs back outside and unlocks James’ car._

_“Pop the trunk!” James says. Winn gives a thumbs up before pulling the lever. The trunk pops up and James lets out a sigh of relief. He places the suitcases in the trunk and walks back up the sidewalk to get the rest. He walks in the house and groans at the eight bags and boxes combined that he has left. Winn walks in behind him. “You are definitely helping me.”_

_Winn pouted. ‘But I like watching you use your brute strength.” James looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. A look that screams ‘that wasn’t a question, it was a command’. Winn rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll help you.”_

_James smiles. “You’re the best.”_

_Both of the boys pick up a bag and walk out the house to fill James’ car. They get done in record time. It would’ve taken way longer if it was just James doing it by himself._

_Winn sighs as he watches James close the trunk from the hallway. “Seems like I’m packed and ready to go.” James gives him a thumbs up before getting in the car. Winn looks over at his mom. “I love you, mom.”_

_“I love you too.” They hug and Mary squeezes her boy tight. “Visit, will ya?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“And by that I mean don’t come back until there is a ring on your finger.”_

_Winn laughed to hide his nervousness of that statement. “Okay ma.” Winn kisses his mom on the cheek and leaves. Mary waves at James before closing the door. While walking to James’ car, Winn thought about what his mom had said. Don’t come back until there is a ring on your finger. He shook his head because it was just a joke, right? Winn opens the door and gets in. “It was just a joke.”_

_James looks over at him. “What was just a joke?”_

_“Nothing.” Winn says, putting on his seat belt. James brushed it off._

_“Ready to go?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_James starts his car and drives off._

* * *

That all happened yesterday, and Winn still can’t get it out his head that his mom said that. I mean they just graduated high school. Yeah, it was a month or so ago, but Winn didn’t want to think about marriage now. He was practically still a kid and James and him just started dating like yesterday. Winn sighed as he turned to his side in bed. He looked over at the closet he is now sharing with James, the nightstand James got him from IKEA yesterday, the bedside lamp; also from IKEA. Winn stares at his phone. _It’s not too early. Alex should be up, right?_ Winn shrugged. He picked up his phone and slipped out of bed. He scuttled to the bathroom. “Who should I call? Alex or Maggie? Maggie is in class right now, but is Alex in class too?” He checked the time at the top of his phone screen. “It’s eight thirty. Alex doesn’t usually have classes this early. But what if she’s like showering or something?” Winn rolled his eyes at his overthinking. “Fuck it.” He clicked on Alex’s contact and called her.

“Hello.” A tired, raspy voice said into the phone.

“Shit! I’m sorry Alex. Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but you sound upset. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I just needed someone to talk to about something, but I can call Kara so you can get some rest.”

“Kara is in Massachusetts with Lena doing god knows what. She most definitely won’t answer.”

Winn laughs. _Those two fuck like rabbits._

“She flies there like every day.”

“I know. Like when does she have time to fly to Massachusetts every time her girlfriend gets horny?”

“Right. Like does she have classes or not?”

“She claims her classes are later in the day and that she has a lot of free time. Apparently she only has a morning class once a week.”

“Lucky her.”

“Yeah. She’s getting more action than me.”

Winn laughs.

“What did you want to talk about?” Alex asked after Winn’s laughter subsided.

“Umm, how long do you think is too early to get married?”

Alex sprung up in her bed.

“Did James propose to you?”

“No. I moved my stuff out of my house yesterday and when I was leaving my mom said not to come back until I have a ring on my finger. I knew she was kidding but it stuck with me...kinda.”

“So, you and James are officially moved in together?”

“I still have to unpack some boxes, but yeah.”

“Look, don’t worry about what your mom said. She probably said it in good fun. And don’t be scared I had the marriage scare too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Long story short, Maggie got me a card for our six month anniversary and what she said in it almost made me want to propose to her or her propose to me. But instead I just got her a promise ring to show my love and gratitude.”

Winn chuckled.

“Sheesh. You are one in love idiot.”

“I am. I really am.”

Winn smiled.

“I would love to chat longer, but I have a class to get ready for. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah. Bye Alex.”

“Bye Winn.”

Alex hung up and Winn walked back to the bedroom. James was sitting up in bed scrolling on his phone. He looks up once he sees Winn in the corner of his eye.

“How come whenever I wake up you aren’t next to me?”

“Sorry. I had to pee.” Winn walks fully into the room and lays back down.

“We need to fix that small bladder of yours.”

“I know a way we can fix my bladder.”

James raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

“Mhm. But you are too dressed for it.”

“I’m only in underwear.” James says, looking down at himself. He puts his phone on his nightstand and looks back at Winn.

“I know. For this idea to work we both need to be naked.”

“Seriously?”

“Are you not catching on that I’m trying to initiate sex?” Winn sits up and leans on his elbow.

“Ohh. Okay, I get it.”

“Are you serious?”

James rolls them over, causing Winn to fall back on the bed. “I was just fucking with you.”

“Not funny.”

“I’m about to be hilarious in a minute.” James started to kiss down Winn’s stomach.

* * *

A half hour later, there is a knock at the door. James slips out of bed, puts on some sweatpants, and walks to answer the door. He opens it and it’s a delivery man smiling back at him.

“James Olsen?” The man asked.

“Yes.”

“Your framed photographs have just arrived.”

“Thank you. Do I go get them?”

“I can bring them up here for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Just sign for them and I’ll go get them.” The delivery man hands James a black industrial stylus pen. He takes it and signs for the packages. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” James smiled and the delivery man walked away.

“Who is it?” Winn asked, walking out the bedroom while rubbing his eye.

“It was a delivery. My framed photos are here.”

“Cool. I can’t wait to see them.” James grinned as he grabbed a jacket from the coat rack next to his door. “No.” 

James zips up his jacket. “What?”

“I was enjoying the view.”

James chuckled. “It’ll be back in a second. Promise.” Winn smirked as the delivery man comes back with three framed pictures. 

“Here you are.” He sets the frames in the hall next to the door.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The delivery man smiled and then walked away. James steps out and tears the packing paper off the photo.

“That’s beautiful.” A voice behind James says. The photograph is of a blue-ish purple skyline in Metropolis. Big skyscrapers and building fill the bottom half of the picture and James signature is in the right hand corner.

James looks up with shock. “Ms. Grant?!” The blonde woman smiles. “Uh, thank you.”

“Of course. Did you take those pictures?”

“Yes. I did.”

“You must be handy with a camera, huh?”

James nods. “Yes. I have been taking pictures since I was twelve.”

“Wow, and you have experience. You know, we need a director of the art department at Catco.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and your work would look perfect in Catco magazine.”

“Oh my god.”

“I want you to come in for a little interview, If you will. I want to see if you’re the perfect fit for Catco Worldwide Media.”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

“How does tomorrow at noon sound?”

“That’s perfect.”

Cat smiled. “See you then, Mr. Olsen.” The woman walked away, and James started to excitedly jump around. He cleared his throat after his little celebration. He picked up his photos and brought them into his apartment.

“Winn, you won’t believe what just happened!”

Winn looks back from the couch. “What?”

James placed his pictures on the counter and ran to the couch. “Ms. Grant just offered me director of the art department at Catco.”

Winn gasped. “That’s amazing!”

“I know.”

“Are you gonna take it?”

James shrugged. “I have an interview tomorrow at noon. She said it’s for her to see if I’m the perfect fit for Catco.”

Winn smiled. “You are gonna kill it.” He leaned and kissed him.

* * *

Maggie pulls into the Stanford University parking lot. She turns off her bike and kicks out the kickstand. She hops off and takes her helmet off. She walked into the lobby and checked in.

“Her class just let out not too long ago. You got here just in time.” The secretary said.

Maggie smiled. “Great.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you coming from?”

“Gotham.”

The secretary raised her eyebrows. “That’s a drive. Like what, two three hours?”

“Yeah. Somewhere around there.”

The secretary smiled again, handing Maggie a visitor’s pass. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks.” Maggie took the pass and left to the dormitories. She walked in and started down the halls for Alex’s dorm. When she got to the dorm she heard Alex talking to someone. Maggie guessed it was a phone call because Sam was in another room across the hall making her bed. Maggie smirked at that before turning around and lightly knocking.

“Yes mom, I know.” Alex walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at Maggie as the brunette walked in. Maggie looked around at the now spacious room since Sam’s bed is gone. She sat down at Alex’s desk and waited for her to finish her phone call. She picked up a mini bouncy ball and started to throw it around to entertain herself.

“Wait, what are you talking about? J’onn didn’t call me about anything.” She took the phone from her ear and covered the speaker with her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Maggie whispered as she watched Alex put the phone back to her ear. Alex looked sorta hot pacing around the room while talking on the phone.

“An organization for what?”

“Never mind, dear.” Maggie heard Eliza say. Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I will call you tomorrow. I promise. Of course I’ll be home for Thanksgiving.” Alex looked over at Maggie. “I’ll ask her.” She moved the phone from her ear again. “Thanksgiving?”

Maggie shrugged. “Sure. I’ll swing by.”

Alex smiled while putting the phone back to her ear. “She said she’ll swing by.”

“Yes, she is here.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Okay mom. I’ll tell her. I love you too. Bye.” Alex hung up. “Sorry about that. She called me out of nowhere.”

Maggie chuckled. “It’s all good. Lu called me in the middle of class the other day.”

“Was your teacher mad?” Alex asked walking to her bed and sitting.

“She wasn’t happy, but she wasn’t mad, per se.” Maggie looked around the room. “What are you gonna do in here?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not getting another roommate so I can do whatever I want.”

“You aren’t getting another roommate?” Maggie asked looking back at her girlfriend.

Alex looked back at her, shaking her head. “Nope. This room is now just mine.” Maggie got up unexpectedly and sat next to Alex on the bed.

“Cool.” 

Alex shivered feeling Maggie’s breath on her neck. “Maggie.” The brunette ghosted her lips across her neck.

“Yeah.” Maggie whispered.

“Please.” Alex whimpered. Maggie then stood. She looked down at Alex. The look screamed are you sure you want this. Alex nodded and Maggie smirked.

“Lay down on your back.” Maggie’s voice was stern and harsh and oh so filthy. Alex scrambled to lay on her back. She placed her hands by her side and waited. Maggie smirked. She took off her jacket and shoes before climbing on Alex’s bed between the redhead’s legs.

She kissed and nibbled at Alex’s neck. Alex whimpered and grabbed at Maggie’s shirt with her hands. Maggie grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. “No touching.” She whispered. Alex groaned. She is immensely turned on and Maggie didn’t even touch her yet. “Is this okay?” Alex heard Maggie say. Alex just nodded because she couldn’t trust her voice at the moment. 

Maggie smirked again as she rubbed at Alex’s stomach under her shirt. Alex jumped at the cold hand contact. Maggie bit her lip as she pulled Alex’s shirt up and off. “No bra, huh?”

Alex shrugged. “I took it off after class.” She lied. She actually didn’t wear one to class at all because she went back to sleep after her phone call with Winn and woke up ten minutes before class started. Maggie leaned down and ran her tongue against the already hard nipple. Alex moaned and arched into Maggie. The brunette pushed her back down by the waist. 

Maggie moved her hand that wasn’t holding Alex’s wrist down and unbuttoned her jeans. The sound of the zipper undoing made Alex buck her hips up in anticipation. “Someone’s eager.”

_“Maggie.”_

“Patience, babe.” Maggie brought her lips up from Alex’s nipple and kissed the redhead hard and bruising. They both moaned into the kiss and it made Alex wetter by the second.

Discreetly, Maggie maneuvered her hand into Alex’s underwear. She raised her eyebrows at the slickness she was met with. Alex was practically dripping. Maggie broke the kiss and looked at Alex.

“You are so wet for me.”

“Only for you.”

Maggie smirked. “You're damn right.” Maggie took her hand out. The redhead whimpered at the touch that didn’t even come yet. Maggie pulled Alex’s pants off and threw them across the room for some reason. She moved up and pressed her jean clad thigh against Alex’s drenched panties. 

_“Fuck.”_ Alex moaned out. Maggie smirked and pressed down harder. Alex moaned again; louder this time. Maggie leaned down and bit at Alex’s neck. She left multiple marks on the redhead’s neck and collarbone. _I should mark what’s mine._ Maggie thought.

Once Alex was squirming underneath her, Maggie moved her hand down and moved Alex’s ruined underwear to the side. Without warning, she started to rub Alex’s clit at a hasty past. “Shit!” Alex moaned. 

Maggie rearranged her hand and thumbed at her clit as she shoved two fingers inside Alex. The redhead moaned loud and even Maggie blushed by how pornographic it sounded. Maggie removed her hand from Alex’s wrists. “Be a good girl and keep your hands there. Can you do that for me?”

Alex rolled her hips at the pet name. She nodded. “Yes.”

Maggie leaned down and nibbled at Alex’s earlobe; Alex groaned. “Good girl.” Maggie whispered. "Are you okay?" Alex grinned as she nodded.

Maggie started to moved her hand faster as she looked down at Alex. Her hair was tousled, her hands were folded above her head, her collarbone and neck are covered with faint red and pink marks, it was so fucking hot to Maggie.

“You are so fucking hot, Danvers.” Alex moaned at the praise. Maggie moved her hand faster and Alex arched into Maggie. The brunette was so scared to say this but the devil on her shoulder was telling her: _do it! I know you want to. Say it, Maggie. Say it! Go ahead and say it._ “Whose pussy is this?”

Alex let out a high pitched moan at the question. “It’s yours.” Maggie curled her fingers up and Alex moaned loud. Anyone walking by in that moment definitely heard her. “Fuck Maggie!"

Maggie drilled into Alex. She could feel her walls convulsing around her fingers. “You better not cum.” Alex whimpered. “Beg me.” She whispered.

“Please. Please, let me cum.” Alex said through labored breaths and breathy moans.

Maggie smirked. “Good girl. Cum for me.”

Alex let go and came. And it was _A LOT._ “OH FUCK! MAGGIE!”

Hearing her name bounce off the walls of Alex’s dorm made her smile. She slowed her hand, easing Alex through her orgasm. "Mhm. Tell this whole floor who you belong to." Maggie felt another spurt of wetness gush out onto her hand at that statement.

Alex fell back on the bed as Maggie pulled out. Maggie sucked her fingers into her mouth while not breaking eye contact with Alex. The redhead whimpered. 

“Oh, I have to taste you now. You have to cum for me again.” Maggie moved down and settled in between her girl’s legs. Alex groaned at the thought of more orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_“Oh, I have to taste you now. You have to cum for me again.” Maggie moved down and settled in between her girl’s legs. Alex groaned at the thought of more orgasms._

_Maggie hooked her finger under the waistband of Alex’s wrecked panties and slid them down gorgeous legs. Maggie leaned down again and kissed and bit at Alex’s inner thighs as she slyly slipped her underwear into her back pocket for safe keeping._

_She laid down and got comfortable because she might be there a while. Maggie looked down at Alex’s sex and her mouth watered. She took in a deep sniff before fully licking up Alex’s core._

_“Fuck!” Alex was still very sensitive from her last orgasm. Maggie smirked and flicked slowly at the redhead’s clit. Alex moaned and rolled her hips into Maggie’s face. The brunette brought her arms up and wrapped them around Alex’s hips; locking her in place. Alex groaned. “Maggie.”_

_Maggie looked up. “Yes, sweetheart.”_

_Alex swooned at the pet name as it made her wetter too. Maggie felt the wetness hit her chin and it made her smile. **She likes ‘sweetheart’ I’ll keep that in mind for a later date.**_

_“Please.”_

_“What do you need? Tell me what you want, Alex.”_

_Alex moaned as Maggie slowly started to flick at her clit again. “This?”_

_“More.” Maggie pressed her tongue against the nub harder. “More.” She pressed harder, and just when Alex was about to protest, Maggie sucked her clit into her mouth. “YES, MAGGIE! YES!”_

_Maggie swirled her tongue around the bundle of nerves as she teased the redhead’s entrance with her finger. When Alex relaxed, she pushed her finger in. Alex’s walls hugged her finger; making it hard to move. Maggie swirled her tongue faster and Alex was jelly in her arms as she came. “Shit! MAGGIE!”_

_Maggie raised her eyebrows. **I didn’t even start moving my finger yet.** She shrugged as she took her finger out and licked Alex clean. The redhead came down from her high as Maggie sat up and wiped her chin. She smiled down at the redhead._

_“Can I put my arms down now?” Alex asked in a cute tired voice._

_Maggie chuckled. “Yeah. You can put them down.” Alex put her arms down. “Do they feel okay?” Maggie leaned forward and rubbed at the redhead’s forearms._

_“Yeah. I was grabbing my pillows for dear life, so I have feeling in them.” Maggie laughed as she laid down next to Alex._

_“Good.”_

_Alex turned around and snuggled into Maggie. It felt weird since Maggie was clothed, and she was butt ass naked. She poked her head up. “You have way too much clothes on.” Maggie chuckled as she sat up and took off her shirt and bra. She hopped off the bed and took off her pants, underwear that were significantly wet, and socks. Now they are both equally nude._

_“Better?” Maggie asked._

_Alex bit her lip. “Much better.” She beckoned her finger, gesturing for Maggie to come closer._

_Her day was about to get a lot better._

* * *

Alex wakes up to her phone ringing. She turns over and pats the side behind to her. She comes up with cold sheets under her hands and not the warm body of her girlfriend. She pouts as she turns back around and grabs her phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey, sleepy head! Did you forget about me?”

“Lucy? What are you talking about? Of course not!”

“Well then, why am I sitting in the terminal with no driver?”

Alex sprung up in her bed. “Shit! I’m sorry. I completely forgot! I’m on my way. Give me ten minutes. Twenty tops.”

“Okay. Don’t make me wait long, Alexandra.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she hangs up. She gets out of bed and stretches. She looks around her room for some article of clothing that is hers, but she gives up after two minutes. Alex runs to her dresser and gets some sweatpants and a sports bra; she’ll pick out her actual outfit once she gets out the shower. She walks to her desk for her toiletry bag. While at her desk, she sees a folded paper with her name scribbled on it.

_Alex,_

_Sorry I left so soon. I had class. I am legit writing this at one a.m. Umm, about yesterday…sorry if it was too much. I kinda got in my head a little bit and said some things. And sorry that I’m saying sorry so much._

_I’ll text you after my class._

_I love you._

_Xo, Maggie._

Alex smiled. “She left me a note. That’s so sweet.” She grabbed her phone from her bed and sent a quick text to Maggie before zooming out her room to the bathroom.

**Alex: Yesterday was perfect. I love you too.**

* * *

After scrambling around her room for forty five minutes trying to find an outfit, Alex was finally driving to the airport to get Lucy. The brunette is spending the weekend with Alex and they are both equally excited.

While stopped at a red light, Alex’s phone rings.

“Hey Kar.”

“Alex! Hi! How are you!”

“Someone is happy this morning. I’m fine, and you?”

“I am great. Do you want to know why I’m great?”

Alex chuckled.

“Why are you great?”

“Because I am driving to the airport to pick up my favorite person.”

“Hmm, I’m not at the airport.”

Alex laughed at Kara’s groan.

“Okay, okay. How long is Lena staying?”

“The whole weekend! I’m so excited!”

“I can tell.”

“I can’t wait to see her.”

“Didn’t you just fly to MIT like yesterday.”

“No. I haven’t visited Lena in like three days.”

“That’s long for you.”

“Fuck off. What are you doing?”

“I’m getting Lucy from the airport.”

“Lucy’s flying in for the weekend too?!”

“Yep.”

“You guys should stop by. I want you to meet Nia.”

“The roommate. We will after we go furniture shopping.”

“Furniture shopping?”

“Yeah. Sam moved her bed out yesterday and I’m not getting another roommate, so I want to make my dorm a lot more me.”

Kara nods.

“I thought you were doing that yesterday.”

“Something came up.”

“Maggie?”

“How did you know that?”

“You sounded more cheery when you answered the phone and I heard your heartbeat speed up when I said that statement.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“I hate when you do that.”

“Sue me for wanting to know that you’re alive and well.”

Alex laughed.

“How are you guys, actually?”

“We are okay. We talked things out and I think things are finally going back to normal.”

“Good. That’s good. Maybe she can come down with you and Lucy? Then we can just get Winn and James and it will be just like old times.”

Alex checked the time on her watch. “She’s in a class right now, but I’ll ask her if she’ll be down for it.”

“Yay!”

Alex moved her phone from her ear because shit.

“Are you happier to see me or Maggie?”

“Both of you, duh.”

“I’m pulling into the terminal. I’ll call you when we’re done shopping.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Alex hangs up as she parks her car on the side and gets out. She walks into the building and immediately spots her best friend standing by the baggage claim. She walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Pick up for Lane?”

Lucy turned around and squealed. “Alex!” She jumped into Alex’s arms and the redhead squeezed her tight. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Alex said.

“Aww, teen love. Aren’t they adorable?” An older woman said as she walked by. Lucy and Alex laugh as they back apart.

“It took you look enough to get here. I had to watch my bag go around ten times so I can do something and not look like a weirdo.” Lucy turned around and grabbed her bag before it went around for its eleventh run.

“Sorry. Traffic was crazy.”

“Or you just had a fun night.” Lucy says, poking at the visible hickey on Alex’s neck. “You must be back in Maggie’s good graces, huh?”

Alex blushed as they walked to the exit. “Yeah, I am.”

“Honestly, I thought she was going to shun you out longer than she did. Pop the trunk, would ya.” Alex went into her car and pushed the button for the trunk to open.

“Me too. I thought she was going to break up with me, actually.”

Lucy looked up as she closed the trunk. “I would have killed her if she did that.” She walked to the passenger’s side and they both get in the car.

Alex shook her head. “Oh, I know you would’ve.” Alex starts her car and drives out the terminal lot.

* * *

_Kara hangs up the phone and parks her car. She grabs her sign she made from the back seat before getting out the car and walking to the escalators of the terminal. She stands at the bottom of them and holds her sign out in front her._

_Minutes later, Kara spots Lena under her dark sunglasses. She looks beautiful in her jeans and Kara’s Midvale sweatshirt. Her hair is in a tight ponytail and she has on a black hat with a cute white patch with a bee on it stitched to the front. Lena sees Kara and smiles at what her sign says. She comes down the escalator and walks to Kara._

_“The love of your life, huh?” Lena says, taking her sunglasses off and placing them on top of her hat._

_“Yeah.” Kara leans down and kisses her. Lena smiles at the blonde when they back away. “Ready to go?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I’ll take that.” Kara picks up Lena’s bag in one hand and takes Lena’s hand in the other. Lena smiled._

_“So chivalrous of you.” Kara winked at her. Lena didn’t think anything of it until now. Kara just called her the love of her life. Her heart flutters in her chest as they walk to the exit. She smiles as she looks down at her feet._

_If you asked her almost nine months ago that the cheery, bubbly, happy, generous Kara Danvers would consider the so called dark, brooding, sophisticated, genius Lena Luthor as the love of her life, Lena would laugh in your face at such a joke._

_But then she comes back to reality and chuckles softly because the joke isn’t a joke anymore it is indeed a fact. Kara called Lena the love of her life. As they walk out the airport and Kara puts her bag in the trunk and she opens the door for Lena, and Kara kisses her hand randomly as she drives, and she never lets go of Lena’s hand the whole three hours back to Stanhope._

_But Lena has doubts during the car ride. She needs to know. The voices in her head needs to know if this is real or will she wake up to the flight attendant saying that they are about to land. She pinches herself a little on her thigh. **Okay, so I am actually in the car with Kara right now.** But Lena still doesn’t feel sure about this._

_“Kara.” Lena says after the long, now uncomfortable silence with the radio playing soft music._

_“Yeah.” Kara looks over at Lena swiftly before focusing back on the road._

_“Umm..,” she doesn’t know what to say. How do you ask your significant other if they actually love you?_

_“What’s up?” Kara asked, squeezing Lena’s hand lightly as it lays in hers on the gearshift._

_“Are you serious about this?” Apparently, you ask like that._

_“Serious about what?” Kara looks over to Lena with furrowed brows._

_“I-I just mean, are you serious about us?” **You. Are. Digging. Your. Self. A. fucking. Large. Hole. Luthor.** Lena rolled her eyes at her thoughts. **You think I don’t know that.**_

_“What?! Of course I am.” Kara lets go of Lena’s hand on the gearshift and U-turns into a parking lot of a grocery store. Lena looks at her confused as she parks and turns off the car before shifting in her seat to face the worried green eyed beauty. “Lena, I am crazy about you.”_

_“You are?”_

_“Yes. I am deeply, utterly in love with you.”_

_Lena gasped as a tear ran down her face. She doesn’t know why she’s crying. She doesn’t even register that a tear is running down her cheek until Kara wipes it away with her finger. “Why? You deserve someone so much better than me.”_

_Kara swallows down the hurt she feels for Lena putting herself down like this. “You’re Lena Luthor. You’re intelligent, gorgeous, funny, and you look out for people you love. You are the perfect person I deserve.”_

_“You don’t mean that.” Lena looks down at her lap and starts to twiddle with her fingers. Kara stops her and takes her hands in her own._

_“I meant every single word. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are perfect for me and don’t let anyone tell you different. I love you, Lena.”_

_Lena is full on sobbing by the time Kara leans over the center console and wraps her in her arms. “I love you too.” Lena whispers. Kara kisses her on top of the head before breaking their hug. Kara looks at her and wipes her tears._

_“Good thing your mascara isn’t running. Is it waterproof?”_

_Lena chuckles. “Yeah.”_

_Kara kisses her on the forehead. “You’re okay, yeah?”_

_Lena sniffles. “Yeah. I’m okay.”_

_“Can I drive now?”_

_Lena chuckles again. “Yes, you can drive.” Kara slips back into her seat and starts her car. She puts the car in drive and leaves the parking lot. Lena takes her hand and kisses it before placing it on her lap. Kara looks over and smiles at her as she brings her hand down and squeezes Lena’s thigh._

_It stays there the rest of the drive, which is two hours and fifteen minutes. And that is all Lena can think about._

* * *

Kara pulls into the Stanhope parking lot and parks the car. “Here we are.” Lena looks around as Kara pops the trunk. “You ready?”

Lena looks back at her. “Yeah.” She smiles and gets out the car. Kara follows behind her and gets her bag from the trunk. 

“Nia said she is waiting for us in the lounge.”

Lena nods. “Okay.”

“And Alex and Lucy will be over in a little bit; Maggie too, maybe.”

Lena nods again as she listens to Kara ramble about what they will be doing for the weekend. She looks around the campus. It’s way smaller than MIT’s. it’s comforting and cozy in a way. Kara walks to the door of the lounge and holds it open for Lena. She walks in and looks around at the décor. Kara spots Nia and waves at her.

“Holy shit! That’s Lena.” Nia says, wide eyed and shocked from Lena’s majestic like beauty. The couple walk up to her and she clears her throat.

“Nia, this is Lena.”

“Hello.” Lena smiles. “How are you?” Lena asked. Nia goes in for a hug and Lena chuckles as she hugs her back.

“Sorry, I’m a hugger.” Nia smiled.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Likewise.” Lena grinned at the cheery girl.

“You might meet my sister and some other friends today too.” Kara says.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be too scared of Alex.” Lena says.

“What?” Nia says, concerned.

“Don’t listen to her. My sister isn’t scary. She just needs to warm up to you first.” Kara replies.

Nia nods as she notices that Kara is holding Lena’s bag. “Your arm must be dying, wanna head to the dorm?”

Kara shrugs. “My arm is fine, but sure.”

* * *

Alex and Lucy walk into the furniture store and start to look around. “What exactly do you buy for a dorm room?” Lucy asked, looking at throw pillows.

“That would look nice on my bed.” Alex says, walking up to her. “But I was thinking more bean bag chairs and some pictures to put on the wall oh, and a shag rug.”

“A shag rug?” Lucy looks at Alex with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah. Whats wrong with a shag rug?”

“Nothing. It just doesn’t seem like you.”

“Kara and I have a shag rug in our room back home.”

“I thought that was Kara’s idea.”

“Well it was, but it grew on me as time went on.”

Lucy laughed. “So, anything else, other than a shag rug?”

“Bean bag chairs.”

“Now that I can do.” They laugh as they walk to the decor section of the store for bean bag chairs. “How does Maggie like GCPA?” Lucy walks to the shelf and starts to look at the chairs.

Alex shrugged. “I thought, you know with her being the only girl that it would be hard for her. But then she told me that she has to take classes for two years before she does actual training. That put my mind at ease a little.”

Lucy looked over at her. “Why does she have to take classes for two years?”

“She didn’t go to college first like she was supposed to. She just wanted to go straight to the academy. And who was I to stop her? She’s been ready for action ever since I met her.”

Lucy chuckled. “Yeah, she has. What about her mom? What does she think about this?”

“I actually don’t know. Maggie doesn’t really talk about Luisa that much. I know she probably misses her like crazy.”

“I bet.” Lucy sees a tie dye been bag chair on the shelf in the far back. “How about this one?” 

“Maybe if I was a hippie.”

Lucy laughed. “You have a point.” She pushed the bean bag chair back and continued to search.

“How about you? What’s been going on at West Point?”

“Now my whole barrack knows my dad is a General and that is giving me special privileges.”

“Like what?”

“I get an extra dessert at dinner or I get to sleep in on the weekends, shit like that.”

Alex nodded. “You aren’t getting pushed around are you?”

“Fuck no! I’m like royalty to them.”

“Oh good. I wouldn’t want to fly to New York and beat some ass.”

Lucy laughed. “Thanks, but I can handle myself. But if I need backup you’ll be the first one I call.”

Alex chuckled. “Okay. How’s Vasquez doing?”

Lucy tensed a little bit. “Uhh, I actually haven’t talked to them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. With all of this WP stuff I haven’t had any phone time. I usually just call my dad or you.”

Alex nodded. “You should call them this weekend or take a cab back to National City.”

“You are so logical. I was waiting to face my problems Thanksgiving break.”

Alex chuckled. “You should see them. It might do you some good. Clear your head.”

“Or it will cause a huge argument that I haven’t called them in over a month.”

“Just tell them you’ve been busy.”

“I’ll try.”

Alex rubbed her shoulder. “You’ll be okay. I think I found my chairs.” Alex pulls out a baby blue bean bag chair and a navy blue one.

“You love blue.”

“Yes, I do.” 

They laugh as they leave the aisle to continue their shopping.

* * *

While loading the car with furniture, Alex’s phone chimes in her pocket.

**Maggie: Yesterday was crazy perfect. I love you more.**

Alex smirked.

**Alex: Not possible. But I have a favor?**

Lucy throws the last pillow into the trunk and Alex closes it. They get in the car when Alex’s phone pings again.

**Maggie: And maybe I’ll complete the favor.**

_Someone’s in a good mood today._

**Alex: Lena and Luce are in town for the weekend and Kara wants all of us to hang out at a café in a few, I would love if you could be there.**

**Maggie: I’m there. What time?**

Alex checks the time on her watch.

**Alex: 30 minutes to an hour.**

****

**Maggie: Text me the address to the café.  
Maggie: Oh, and we need to talk.**

Alex raised her eyebrows at that text.

**Alex: About?**

**Maggie: It’s nothing bad. Promise.**

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she puts her phone in her pocket and starts the car. “What’s up?” Lucy asked, from the passenger’s.

“You know the ‘we need to talk’ scare?”

“Yeah.”

“Maggie just did that.”

“Shit. Is everything okay?”

“She said it was nothing bad, so I guess everything’s fine.” Alex looked over at Lucy and smiled before leaving the parking lot.

_Everything is fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big cafe get together/date with some special guests.
> 
> A time jump is coming up....
> 
> Updates every Monday and Friday!!!


	11. PLEASE READ!!

Umm...hi.

There won't be an update today because I am not in the right head space to write at the moment. If I continued these chapters with the mindset I have right now the chapters would be very dark and I don't want that and you guys probably don't want to read that. I have tried to write this chapter multiple times and I always never find the courage or motivation to do so. I am so sorry about this.

I will be stepping back from updating for a little while. Not too long tho. At least until my life isn't falling to shit all at once. (excuse my language).

Umm, I will try to keep you updated on when I will be posting again but maybe not for a few weeks.

If you wish to read something of mine, read National City. Home Sweet Home? Until you can recite every chapter in your head. Just kidding you don't have to do that. I have a smut as well, but it's not that great since I was a newbie back then. 

Of course, that is not a self-promo or whatever. I just don't want you guys to forget about me. :)

Anyway, I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter. There will be more soon. I promise. Just not right now.

Until next time,

xNyjahDanvers111x


	12. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!!

Hey,

Just a little update. I am feeling a lot better and I think I will be able to post an actual chapter very soon! This little break from writing did me some good, but now I think I’m ready to get back into it.

I miss hearing your guys’ thoughts on my chapters and ideas, etc.

Prom is this weekend so there won’t be a chapter but look out for one sometime next week or the week after.

Lastly, I’m thinking about changing my updating days.

What do you pals think I should do?

1\. Wednesday’s and Saturday’s  
2\. Wednesday’s and Sunday’s  
3\. Keep it Monday’s and Friday’s

Of course I will pick on my own but I like hearing your inputs on things because I am writing this fic for you. 

I hope you have a great day and even better weekend. 😊

xNyjahDanvers111x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! 
> 
> I missed you guys and writing so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_James sits and waits patiently in Cat’s office; waiting for her to return. His palms are sweaty, and he is crazy nervous. He looks around the office; with its multiple screens and amazing view from the floor to ceiling windows._

_“James!” Cat exclaims as she walks into her office._

_James smiled as he turns around and stands. “Hi, Ms. Grant.” They shake hands and hug before they sit again._

_“How are you?” Cat asked while adjusting some things on her desk._

_“I’m good, and you?”_

_“Fine, thank you. I’m guessing that is your portfolio?” Cat gestured to a folder James is clamping in his sweaty hands._

_He looks down. “Uh-uh yes, it is.” He clears his throat. “Sorry, I’m really nervous.”_

_Cat chuckles. “I can tell. May I?”_

_James jumps as he gives Cat his folder. “Of course.”_

_Cat smiles as she takes the folder. She nods her head in approval as she scans through the pictures. She looks up. “These are very nice portraits, Mr. Olsen.”_

_James smiled. “Thank you.”_

_Cat closes the folder. “How about I look over these some more and I’ll get back to you?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Sometime this afternoon I will have my decision.”_

_James nods. “Okay. Thank you for your time.” He grins and gets up to leave the office._

_While leaving Catco, James gets a call._

_“Hey Alex! What’s up?”_

_“James! Hi! How are you?”_

_“I’m fine, and you?”_

_“I’m doing pretty good. Are you doing anything for the next hour or two?”_

_“Not that I know of.”_

_“Great. Lucy and Lena are in town for the weekend and Kara wants all of us to meet at a café just off the Stanhope campus for a good ole get together.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, and we would love if you and Winn could be there.”_

_James smiled._

_“Then consider us there. Send me the address?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What time?”_

_“In a few hours. I text you the official time once I know myself.”_

_James chuckles._

_“Okay. Bye Al.”_

_“Bye.”_

_The elevator dings open and James steps out._

* * *

James walks through his apartment door and places his keys on the kitchen counter before taking off his blazer. “Winn!” He calls.

“I’m in the shower!” Winn yells back. It was muffled from the bathroom, but James heard him clear. James smiled and walked down the hallway to the bathroom after grabbing a soda from the fridge.

He creaked the door open and smiled when he saw his boyfriend’s silhouette from the shower door. He walks in and sits on the closed toilet seat.

“Oh, how did your interview go?” Winn asked from the shower.

James unbuttons his shirt because it was a little toasty in the steamy bathroom. “It went okay, I think. Cat said she’ll get back to me this afternoon.”

“That’s a good thing, right? Her calling back?”

James shrugged. “I guess.”

“Shoot!”

“What?”

“Can you pass me my shampoo on the counter?”

“Sure.” James stands and grabs a bottle of _Old Spice_ shampoo. He walks to the shower and slides open the door a little. “Here you go.”

Winn turns around and takes the bottle. “Thanks.” 

James smiled, closed the door back, and sat back down. He opened his soda and took a sip. “Alex called me today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She wants us to come to a get together at a café off of Kara’s college campus.”

“Oh yeah. She was telling me about that last night. Do you feel like going?”

“Of course. I miss everyone. You?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Winn turns the water off. “Pass me towel, would ya?”

“So needy.” James takes another sip of his drink as he stands and grabs a towel for Winn. “Here.” Winn opens the door and takes the towel.

“Thanks.” He dries his hair and steps out the shower. “We should get ready, yeah?” James looks at him as he walks over to him slowly. “James.” The taller boy steps into his space and kisses Winn. The kiss grows deeper and James picks Winn up and places him on the bathroom counter. “I just got out the shower.”

James smirked as he kissed down Winn’s neck. “We can take another one.” He whispered.

* * *

“Lee, you have seen these people before you don’t have to go all out.” Kara says from her bed.

“I’m literally just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.” Lena says from Kara’s desk.

“I think she looks nice.” Nia says from her bed. 

They are about to head over to the café and wait for everyone else to arrive.

Kara shrugs. “I think what you were wearing last night was perfectly fine.” Kara smirked.

Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Behave.” Nia giggles softly.

“I saw that.” Kara says.

Lena looks at her. “I didn’t do anything.” _I totally did._

Kara nods. “Mhm.” Kara gets up. “I’m gonna take a shower really quick.” She walks over to Lena and kisses her on the forehead. She grins at Nia and then leaves the room.

“You guys are so cute.” Nia praises from her bed before standing up.

Lena smiled at her. “Thank you.”

* * *

_Alex and Lucy hasn’t shared a bed in years and Alex’s memory is pretty good(sometimes), but she does not remember Lucy being such a wild sleeper._

_Lucy kicked her, punched her, and slapped her ass at least ten times throughout the whole night. Alex was so close to sleeping on the floor, but the floor is hardwood and that would not be good for her back._

_Alex wakes up and looks up at the ceiling. She looks over at Lucy and grins at how peacefully she’s sleeping. “At least you’re getting sleep.” Lucy shifts and elbows Alex in the ribs. “Jesus! I feel bad for Vasquez.” Alex sits up and groans as she rubs her eyes. She feels around her bed for her phone. She finds it and picks it up; reading the time. “It’s already ten?! Shit.”_

_When Alex and Lucy came back from the furniture store, they spent the rest of the afternoon decorating. Putting pictures up, shag rugs and bean bag chairs were placed in their designated spots, and throw pillows were literally thrown on the bed. After all that hard work, the girls went to a nearby café for some lunch, well dinner since it was so late in the afternoon._

_Alex yawns and stretches her sore limbs. She pulls the blankets off of her and crawls over Lucy to get out her bed. She sneaks out the room as her phones rings._

_“Hello.” She says mid-yawn._

_“Good morning, beautiful.”_

_Alex smiles._

_“Hey Mags.”_

_“Are you just waking up?”_

_Alex scratches her head as she walks into the communal bathrooms._

_“Yes.”_

_“You never sleep in this late.”_

_“I know but Luce and I did a lot of shit yesterday.”_

_Maggie rolls her eyes as she hears her girlfriend peeing over the phone._

_“You could’ve muted yourself or something.”_

_Alex stands up and flushes the toilet._

_“What, hearing me pee is not doing it for you?”_

_Alex walks to the sink and washes her hands._

_“Not really.”_

_“Damn. I thought you would find it hot.”_

_Alex dries her hands on her sleep shirt and leaves the bathroom. Maggie laughs._

_“So, what time is this thing at the café?”_

_“Kara said she will call me with details later today.”_

_Maggie nods._

_“Should I wear anything specific?”_

_“My option would get you kicked out the café. You know with its, no clothes no service.”_

_Maggie chuckles._

_“It’s ‘no shirt. No shoes. No service.’ Danvers.”_

_“I was close. But on a serious note, maybe those black skinny jeans that make your legs look amazing.”_

_“All of my jeans make my legs look amazing.”_

_“You’re right. But those certain skinny jeans make the look even more amazing.”_

_Maggie laughs._

_“You got it. Anything else?”_

_Alex thinks as she walks back to her dorm._

_“You could tell me what is it we need to talk about?”_

_“It’s more of a face to face type of conversation.”_

_“Mags…”_

_“It’s nothing bad, Danvers. I promise.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Text me when you get the time?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you more.”_

_Alex hangs up and walks into her dorm._

* * *

“Hey. Where did you run off to?” Lucy asked, sitting up in bed.

“I had to use the bathroom.”

Lucy nods. “You okay?” Lucy asked as she watches Alex slightly limp to her desk.

“Yeah. Just a little sore. You kick in your sleep. And punch and slap and elbow. It’s like you use your whole body as a defense mechanism in your sleep. It’s insane.”

Lucy pouts. “Sorry. Me and Vasquez normally cuddle, or I hold onto my pillow. I’m not used to sleeping alone.”

Alex smiles. “It’s all good. It would’ve been nice to know that before I was turned into your personal punching bag.”

“Sorry, Al.”

Alex sits down on her bed and smiles at her friend. “It’s okay.”

“I’ve been thinking.” Lucy says after a comfortable silence.

“About?” Alex looks up at her. She walks to her dresser and takes out a pair of jeans for the café.

“You were right. I should go see Vasquez.” Lucy stands and grabs her bag from the floor and places it on Alex’s bed.

Alex grabs a shirt and places her outfit on her bed. “Are you sure?”

Lucy nods. “Yeah. They deserve an explanation of why I haven’t been staying in contact with them.” Alex nods as her friend continues. “And if it turns into an argument then so be it.”

Alex smiles. “That’s great, Luce.” Alex’s phone chimes from her desk.

**Kara: Get together at ROPOLIS at 2pm. Don’t be late!!  
Kara: Here’s the address.**

Alex looks up from her phone. “We got a time and address for the get together thing.”

Lucy nods. “What time?”

“Two.” 

Lucy nods. “We better get ready now.”

Alex grins. “Yeah.”

* * *

**Alex: ROPOLIS at 2.  
Alex: Here’s the address.**

“The place is called ROPOLIS.” James says walking back into the bedroom from the closet.

“What’s the address?” James tells him and Winn types it into _Google Maps._ “It’s like three, four hours from here.”

James nods. “Well, get your lazy ass up and get dressed.” James smiles and walks back into the closet.

Winn grunts as he stands. “So pushy.”

* * *

**Alex: ROPOLIS at 2.  
Alex: Here’s the address.**

Maggie looks at her phone screen with interest. “ROPOLIS, huh?” She says. She shrugs her shoulders and gets up from her bed. She walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Kara thrums with excitement as she sits at the table with Nia and Lena; waiting for everyone to arrive.

“Alex will arrive first since she’s the closest.” Lena nods her head and smiles at her girlfriend’s excitement. They haven’t ordered anything yet because Kara wants to wait until everyone gets to the café. Since there is going to be eight people for the little get together, Kara had to reserve two tables a day or two before. 

The three girls disperse into a conversation when Kara hears the door of the café open. She gasps when she sees her sister and Lucy walking towards them. “Alex! Lucy!”

Alex and Lucy smile as they approach the table. They hug Kara and Lena before sitting and noticing the extra guest with the couple. “Nia, this is my sister Alex and my friend Lucy.”

Alex turns her attention to a girl with dark brown hair and flashing brown eyes. “Hi, I’m Alex. Nice to meet you.”

Nia smiles at the redhead. “Hi.” Nia says, feeling very intimidated by the girl in front of her. “You must be Lucy.”

“In the flesh. Nice to meet you, Nia.” Lucy smiles. “So, where the hell is the coffee and cronuts?”

“We are waiting for everyone to get here.” Lena says.

“Really, Lena.” Lucy groans.

“Don’t protest to me. It’s Kara’s idea.”

“Can we at least get a basket of bread or something? I’m starving.” Alex says. Nia chuckles and Alex smirks.

“Don’t complain. Just a little bit longer.” Kara says.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

Fifteen whole minutes go by before Maggie shows up. Alex looks back at the door and her jaw drops to floor. Maggie did indeed wear the black skinny jeans that make her legs look amazing. She is also wear a black fitted long sleeve shirt and a brown leather jacket. _Fuck._ Alex thought.

“Maggie!” Kara jumps out her chair and hugs the brunette when she gets to the table.

“Hey, Little Danvers.”

Lucy looks over at Alex and watches her ogle her girlfriend as she is introduced to Nia. “Al, you're drooling.” Alex looks away, blushing. Lucy chuckles. “Hey Dimples!” Lucy stands up and the two girls hug after Lena and Maggie finished talking. “It’s been a while.”

“It sure has.” Maggie says. She walks up to Alex and kisses her. She wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but Alex apparently thought that /that/ just won’t do. Alex captured Maggie’s lips in a full hot kiss. Maggie backed away shortly after it started to spare the awkwardness. She smirked at Alex before sitting down next to her. “Where’s the food.”

“We’re waiting for James and Winn.” Alex says, finally after she gets her vocal cords back.

“But I’m fucking hungry.” Maggie looks over at Nia. “Oh, sorry for my language.”

Nia chuckles. “It’s okay.”

“Do you guys not feed yourselves at college?” Kara asked with sarcasm and slight worry.

“You have no room to talk, love. You ate the whole display pie from the cafeteria before we left.” Lena says.

 _“Lena.”_ Kara groaned. “They didn’t have to know that.” The table laugh and Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Thirty minutes go by and then James and Winn were walking in; hand in hand.

“Finally we can order.” Alex says.

“It’s nice to see you too, Al.” James says, chuckling.

Alex stands up and walks over to the two boys. “Of course I’m happy to see you guys.” They hug.

Everyone else stands up and hugs the couple. Kara introduce them to Nia and then they finally get to order something.

“Why exactly is this place called ROPOLIS, in all caps too? It sounds like a club.” Winn says after looking over the menu.

“It’s a bar at night.”

“This place is a bar too?” Alex asked, shocked.

“Yeah. During the school year its just a coffee shop, but during the summer, it’s a café bar hybrid.” Kara replied.

“We are definitely coming here before we go home for the summer.” Alex says.

“I’m down.” James and Winn say.

“Let’s do it.” Maggie says, still looking at the menu, but is listening to the conversation.

Lucy shrugged. “As long as I can drink, I’m for it.” 

Kara smiled. “Lee?”

Lena looked at her girlfriend. “What the hell, why not?”

Kara chuckles. “Okay then. Can we eat now?”

They table laugh as a waitress comes to the table. “Hey y’all! I’m Amy, I’m your server for the day. Can I start you of with something to drink?” She looks at Alex, encouraging her to go first. Alex smiled. 

As everyone said their drinks, Maggie noticed that the waitress kept sneaking looks at Alex and smirking and grinning at her. Maggie narrowed her eyes at the waitress. Maggie put her arm around Alex and the waitress gave a small smile.

“I’ll tell the barista and they’ll call you when your drinks are ready.”

“Thank you.” Alex says.

“It’s my pleasure.” Amy says before walking away.

“It’s her pleasure.” Maggie whispers in a mocking tone.

Alex looks over at her. “Stop.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

While waiting for their names to be called, the table spread into separate conversations. “What do you want to talk about, Mags?” Alex asked.

Maggie shakes her head. “Nothing. Never mind. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Maggie…” Alex says, sounding concerned.

“Just don’t worry about it.” Maggie kissed the side of Alex’s head.

“Kara!” A barista yells from the counter. Kara rolls her eyes at the mispronunciation of her name. He said care-a instead of car-a.

“This happens all the time in this area.” Kara says, standing up.

“It’s okay, baby.” Lena says, rubbing her arm. Kara walks to the counter and grabs her latte. She says a quick thank you and walks back to the table.

A few minutes later, “Maggie!”

Maggie smiled and got up from the table. She walked to the counter. “Your drink is just a slight wait. Do you mind?”

“It’s fine.” Maggie replies. _If my drink wasn’t ready, why did you call my name in the first place?_ She thought. While standing at the counter, the waitress, Amy comes to the table and starts talking to Alex. Maggie didn’t think anything of it. _Maybe they’re ordering or something. Right?_ But then Maggie saw something she wish she hadn’t. the waitress has her hand on Alex’s shoulder, and they are laughing. _Okay, she’s just being friendly._ Then the waitress is rubbing Alex’s tattoo while staring Alex in her eyes and biting her lip. _What the hell?!_

Just then the barista comes to the counter with Maggie’s coffee. “Here you are.”

She takes the cup and walks away. She walks to the table and clears her throat. The waitress jumps and looks at Maggie. “Oh, I am so sorry. Did I interrupt?”

“Yeah, you are actually.” Amy says with a snarky tone.

“Oh boy.” Kara says.

Maggie places her cup on the table and crosses her arms over her chest. “How about you keep your hands to yourself?”

Amy scoffs. “What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

“Maggie, please. She was just checking out my tattoo. Don’t make this into a thing.” Alex says.

“Did you happen to tell her that you have a girlfriend while she was rubbing all on you?” Maggie snaps.

“Ouch.” Lena whispers. The waitress raised her eyebrows at Maggie and walks away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. And by the look on her face, I’m guessing you didn’t inform her about the slight detail that you are in a relationship.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she stands. “We need to talk.” Alex walks pass Maggie and goes to the bathroom; Maggie follows behind.

“This can’t be good.” Winn says.

“I know Maggie looked pissed.” Kara said.

“You guys are fun.” Nia steps in.

Maggie pushed open the bathroom door and found Alex leaning against a sink. She looked up. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Me? That waitress has been flirting with you this whole time.”

Alex scoffs. “Flirting? She has not been flirting with me.”

Maggie nods. “Yes, she has. And you just sat there. You let her rub on your arm. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“She wanted to see my tattoo, so I showed it to her.”

“Do you hear yourself? You don’t see with your hands, Danvers.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

Alex sighs. “I just think you are overreacting.”

“Me? Overreacting? Wow. Whatever.” Maggie turns toward the door.

“Maggie wait!” Maggie stopped. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let her touch on me like that.” Alex knew she was in the wrong with letting the waitress rub on her arm; which a waitress is definitely not supposed to do with their customers. “I should’ve told her no and I didn’t and that’s my bad. Just don’t leave me. I don’t think I can do this without you.”

Maggie turned around and walked up to Alex. “I will _never_ leave you.” She leaned and kissed her. The kiss was soft and reassuring. Letting Alex know that Maggie will be by her side every step of this scary complicated journey. “This is all new to you. You know, being recognized and flirted with. And I get it if sometimes you let it slip and let it carry on. That’s how I fell out with some of my earlier relationships. Because I was new to the scene and I didn’t know how to act when a girl noticed me in school, or the grocery store, or in a bar I definitely didn’t have no business being in at fifteen.”

“How did you even get in?”

Maggie shrugged. “I knew the owner.” Alex chuckled. “All I’m saying is, It’s okay, but then again its not okay. But I just want you to know that I love you and I will always love you.” 

Alex smiled and kisses the brunette. “I love you too.”

The couple walk out the bathroom hand in hand. They walk back to the table and sit. 

"Did you guys fuck in the bathroom?” Lucy whispered to Alex.

Alex shook her head. “No, we just…talked.” She whispered back.

“Later?”

Alex nodded. “Later.”

* * *

After everything that happened with the waitress, their table got a new waitress; which was so very happy with following the code of the restaurant of not touching customers. The get together was a success. Nia felt like part of the friend group by the end of the night, but it ended short because Lena's eyes were starting to droop.

“I should probably get you to a bed, huh?” Kara said as she watched her girlfriend lean on her shoulder.

“I should get going too. I have class in the morning.” Maggie said, standing up.

“Call me when you get in.” Alex said.

“You got it.” She kissed her and stood back up. She grabbed her jacket and waved to everyone. “See ya guys.” She left the café and that’s when everyone thought it was time to call it a night. The purr of Maggie’s motorcycle from outside sent a jolt through Alex that she couldn't explain. She brushed it off as she stood up.

“Thanks guys, for coming.” Kara says, handing Lena her jacket and bag.

“Of course, Kar.” Winn says. 

They all gather their things and leave the café after leaving a sizable tip.

* * *

Maggie walks into her dorm and smiles at Mike. 

He looks up from his book. “Oh hey! How was your lunch date thing?”

Maggie chuckled. “It was good. It was nice having everyone together again.”

Mike smiled. “That’s good.” Maggie plopped down on her bed and released a sigh. “Long day, huh?”

“It’s hard having a baby gay as a girlfriend, but I love it and her so so much.”

Mike smiled. “If you love her, like you said you do, you will push through the hard parts.”

Maggie looks over at him. “Thanks, Matthews.”

Mike smiled. “Of course.”

Maggie sits up and takes he phone out her back pocket.

**Maggie: I love you.**

**Alex: I love you too.  
Alex: What did you do?**

Maggie chuckled.

**Maggie: I didn’t do anything. I just wanted you to know that I love and appreciate you so much.**

**Alex: Aww Mags.  
Alex: Ditto, btw.**

Maggie laughs.

_I think I want to marry this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be back into writing and giving you guys content and updates.
> 
> My final exams are coming up so more chapters will be coming up either before or after. But I promise that I will be updating regularly again.
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	14. Chapter 14

_James and Winn cuddle on the couch while an abandoned space movie played in the background on the TV. Winn is actually dozing off a little and it’s surprising him. He used to love these types of movies when he was younger, but time has changed since then._

_James’ phone chimes on the coffee table and it startles the boys. Winn grabs the phone and hands it to him. He reads the incoming email._

_“Who is being so rude on our movie night?” Winn asked, looking up at James. The boys just got back from the café and wanted to watch a movie to end the night._

_“I got an email.” James says._

_“From?” Winn raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend._

_“Cat.”_

_“It might be about your interview.”_

_James nods, “yeah, it is.” James opens the email and reads it with caution._

__**To: James Olsen  
** **From: Cat Grant of Catco Worldwide Media**  
**Subject: Your portfolio.**

_**Hello and good evening, Mr. Olsen.** _

_**I know this email is a little late, but a CEO never sleeps. I hope I am not disturbing you in any way.** _

_**I am writing this email to tell you that I absolutely fell in love with your photos. After you left, I kept looking back over them ever so often and your talent with a camera is mesmerizing. I was almost late to a meeting because I was stuck looking at a skyline of Metropolis.** _

_**To conclude this email because it is a little after midnight and I don’t want to strain my new employee before his first week of work.** _

_James gasped as he sat up abruptly. “Holy. Fucking. Shit.”_

_**Mr. Olsen, welcome to Catco Worldwide Media as our new Art Dept. Director.** _

_“What?” Winn asked, sitting up._

_“I got it. I got the job.”_

_Winn gasped. “Oh my god! Baby that’s great.” Winn jumps up and kisses him. “This calls for celebratory wine.” Winn gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen._

_“But I don’t have any wine.” James gets up from the couch and follows his boyfriend to the kitchen._

_“I know, but maybe I stole a bottle from my mom’s wine cabinet when she went to the bathroom.”_

_James chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen counter. “Why did you do that?”_

_“For times like this.” Winn smiles as he pops open the bottle._

_“I don’t have wine glasses.”_

_“It’s okay. We can just use regular cups- err glasses.” James laughs as he watches Winn go into a cabinet and takes out two normal glasses. He pours in the wine and hands James the glass. “Drink up. You deserve this.”_

_James smiles. **I sure do deserve this.** “Cheers.”_

_“Cheers to Catco’s new art director.”_

_James smiles. “I like the sound of that.”_

* * *

Lucy climbs out of bed and stretches. Last night was nice. Her and Alex agreed on platonic cuddling so that Alex’s ribs could stay together inside her body. They both promised that the cuddling does not get to Maggie or Vasquez because that would not be good. Alex yawns as she stirs. 

“Good morning.” Lucy says.

“Hi.” Alex replies in a voice covered with sleep.

“You sleep good?”

Alex nods. “Yeah. You aren’t Maggie, but it did the job.”

Lucy chuckles. “Fuck you.”

Alex laughs. “What are you doing up anyway? I thought you would sleep in longer.”

“I’m actually going to go see Vasquez.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Wow, that’s great. But it’s a little early don’t you think?”

Lucy looks at the clock on Alex’s desk; she shrugged. “It’s nine.”

“Who shows up at their partners house at nine o’clock in the morning?”

“It takes like two hours to get to National city from here.”

“True, but I think you should wait until later in the day. Or like closer to your flight time.”

“Closer to my flight time?”

“Yeah. You can talk to Vasquez and then catch your flight right after. Maybe they’ll like chase you to the airport or something.”

Lucy shakes her head. “You watch too many romantic comedies.”

Alex laughs. “Fuck off.” She shakes her head. “It’s good that you are going to see them though.”

Lucy smiles. “Yeah.”

* * *

Maggie has been in class for twenty minutes and she can’t seem to get Alex out her head. Yesterday at the café had her thinking. Alex really thought Maggie would leave her because of a handsy waitress. Maggie would never leave Alex for anything; that being a handsy waitress or a scummy roommate. Maggie can’t imagine herself with anyone else other than Alex. The soon to be cop hasn’t put her promise ring back on yet because she was still a little angry with Alex after they had slept together. But yesterday at ROPOLIS had her thinking; maybe she does want forever with Alex.

_Should I get Alex a promise ring too? Our one year is coming up and that would be a perfect gift. Wow, one year with Alex. That’s insane._

“Ms. Patty?”

The older woman looks up from the form on her desk. “Yes. Do you need help on your worksheet?”

Maggie shakes her head. “No. I’m almost done, actually. I was just wondering if I could grab something from our room really quick.” Mike looks up at her with raised eyebrows. Maggie shakes her head at him.

Patty makes a face of confusion. “Something from your room?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah. I’ll be quick. Promise.” Maggie bites the inside of her cheek out of nerves.

Patty sighs. “Fine. Hurry back.”

Maggie smiles as she stands. “Thank you.” She leaves the room and almost sprints to her room. She goes to her bathroom and opens her medicine cabinet. Maggie smiles once she sees the glimmering jewelry. She grabs the ring and slips it back on her finger. Maggie swears she heard the ring say: _‘finally! I hated being in that cabinet. That rack was so cold.’_

Maggie looks down at her finger and rubs the ring. “I won’t take you off ever again.” Maggie chuckles. “Am I really talking to my ring right now?”

She leaves the bathroom and goes back to class.

* * *

“Your friends are really cool.” Nia says before taking a sip of her latte. Nia, Kara, and Lena went to ROPOLIS for some coffee before Kara has to take Lena to the airport. This has been the fastest weekend ever in Kara’s opinion. The blonde feels like she spent so much but then again not enough time with Lena.

Kara smiles from the other side of the table. “Thank you.”

Nia smiled. “I liked Maggie.”

Lena chuckled. “It was the dimples, wasn’t it?” Nia laughed as she nodded. “She has that affect on people. One smile and your reeled in.”

“That’s probably how she bagged my sister.” Kara says, sipping her iced coffee. The table shares a laugh as Lena checks the time.

“My flight departs soon. We should probably head to the airport.”

Kara smile drops at the statement; the statement she’s been trying to avoid all morning. She sighed. “Do we have to?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, we have to.”

Kara sighs again. “Fine. I’ll grab the check.” Kara stands up and walks to the front counter.

“It’s hard for her.” Nia says, watching Kara walk to the counter. “She talks about you a lot.”

Lena looks at her with wide eyes. “She does?”

Nia nods. “Yeah, like all the time. She tells me stories from when you guys first met and how she fell in love from the second she saw you.”

Lena swallows thickly. “Really?” 

“Yeah. She always gets so lost in her stories when she talks about you. And the smile on her face when I bring you up, is like crazy big. When you get off the phone with her, she lays on her bed and pouts for maybe ten minutes. You know, until she gets hungry.”

They laugh. “I hate to leave her, but MIT has been my dream school since I was a child.”

Nia twists her mouth into a grin. “I know how you feel. It sucks that you can’t be with you significant other all the time. I miss my boyfriend like crazy, but I feel like this will build our relationship and make us stronger.”

Lena nods. “You’re right.” Kara comes back to the table while pushing her wallet in her back pocket. Lena smiles at her.

“You ready?” 

The girls stand. “Yeah.” Lena says, grabbing her jacket and phone. They leave the café and drive back to campus to get Lena’s stuff.

* * *

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alex asked._

_Lucy nods. “Yes, I am sure.”_

_Alex smiled as she pulls in for a hug. “Okay. Call me later and tell me everything. I love you.”_

_Lucy sighs. “I love you.” They pull apart. “Until Thanksgiving.”_

_“Until Thanksgiving.” Alex says, smiling. Lucy turns around and leaves Alex’s dorm._

Lucy sits in her cab and sighs once it pulls up to Vasquez’s house. “Do you mind waiting a little?”

“How long?” The driver asked.

“Five minutes. If longer I’ll come out and tell you and then you can leave.”

The driver nods his head. “Five minutes.”

Lucy opens her door. “Thank you.” She walks to the door and rings the doorbell.

“One sec.” She hears from the other side of the door.

“Oh my god. I missed their voice so much.” Lucy whispered. Vasquez opens the door and gasped at seeing their girlfriend standing in front of them.

“Lucy? What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been in town?”

Lucy smiles. “Can I come in?”

“No, you can stay there.”

“Vas- “

“Nope. Not until I get an explanation for not hearing from you in months and you still haven’t answered my questions.”

“I came down for the weekend to spend some time with Alex. I’m actually on my way to the airport to go back to New York.”

Vasquez scoffs. “Of course you come here when you are about to leave again. How long until I hear from you this time? A year?”

Lucy shakes her head as she looks down at her feet. “Look, I’m sorry that I haven’t been calling you.”

“I know you still can keep your phone down there, for a little while. You could’ve shot me a text or something that told me you were okay.”

“I’m here now.”

“That’s not good enough!”

Lucy steps back at Vasquez yelling at her. “Vas- “

“No. Don’t use your victim voice with me. You have not called me in five months. I haven’t heard from you in five months and after all that happen with me not getting into West Point. You didn’t even call the second you got there like you said you would. You didn’t call me the second day like you said you would. You never called me. Ever! You knew what I was going through. You knew I needed someone to talk to, someone to be there for me! And you weren’t there! Am I not important to you at all?!”

Lucy shakes her head hastily. “N-no, you are. Of course you are. Vasquez, I love you so much.”

“Not too much if you didn’t bother to call.” Vasquez looked down at their feet. “I don’t think this is gonna work out.” Vasquez whispered.

“What?”

“I’m done, Luce.”

Lucy gasped. It’s like she can hear her heart breaking. “Ar- are you breaking up with me?”

Vasquez turned away from her. “I just need a break. Go before you miss your flight.” They walked back into the house and closed the door in Lucy’s face. Lucy stood there; mouth gaped open. She turned around slowly as a tear ran down her cheek. She walked back to the cab and got in.

“Take me to the airport, please.” Lucy whispered with a labored breath.

“Are you alright, miss?” The driver asked, turning the car on.

Lucy cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” Just as those words left her mouth, Lucy started to break down in the back of this stranger’s cab. 

The driver was kind enough to leave Lucy alone the whole drive to the airport. He even gave Lucy some tissues from his glove compartment.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of the terminal and the driver popped the trunk. “Thank you.” Lucy hands the man some bills before leaving the car. She grabs her bag and walks back to the car. “Sorry for crying in your back seat.”

The driver smiles. “It’s okay. It happens all the time. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure.”

He smiles again. “Have a safe flight.”

“Thank you.” Lucy closed the door and walks into the terminal while typing a message to Alex; wiping a tear away before it escaped her eye.

**Lucy: Vasquez broke up with me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to ask this question again but I keep forgetting.
> 
> Would you like if I made this into 2 parts? The first part being this one, and the second part being the next half like Kara and Alex at NCU, Maggie starts training at GCPA, Lena's second half at MIT, etc... The tags and everything will be the same unless I add to it.
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex: What?  
** **Alex: What happened? Are you okay?**  
**Alex: Lucy!!!**  
**Alex: You can’t just say Vasquez broke up with you and then not answer my text or calls.**

Lucy wasn’t ignoring Alex. She just didn’t want to talk. She saw all of the texts, calls, and voicemails the redhead had left for her. Lucy boards the plane and goes to her seat; which is by a window. She closes the shade and leans against it. She opens her phone and sends a quick text to Alex

**Lucy: I’m fine.**

A few minutes later. 

**Alex: No, you’re not.  
Alex: Luce, talk to me.**

**Lucy: I don’t feel like talking right now.**

**Alex: Ok. Just know that I’m here for you whenever you need me.  
** **Alex: Try to enjoy your flight.**  
**Alex: Don’t do anything stupid.**

_I won’t do anything stupid. But not putting on my oxygen mask when the flight attendant says to sounds like an amazing idea._

_Shut up, Lucy._

The flight attendant comes over the intercom telling all of the passengers to fasten their seat belts and get ready for take off. Lucy has flown before but every time she hears the flight attendant say that it makes her nervous 

She puts her seat belt on and opens her window back up. She looks down as the plane leaves the ground and goes up above the clouds. She sighs.

_Vasquez really broke up with me, huh?_

Lucy is still shocked; it did happen maybe half an hour ago, but the wound is still very fresh, and it will stay like that for a very long time. She wants to call them and explain why she hasn’t been calling. But to tell the truth, Lucy doesn’t know why she didn’t keep in contact with Vasquez.

Was she upset that she got into West Point and Vasquez didn’t?

Does she feel bad that Vasquez isn’t at West Point with her?

Does she think she would make Vasquez jealous about all the West Point stories?

All of the above?

Lucy takes her phone out and texts Vasquez before all electronic devices have to be put away and turned off.

**Lucy: You probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry about not talking to you and not calling you when I had the chance. I don’t have an explanation on why I did it. And I know that’s bad and you probably hate me, but Vas, I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you.**

Lucy takes a deep breath and hits send.

**Vasquez: k.**

**Lucy: k!? Are you fucking serious?**

**Vasquez: I have nothing to say to you, Lucy.**

**Lucy: Vas, please.**

**Vasquez: My name is VasQUEZ not Vas.  
Vasquez: STOP texting me.**

Lucy sobs as she closes her phone. She puts her face in her hands and starts crying; not caring about silencing her sobs around all of these people. 

An older woman sat across from Lucy, notices her crying; along with all the other passengers.

“Are you alright, dear?” The woman asked.

Lucy looked up; tears running down her face. The woman has dark brown hair with dark green and a dash of hazel eyes.

Lucy nods. “I’m fine.”

The older woman tilted her head to the side and looked at Lucy with raised eyebrows. “You’re crying.”

“It’s fine. I’m okay.”

The woman looked down the aisles before slipping out her seat and sitting next to Lucy. 

“You’re not supposed to do that.” Lucy said.

The older woman smiled. “I know, but you look like you need someone to talk to and a hug. I’m Mary. What’s your name?” Lucy grinned as she wiped her eyes and the dry tears off her face. “One second I think I have tissues in my bag.” The lady opens her purse and digs until she finds a packet of tissues. She opens it and smiles at Lucy.

“I’m Lucy.”

“Well, here you are Lucy.” Mary hands Lucy some tissues and Lucy takes them and wipes her face and blows her nose. “So, why were you crying? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My partner broke up with me.”

Mary pouts. “I’m so sorry. They must’ve had an explanation on why.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I don’t blame them. I made a very asshole move.” Lucy looked up from her lap. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. Why do you think you made an asshole move?” Mary smirked.

“I go to West Point- “

“The military academy?”

“Yes, and my partner, they applied to go there too…so we can be together.”

“Do you both want to be in the military?”

“Yes, I want to be in the army and my partner wants to go into the Air Force.”

“That’s lovely.”

Lucy smiled. “But anyway, they didn’t get in and I did.”

“Aww.” Mary pouts a little.

“I promised them that I would call them and stay in contact with them until they could reapply next semester.”

“Let me guess, you didn’t keep your promise?”

Lucy nodded. “I haven’t talked to them in over five months.”

“Wow.”

“I flew down here to spend time with my best friend, she goes to Stanford. It’s was for the weekend and I thought I could surprise my partner and show up at their house, but they weren’t happy to see me.”

“I bet.” Marry retorts. “What did they say when they answered the door and saw you there?”

“They asked me how long I’ve been in town and I said just for the weekend. They also weren’t happy that I waited until I was leaving to come and see them.”

Mary shakes her head. “I know you probably don’t want to hear me say this or give you advice since I am just some stranger you just met, but I suggest giving them some space. I don’t know your partner at all but from what you told me I would be upset if my partner didn’t contact me in five months too.”

Lucy nods. “But to break with me?”

Mary shrugged. “People feel hurt in different ways.”

Lucy nods again. “You’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t call for a while. But I don’t know because not calling got me in this situation in the first place.”

Mary grinned. “Wait for them to initiate don’t jump right in and start calling out of the blue.”

Lucy smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Do you want a hug?”

“Sure.”

Mary leans in and hugs the young brunette.

* * *

Stacee knocks on the door frame of Alex’s dorm. The redhead looks back from her desk and smiles at the familiar face. “Hey. Is everything okay?” Alex asked, standing up from her desk. Alex is studying for finals that are coming up in a few days.

“Everything is fine.” Stacee looks around the newly decorated dorm. “It’s looks amazing in here.”

The redhead smiled. “Thank you.”

“You don’t seem like a shag rug kinda girl.” Stacee says, chuckling while pointing at the black rug on the floor.

“I’m not, but I have one in my room back home. It was my sister’s idea to get one.”

Stacee nods. “That makes sense.”

“But uh, what’s up?”

“You have a visitor.”

Alex makes a face of confusion. _Maggie didn’t tell me she was coming today._ “Maggie?”

Stacee shakes her head. “No, it’s someone else. I can’t think of her name, but it was something like Ima, Irma. Something of the sort.”

Alex laughed. “You mean Imra?”

“Yes, Imra!” Stacee snaps her fingers. “I knew it was something like that.” Alex laughs. “She is waiting in the lounge for you.”

Alex nods. “Okay.” She grabs her phone from her desk and leaves the room with Stacee leading the way. 

They walk down to the lounge and Alex spots Imra sitting in one of the chairs; she walks up to her.

“Imra, hi!”

Imra stands up and smiles at the redhead. “Hey!” The girls hug.

“What made you stop by?”

The girls walk out the lounge and head to Alex’s dorm.

“I was just in Gotham earlier with Mike and Maggie was talking about this get together thing that was yesterday.”

“Mhm.” Alex listens attentively while they walk into her dorm. They sit down in the bean bag chairs as Imra continues.

“So, I asked Maggie if I could come visit and chat with you for a bit and she said you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

Imra smiled. “Good. I hope I’m not imposing or anything.”

Alex waves her hand in dismissal. “Oh no. I was just studying for finals, which I was about to stop doing anyway.” Imra chuckled. “Do you want something to drink? I might have bottles of water in my mini fridge.”

“I’m fine.”

“How’s uh…majors going?”

“I still can’t find any I like and if I find one I do like they are at colleges so far away.”

“What do you want to be near? Mike? Your family?”

“Mike mostly; I don’t really speak with my family.” Alex nods; not wanting to dwell on personal matters. “I just think that it’s time to settle down in a school that’s close, so I don’t have to drive almost all day just to see him.”

“Where do you live?”

“It’s a town called Saturn Heights. Yes, like the planet.”

Alex chuckles. “Where’s that at?”

“You’re from National city, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Saturn Heights is like three hours from there and you already know that it takes like what three, four hours to get to Gotham from National City.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I live very far, and I just want to be closer to him.”

“You could go here.”

“Hmm?”

“Stanford is only like a two hour drive to Gotham.”

“Can I apply this late in the semester?”

Alex shrugs. “They might put you on hold until after break.”

Imra nods. “What’s the majors here?”

“Do you have the rest of the week to spare?”

Imra laughs. “There is a lot, huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I’ll look into that. Thanks, Alex.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How are you and Maggie doing?”

Alex huffs out a breath. “We are doing good. There was a little hiccup, but that problem is solved and out of the way.”

Imra smiles as she nods her head. “How long have you and Maggie been together.”

“Eight months next month.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Our one year will actually be during Thanksgiving break.”

“Really?”

“Thanksgiving Day to be exact.”

“It’s not weird that you started dating on a holiday?”

“Nope. It works out since we both love food.” The girls share a laugh. “How about you and Mike?”

“Three years.”

“Wow, and I thought my eight months was impressive.”

“We were high school sweethearts.”

“Aww cute.”

“He was on the football team and I played softball for our high school. We met at a scrimmage.”

“Maggie and I met at work actually. She was a customer though. Not quite an employee, yet.”

Imra laughed. “A match made in heaven.” The girls laugh again. “Do you think you can spend the rest of your life with Maggie?” Imra asked after a pregnant silence.

Alex looked up from hands. “I would like to, but who knows what the future holds.”

Imra shakes her head. “I can tell by the look of happiness on Maggie’s face when she talks about you. She’s not going anywhere.” Alex smiled and looked down as her cheeks started to turn a bright pink. Imra gasped. “You’re blushing!”

Alex chuckles. “Shut up.” Alex looks up and rolls her eyes. “You and Mike?” Irma’s smile falters and Alex already has her answer. “Oh.”

“I don’t want to break up with him or anything, but I don’t know it’s just weird around him now.”

“What do you mean?”

“We used to be so close, even before we started dating. He was my best friend, but then this whole I want to go to a police academy thing happened. I haven’t picked a school, so I told him that it was fine for him to chase his dreams of becoming a detective. And then I wanted to start travelling and see the world an- “

“And you want to do it with him.” Alex says, filling in the gap.

“Yes. I want to travel with him so badly. He told me he can come during breaks and stuff, but he has family back in Metropolis and I don’t want him to drop everything just to come travel around the globe with me.”

“Have you told him that?”

“I mean no, but I just don’t want to upset him.”

Alex shakes her head. “I don’t think telling him how you feel will upset him.”

“Mike is a very sensitive person.”

“I can tell.”

Imra chuckles. “I just want to do everything with him, but we never will have the time.”

“You’ll have all the time in the world after he graduates. We are just teenagers we have our whole lives ahead of us.”

Imra nods. “I know that, but after he graduates Mike wants to get a house and do all of this homely stuff.” The brunette looks down at her hands. 

“Imra, look at me.” Imra looks up. “Tell him what you are thinking. If you want to go on to a ski lodge in Michigan or visit the Grand Canyon after he collects his degree tell him that. Tell him you aren’t quite ready for the homely stuff yet. Tell him you want to live a little for a bit.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.” Alex opens her arms and Imra shifts to reciprocate the hug.

“And I already been to the Grand Canyon.”

Alex chuckles. “Of course you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to thicken the plot, but don't worry there will be some SANVERS and SUPERCORP plots soon.
> 
> This will be the last update until after my final exams are done AKA Summer Vacation!
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Alex is woken up by her phone ringing. She pats around the floor until she finds her phone. She finds it and picks up.

“Hello.” She says groggy with sleep.

“Alex!”

“Kara? What time is it?”

“It’s three a.m.”

“Why the hell are you calling me at three o’clock in the morning?”

“I’m panicking and I needed someone to talk to and I called Lena and she’s not answering.” 

Alex can hear Kara’s rushed breathing. She sits up in her beanbag chair.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Just listen to sound of my voice, okay? Take deep breaths. In and out.”

Kara takes a deep breath and exhales a few times before her breathing evens out and slows down. Alex stays quiet and waits.

“Okay.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for calling you this late.”

“It’s fine. Is everything alright?”

“Lena went to a like a study session type of thing earlier tonight and on the news they said it was a car accident near the MIT campus.”

“Aww Kara.”

“Yeah. I have been calling Lena for hours and she’s not answering me and I- I- “

“Kara, everything is fine. Lena is probably just asleep, and she doesn’t hear her phone.”

“Alex, I want to fly to her and check on her so bad.” 

“No. Don’t do that. It’s not good for you to fly when you are like this, and you know that.”

Kara nods. 

“Alex.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you come stay with me?”

Alex nods as she stands up. 

“I’m on my way.”

Kara hangs up and Alex shuffles around her room for shoes, her keys, and a jacket. 

“It’s dark as shit in here.” She turns on her phone flashlight and looks around the room for her keys. “Where the hell are they?” Alex looks up at her desk. “Bingo.” She walks to her desk and grabs her keys. 

She types a quick text to Imra telling her there was an emergency and that she had to leave. After that, she left her dorm and went straight to the parking lot to drive to Stanhope.

Alex suggested that Imra stay the night, so she doesn’t have to drive all night long. Imra said okay and Alex said Imra can take her bed and she can sleep on the beanbag chairs. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it is what it is.

* * *

Alex drives frantic but safe down the empty roads. This isn’t the first time Kara has had a panic attack. That one was just a small one sometimes they are worst. When Kara first came to earth, she had a panic attack because she thought her cousin Kal was stuck in space somewhere that they can’t reach him. Jeremiah calmed her down and told her that everything was okay and that Kal was already on Earth as a healthy grown adult. 

And then there was another one when Kara had so many deadlines for work freshmen year and she felt overwhelmed and started to hyperventilate. Alex was the only one with her and she didn’t know what to do but she calmed Kara down and told her to focus on the sound of her voice. That seems to work with Kara; Alex telling her to focus on the sound of her voice.

Alex gets to Stanhope around three thirty; it would’ve taken her longer on a regular day, but she was in a hurry. She parks her car in the back and gets out. She leans against her car and takes her phone out.

**Alex: I’m here. Parked in the back.**

Kara comes out not even a minute later. Alex looks up and see Kara walking towards her. 

“How did you get out here so fast?”

“I was in the lounge.” Kara pouts and Alex knew the tears were coming.

“Come here.” Alex opens her arms and Kara leans into her. Alex squeezes her tight as Kara starts to cry. “It’s okay.”

They stay like that for around ten minutes and then Kara’s phone starts ringing. She rushes and digs her phone out her pocket.

“Lena! Lena, oh my god! Are you okay?” Kara starts to cry again. “Oh my god I was so worried.”

“I’m fine, Kara.”

“What happened? Are you sure you’re okay? I will fly to you right now!”

Lena chuckles and Kara’s heart jumps into her throat.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m okay. I wasn’t in the car that drove off the road, but everyone is okay except for the guy’s bumper.” 

Kara sighs. “Thank Rao.” Alex leans against her car as Kara looks over at her. “She’s okay.” Alex lets out a sigh of relief. “Do you know what happened?” Kara put Lena on speaker, so she won’t have to retell the story to Alex.

“I was at a study session with Eve and some other kids from our science class. We just got done studying and wanted to get something to eat. It was late so we chose a drive through. Drew, one of the guys from class suggested we take separate cars since it was maybe eleven of us. We all agreed and then we left the study hall. We all were driving one in front of the other and then Drew’s tire popped, and he drove off the road. He missed a pole by maybe an inch. He drove into a ditch, but he’s fine. Everyone that was in the car with him is fine. His bumper is just a little dented.”

“How did his tire pop?”

“I don’t know. It was like a malfunction or something.”

Kara chuckled.

“You don’t know cars.”

Lena laughed.

“No, I don’t.” 

“Thank you for checking up on me.”

“Duh. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Lena smiled.

“I’m still flying over there after class tomorrow, though.” 

Lena chuckles.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Lena smiled again.

“You should get some rest. I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

Lena hangs up and Kara looks over at Alex

“Fuck.” Kara breathes out. “What a night, huh?”

“Lena is most definitely living the college lifestyle. She’s doing it dangerously but she’s living it.”

Kara scoffs. “She sure is.”

* * *

Alex doesn’t get back to her dorm until a little after six o’clock. Imra is already gone when she gets there but she sees a post-it note stuck to her laptop screen on her desk. She throws her keys onto her desk and takes off her jacket. She picks up the post-it and reads it.

_Hey._

_I hope everything is okay with that emergency last night. I was going to wait until you got back but my mom called me around 5 and asked me to help her with something._

_Thank you for yesterday, talking to me and such. I really appreciate it. Maybe we can do it over a coffee next time?_

_Imra A._

Alex chuckles as she puts the post-it down and sticks it to her desk. She sighs. “I have four hours until I need to be up. Should I study some more for the finals I have today, or should I sleep?” Alex shrugged as she obviously went for the latter. She turned around and noticed that her bed was neatly made. “Aw, she made my bed.” Alex takes off her shoes, shirt, and pants before climbing into bed and falling asleep instantly. She hears her phone chime from her desk, but she’ll check those messages later.

**Maggie: Good luck on your finals today, babe. Not that you need any. You are going to do great. I love you.**

**Kara: Thank you for last night. I hope it doesn’t fuck up your focus for finals which I completely forgot was today. Love you.**

* * *

“Alexandra, this is my fifth time calling you. Are you alright? I just wanted to know when you were coming home for break. Call me back when you get this. I love you. Bye.” Eliza hangs up the phone and sighs. She’s been trying to get a hold of both of her daughters all morning. “Please let them be okay.” She whispered while she plays with the pendant of her necklace, which is Alex and Kara’s birthstones. 

Eliza sips on her coffee as the doorbell rings. She checks the time on her watch and walks to the door. 

“J’onn, when are you going to come over when it’s not before noon?” Eliza asked after opening the door.

J’onn chuckled. “I’m sorry, but we need to talk.” 

“About?” Eliza steps to the side so J’onn can walk into the house.

“The D.E.O.” J’onn walks to the kitchen and sits down on one of the stools. 

“The what now?” Eliza walks into the kitchen and looks at her friend like he’d grown a second head.

“That’s the name of our organization. The Department of Extranormal Operations.”

Eliza shakes her head. “First of all, this isn’t our organization. I never agreed.” 

J’onn sighed. “El, please.”

Eliza shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, J’onn.”

“When do the girls get home? We can talk about this over Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t want my girls wrapped up in your little alien hunt.”

“It’s not a hunt, El. It’s more of a- “

“Alien hunt.” Eliza deadpans. J’onn rolls his eyes. “And to answer your question, I don’t know. I’ve been trying to get a hold of Alex and Kara all morning and neither of them are answering.”

J’onn raises his eyebrows. “That’s unusual.”

“They are probably busy. Alexandra told me finals were today.”

“Oh yeah.” 

“You still have to time to think about it, you know?” J’onn says after a minute of comfortable silence.

“I don’t need to think about it anymore. I don’t want to be a part of this organization idea or whatever and neither are my children.”

J’onn sighs. “El pl- “

“I’m sorry, J’onn. You can see yourself out.” Eliza walks out the kitchen and goes to her office upstairs. J’onn gets up from his stool and leaves.

When he gets to his car, he calls Alex.

“Hey, Alex. I know you are probably in a final and I’m sorry to be interrupting, but when you get this message, can you please call me? I have an idea you and your sister might be interested in.”

He hangs up the phone and starts his car.

* * *

Kara walks out the classroom after finishing her first final and her brain is fried. Kara was never good at English on Earth since she spoke Kryptonese half her life. She checks her phone while walking to her dorm and she sees that she has ten voicemails from her mom.

“Mom, where’s the fire?” Kara asked after her mom picked up the phone.

“Finally. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you and Alexandra all morning.”

“Sorry, we had finals and a crazy night.”

“I heard what happened. Is Lena alright?”

“She’s fine. She wasn’t in the car that drove off the road, but everyone is okay. I’m about to go over to her now.”

“How often do you fly to Massachusetts?”

Kara lets out a breathy chuckle.

“I don’t do it that much.”

“You know I can track your location, right?”

Kara rolls her eyes. _Shit_

“Stop flying to Massachusetts the second you have an ounce of free time. It’s not good for you to be flying that distance so often.”

“I know, I’ll stop flying over there all the time.” 

She walks into her dorm and waves at Nia.

“I mean it, Kara. Just because you aren’t home doesn’t mean I still can’t punish you.”

Kara rolls her eyes.

“Can I still do it today?”

“Yes, but promise me you will stop going every day?”

“I don’t go every day.” 

“Kara.”

Kara huffs.

“I promise.”

“Thank you. And when you talk to your sister, tell her to call me.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too, mom.”

Eliza hangs up.

**Kara: Call mom. She needs to talk to you.**

Kara flops onto her bed and lets out an exhausted sigh.

“Tough final?” Nia asked from her desk.

“Yeah. I’ve never been good at English.”

“You bilingual or somethin’?”

Kara’s face turns a light red and she blinks feverishly. “Kinda, yeah.”

“What other language do you speak?”

“Uhh…German?”

Nia chuckles. “Are you sure that’s the language?”

Kara sits up and nods. “Yes, I’m sure.” She stands up. “I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

“Going somewhere?”

“Alex wants me to run some errands with her. I won’t be too long if you wanted to do something before you leave for break tonight?”

Nia shrugged. “ROPOLIS at eight?” Nia asked, suggestively.

Kara smiles. “I’ll be there.” Kara grabs her toiletry bag and then leaves the dorm.

* * *

Kara lands in the woods behind MIT. She walks out the woods and to the main building. When she walks in, she sees Lena talking to Eve by the couches. Kara swiftly but slowly walks up to her and wraps her arm around her waist.

“It’s Kara.” Eve says after looking at the stunned and slightly scared look on Lena’s face. Lena instantly melts into the strong arms of her girlfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked.

“And how did you get here so fast? Didn’t you have finals this morning?” Eve asked, confused.

Kara takes her arms away from Lena’s waist and stands next to her. Lena misses the warmth of Kara, but from the mischievous sparkle in Kara’s eye when she looked up at her, she’ll probably will feel it again soon; along with some other things.

“I flew here,” Kara eyes widen after she registers what she just said. “On a bus.” Eve gives her a weird look but doesn’t push the conversation further. Kara looks over at Lena. “And I came to check on you.”

“You did?” Lena asked.

“Yes, but we need to talk.”

“About?” Lena raises her perfectly arched eyebrow at the blonde.

“Privately.” Kara says, smirking. Lena bites her lip as she turns to look at Eve.

“I’ll promise to catch you before I go to the airport tonight.” 

Eve smiles. “Okie dokie. Nice to see you again, Kara.”

“You too.” Kara smiles at the blonde and Eve walks away. “Okie dokie?” Lena rolls her eyes at Kara.

“She says it all the time, but I come accustomed to it.”

Kara shrugged. “It might still have to grow on me.”

* * *

They get to Lena’s dorm and Kara sits down at her desk as Lena closes the door. Lena drops her keys on the desk and takes off her shoes before sitting down on her bed.

Lena watches Kara look around her dorm; amused by all the posters and pictures on her walls. 

“What did you want to talk about, darling?” Lena asked to erase some of the sexual tension in the room. She could feel it in her bones that Kara wanted to do something to her, and it made her anxious and aroused.

Kara looks at her and the ocean blue that Lena has fallen in love with is now engulfed by the black of her pupils. Lena bites her lip and shifts nervously on her bed.

“You know, I called you maybe ten times last night.”

“I know. I got all of the voicemails and texts.”

“And you wait until I’m crying mess in Alex’s arms to call me back?” Kara stands up and walks toward Lena.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, Kara. I answered your texts.”

“Me? Dramatic? You kept on giving me one word answers, which made me even more worried!” Lena rolled her eyes again as she looked around the room; to find anything to look at other than the predatory gaze of the blonde in front of her. “Stop rolling your eyes at me!”

Lena looks at Kara then as she tries to push down the whimper that wants to escape her throat from Kara yelling at her. _Kara is clearly very upset, but why the hell is it so hot to me?_ “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“I am, Kara.”

“Lay down.”

“Wh-what?” Lena heard what Kara said, but her brain didn’t quite catch it.

“I said lay down.” 

Lena scrambles around and lays down. As her head hits the pillows she feels how embarrassingly wet she is, and the harshness of Kara’s tone makes her wetter by the second. She watches Kara take off her jacket and shoes. Kara crawls onto the bed and in between Lena’s legs. She supports herself on her elbow placed by Lena’s head as her other hand glides down Lena’s clothed stomach.

Kara stops at the waistband on Lena’s jeans and then she looks up at Lena. “Take your shirt off.” The blonde whispered. Lena has never moved so fast in her life. She took her shirt off in the matter of seconds. Kara smirked. The blonde fiddled with Lena’s button and pulled it through the loop. She pulled her zipper down and Lena whimpered at what’s going to come next. 

Kara moved her hand into Lena’s jeans and the young Luthor let out a breathy moan. “Hmm. You don’t feel sorry.”

Lena whimpered again. “I am. I knew it was wrong to not call you.”

“But if you’re so sorry, why are you so wet for me right now?” Kara moved her finger up and rubbed Lena’s clit through her panties. Lena moaned. “Huh? Answer me, Lena.” Kara stopped moving her finger.

Lena grunted with frustration. 

“Answer me and I’ll continue.”

Lena didn’t know what to say. She was in shock that whole night, but she still could’ve at least texted Kara an update. “I swear to you, Kar. I’m sorry for not calling you, but I was in shock that whole night.”

“Don’t say it like it’s my fault.” 

Lena looks at Kara with a confused look. “I’m not saying it’s your fault. I’m just saying I was in shock and scared.”

“I get that, but I was worried about you Lena.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kara kisses her unexpectedly. Lena runs her fingers through golden locks as the kiss grows more hungry. Kara takes her hand out of Lena’s pants and grabs Lena’s wrists and pins her hands above her head.

“That is for rolling your eyes at me three times. You know what that means?”

“What?” Lena asked, breathless.

“I get to give you three orgasms until I have to leave.” 

Lena whimpers at Kara’s menacing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a one month time jump next chapter. I'm going to try and explain this the best I can, but I suck at explaining things.
> 
> Okay, this time jump is a month and the whole month is finals, but in the chapter as you read you saw characters saying they were going to the airport and stuff. This is going to sound really confusing, but the whole month that has gone by is finals, but this chapter is like the last day before break I guess you can say. So like next chapter will start off with like characters driving home for break. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't. I know what i'm trying to say, but I can't put it in words.
> 
> I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I suck at explaining things.
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	17. TIME JUMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 1 MONTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!!! WHAT!!!

Its been a month since finals. A lot of things has happened in that month. Imra applied to attend Stanford, J’onn is finding a plot in the desert for the DEO, James is loving his job at Catco, Winn is coming accustomed to making dinner for James for when he gets home; even though James says he doesn’t have to cook for him, Alex and Sam has put their differences aside and became acquaintances; much to Maggie’s dismay, Maggie and Luisa has been talking a lot over this past month and Maggie feels closer to her mother, Kara has been scrambling around for a one- year anniversary gift, Lucy is still grieving over Vasquez; who hasn’t spoken to her the whole month, Vasquez has been applying to get into West Point and happily not telling Lucy about it, and Lena has just been chilling out basically. 

Lena hasn’t really been doing anything since finals. She just been packing for break and studying for those said finals.

Now, Alex is driving down the packed roads to get to National city to spend her Thanksgiving break with friends and family. While waiting for the traffic to move forward, Alex’s phone chimes from her cup holder.

“A group chat James?”

**James has added you to the Superfriends. This group chat includes; Jimmy, Winslow, Bobby Lane, SuperKara, LL Cool Kay, Dimples, and Badass Danvers.**

**Jimmy: Hey guys! Welcome to Superfriends.**

**Bobby Lane: What the hell is this James?**

**LL Cool Kay: LL Cool Kay, James. Really?**

**Dimples: I think that’s pretty clever.**

**Badass Danvers: I like my name.**

**Bobby Lane: You only like your name because James is calling you badass.**

**Dimples: He’s not wrong.**

**Winslow: Alex is kinda badass.**

**Badass Danvers: Thanks guys!**

**SuperKara: I think my name is cool!**

**Winslow: If you don’t like your name, Lena you can change it.**

**Jimmy: Don’t! It took me 2 hours to come up with these names and I like them.**

Lena rolls her eyes at her phone.

**LL Cool Kay: Oh yes. We should all keep our names because James made them.**

**SuperKara: Don’t mind her she’s just upset because I forgot to get her from the airport.**

**LL Cool Kay: I was sitting there for three hours! How do you just forget about me?! I have been reminding you for weeks.**

**Badass Danvers: Yikes.**

**Bobby Lane: Damn. 3 hours.**

**Dimples: That’s rough.**

**Winslow: Shit.**

**Jimmy: Wow.**

**SuperKara: You guys aren’t helping. And for the 500th time, I’m sorry I left you at the airport.**

**LL Cool Kay: Not good enough.**

Kara rolls her eyes and sighs.

**Bobby Lane: What’s the point of this group chat? Other than for Kara and Lena to argue.**

**LL Cool Kay: We weren’t arguing.  
SuperKara: We weren’t arguing.**

Lucy chuckles.

**Jimmy: I have an idea.**

**Dimples: Go on.**

**Jimmy: I think we should have a Friendsgiving at my place.**

**Winslow: OUR place.**

**Jimmy: Sorry. Friendsgiving at our place.**

**Badass Danvers: Friendsgiving?**

**Winslow: It’s like a Thanksgiving dinner, but with friends instead of family.**

**Jimmy: That /housewarming party.**

**Bobby Lane: When?**

**Winslow: Day before Thanksgiving.**

**Badass Danvers: I’m down.**

**Bobby Lane: Will there be booze?**

**Jimmy: Hell yeah. What do you think I am? An amateur?**

Alex chuckles in her car.

**Bobby Lane: Then I’m definitely down.**

**Dimples: Count me in.**

**SuperKara: Me and Lena too.**

**Jimmy: Awesome! I’ll have details later today.**

Alex closes her phone and places it back in the cup holder as traffic moves less than an inch forward.

* * *

Maggie hops off her bike, takes off her helmet, and grabs her bags from under the netting before walking into her apartment building.

“I’ve missed this place.” She walks into an elevator and presses the number four button. The machine dings open and Maggie walks down the long hallway. She fishes out her keys and unlocks the door of her apartment. Luisa is sitting on the couch eating cereal as Maggie walks in.

She looks over at the door and gasped once she sees her daughter staring back at her. Maggie puts down her bags and helmet and smiles at her mom. “Hey mom.”

“Maggie!” Luisa jumps up and walks over to Maggie and gives her a bone crushing hug. “Oh, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Maggie says, squeezing her mom tighter. They hug for a little bit longer until Luisa let’s go and kisses Maggie on the side of the head.

“How was the drive?”

Maggie takes off her jacket. “It was good. I left a little early, so the roads were a little empty.” Maggie walks to the couch and sits; Luisa follows her.

“It’s ten. Did you stop somewhere before you came home?”

“Oh yeah. Alex needed some help packing.”

Luisa spots the fresh hickey on her daughter’s neck and pokes at it. “It seems like she needed help with something else too.” Luisa raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

The brunette chuckled. “We might have made a little detour and got distracted.”

“Mhm.” Luisa looks at Maggie and smiles at her.

“What?”

Luisa shakes her head. “Nothing. I just missed your face, is all.”

Maggie laughed. “I missed yours too.” Maggie stands up. “I’m gonna put my clothes away and take a shower. My room still the same?”

“Of course. Exactly how you left it.” Maggie smiles and leaves to go to her room. She pushes the door open and sighs once she sees the dark gray walls. “I missed this room. So much.” She walks in and throws her bags on her bed. She walks to her desk and puts her helmet on it. She looks around her room and grins. Her room is a little different without the pride flag over her bed, or the clutter of papers and pencils on her desk, but her bed is neatly made, and her nightstand still has her lamp on it, and she still has her bonsai on the shelf. “What?” Maggie smirks as she takes her shoes off. 

“Lu, have you been taking care of my bonsai?” Maggie walks back into the living room and looks at her mom.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously? Thought you said you didn’t know how to.” Maggie walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

Luisa shrugged. “I read the manuals you have and figured it out.”

“Why did you?”

“I missed you. And me watering and grooming your plant reminded me of you and gave me a reason to go into your room for the past three months.”

Maggie smiled. “I missed you too, mom. And thank you for taking care of it.”

“Of course.”

Maggie smiled and walked back to her room for her towel so she could take a shower. 

“It feels good to be home.” She says, turning on the shower.

* * *

Alex pulls into her home driveway and lets out a sigh of content. “Home sweet home.” She says as she turns her car off. She takes off her seat belt and pops her trunk. Alex gets out the car and grabs her bags from the trunk. She walks to the front door and unlocks the door. She walks into the house and calls for Eliza. “Mom!” Alex puts her bags near the steps and kicks the front door closed.

Eliza gasped as she came from the kitchen. “Alexandra!” Alex smiled as she walked up to Eliza and hugs her. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, mom.” Eliza squeezes Alex tighter as if she’ll float away if she loosens her grip for just a second.

“Where’s Kara?” The older blonde let’s go of her daughter and looks at the front door.

“She went to drive Lena home from the airport. Lillian was in a meeting and couldn’t make it in time for Lena’s flight.”

Eliza sighs. “Okay. How was your trip home?”

“It was…uneventful. There was a lot of traffic at noon.”

Eliza pouts as they walk back into the kitchen. “I’m sorry. Tea?”

“Sure.” Alex sits down at one of the stools and looks around. “I missed being home.”

“You can finish the semester online and be home all the time, if you’d like?”

Alex chuckles. “Maybe next year.” Eliza laughs as she puts the kettle on the stove. “Mom?”

Eliza turns around. “Yes.”

“J’onn left me a voicemail like a month ago. I couldn’t call him back because of finals and I’ve been crazy busy an- “

“What was this voicemail?”

Alex shrugged. “He said something about an idea he had and that me and Kara wo- “

“Kara and I.” Eliza says.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kara and I would be interested.”

Eliza clenches her jaw to mask her irritation. “And you didn’t call him?”

Alex shakes her head. “I haven’t had time.”

“If he contacts you or Kara, tell me.”

Alex nods. “Okay. Is everything okay?”

Eliza grins. “Everything’s fine. Yell for me when Kara gets here, I have to take a quick call in my office.”

“Okay.” 

Eliza leaves the kitchen and goes straight to her office to scream at J’onn.

* * *

“Hello.” J’onn says into the phone.

“Get over here now.”

“El? Is everything alright?”

“Just get over here.” Eliza hangs up and rubs her temples as she paces around her office.

* * *

The drive from the airport is silent since Kara is three hours late. Kara looks over at Lena. She is looking out the window and her hands are neatly folded in her lap. Kara reaches for one, but Lena snatches her hand away.

Kara huffs. “How long are you going to be mad at me?”

“For as long as you left me at the airport.” Lena replies, not even looking back at the blonde.

“It’s been three hours already, Lee. Time has passed since we’ve been driving.”

“I never said I’ll be mad for three hours.”

“Then what?”

“Three days might suffice.” Lena says, finally looking over at Kara.

Kara sighs and quickly looks over at her girlfriend. “How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“Until you mean it.” Lena looks back out the window.

“But I mean it every time I say it.”

Lena scoffs. “Yeah, sure you do.”

Ten minutes later, Kara is pulling into Lena’s driveway. “At least let me help you with your bags.”

“I got it.” Lena gets out the car. “Open the trunk.” Kara pushes a button and her trunk pops up. Lena takes her bags; grunting with effort. Her bags were quite heavy, and she would actually like some help, but she is just so angry with Kara that she’ll sacrifice pulling a muscle than asking for help. She closes the trunk and walks up her driveway. Kara notices her struggle from her car.

She rolls down her window. “Lena, please let me help you.”

“I said I got it!” Kara sighs again as she rolls up her window and gets out her car. She walks up the driveway and grabs Lena’s bags from behind her. Lena looks at her with widened eyes.

“I get you’re pissed at me but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you carry these heavy ass bags and hurt yourself.” She walks the bags to the front porch and places them down near the door. “Do you want me to carry them upstairs for you?” Kara looks back at Lena.

The raven haired girl clenched her jaw before answering. “I got it.”

“Lena, please. I just want to help with your luggage.”

“I don’t want you to!” Lena snaps.

Kara looks around and shakes her head. “Fine.” She walks over to Lena and kisses her roughly on the forehead. “I love you.” Kara walks to her car and drives off. Lena walks to her door and unlocks it. She drags the bags inside and kicks her door closed. 

“Careful! That’s mahogany.” Lillian says, coming from the kitchen. She smiles at her daughter once she looks up.

“Mom.” Lena stands up and runs to her mother with a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart. How was your flight?” Lillian asked after they pull apart.

“It was okay. I was stuck in the airport for three hours, though.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“Why? Didn’t Kara come get you? She say she would.”

“She did. Three hours after my flight.”

“Oh dear. Let me guess, you’re upset with her.”

“Uh yeah. She left me in the airport.”

“Lena.”

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t want to hear it right now.” Lena walks to the stairs.

“Aren’t you going to unpack?”

Lena looks at her bags near the door. “Not right now.” She grins at her mom. _Kara was right, those bags are heavy. What the hell do I have in there?_

“Okay. Do you want something to eat?” Lillian asked, already walking to the kitchen to make her daughter her favorite comfort food.

“Sure.”

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off and a glass of milk, coming up.” 

Lena smiles. “Thanks mom.”

“Of course. Welcome home, love.”

* * *

Kara walks into her house and raises her eyebrows at Eliza yelling at someone. “Who is mom screaming at?” Kara puts her bags next to Alex’s near the stairs and walks to her sister, who is in the living room watching TV.

“J’onn I’m guessing.” Alex says.

Kara plops down on the couch next to her sister. Alex puts her arm around her. “Why? What’d he do?”

Alex shrugs. “Beats me.” Kara lets out an exhausted sigh. “Lena’s still mad?”

“Yeah. She’s really on my ass about it.”

Alex squeezes lightly at Kara’s arm. “Sorry, kiddo.”

They sit in comfortable silence until Kara speaks again. “Al?”

Alex looks down at her. “Yeah.”

“Where is the closest Big Belly Burger?”

“Uh, Connecticut. Where it was founded. Why?”

“That’s Lena’s favorite restaurant.”

“Oh yeah. She did grow up in Connecticut. I forgot.” Alex says, looking up at the ceiling for a quick second.

“I think I should fly there and get her some.”

Alex chuckles. “Now?”

“Nah, I might need a nap first.” Alex chuckles as she shakes her head.

Meanwhile in Eliza’s office…

* * *

“Are you out of your whole entire mind?!” Eliza yells.

“What are you talking about?” J’onn asked, stunned.

“You called Alex. What were you thinking? And to do it behind my back. After I specifically told you not to!”

“Th-that was over a month ago! Alex didn’t answer me, so I thought she wasn’t interested.”

“She will never be interested, J’onn!”

“How do you know that?! Because you don’t want her to?”

“Exactly!”

“El, your daughters are adults now. They can make their own decisions.”

“Not if those said decisions will get them killed.”

“No one is going to get killed. You will be there.”

“No! I don’t want to. And I don’t want my children mixed in this mess either for the hundredth time!”

“What is your problem? Why are you so against this?”

Eliza is quiet for a moment and starts to walk around her office. 

“I saw what this type of work and research did to Jeremiah. It practically ran his life. I don’t want that for me or my girls.”

“That won’t happen, El. I promise.” Eliza looks at J’onn; eyes starting to water. “I promise that nothing will happen to you or our girls. I will protect them with everything I have. I swear it.”

Eliza chokes back tears. “You promise?”

J’onn wipes the tear that starts to run down Eliza’s cheek. “I promise. Jeremiah told me to take good care of them and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Eliza is quiet for another moment. “Okay.” She whispers.

“Yeah?” J’onn smiles.

Eliza nods. “Yes, but we will wait until I’m ready to tell them.” J’onn smiles and hugs Eliza.

“Thank you so much, El.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Don’t fuck this up, J’onn J’onzz.” Eliza says after they pull apart.

“I won’t.” J’onn puts up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

Eliza chuckles. “You weren’t a scout.”

“I know but I made you laugh.”

Eliza laughs. “Go.”

They leave Eliza’s office and goes downstairs. Kara is asleep in Alex’s lap and the redhead is lazily running her fingers through her hair as she watches TV.

“Kara’s home.” Alex whispers.

Eliza walks to the couch and kisses Kara and Alex both on the forehead. “Welcome home.” Alex smiles at her mom.

* * *

After a nice two, three hour nap, a good stretch, and a quick goodbye to Alex, Kara was out the house and in the sky flying to Connecticut to get Lena food so she can get off the blonde’s ass for leaving her at the airport for three hours.

Is Kara going to get in trouble for not telling Eliza she was flying all the way to Connecticut? Probably. Definitely.

Does Kara care about that right now? No.

Is this stunt going to get Kara laid? Fingers crossed.

By the time Kara lands in the woods behind Lena’s house with a takeout bag between her teeth it was already six o’clock. She walks out the woods and to the front of the Luthor home and rings the doorbell.

Lillian answers the door like always. She gasped when she sees the blonde. “Kara!” She leans forward and they hug. 

“Hi. Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled. “I brought Lena some food.” Kara hid the logo from Lillian because for duh reasons.

_“How did you get Big Belly Burger, Kara?”_

_“I flew there on a bus.”_

Kara shakes her head at her thoughts.

“Of course. She’s in her room.” Lillian steps to the side and allows Kara in. The blonde instantly notices that Lena’s bags are still by the door. “She said she’ll unpack later.”

Kara chuckles. “I’ll take them up with me.” Lillian smiled and walked to the stairs.

“Lena! Kara’s here!”

No answer.

Kara’s smile falters a bit. “It’s okay.” Kara puts the takeout bag between her teeth again before picking up her still angry girlfriend’s luggage. She walks up the stairs and for the first time in forever, Lena’s door is closed. Kara walks to the door and knocks faintly. “Lena?” Kara calls.

“What do you want, Kara?”

_So much for getting laid for this._

“Can I come in?”

“It’s a three hour wait limit.” Lena says in that smugness voice that make Kara’s knees go weak. Kara rolls her eyes and waits for the real answer to her question.

Kara sighs. “I don’t want to fight. And I brought you something.”

“Leave it outside the door. I’ll get it when you leave.”

“The fries might get cold.”

“Fries?” _How did she know I was starving?_ Kara creaks the door open and shows Lena the takeout bag; she gasps. “Big Belly Burger. How did you get that?”

“I flew to Connecticut.” Kara says after clearing her throat.

Lena gets off her bed and walks to her door. She opens it fully and looks at Kara. The blonde licks her lips because Lena is in that godforsaken emerald green silk robe.

“You flew to Connecticut for me?”

Kara nods her head. “I’ll fly all over the world for you.” Lena grins as she takes the bag.

“You can come in, but only because you got me food. I’m still very mad at you.” 

Kara grabs her bags and puts them by Lena’s wardrobe. “You’re welcome, by the way. Getting your bags from downstairs. But I don’t know why I’m saying that since I offered to help, but you said no.”

“You are standing on very thin ice, Ms. Danvers.” Lena sits on her bed and opens the bag. Kara shakes her head as she takes off her jacket. She walks to Lena’s bed and sits. Lena almost cokes on her French fry once she sees the shirt Kara is wearing.

_Holy fuck. Kara. Strong muscular Kara in a compression shirt. That is so not fair. I’m supposed to be mad at you._

Kara only wore the said shirt because she was behind on laundry; one of the reasons she was late to the airport. 

Lena would watch every move Kara would make. When she reached for her cup or when her jawline flexed as chewed or they way her arms flexed as she grab her burger or a fry. _Fuck._ It was all too much.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was scratchy and dry. Kara looked over at her with half her burger flipping out her mouth. Lena tried hard to hold back her giggle. _She is just so cute._

“Yeah.” Kara managed to say with her mouth full of food.

“Thank you.”

Kara smirked. “Of course. Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” The blonde asked after swallowing her food.

Lena looked around the room for a second. “I’m still mad at you.” Kara sighs. “But…I’m letting up a little.” The blonde grinned at that.

The couple ate in silence. It was comfortable silence, but it was still silence. Kara wasn’t used to it. Around this time, she would be asking Lena how her day was, or they would be watching a new show since Lena finally finished Grey’s.

After they finished eating, Kara went downstairs to throw the food away. Lena laid on her bed aching. Seeing Kara’s broad shoulders and abs poking out from her shirt was not helping this whole ‘still being mad at her’ thing. Lena is actually over it; she was over it minutes after it happened, but she loves fucking with Kara and fucking Kara and Kara fucking her. Lena groaned. Kara was walking up the stairs when Lena accidentally allowed that groan to escape her lips. Kara smirked as she walked into the room.

Lena looked over at her and smiled. “What now?”

Kara walked to Lena’s bed and grabbed Lena’s legs. Lena yelped as Kara dragged her toward her. Kara stood in between her legs as Lena’s legs dangling off the bed. “I have an idea.” Kara whispered.

Kara slowly unraveled the tie of Lena’s robe. She smiled once she saw miles of skin and not a bra nor underwear. “Nothing under, huh?” Lena shrugged her shoulders and Kara smirked. She took off her shirt and green eyes instantly darted to the steel like structure of Kara’s abs and chest. Kara leaned down and started to kiss and nibble on Lena’s neck. As she did this, she moved her hand down Lena’s stomach. “So soft.” She whispered; Lena’s body was muscular but oh so soft in all the right places.

She stopped just below Lena’s belly button and the green eyed beauty was already squirming for more. Kara moved lowered and cupped Lena’s sex with her hand. “So wet for me.”

“Only you.” Lena choked out.

“Are you still mad at me?” Kara asked, husky in Lena’s ear.

“Depends on how hard you fuck me.”

Kara smirked, “challenge accepted.”

* * *

While watching TV, Alex’s phone chimes in her pocket.

**Jimmy: Friendsgiving**

**Tomorrow @ 6pm**

**You must bring one dish! This includes everyone, Alex!**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Winslow: And you can also bring a housewarming gift if you want. We don’t have that many towels. Just sayin.**

**Badass Danvers: What food should we bring?**

**Jimmy: Just sides. Winn and I can handle the main meal.**

**Winslow: So like stuffing and things like that.**

**Bobby Lane: Stuffing is literally the most disgusting thing.**

**Badass Danvers: I agree.**

**Dimples: I make a mean stuffing.**

**Badass Danvers: On second thought, I could come around to trying some stuffing.**

**Bobby Lane: Maggie got you so whipped, huh?**

Alex rolls her eyes again.

**Badass Danvers: Shut up, Lucy.**

Maggie smirks.

**Bobby Lane: Where’s Lena and Kara?**

**Winslow: They are probably shtupping.**

**Badass Danvers: “shtupping”? That is honestly disgusting.**

**Dimples: I just don’t think it’s right that Kara is getting more action than all of us.**

**Bobby Lane: Right.**

**Badass Danvers: We had sex this morning, Mags.**

Maggie bites her lip. Alex gasped because did she really just send that? But no one seemed to notice or care, so she just shrugged her shoulders and kept it pushing.

**Jimmy: Me and Winn’s action is just fine.**

**Bobby Lane: Ew.**

**Dimples: Gross Olsen.**

**Badass Danvers: I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.**

**Winslow: Ha ha.**

But the superfriends have no idea of Kara and Lena’s _action_ endeavors; and how many there are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Friendsgiving.
> 
> COMING UP: SANVERS 1-Year anniversary and SUPERCORP 1-Year anniversary.
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!🌈

It’s the next morning, Kara comes trudging downstairs with Alex behind her.

“Good morning, girls.” Eliza says, already pouring coffee into a mug for Alex.

“Hi.” Kara mumbles.

“Good morning.” Alex says through a yawn. “Are you okay, Kar?” The redhead looks over at her sister with a concerned look.

“Yeah.” Kara thinks for a moment. “No. Can we talk for a second?” 

Eliza pours honey into the mug and hands it to Alex. “Here you are, dear.”

“Thanks mom. Sure. We can go outside.” They get up from their stools and walk to the back door.

“Don’t be out there too long. I’m making breakfast.” Eliza says. Kara nods before closing the door but leaves a crack and sits on a lawn chair next to Alex.

“What’s up?” Alex takes a sip of her coffee and looks over at Kara.

“I think I messed up.”

“What do you mean?”

“With Lena.”

“Did she not like that you flew all the way to Connecticut to get her food?” Alex whispered that question because she realized the door was cracked open and she does not want to hear the wrath of Eliza Danvers this early in the morning.

“She did, or at least I think she did. But we didn’t talk like I wanted to. We ate the food and then my hormones kicked in and we had sex all night.”

Alex cleared her throat to hide the grimace on her face. “Why do you think you messed up? Don’t you like that you guys had sex all night long?”

“I mean yeah, but I wanted to talk to her and try to resolve this whole thing about me leaving her at the airport.”

“Why didn’t you just talk after all the sex?”

“Alex, you’re talking to a Kryptonian. By the time we were done, Lena couldn’t keep her eyes open even if I begged her too.”

Alex chokes a little on her coffee. “Thanks for that.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “Just sayin’.”

“Talk to her tonight. At Friendsgiving.” 

“I don’t know if I should.”

“Why?”

“it’s like,” Kara turns around in her chair to face Alex. “One second she’s fine and then the next she’s screaming at me because I accidentally put too much sugar in the iced tea mix. You know what I mean?”

“But sometimes you do put too much sugar in the tea mix.”

Kara looks down at her lap. “I know.”

Alex chuckles. “I just think that Lena is scared to admit that she is actually upset about something else.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, what person stays mad for days over a mistake that was out of your control? You told me that things came up and time left you.”

“Yeah, stuff…happened.” Kara fiddled with her glasses as she looked around the yard. Alex wanted to press on to what that ‘stuff’ was, but they can talk about that later.

“Did you tell Lena that?”

“She never gives me the chance. Every time I try to explain myself she either hangs up on me, leaves me on read, or tells me to leave her alone or actually leave. Like yesterday, when I dropped her off at her house she wouldn’t let me get her bags for her and she got pissed and told me she didn’t want my help.”

Alex shakes her head. “I’m sorry Kar, but Lena is one very dramatic girl.”

Kara sighs. “I know, but I love it.”

Alex smiles. “And she loves you just as much as you love her, maybe even more. Yes, she might be upset with you about something, but it happens. Just talk to her or let her come to you, but don’t wait too long.”

Kara chuckles. “Thanks Alex.”

“Of course.”

“What are you making for Friendsgiving?”

“Cranberry sauce.”

“What? That’s not fair! You can’t make the easiest thing.”

“Who said it’s easy?”

“You are literally just taking it out of a can and putting it on a plate.”

“Kara, you know I suck at cooking.”

“Can you at least try, please? And if it ends bad we can go get the cranberry sauce together.”

Alex sighs. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Maggie walks into the kitchen rubbing her eye.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Luisa says, placing a fresh bagel on a plate. “That is fresh out the toaster and your coffee is almost done.”

Maggie smiles as she sits down at her signature stool. “Thanks mom.”

Luisa grinned. “I missed you sitting there.”

“I missed sitting here.” Maggie’s phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Mike: How does it feel to not be waking up at 4am for 4 weeks?**

Maggie grinned as she typed back a response.

**Maggie: It’s going to feel amazing.  
Maggie: it’s gonna be hell when we have to do it all again though.**

**Mike: It sure is.  
Mike: Have a nice Thanksgiving and rest of break, Sawyer. See you in 4 weeks.**

**Maggie: You too, Matthews.**

Maggie puts her phone down just as Luisa is setting a coffee mug in front of her. 

“Who’s that?”

“It was my roommate from GCPA.” Maggie takes a bite from her bagel and groans.

“I think Alex has a competition.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “You would be groaning too if you’ve been eating stale granola bars for three months.”

Luisa pouts. “Do I need to speak to your captain?”

Maggie laughs. “No, it’s fine. Me and mike ju- “

“Mike and I.” Luisa interrupts.

Maggie sighs. “Mike and I just raid the vending machines.”

“Mike the roommate?”

“Yeah.”

Luisa nods. “How is academy going anyway?”

“Good. Really good actually. The only downside is that I have to wake up at four in the morning every day.” Maggie picks up her mug and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Really?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah. My class is four to two.”

“Sheesh. That’s a long class.”

“I know, but it’s going to be worth all in the end.”

They continue breakfast in silence until Maggie shows Luisa her phone screen.

“Do you think this is too flashy for Alex?”

It’s a picture of ring.

“Are you proposing?” Luisa gasped.

Maggie blushes but shakes her head anyway. “It say promise ring at the top of the page, Lu.”

Luisa reads the page and nods her head. “Oh. I think it’s cute.”

“But is it cute for Alex?”

“Yeah, she’ll love it. What’s the occasion?”

“Our one year is tomorrow.”

Luisa gasped again. “It’s been one year already?”

“I know, crazy, right?”

Luisa shakes her head. “Wow, that’s insanely beautiful.”

Maggie smiles. “Thanks.”

“Does she know that you want to get her a promise ring?”

“No, I want gifts to be a surprise.”

“Duh. That’s the whole point of a gift. Not knowing what it is.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I know that, but I’m saying- she isn’t really a jewelry person.”

“She’ll love it, Mags."

* * *

“Are you nervous for tonight?” Winn asked from the bed.

James looks over at him and shakes his head. “No, are you?”

Winn shrugged. “I mean these guys are like family, but it still makes me nervous, you know?”

James rubs Winn’s knee; comforting him. “I get it. It’s gonna be a great night. I promise.” He kisses the side of Winn’s head before getting up. “I gotta piss.” James leaves the room as Winn shakes his head.

**Winslow: What’s everyone bringing tonight?**

**Bobby Lane: Green beans.**

**LL Cool Kay: Mashed potatoes.**

**Dimples: Stuffing and cornbread muffins.**

**SuperKara: Mac and cheese.**

**Badass Danvers: Cranberry sauce.**

**Winslow: What? Alex you have to bring an actual food.**

**Badass Danvers: Cranberry sauce is an actual food.**

**Winslow: No, it’s not.**

**SuperKara: Alex, what did I tell you this morning?**

**Badass Danvers: You said try and I did.**

**Dimples: What did you try to make?**

**Badass Danvers: Sweet potatoes and it was an absolute disaster.**

**SuperKara: What are you talking about? The sweet potatoes were delicious when I tried them.**

**Badass Danvers: You’re just saying that.**

**SuperKara: No, I’m not. You’re bringing them to Friendsgiving.**

Alex rolls her eyes and looks over at her sister. “Seriously, Kara?”

Kara looks at her from the opposite couch. “Yes. Stop doubting yourself. The sweet potatoes were good and everyone else is going to like them. I promise.”

Alex sighs. “Fine.” Alex’s phone chimes again.

**Maggie: What’s going on?**

**Alex: Nothing.**

**Maggie: Alex.**

**Alex: It’s nothing, Mags.**

**Maggie: Don’t make me use your full name.**

Alex didn’t answer and waited with a puzzled but intrigued look.

**Alex: You wouldn’t.**

**Maggie: Alexandra Michelle Danvers.  
Maggie: Tell me whats wrong with you.**

**Alex: Can I call you?**

**Maggie: Of course.**

Maggie gets up from her bed and closes her bedroom door. She lays back down as her phone rings.

“What’s going on?”

“I suck at cooking.” Alex groans into the phone.

“No, you don’t.”

Alex scoffs.

“Yes, I do. You never had my cooking before.”

“Is that what you’re scared of?”

“What?”

“Are you scared to bring an actual dish because you know I would want to try it?”

“Cranberry sauce is an actual dish.”

“Alex.”

The tone of Maggie’s voice made her nervous because Maggie was right. Alex is scared to make a dish because she doesn’t want Maggie to find someone else who can actually cook and is good at it.

“I’ve never been a good cook. Even if I follow recipes they come out wrong or in my mom’s words too salty.”

Maggie nodded as she listened intently.

“I just don’t want you to try something, hate it, and then you go off and find someone else who can cook for you.”

“Alex, I don’t want anyone else but you. I don’t want someone who can or can’t cook. I just want you. Who cares if you can’t cook? I will teach you if you let me. Hell, I’ll cook for you. Stop thinking so down on yourself. You are an amazing person. Everything about you is amazing; even your so-called flaws. I love everything about you with every fiber of my being. Chef or no chef.”

Alex starts to cry at Maggie’s words.

“That’s really sweet.”

Alex sniffles.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Alex wipes her tears. 

“It’s okay. This is like my fifth time crying today.”

“Maggie?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too. So much.”

“I love you more.”

Alex hangs up and looks at Kara, who is crying too.

“Why are you crying?”

“I heard some of what Maggie said. It was really sweet.”

“Aww, Kara.” Alex gets up from the couch and walks over to Kara and hugs her. “I’m going to bring the sweet potatoes.”

“Good because I didn’t feel like sneaking them when we left.”

Alex chuckled.

* * *

It been a few hours and the dishes that Kara and Alex are bringing to Friendsgiving are warming up in the oven.

Kara walks into the bedroom and finds her sister huddled over her laptop at her desk. “Alex let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

“Chill. It’s five o’clock.” Alex says, still staring at her screen.

“I know but you take forever to get ready.”

Alex turns around at that and eyes her sister. “No, I don’t, and I’m almost done.”

“What are you doing anyway?” Kara walks up to Alex and leans over her to look at her screen. “You’re leather jacket shopping?”

“It’s not for me. It’s for Maggie.”

“Shit, one years are coming up.”

“Tomorrow.”

Kara sighs as she walks over to Alex’s bed and sits. “I have no idea what to get Lena. It’s like every idea I have is stupid.”

Alex gets up from her desk after tracking the package of the said leather jacket. She walks to her bed and sits next to Kara. “Your ideas aren’t stupid. Anything you do for Lena she’ll love.”

“I don’t know. I kind of have this idea but it’s dumb.”

“What is it?”

“if I tell you, will you promise to go shower?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Are you saying I stink?”

“No, it’s just gonna take us thirty minutes to get to James and Winn’s apartment and yeah, you’re smelling a little ripe.” Alex hits her on the arm and Kara laughs. “I’m kidding.”

“Fine, yes, I’ll shower. What’s your idea?”

“I want to give Lena a scrapbook?”

“What will be in this scrapbook?”

“All the things and mementos from the whole year of our relationship.”

“Aww. That is so sweet and creative.”

“Will Lena like it?”

Alex nods. “I’ll bet she’ll cry.”

“How much you wanna bet?”

“Seriously?”

Kara nods. “Mhm.”

“Okay. If Lena cries you owe me five bucks.”

“Just five bucks.”

“Ten.”

“Okay. And if you cry when Maggie gives you her present you owe me ten bucks.”

“And if I or Lena don’t cry?”

“We owe each other ten dollars.”

“Deal.”

“Shake on it?” Alex reaches her hand out and Kara shakes it.

Alex smiles as she stands to take a shower. This bet was risky but fun. If Lena cries Alex will gain ten bucks, but if Lena doesn’t cry Kara gains ten dollars and the same goes for if she cries, but how does Kara know she will cry or not?

* * *

Lucy was the first to arrive at James and Winn’s apartment.

“Lucy!” Winn hugs her before allowing her in.

“Hey Winn!” 

James comes from the bedroom and smiles at Lucy. “Luce!” They hug. “Is that your dish?”

Lucy nods. “Mhm. Fresh out the oven and full of lovin’.” 

James smiles as he takes the pan. “Perfect.” He walks the pan over to the kitchen counter and puts it down.

Lucy looks around. “This place is so nice.”

“Thanks.” Winn says.

“This must be official then, huh?”

“Oh most definitely.”

Lucy smiled. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thank you, Lucy.”

* * *

Then came Lena, twenty minutes later.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was horrendous and I’ve been scrambling in stores all day.”

Winn smiles at her. “It’s okay.” They hug shortly and then Winn ushers Lena in. “Why were you in stores all day?”

Lena looks around for Kara but doesn’t find one speck of blonde hair in sight, so she speaks. “Wrapping paper for Kara’s one year present.”

“Aww.”

Lena smiles. “It’s like every store doesn’t have the type of wrapping paper that I want.”

“Curse those stores. You should sue.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Lena giggles while taking off her jacket.

Winn shrugs. “It was just an idea.”

“It sure was, but I’ll just order it online.”

“That idea sounds better.” Lena laughs as she walks over to Lucy and hugs her.

* * *

Maggie is next and looks just as stressed as Lena.

“Winslow! Damn I’m so late. Sorry about that. I took a nap and woke up literally ten minutes ago.”

Winn chuckles. “It’s all good.” They hug quickly and then Maggie is walking in and saying hi to everyone else.

“Why am I the only one on time?” Lucy asked.

Maggie and Lena shake their heads as they shrug their shoulders.

* * *

Lastly, a half an hour late, Kara and Alex come tumbling in.

“Shit! We are so sorry. Traffic was fucking insane and Kara had to stop at an arts and crafts store.” Alex says, panicking.

“It’s fine, really.”

They hug and walk in. As Alex is greeting everyone, Lena slips her the card she asked for.

“Thank you so much, Lena. A literal life saver.”

Lena smiles. “Anything to help.”

“Why were you at an arts and crafts store, love?” Lena asked Kara after everyone was settled at the dining room table.

“I needed construction paper.” Kara replies, feeling nervous.

“For what?”

“Nothing special. Just a project that I’m working on.”

Lena nods her head and leaves the matter alone; not wanting to push Kara into telling her what the construction paper was for.

* * *

A century goes by it feels like until finally James is bringing the turkey to the table. “Turkey’s done. Let’s eat.” The table cheer as he sets the turkey in the middle of the table.

Everyone grabs the food they want and start to eat.

“I have a question.” Maggie says.

“What’s up?” James asked.

“Why ‘Bobby Lane’ in the group chat?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “When I first cut my hair junior year, that’s what James called me.”

“It was so annoying.” Alex said and Maggie laughs.

“I bet.”

Lucy shrugged. “It grew on me, but then he stopped calling me that when him and Lena started dating.”

“Only to end the misery for me. And you, of course.” Lena says from the other end of the table.

“I would’ve continued calling you that if I wasn’t so scared of Lena.”

“I feel ya, buddy.” Kara says in between bites. “Mags, this stuffing is fucking amazing.”

Maggie chuckles. “Thanks, Little Danvers.”

“Wait babe, you’re scared of me?” Lena asked, looking over at Kara.

“Yeah. You’re intimidating as hell.”

“Am I really?” Lena looks around the table and everyone nods their heads at her. “I don’t mean to be.”

“I think it suits you though.” Maggie says. 

“Yeah, I agree. You can’t look like that and be the nicest person ever.” Kara says.

“I’m guessing that was a compliment?” Lena asked, taking a bite of turkey.

“It was.” Kara leans forward and kisses the side of Lena’s head.

“Don’t take it too personally. Apparently everyone I meet thinks I’m scary too.” Alex says from across the table.

“Because you are. If Lucy didn’t introduce us I would have been terrified to approach you by myself.” Winn says.

“Why does everyone think I’m so scary? I’m not scary.”

“It might be your eyes.” Maggie says.

“My eyes?”

“Yeah. Your eyes are big, brown, and soft. But they could also turn into like daggers and terrify people. It’s one of things I love about you.”

Alex blushes slightly and looks down at her plate.

“Aww, you’re blushing!” Kara yells.

“Shut up.” Alex says.

They continue to eat, and Alex feels a pang of nausea once she notices Maggie putting some of her sweet potatoes on her plate. “You don’t have to eat those.” She says.

Maggie looks over at her. “Everyone else had some, why can’t I?” Alex shrugged and started to push food around on her plate. Maggie placed her hand on her thigh and reassuringly squeezed. “Relax.”

Alex sighs and watches as Maggie picks up her fork and pokes it into her dish that she cooked and ruined only three hours ago. Everything goes into slow motion as Maggie moves the fork to her perfect plump, pink lips. The whole table is watching her now and Alex feels like she just might actually be sick once Maggie starts to chew.

Maggie looks over at Alex as she chews and she wants to take a run for it; to the bathroom or out the window, either way works for her. “Al, these are,” Maggie stops and thinks for a moment and it makes Alex’s stomach turn even more. “Really good.”

“Told you!” Kara exclaims from the other side of the table.

“Really?” 

Maggie nods. “Yeah. You did great, babe.” Maggie kisses her hand before continuing to eat. Alex is in pure shock. All day she thought her dish was terrible and that no one would like it. Now everyone is digging into her dish and telling her how good it is. She smiles at all the praise.

“Thanks guys.”

* * *

“I don’t mean to kick you guys out, but I have work in the morning.” James says, standing up from the table.

Lena stands up too. “Can we talk, Kara?”

“Sure.” Kara wipes her mouth and follows Lena to the other side of the room as everyone else gathers their things and starts getting ready to leave.

“Hi.” Lena says, looking up at Kara.

“Hey.” The blonde chuckles nervously.

“Umm…I just wanted to say sorry.”

“For what?”

“For being such a bitch to you these past few days.”

“You weren’t being a bitch. You were just mad, and I get it.”

“Kara.” The blonde looks at her. “I was just so mean to you and you were just trying to help me.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you at the airport and making you wait. That was a dick move and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for snapping at you when you tried to help me with my bags.”

“It’s okay. I think I deserved it.” 

The couple hug and Alex smiles at them from afar. “You ready to go, babe?” Maggie asked from behind her.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Alex and Kara get home a little after midnight. Eliza probably won’t be happy about that, but the sisters were too tired to think of a quicker way home.

They go upstairs and Alex takes off her jacket, shoes, and pants and gets into bed. She turns off her lamp and goes straight to sleep as her phone chimes from her pants pocket.

**Maggie: It’s after midnight, so happy one year anniversary, baby. I love so much, and I can’t wait to spend even more years with you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is SANVERS One-year anniversary
> 
> COMING UP: SUPERCORP One-year anniversary and Lanequez? reunion.
> 
> NEW UPDATING DAYS!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving in June!

The next morning, Alex wakes up and stretches in her bed. She yawns and looks around for her phone.

“Where the hell is it?” She mumbles.

“What’re you looking for?” Kara asked from her bed.

“My phone. Can you call it?”

“Yeah.” Kara sits up and calls Alex. Moments later, a vibrating sound comes from Alex’s pants pocket. “Your vibrator is in your pants.”

Alex looks up at her sister. “Ha ha.” Alex picks up her pants and gets her phone from her pocket. “Thanks.”

“Mhm. Happy Thanksgiving, by the way and anniversary.” Kara says, smiling.

“Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving.” Alex sits back on her bed and reads Maggie's message from last night.

**_Maggie: It’s after midnight, so happy one year anniversary, baby. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to spend even more years with you._ **

“Aww.” Alex mutters. Just when she was about to text back her mother was yelling for her from downstairs.

“Alexandra! There is a package here for you!”

“Seems like its breakfast time.” Kara grunts as she gets out of bed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just a little sore.”

“Kara? Sore? That can’t be good.”

The sisters leave the room and go downstairs.

“Good morning and happy Thanksgiving, girls.” Eliza says once her daughters enter the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Alex replies, sitting down on a stool.

“Your package is by the door.”

“Thanks mom.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Maggie’s gift.”

“Hmm.” Eliza questions.

Kara looks outside and sees that it’s raining. “Now I know why I feel like shit.”

“Language.” Eliza snaps.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about the rain. I have the yellow sun lamps in my office. Alex, be a dear and go grab them quickly.”

“Them things are heavy as hell.” Eliza eyes her daughter with the ‘that wasn’t a question’ look. Alex rolls her eyes and scrambles off her stool and goes upstairs. She grabs the stand for the lamps from the hallway closet and then goes into her mom’s office and grabs the two lamps. She puts the stands down at the top of the steps and takes the lamps downstairs while grunting with effort. She takes them to the living and places them on the couch. She goes back upstairs and grabs the stands.

Alex exhales a breath. “There you go, Kar.” Alex walks back into the kitchen and sits down at her stool.

Kara groans. “I hate being under the sun lamps.” She watches her mother set them up.

Alex rubs her back. “I know, but you need your energy, or you’ll get sick.”

Kara pouts. “I know.”

“Come on over, dear.” Eliza says from the living room. Kara gets off her stool and walks toward her mom.

“Do I have to lay on the floor?” 

Eliza adjusted the lamps, so the rays hit directly on the floor.

“it will be nice for your posture. And to make you feel better Alex and I will sit in here with you. At least until I have to start cooking.”

Kara sighs. “Okay.” The blonde lays down on her back right under the lamps.

“You’re okay.” Eliza says. She kisses her hand and then touches Kara’s forehead. “Come in here, Alex.” Eliza sits on the couch as Alex comes in and sits next to her. 

Kara always hated being under the sun lamps. She always felt like being under the lamps made her feel like she was an experiment and she was just waiting to be dissected by eleventh graders.

She takes a few deep breaths and looks around on the ceiling.

“I have an idea for today.” Eliza says, filling the silence.

“What?” Kara asked from the floor.

“A Thanksgiving Dinner Blow-out.”

“And that is what exactly?” Alex asked, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

“Since today is your one-year, you probably want to spend the whole day with Maggie, right?”

“Yes, but we understand that it’s Thanksgiving.”

“Today it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“What was your plans for today?”

“Maggie was going to cook for us at her place and then we will exchange gifts,” Alex moves her mug to her lips. “Then some other stuff.” She says into her cup.

Eliza chuckled. “Nice save.” Kara says from the floor.

“How about this, everyone comes over here tonight for a huge Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Who is everyone?”

“I’ve talked to all the parents and they love the idea. It will be us, Lillian and Lena, Maggie and Luisa, Lucy, Winn and James, and J’onn. And it will be all of us here for a huge family Thanksgiving dinner in the back yard if the weather will allow that.”

Alex chuckles. “That is a great idea, mom.”

“Mom, I love that.”

“Thank you.”

“But who will help you all day?” Kara asked.

“I won’t leave for Maggie’s for another few hours, but I do have to write her card.”

“And I’m stuck under these.” Kara points up.

“It’s okay. Really. You go write your card and you stay until your energy is all the way restored.” Her daughters nod their heads at her. “Great.” She stands up. “I’ll be right in the kitchen Kara, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be upstairs, but just yell if you need anything.” Alex says. She gets on the floor and kisses Kara on the forehead. She stands back up and goes to write Maggie’s card.

* * *

* * *

Maggie walks out her bedroom and goes to the kitchen. “Good morning, mom.”

“Hey, good morning. Happy Thanksgiving.” Luisa says pouring coffee into a cup for her daughter.

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Maggie sits down at her signature stool and grabs the mug her mother was handing to her.

“What time is Alex getting here?” 

“In a few hours. I have to stop by the jewelry store and get her ring.”

Luisa nods. “Okay. Eliza emailed me an idea for tonight and I honestly love it.”

“What’s the idea?”

“She calls it ‘Thanksgiving Dinner Blow-out’. Where all of us will be have a huge family dinner in her backyard for Thanksgiving.”

“Sounds fun.”

“I might go over there and help her with cooking.”

“That’s so nice of you.”

“It’s the least I can do since she is inviting us to her home.” Maggie smiled. “Hurry and finish your breakfast so you can get to the jewelry store.”

“I’m eating as fast as I can.”

Luisa laughs. “And for later this afternoon, the fridge is fully stocked with everything you need.”

“Thanks mom.”

Luisa smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

* * *

Alex sits at her desk writing her card for Maggie when her phone chimes next to her.

**Kara: I’m so bored.**

**Alex: I’m sorry, Kar. Anything I can do?**

**Kara: No, you have to finish your card.**

**Alex: You’re right, I do.**

**Kara: How’s it coming?**

**Alex: Pretty good.**

**Kara: How’s it really going?**

**Alex: I think it’s terrible.**

**Kara: Alex…**

**Alex: I’m not good at writing my feelings for someone.**

**Kara: You need to stop thinking you’re bad at everything. Alex you are amazing.**

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. 

**Kara: Remember that. Whatever you write, Maggie will love because she loves you.**

**Alex: Thanks, Kar.**

**Kara: Of course.**

Alex puts her phone down and looks down at the card; the words she wrote all the way to the fancy _‘LL’_ at the bottom of the card stamped in cursive.

Alex chuckled. “Thanks Lena.”

Alex asked Lena if she can borrow a greetings card since she didn’t have time to get one and because all the stores she went to for an anniversary card had cards that were either too cheesy or she just didn’t like them. Lena happily said she can give her one of her mom’s cards and Alex thanked her a bunch for it, even though it was only for a card.

Alex sighed as her phone chimed again.

**Maggie: Hey babe.**

**Alex: Hey.**

**Maggie: What are you doing right now?**

Alex looks down at her desk.

**Alex: Nothing much.**

**Maggie: Great. I just got back from the store, so you can come over whenever you’re ready.**

**Alex: Okay great! I’ll see you in maybe 20 mins.**

**Maggie: Perfect.**

“Shit! Why did I give myself a time slot?”

* * *

* * *

_Maggie parks her bike outside the jewelry store and walks in. She walks to the counter and waits. She continued to wait for almost twenty minutes._

_“Do I gotta ring the bell for service or what?”_

_Eventually, a clerk comes to the front part of the store and Maggie lets out a sigh of relief. **Took you long enough.**_

_“Sorry for the wait. I was cleaning a necklace and the noise of the machine is horrid. Didn’t hear the bell from the door.” The clerk said._

_Maggie smiled. “You’re fine.”_

_The clerk sighs. “What can I do for you?”_

_“I’m here to pick up an online order actually.”_

_“Sawyer ‘always’, right?”_

_Maggie nodded. “Yep.”_

_“I label the receipts on promise rings based on what’s engraved on them.” Maggie chuckles. “I’ll be right back with your ring.”_

_“Okay.”_

_The clerk walks away again and Maggie walks around the store to window shop as she waits. The woman comes back out with a tiny bag in her hand._

_“Here you are.”_

_Maggie walks back to the counter and smiles at the clerk. “Thank you.”_

_“This ring is really pretty. Who’s the lucky sucker that’s receiving it?”_

_“My girlfriend. It’s our one-year anniversary today.”_

_The clerk looks up at her and gasped. “That is so beautiful.” She hands Maggie the bag. “Happy one year anniversary, Sawyer.”_

_Maggie smiled. “Thank you. You have a nice day.”_

_“You too.”_

_Maggie leaves the store and puts her helmet on before climbing onto her bike and driving away._

* * *

* * *

Alex comes down the stairs with a gift box in one hand and her jacket in the other.

“I’m off to Maggie’s.” Alex says, walking into the kitchen.

“Be safe. You look nice.” Eliza says.

Alex looks down as a blush creeps up her neck. “Thank you.” Alex is only wearing black skinny jeans and a blue plaid flannel, but she appreciates the compliment.

“Have fun, Al.” Kara says from the living room floor. “Mom, am I done? My bar is full.”

“You’re done when I say. You can never go wrong with extra energy, Kara.”

Kara grunts in annoyance. “Fine.”

Alex walks over to her. “How about I bring you a plate back, huh? Will that cheer you up?”

“Mom’s cooking and Maggie’s cooking? Of course that will cheer me up.” Kara smiles up at her sister.

Alex chuckles. “You got it.” She squeezes Kara’s hand and then she walks away. “Okay, see you guys later.”

“Bye!” The two blondes say in unison.

* * *

* * *

_“I’m off to the Danvers’.” Luisa says, walking into the kitchen. “Holy shit! It smells amazing in here.” She walks up to Maggie and kisses her on the forehead._

_“Thanks.”_

_“What are you making?”_

_“Quinoa salad and garlic bread sticks.”_

_“Mm, keep talking this dirty to me and I might stay all night.”_

_Maggie laughs as she shakes her head. “Get out of here.”_

_“Okay, but you better save me some.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Okay, I’m leaving. There is bottles of water in the fridge if you know get thirsty.”_

_Maggie looks back at her. “Please leave.”_

_Luisa chuckles. “Okay, I love you.” Luisa walks to the door. She blows Maggie kisses as she leaves._

* * *

* * *

Maggie puts the ring in a ring box as there is a sudden knock at the door. She shoves the ring in her back pocket and walks to the door.

“Hey baby!” Alex leaned in and they kissed. Maggie wanted to deepen the kiss, but Alex backed away before she could.

“Hey you! Come in.” Maggie steps to the side and Alex walks in.

“Holy hell, it smells good in here. What is it?”

“It’s quinoa and garlic.”

“Sounds very vegetarian.”

Maggie laughs. “Because it is.” Alex groans as she takes off her jacket and puts her gift on the counter. “It’s not that bad.”

“But it is.”

“I just want you to eat healthy.” Maggie says wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist.

“I do eat healthy.” Alex said, looking down at Maggie.

“Sure you do.” Maggie leans up and kisses Alex. Maggie backs away and walks back into the kitchen. “What’s in the box?”

“It’s for you.” Alex walks in the kitchen and sits down at one of the stools.

“Really?” Maggie goes to stove and stirs whatever was in the pot. She turns around and looks at Alex.

“Mhm. Open it. You can read the card later.”

“Okay.” Maggie picks up the box and rips away the wrapping paper. She gasped once she took off the top of the box. “You got me a _Veronica Beard!_ ” 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

“But these are like six hundred dollars.” Maggie looks over at Alex in awe.

“I know. I saved up some money and I took some money out my college fund. My mom won’t be happy about that, but what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

Maggie eyes start to water as she walks up to Alex and kisses her. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You deserve it. Try it on, see if it fits.”

Maggie picks up the jacket and examines it. It was a leather jacket made of the finest lamb leather, it had a notched collar with snap details, and multiple zippers. She slips it on and smiles at the snug fit. 

“It fits. I am definitely wearing this to the dinner tonight.”

“Don’t get anything on it though. That was six hundred dollars.”

Maggie laughs as she takes the jacket off and puts it back in the box. “I won’t let anything happen to that jacket.” They kiss again and Alex grabs at Maggie's waist; pulling her in. Maggie breaks the kiss and kissed down Alex’s neck; the faint smell of her perfume hitting her nostrils. “You ready for your present?”

“Mhm.” Alex moans when Maggie bites down on a certain soft spot on her neck and then soothes it with running her tongue over the spot. Maggie moves away as she digs into her back pocket for the ring box. She shows the red box to Alex and the redhead eyes widen as Maggie opens the box. 

“Happy anniversary.”

Alex gasped. “Maggie.”

Maggie takes the ring out the box and puts the box on the counter. She grabs Alex left hand and looks up at Alex. “Alexandra Danvers, I promise to always have your back, be by your side, and be your ride or die. I promise to always make you laugh, I promise to always keep that gorgeous smile on your face, I promise to always keep you safe, keep you happy, and keep you nourished. I promise to always love you with everything I have, to hold you every night if you let me, I promise to always help you through every hard ship you might have, I promise to always be there for you, only if you promise the same for me. Do you promise?”

Alex sniffles and Maggie wipes her tear away. “I promise.” Maggie slides the ring onto her finger, and they kiss again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

Just then, the timer dings from the counter near the stove. “The quinoa’s done. Ready to eat?”

Alex nods. “Mhm.” She wipes her tears as Maggie walks to the stove to turn it off. Maggie fills their bowls and grabs two bread sticks.

“Here you go.”

Alex takes the bowl. “Thanks.” Maggie settles next to her and watches as Alex takes the first bite. Alex lets out a sinful moan and Maggie bites her lip. “Mags, this is delicious.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

* * *

“Fuck! Maggie!” Alex screams as Maggie sucks her clit into my mouth. Maggie smirks as she plunges two fingers into Alex. Alex screams in pleasure at being filled so good. “I-I’m close.”

“Don’t cum.” Maggie says before going back to her previous ministrations. Alex grabs at the sheets beside her as Maggie fucks hard and fast since Maggie told her touching wasn’t allowed.

 _“No touching.”_ She had said in a very stern but oh so filthy voice that made Alex wetter.

“Maggie!” 

The brunette moved her fingers faster as she flicked her tongue with eagerness. “Fuck!” Maggie felt it. Maggie felt Alex’s walls convulse around her fingers; Alex was close.

“Maggie, _please._ Please, can I cum?”

Maggie curled her fingers up and that was a mistake because Alex was cumming before she even had the chance to utter _‘cum for me, baby.’_

“MAGGIE! FUCK!”

“That’s it. You are so fucking beautiful, Alex.” The redhead groans at the praise.

Maggie kisses Alex’s thighs as she pulls her fingers out. “Happy anniversary, baby.” She sucks Alex off her fingers and moans. “You taste better than tiramisu.”

* * *

* * *

It stopped raining, Kara is full of energy, Alex and Maggie are feeling sated and are sporting fresh hidden hickeys, the table is set up outside in the yard with food, and everyone is sitting around it smiling and happy.

“Thank you for coming everyone.” Eliza says.

“It was our pleasure.” Lillian says.

“Let’s make a toast.” Luisa suggests. “Toast to Eliza for making this delicious dinner.”

“Cheers!” Everyone clinks their glasses and clap.

“And also to Maggie and Alex being together for one year today.” Kara says.

“Cheers!” 

“That is so beautiful that you two found each other.” Lillian says.

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” Alex grins.

“Okay everyone, dig in. Happy Thanksgiving!”

Everyone fills their plates and start to eat.

“Maggie, I like your jacket.” Winn says.

“Thanks.” Maggie smiles.

* * *

* * *

The dinner went well, and no one notices Maggie or Alex’s hickeys so that’s a bonus.

Now, Maggie lays on her bed as she reads Alex’s card.

_Hey Sawyer,_

Maggie chuckles. “I see where this is going to go.”

_One year ago today you asked me to go out with you on a coffee cup and every day since then has been amazing. I love you so much and I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life. Meeting you made me realize a very big part about myself and I will always be forever grateful for it and for you._

_I honestly suck at writing my feelings._

_How am I doing so far?_

“You’re doing pretty good.” Maggie mumbles.

_I know we are only in college and this will probably sound so forward and dumb and I really just want to get this over with since I suck at these things._

_But I want to spend the rest of my life with you Margarita Elle Sawyer._

Maggie gasped. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.”

_I love you beyond words and this card probably just made me sound like a complete idiot, but I suck at writing._

_I love you._

_Happy anniversary._

_Hopefully through the years I will get better at this._

_Alex._

Maggie puts the card on her nightstand and takes her phone out her pocket as she sniffles and wipes a tear off her face.

**Maggie: How about no more cards, huh?**

**Alex: It was that bad?**

**Maggie: It was perfect. I loved it, but you don’t seem like a writer and that’s completely okay.**

**Alex: I tried.**

**Maggie: You did try, and I love you for that.  
Maggie: Did you mean it when you said you wanted to live the rest of your life with me?**

**Alex: Of course I did. I’m not going anywhere, Maggie Sawyer.**

**Maggie: Me neither, Alex Danvers.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't even describe what Alex's ring looked like here it is and Maggie's jacket.
> 
> Alex's Ring: https://www.kay.com/en/kaystore/r6-rings-101488--1/diamond-promise-ring-1-20-ct-tw-round-cut-10k-white-gold-2336530399/101488/101488.101498
> 
> Maggie's Jacket(I did change the price of it): https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/veronica-beard-mica-leather-biker-jacket-prod202250265
> 
> Next chapter is SUPERCORP one-year anniversary.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	20. Chapter 20

“Here.” Alex slides two five dollar bills toward Kara.

“What’s this?” Kara puts her spoon back into her bowl and looks confused at the money in front of her.

“I cried.” Alex mumbles.

“What was that?” Kara asked, leaning toward her sister a little.

Alex huffs. “I cried.”

“I knew you would.”

“In my defense, Maggie said some really sweet things and I’m a crybaby. You know this.”

Kara chuckles. “I do. I knew you were going to cry. That ring is beautiful.”

“Wait, you knew Maggie was going to give me this?”

Alex walks to the coffee maker to make some coffee.

“Yeah. I was with Maggie when she was thinking about buying it.”

“What?” Alex turns around and leans against the counter.

“Maggie visited me a few weeks ago and asked me to help her with a present for you. I suggested getting you a promise ring like you did. I was joking of course, but Maggie loved the idea. Then we sat in my dorm and looked at rings online for like two hours.”

Alex smiled. “I love the bond you two have. And today I’m definitely gaining my money back.”

“You think so?”

“Oh I don’t think, I know. Lena will start bawling at that scrapbook just wait.”

Kara chuckles. “if you say so, but I will have twenty dollars by the end of today.”

Alex scoffs. “Sure you will.”

* * *

* * *

“Lena, what is this?” Lillian looks at the framed map sitting on her kitchen table.

“It’s Kara’s present. It’s all of the constellations that go over Midvale.” Lena had to cover it up with a lie since her mother doesn’t know that Kara isn’t from Earth. _Shit that was close._

“That’s lovely, dear. Kara will love it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Lillian smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the cheek before walking out the kitchen. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me.” She yelled from the hallway.

“Okay!” Lena yells back.

* * *

* * *

Kara groans in frustration as she sits at her desk in her and Alex’s bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked from her bed.

“This is so frustrating.” Kara says.

“What is?”

“ _This._ I had to go to four different libraries to print out all of our pictures, then I had to scour through so many arts and crafts stores for supplies that if I see one more pair of scissors and decorative duct tape I might scream, and now I hate it. It's coming out so bad and Lena is going to laugh in my face once she sees it.”

“Don’t say that, Kar.”

“I am literally on the verge of ripping my hair out.”

Alex gets off her bed and walks toward her sister. She rubs at her shoulders and up and down on her arms; trying to relax the blonde. “You just need to breath, okay?” 

Kara inhales and then exhales four times before speaking again. “Okay.”

“Lena is going to love this scrapbook. And it looks pretty good, actually. You are doing great.” Alex kissed her on the top of her head.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and Maggie is coming over in ten minutes with some dinner from last night.”

Kara smiled at getting food and at seeing the brunette. “She is?”

“Yes. How about a break, huh?”

“But- “

“What time are you going over to Lena’s?”

“At five and then we are spending the rest of the day together.”

“You have plenty of time. It’s only a quarter to noon. Just come watch some TV with me. And when Maggie gets here we can watch a movie.”

Kara nods and Alex backs up when she abruptly stands. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on.” 

The sisters go downstairs and into the living room. Before sitting, their mom catches them. “Before you sit, take those lamps back upstairs, please.” Eliza says from the kitchen.

“Nose goes.” Alex instantly touches her nose before Kara gets the chance.

“Damn it. You are such a five year old.”

“But you love me.”

Kara shakes her head as she picks up the lamps from the floor and grabs the stands with her other hand. “Don’t pick a dumb show.” Kara says, walking to the steps.

“I never pick a dumb show.” Kara rolls her eyes as she walks up the steps.

As Kara was coming back downstairs the doorbell rings. “That might be Maggie.” Alex says from the couch.

Kara groans. “We are not watching _Game of Thrones_ again.” The blonde says while walking to the door.

“Now we don’t have to.”

Kara opens the door. “Hey Maggie.”

“Hi Kara.” They hug shortly. “This is for you.”

“Yes!” Kara takes the plate and walks away. Maggie chuckles as she walks in; shutting the door behind her.

“Hey you.” Alex smiles at her girlfriend.

“Hi.” Maggie puts her helmet on the counter. “Hi Ms. Danvers.” She smiles at Eliza as she takes her jacket off.

“Hello Maggie.”

Maggie walks to the living room and plops down next to Alex. She kisses her. “So, what we watching?”

“I don’t know. Kara?”

“Gimme the remote.” Alex tosses the remote at her and Kara instantly catches it. “Maggie, this quinoa is amazing.”

“Thanks.”

As Kara searches and finds a movie her phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Lena: Happy anniversary, my love.**

Kara almost chokes on her quinoa once she saw the picture Lena sent her. Its Lena and a whole lot of beautiful pale skin. All of it actually. Lena is laying in her bathtub it looks like and her skin is covered in bubbles except for her boobs, which are all out for the world to see; the world being Kara.

“Kara, you gonna press play or what?” Alex asked.

Kara looks up. “Oh, sorry.” Kara presses play. She pushed the button so hard she could hear the remote crack under her finger.

**Kara: Holy fuck, Lena.**

Lena smirks.

**Lena: You like?**

**Kara: Yes, I like very much.**

**Lena: I thought I could give you a little treat for our anniversary.**

**Kara: A treat, huh?**

**Lena: It’s a lot more where that came from, darling.**

Kara licks her lips as she shifts uncomfortably in her chair. _Fuck. Five o’clock needs to hurry up._

* * *

* * *

“Thanks for the break, Alex. I really needed it.” Kara says, standing up as the end credits roll on the screen.

“Of course.” Alex smiles at her.

“I should go finish the scrapbook.”

“Scrapbook?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. I’m making Lena a scrapbook of all our adventures from the first year of our relationship.”

“Aww, that’s really cute.”

“Thanks.”

Kara grinned and walked out the room and up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and sat down at her desk. She cracks her knuckles and rolls the tension out her neck. “Okay, let’s do this.”

* * *

* * *

Kara pulls up to Lena’s house at exactly four fifty-nine. She gets out and walks to the door. She has a gift bag in one hand and a dozen red roses in the other. She was going to fly to Ireland for Lena’s favorite chocolate, but Eliza heard her tell Alex about it and she stopped her and said she would ground Kara for the rest of the year if she tried something like that.

Yeah, that idea died quickly.

Kara rang the doorbell and waited.

“Kara!” Lillian leans in and they hug.

“Hi, Ms. Luthor.”

“Come in, come in.” Lillian steps to the side and Kara walks in. “Those roses are beautiful.” She says as she closes the door.

“Hopefully Lena thinks so too.”

“That girl loves anything red or green. She will love them.” Kara smiles. “Lena, Kara is here with gifts!”

“I’m almost ready!” Lena yells from upstairs.

“What’s the plans for today?”

“I’m taking Lena for a picnic.”

“Aww, so cute. Oh, and don’t worry I’ll be in my lab all afternoon once you guys get back and those walls are completely noise cancelling.” Lillian winks at her.

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Those walls are made up of chromium steel and concrete. I can’t hear anything from the outside unless you like scream bloody murder.”

Kara chuckles as a reply. _You might want to head to L-Corp for the night._ Is what she actually wanted to say. Lena comes to the banister with a big box. “Let me help you.” Kara puts the bag and flowers down and walks up the stairs to help Lena.

“Thanks, love.”

“Mhm.” Kara grunts with effort; even though what was in the box wasn’t heavy at all she needed to play it off for Lillian’s sake. Lena walks down the steps after her. “What’s in here?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Kara chuckles as she puts the box down by the door. “You look beautiful, Lena.”

Lena looks down at herself; in her dark skinny jeans and black fitted sweater with long sleeves that cover almost her whole hand. Her hair is down and naturally wavy, and she doesn’t have makeup on which Kara absolutely loves.

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” They kiss quickly.

“You ready to go?”

“Can I put those in water first?” Lena points at the roses on the floor.

“Oh yeah.” Lena picks up the bouquet and walks to the kitchen for a vase. Kara picks up the big gift box and waits for Lena.

“That’s not heavy at all?” Lillian asked.

“Not really. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

Lena comes back and grins. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Grab that, would ya?” Kara points at the bag on the floor. Lena picks it up and kisses her mom on the cheek.

“Bye mom.”

“You two have a nice time.” Lillian waves as she watches the couple walk to Kara’s car. Once they are out the driveway and driving down the street, Lillian closes the door.

* * *

* * *

Lena looks up from her phone to figure out even a little bit of where her and Kara are going.

“Kara, if you are taking me into a faraway forest to slaughter me please tell me now.” Lena looks over at her girlfriend.

Kara shakes her head. “I’m taking you to a field a little out the neighborhood for a picnic.”

“A picnic?”

Kara nods. “Mhm. And there’s a beautiful view.” Lena smiles.

Kara pulls into a gravel road and parks the car just ten minutes later. “Here we are.” She gets out the car after popping the trunk. Kara grabs a picnic basket and gifts in the back seat. “Come on.” 

Lena follows Kara up a small hill until Kara stops and smiles at her. “The view isn’t as beautiful as you but it’s a looker.” Lena looks out and gasped.

“Kara…”

“This is the whole view of National City.” 

The view shows all of National City; with its multiple skyscrapers, Catco being one of them, the beam of streetlights and car lights. The sun is just about to set so the sky is littered with orange, yellow, and red. There is a light breeze in the air, and it makes Lena shiver a little.

“You like?” Kara asked after she set the blanket down.

Lena looks down at her. “It-it’s beautiful. Where did you find this place?” She sat down next to Kara as the blonde dragged the basket closer to her to reach the contents inside.

“Ready for a story?”

Lena chuckled. “Yes.”

“Okay. When I first came to Earth, I was thirteen. Well, in human years I was thirteen. Anyway, one day after coming to Earth for maybe a week or two, Jeremiah brought me here. I was having a terrible day. I realized I had powers and a new family that didn’t even want me, especially Alex. I felt very…out of place. I didn’t know anyone or speak any English and it was very hard for me to communicate with these humans I’ve never met before. Jeremiah noticed that I felt very uneasy and anxious. So, he asked me if I trusted him in Kryptonese, which I didn’t even know he knew. I nodded and he brought me here. We sat down at the edge and he started telling me the story of how becoming a dad scared the hell out of him. I didn’t understand what he was saying but I just read his lips and I made out some of the words. He started to talk a little slower through the story and I learned that when Alex was first born Jeremiah avoided her and left Eliza to do everything because he was scared he would mess up. And then he told me that I have nothing to be afraid of and that this is my family now and they will take care of me for now on.” Kara looks away from Lena and at the outlook view. “I come here to clear my head when being above the whole city doesn’t. This place makes me feel like I have everything under control.”

Lena rubs her back. “Thank you for telling me that.”

Kara looks back at her. “Of course.” They kiss. “Gifts or are you hungry?”

“Gifts. I’ve been itching to know what’s in that bag.”

“Okay.” Kara grabs the bag from her side and hands it to Lena.

“I want you to open yours first.”

“Nah, you can go.”

Lena shrugs her shoulders, “okay.” Lena takes the decorative tissue out the bag and picks up the scrapbook. The book was medium sized and a light brown. On the cover was multiple rainbow and pansexual colored stickers and in the middle were the words: _‘Happy 1 year Anniversary.’_

“Kara…”

“It’s a scrapbook of our first year. Happy anniversary, baby.” Kara leaned in and kissed Lena on the side of the head. “Open it.”

Lena opened the book and admired all of the pictures and mementos from the first day her and Kara met to now. Lena sniffled and wiped a stray tear. She looked up at Kara. “I love this.” She leans in and kisses the blonde. “I will cherish this forever.”

“There is a little note on the last page.”

Lena turns the pages and reads the note.

_Lena,_

_This year has been amazing, and I feel so grateful that I got to spend it with you. You are funny, gorgeous, smart, and so caring and I am so happy that I found you. You make me so happy and I love you so much._

_You are my world, Lena Kieran Luthor. Words can’t even express how much I love you._

_Happy anniversary, Lena._

_Love, Kara._

Lena is full on sobbing at this point; Alex was right about getting her ten bucks back. Lena looks up at the blonde and Kara wipes her tears. They hug and Kara squeezes her tight. “Thank you. I love it and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You made me cry.” Lena chokes out a chuckle as she wipes her eyes.

Kara shrugs. “Whoops.”

“It’s your turn.” 

“I’m nervous.” Kara sits Indian style as she rips away the wrapping paper. She gasped once she sees the constellation map. “Oh my Rao. Lena, you- you…”

“Those are all of the constellations from Krypton.”

“You got a Kryptonian constellation map?” Kara looks up at Lena as a tear leaves her eye.

“Yes, and I left a little note for you.” Lena points at the bottom of the frame.

Kara sobbed as she read.

_Hey you,_

_I love you. Thank you for showing me what real love looks and feels like. This year with you has been nothing but perfect and I can’t wait to spend an infinite amount of more years with you._

_Happy Anniversary, My Love._

_Lena._

The whole note was in Kryptonese.

Kara wiped her dry tears as she studied the picture. “How did you learn Kryptonese?”

“I called Clark.”

“You called Clark just to learn this for me?”

“I would do anything for you.”

Telling Lena or well, everyone that her cousin was Superman on top of telling everyone that she herself was also from Krypton was very worrisome for Kara. But Lena understood and said she likes her for her and that she doesn’t care that she was an alien. To Lena, Kara will always just be Kara not some out of this world being, just the bubbly Kara. And right then was when Kara knew she needed Lena by her side for the rest of her life.

“I love it.” Kara sniffled and they hugged again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

* * *

Finally, tears were dry, and Kara was digging though the basket for plates and napkins.

“Are you gonna hang it up?” Lena asked.

“Yes, right in my dorm.” Lena smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. “Shoot. I think I forgot plates.”

Lena laughed. “It’s okay, darling.”

Kara huffed. “We have napkins though.” She throws the napkins down on the blanket and takes out the mini sandwiches. “Here.”

“What is it?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders. “It’s just ham and cheese.”

“Oh.” Lena ripped off the packaging and took a bite. She didn’t mean to moan but she was very hungry, and this sandwich was hitting the right spot right now. Kara looked over at her and bit her lip.

She looked away quickly once Lena caught her staring at her. Kara cleared her throat as she bit into her sandwich and took her phone out her pocket.

**Kara: I’ll pay you when I get home tomorrow morning.**

**Alex: So, what you’re saying is that Lena cried?**

**Kara: Like a baby.**

**Alex: I knew she would cry.  
Alex: Told you I would get my money back.**

Kara rolled her eyes as she put her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

* * *

“I think you should come to the gym with me this summer.” Lena says, taking a sip of water.

Kara looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You know I don’t need to work out right?”

Lena smirked. “Oh, I definitely know that, but I think it would be fun.”

Kara scoffed. “Fun for you maybe.”

“It won’t be that bad.”

“What’s fun about sitting in a class that I don’t need? It’ll feel like junior year all over again.”

Lena giggled. “For me?” Lena put on her famous Luthor pout that makes Kara do whatever she asked. Kara would move a literal mountain if Lena asked her to with those pouty lips.

Kara sighed. “Fine. One class.” Lena kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

* * *

* * *

“That picnic was nice.” Lena said.

Kara cleaned up the picnic and now they are back on their way to Lena’s house for a night in.

“Yeah, it was.” Kara swiftly looked over at Lena and smiled before putting her attention back on the road.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand from the gearshift and interlocked their fingers on her lap; Kara started to rub Lena’s knuckles with her thumb. Lena looked over at Kara and admired her side profile. Her sharp jawline, her plump, pink, kissable lips, her mouthwatering neck, her strong arms, her hand that is carelessly draped over the steering wheel, it’s calloused but soft, her light blue button up with some of the top buttons undone, her light washed jeans, her sunglasses perched on her nose, her hair flowing in the wind from the window.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena whispered.

Kara smiled and Lena’s heart fluttered in her chest. _I love her smile._ “You’re not so bad yourself.” She says. Lena looks down at her lap and bites her lower lip.

Kara pulls into Lena’s driveway and Lena sighs. “Thank god. I really have to pee.”

Kara laughs. “Go. I’ll get everything out.”

“Thanks.” Lena kisses her swiftly then gets out the car. Running to the door and into house. Kara shakes her head as she turns the car off and gets out. She grabs Lena’s jacket that she left in her car months ago and her gift bag from the back seat. She locked her car and walked to Lena’s house. She closed the door and spotted Lillian in the kitchen.

“Hi Ms. Luthor.”

Lillian looked up. “Hello Kara. Where’s Lena?”

“She went to the bathroom.”

“How was the picnic?”

“It was nice. We had a good time.”

Lillian nodded. “Do you two need anything? Like popcorn or anything?”

“Uhh, we’re good for now.” Kara smiled.

“Okay. Just let me know before I head back down to my lab.”

Kara nods her head. “Okay.” She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to Lena’s room. She drapes her jacket on the back of Lena’s vanity chair and sits down on her bed as she takes off her shoes. She gets comfortable and reads through the scrapbook; waiting for Lena.

“Kara, can you help me with something?” Lena asked, leaning against her door frame on her arm and a hand on her lace clad hip.

“Holy...shit.” Kara looks at Lena with wide eyes when she looks up from the scrapbook and sees her girlfriend with a red lacy bra and underwear set with a garter belt attached to black thigh high stockings. Her hair is the same from earlier, but she has makeup on now and her lips are a deep red that will look so good all over Kara’s neck and chest. Kara swallows as she keeps admiring Lena; not knowing what words are at the moment. 

“What do you need help with?” She says after figuring out what a sentence even is. Lena saunters over to her and Kara almost faints.

“I have a very wet problem that needs your attention.” Lena nibbles at Kara’s earlobe after whispering that filthy sentence into it. Kara whimpers. “Can you solve my problem?”

Kara grabs at Lena hips and flips over onto the bed. She’s laid on her back; her hair splayed over the pillows as Kara hovers over her from between her legs.

“Of course I can.” She whispers in Lena’s ear. “But I need to get you out of this first.” Kara kissed down her neck and hums at the smell of Lena’s perfume. She bit down on a certain spot that makes Lena squirm and buck her hips up. She soothes her tongue over it; leaving a harsh red mark. 

She moved up and captured Lena’s lips into a searing kiss. The kiss was filled with greed, hunger, want, desire; it made Lena stick to her panties even more than she already was. The blonde sat up, unbuttoned her shirt, and took it off. Lena’s mouth watered at the sight of Kara’s abs in front of her. “Told you I don’t need to work out.” Lena grabbed her neck and pulled her down for a hard kiss. Kara moved her hand down and unclipped the garter belt and took it off. She moved her hand down and rubbed at Lena’s clit without any type of warning after taking her ruined panties off. Lena’s scream of pleasure was swallowed by Kara.

“You were right, this problem is very wet. Soaked even.” Kara said in a smug tone that made Lena wetter. 

Lena whimpered. “Kara, please baby.”

“What do you want, Lena?”

Lena moaned as Kara rubbed at her clit with vigor. “Inside.” She choked out.

“Your wish is my command.” Kara pushed her finger in and then pulled out and added another. She started slow then she started to fuck Lena mercilessly. 

“Oh fuck!” Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and lazily bit at her neck as she fucked her. Lena scratched at Kara’s back. She knew the angry red lines would be gone in seconds, but it still turned the raven haired girl on that she could see them. 

Lena bit her lip to silence her moans as Kara started to thumb at her clit and fuck her faster. 

“Are you close, baby?”

Lena nodded. “Mhm.” She moaned. Kara moved her hand fast at that inhuman pace that made Lena’s muscles tense. “KARA! FUCK YES!” Lena’s orgasm was long and oh so beautiful.

“You are so gorgeous Lena.” Kara slowed down her fingers to work through Lena’s orgasm. Her thighs shook as she choked out a moan at the praise.

Lillian came upstairs for something to drink right when Lena was cumming. She just shook her head and went back down to her lab with a smile on her face.

Kara didn’t pull out completely until Lena’s breathing evened out. She put her fingers in her mouth and groaned at the taste of Lena on her digits. Lena whimpered at the sight. The blonde looked so good with Lena's red lipstick smeared all over her face. 

Kara was kissing down her stomach when Lena stopped her. “Kara wait.”

Kara instantly stopped and sat up. “Let me take care of you.”

Kara sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lena.”

Kara can’t fully control her powers or strength when she is in the waves of ecstasy. She is so scared that she’ll hurt Lena since she can’t control herself. Lena has fucked her before, but only with her fingers. Kara doesn’t trust her hips to not break Lena’s nose if she goes down on her.

“You won't hurt me.” Lena says. 

_“Lena.”_

“Shh.” Lena sits up and rolls them over so Kara is laying on her back and Lena is hovering over her. “Just relax.” Kara sighs and lays there as Lena kissed down her neck. She whimpered once Lena bit at a sensitive spot. 

Lena pulled Kara’s bra off and licks at her nipple; it pebbling under her tongue. She kissed down Kara’s stomach and unbuckled the blonde’s belt. She pulled it through the loops and unbuttoned her jeans. Lena pulled Kara’s pants and underwear down toned legs. She laid down between Kara’s legs and kissed at her thighs.

_“Lena.”_

Lena looked up at her with this intense stare that made Kara wetter. “Relax, Kara.” Another peck to her thigh; a little higher this time. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Another kiss to her pelvic bone just above her clit. Kara hips bucked up and Lena backed away just in time. “I have waited a whole year to do this. Hold on to something if you have to because it is our anniversary and I am eating you out.” Kara moaned at Lena’s demanding tone. She grabbed at Lena’s headboard as the green eyed beauty wrapped her arms around her thighs. She licked at Kara’s core and the blonde let out a throaty moan.

_Crack._

Kara tasted heavenly and Lena didn’t want to wait anymore. She flicked at Kara’s clit unexpectedly. “Rao! Fuck!”

_Crack._

Lena smirked. She loved hearing Kara curse during sex. Lena swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking it into her mouth. Kara let out a guttural moan and Lena groaned.

_Crack. Crack._

Lena brought her finger up and teased Kara’s entrance. She noticed that Kara was grabbing onto her sheets for dear life. She grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on her head. “Grab as hard as you want.” Lena winked and went back to work.

She sucked Kara’s clit as she pushed two fingers into the blonde.

“Shit!”

_Crack._

Kara instantly pulled at Lena’s hair and it was just the right amount of painful and it made her moan. She fucked Kara faster and flicked at her clit with no remorse. Kara’s moans were growing louder, and her legs were trembling; a clear indication that Kara was close. To lean away from getting her nose broken she replaced her mouth with her thumb. She thumbed at Kara’s clit as she fucked her and then Kara was cumming.

“LENA! SHIT!”

Lena smirked at hearing her name echo through her room. Kara tensed as her orgasm ran though her veins.

_Crack._

Lena kissed her neck to ease her though her orgasm. She slowed her fingers and eventually pulled out once Kara was breathing hard in her ear.

“Fuck.” Kara said, breathless.

“See? You didn’t hurt me.” Lena says, sucking her fingers into her mouth and not having one scratch on her. Her head might hurt in the morning, but that is a problem for future Lena.

Kara smirked. “You have a very strong headboard.” Lena chuckled as she laid down next to Kara. She placed her head on her chest and sighed.

“Happy anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	21. TIME JUMP #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 1 WEEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than my recent ones, but I needed to thicken the plot a little.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s been a week since Thanksgiving. Finals are over and done with, Alex and Kara can stop stressing about anniversaries, and leftovers are finally in everyone else’s fridge but theirs. This is the last day of break and the girls go back to school tomorrow, but they chose to leave today to get back into the groove of being at college and not home for a day and then a lot more days after that.

Kara and Alex come downstairs with bags in their hands. They place them by the door and walk into the kitchen where their mom is making coffee.

“Good morning, mom.” Kara says, sitting down at a stool; Alex sits down next to her.

“Good morning.” Eliza fills a mug with coffee and honey and gives it to Alex. “Here you go, dear.”

“Thanks mom.” Alex smiles and takes a sip of the scorching liquid.

“I have something to tell you, but we have to wait until J’onn gets here.”

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, pouring milk on her cereal.

“Everything’s fine. Just J’onn and I have been thinking about telling you guys something for the past week.” Just then, the doorbell rings. “Ah, speak of the devil.” Eliza leaves the kitchen and answers the door. “Hello J’onn.”

“Hey.” J’onn walks in and gives Eliza a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Hey guys!”

“Hi J’onn!” Alex and Kara say in unison.

“We have something to tell you.”

“You two are getting married?!” Kara exclaimed.

J’onn chuckled. “Uh, no.” He looks over at Eliza and ignores how red her cheeks are.

“It was worth a shot.” The blonde mumbled. Alex chuckled as she shook her head.

“Remember that idea we were talking about?” 

“Idea?” Alex raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“That voicemail I left you a while back?”

“Ohh yeah, what was that about?”

“Great that you asked. Your mother and I want to start an organization that monitors alien life on Earth, and we want you to become two of our multiple agents.”

Alex gasped. “Wait what?”

“Monitoring alien life?” Kara asked.

“Yes.” Eliza says.

“Will other people know?” Alex asked, taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

“No, this will be one hundred percent under wraps.”

“So, we can’t tell anyone?” 

“Nope.” Eliza shakes her head.

“Not even Maggie or Lena?” Alex asked.

“If you choose to tell anyone they will have to sign a disclosure form stating that they will keep the organization a secret.” J’onn says.

Kara nods. “Okay. What else would we do for this organization?”

“Does it have a name?” Alex adds on.

“The Department of Extranormal Operations. The DEO for short.” J’onn says. “You will be doing uh, missions I guess you would call them-err tasks. Um, we would be checking if everything is running smoothly in local alien hideouts and if there are any unwanted guests, there will be combat training and where Kara comes in.”

“Me? What will I do?”

J’onn and Eliza look at each other before the older blonde speaks.

“We want you to train to become a super, if you want that.” Eliza says, looking at her daughter.

Kara gasped. “No way! A super! Like Clark?”

Eliza nods. “Yes.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Alex asked, looking around at the faces around her.

“Yes, the DEO will provide a sparring room for you two and multiple gyms for you Alex and other agents. For the rest of your training, Kara you will be with Clark and Kelex- “

“At the Fortress of Solitude?! No way! I’ve always wanted to go there, but Clark never takes me.”

J’onn chuckles. “Yes, you will be training there.”

“So, Clark is on board with all of this?” Alex asked.

“Yes, I talked to him about everything last week. He loves the idea of the organization and Kara becoming super. He will be coming down soon to help you train.”

“When do we start?” Alex asked, intrigued.

“Slow down. You will start after you graduate. Both colleges.” Eliza says.

“That’s like in ten plus years!” Kara exclaims.

“I know this is a good cause, but education comes first. Always.”

“Eliza’s right. I will be hiring other agents that will help around the DEO. We’ll keep it warm for you guys, but you have to finish schooling first. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, location. Since this is a secret department, the first facility will be located in the desert just off National City.”

“What do you mean first?” Alex asked.

“There will be two facilities.” Eliza replies.

“Really?”

Eliza nodded, “yes, one will be located here in National City and one in the desert. I will be in the facility located here. J’onn will be at the facility in the desert where some of Kara’s training will be taking place.” 

“Mhm. Me and your mother are the directors of these two facilities combined. So if anything goes wrong at either facility come to us. Your mom will be tracking alien hideouts, alien behavior, etc at the facility located here while I and Clark help Kara train at the desert facility.”

“Where am I gonna train?” Alex asked.

“The facility that’s here. There will be a sparring room, and three gyms in total. You’ll have plenty of time and space to train for combat.” 

Alex nods. “Okay.”

“Oh, one last thing. We will be tackling on crimes as well. So when a crime crawls along we will identify with FBI’s secret service, okay Alex?”

“And we’ll just so happen to be best friends with a super.” Alex says, smiling as she bumps shoulders with Kara.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Do I get a suit too? Ooh and like a cool name?” Kara asked.

“We will cross that bridge when we get there.” Eliza says.

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. This is going to be so cool.” Alex says.

“Can we tell everyone else?” Kara asked before drinking the milk from her bowl.

“Umm, wait on that. But eventually yes.” J’onn’s phone starts ringing. “It’s the contractor I have to take this. You guys have a safe drive back to school, yeah?” He waves as he leaves the kitchen. “Hello. Yes, this is he.” The door clicks behind him.

“Mom, I know you’re on edge about Kara becoming a super.” Alex says after a pregnant pause.

“I’m on edge about this whole thing, but I trust that you guys will be safe and make good choices during this.”

“Of course we’ll be safe. Right Kar?”

“Yeah, duh. I just can’t believe I’m going to be helping people as a super.”

“Neither can I.”

* * *

* * *

“Lucille! Get the door, would ya?” Sam yells from the couch.

Lucy groans as she scrambles off her bed and walks out her room. “Because you are just so busy, right?” 

Sam eyes his daughter from the couch. “Just get the door and keep your smart comments to yourself.”

Lucy rolls her eyes as she opens the door. “Yea- Vasquez?” Lucy stands there stunned at seeing her partner standing in front of her in her hallway.

“Hi.” Vasquez squeaks out.

“What are you doing here?”

“Who is it?!” Sam yells from the living room.

“It’s Vasquez.”

“Tell her I said hello!”

Lucy rolls her eyes as Vasquez winces. “Tell _them_ I said hello, dad.”

“Whatever. You know what I meant.”

Lucy sighs. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Vasquez grins. “Um, can we take a walk?”

Lucy nods, “sure. Just let me grab my shoes.” Vasquez nods their head and Lucy walks back upstairs. “Okay, let’s go.” Lucy says, walking back down the stairs. “Dad I’ll be back!” She shouts before walking out the door.

They walk down the hallway and out the building in silence. They don’t speak until they get outside and start walking along the curb.

“What did you- “

“We end- “

They talked at the same time. Lucy chuckled. “Sorry, you go first.”

Vasquez sighed. “Can we sit?”

“Yeah.” 

They sit down on the curb and Vasquez looks out into the city before they talk again; Lucy waits patiently.

“We ended things pretty badly.”

“Yeah, we did. I’m still sorry I didn’t call you.”

“I know you are.” Vasquez looks over at her. “I’m not here to get back together. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Lucy chokes back her tears as she nods. “I just have some news.”

“News?”

“I applied for West Point and I got in.”

Lucy gasped, hugged Vasquez, and kissed them on the cheek. “Yay! I’m so happy for you, babe.” Vasquez looked at her shocked. Shocked that Lucy’s lips felt soft against their cheek and shocked that she called them babe. Lucy clears her throat. “Sorry.” Lucy scoots away a little and looks down at the ground.

“It’s fine.” 

“Uh, when do you get settled in?”

“Tomorrow actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m starting the new semester with you…guys.”

Lucy grinned. “That’s great.”

They sit in silence for a moment until Lucy speaks again.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Can we at least be friends?”

Vasquez looks up at her from fiddling with a rock. “Yeah. I would like that.”

Lucy smiles. “Me too.”

* * *

* * *

“What’s up Luce?” Alex asked into the phone.

Alex and Kara just left to go back to college. Well, Alex is going back to Stanford while Kara is taking Lena to the airport since Lillian had a meeting. _That is one busy woman._

“They want to be friends.”

“Who wants to be friends?”

“Vasquez.”

“You talked?”

“Yeah. They came over a little bit ago.”

“What else did they say?”

“They applied to WP and got in!”

“That’s great! That’s great, right?”

“Yes, of course it is. But Alex when they told me I wanted to kiss them so bad.”

“Luce.”

“I mean I kissed them on the cheek, but it wasn’t enough.”

“Lucy. I know its going to be hard, but you’re going to get through this.”

“What am I going to do if they get assigned in the same barrack as me?”

“You are gonna handle it like the badass you are.”

Lucy chuckles.

“Damn right I am!”

“You got this, Lucy.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“Of course.”

* * *

* * *

_Kara’s phone rings from her pocket._

_“Hello.”_

_“Hey love.”_

_“Lena, what’s up?”_

_“I have a favor to ask.”_

_“Okay. What’s up?”_

_“My mom just went into a last minute meeting, so I was wondering if you could take me to the airport?”_

_Kara smiled._

_“Of course I can. I just have to finish packing and then I’m on my way.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Of course.”_

_Kara hangs up and continues to pack._

_Lena has her own car, but she doesn’t trust leaving her Mercedes Benz unattended in an airport parking lot. So while in Massachusetts she is just living off rental cars. Kara tells her that it’s just a lot of money wasting and why can’t she just get a car to keep, but Lena told her she has the money for rentals and ended the conversation there._

_Perks of being a billionaire in the making I suppose._

_Kara packs up her car, hugs her sister and mother, gets in her car after Alex, and drives to get Lena._

* * *

* * *

The car ride to the airport was quiet but soothing. Lena was humming to a song the radio was playing and playing with Kara’s fingers that was splayed against her thigh; trying to distract herself from how warm the strong grip was making her feel. Kara was tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose; her regular eyeglasses sitting in the cup holder. Lena watched her. She catches her herself looking at Kara a lot lately. She doesn’t think Kara minds though.

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” Lena asked, looking at how nervous Kara got suddenly; her cheeks turning a light pink.

“You’ve told a few times before.”

“I mean it, you are.”

“You kinda cute too, Lee.”

“Kinda cute?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re gorgeous. That better?”

“It’ll do.”

Kara shakes her head as she chuckles. She grabs Lena’s hands and brings it to her mouth; kissing it softly before bringing it back down to Lena’s lap. Lena smiled at the gesture.

They arrive at the terminal maybe ten minutes later and Lena’s heart stutters a little. Kara gives a comforting squeeze to Lena’s thigh.

Lena pouts. “I’m going to miss you.”

Kara smiles. “I’ll visit you soon.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Kara leans over the center console and kisses Lena. “You ready?”

Lena sighs. “I guess.” Kara chuckles and gets out the car after popping the trunk. She places the bags on the sidewalk as Lena gets out the car. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

Lean picks up her bags, which are lighter since she left some clothes at home. She kisses Kara one last time before backing away. “How long is soon?”

Kara chuckles and it makes Lena miss her already and she hasn’t even walked into the airport yet.

“A few days.”

Lena sighs. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“I’ll call you when I land.”

“I’ll answer.”

Lena chuckles and walks away. 

Lena mutters something under her breath and Kara smiles at it as she gets in her car.

_I love you so much more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post again?! I need to stop this.

Alex was making her bed when she hears a knock on her door frame. She turns around and grins at the familiar face.

“Imra? What are you doing here?”

“Hi. I go here now.”

Alex gasped. “You do? You got in?!” Imra nods. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Alex hugs her. “Where’s your dorm?”

“Across the hall. We’re neighbors.”

Alex follows Imra’s finger and sees Sam looking at her from the dorm across the hall. Sam looks up and waves at her. “Fun. Neighbors. Um, one sec I’ll be right back.” Alex walks into the dorm and crosses her arms over her chest.

Sam gets up from her bed and walks toward her former roommate. “Alex Danvers. Never thought I would see us together in a dorm again.” She says.

“You better keep your everything to yourself.” Alex moves her hand up and down as it hovers over Sam’s body.

“What are you talking about?”

“Imra your new roommate, is a friend of mine. You better behave, Sam.”

“I won’t do anything. I promise.”

“Don’t think just because we are friendly with each other again, doesn’t mean I won’t whoop your ass in a heartbeat.”

Sam raises her eyebrows. “I won’t do anything. You have my word.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

Alex walks out the dorm with one last look at Sam. She walks back into her own dorm and sees Kara and Imra talking.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” _Jeez, is it visit Alex day or something?_ “I thought you had class this morning?”

“Hey, I just needed to talk to you for a sec.”

“You couldn’t have called me? Didn’t you have class?” Alex repeats.

“I just got out of class, so I thought I would just swing by before I hang out with Nia for a little bit.”

“Um, I’ll talk to you later.” Imra says before walking out the dorm.

“Imra wait.”

“Yeah.”

“Sam, your roommate-”

“What about her?”

“Just um, be careful, okay?”

“I can handle myself, but thanks Alex. Nice meeting you, Kara.” 

“You too.” 

Imra walks out her dorm and into her own; Alex watches her.

Alex looks back at her sister and sighs. “What’s up?”

“I think we should tell the Superfriends about the DEO.”

Alex sits down in one of her bean bag chairs and gestures for Kara to do the same.

“It’s only been a day since J’onn and mom told us about it.”

“I know but I think it’s time.”

“Jesus. You think twenty four hours is enough time to tell our friends about a building that probably isn’t built yet?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “This is more than just a building, Alex. We are going to be helping people.”

“I know, but J’onn said to wait. And on top of that we won’t be helping people for ten plus years.”

“I know, but I don’t want to wait! I want them to know.”

Alex sighs. “I don’t know, Kar.”

“Alex please.” Kara pouts and Alex rolls her eyes. _Stupid puppy blue eyes. How does Lena do it?_

“Fine.”

“Yes, thank you. Can I tell them I’m becoming a super too?”

“What? No!”

“Why not?”

“There is one thing about us being a part of the DEO, but there is another thing with telling all of our friends and girlfriends that you are becoming a super.”

“But they already know that I have abilities and that I’m from another planet. So what’s the difference of telling them that I’m becoming a super?”

“Kara, that’s a big thing. Becoming a super.”

“I know, Al and I’m telling them. Whether you like it or not.”

Kara gets up and walks out of the room. 

“Kara!” Alex shouts, but Kara is already gone. “Fuck.” She huffs under her breath.

* * *

* * *

Maggie’s phone chimes as she sits in class bored as hell out of her mind.

**SuperKara: I want a meet up at ROPOLIS tonight at 7. Who’s down?**

**Badass Danvers: Kara, I don’t think this is a good idea.**

**SuperKara: I don’t care what you think right now, Alex.**

**Bobby Lane: I can’t make it, but tell me everything after?**

**SuperKara: Of course.**

**Dimples: I’m there.**

**Winslow: Me too.**

**Jimmy: And me.**

**LL Cool Kay: If only I could get a flight so soon.**

**SuperKara: It’s fine, babe. I’ll tell you everything soon.**

Lena smiled.

**SuperKara: Alex?**

**Badass Danvers: I can’t come. I have to help a friend get settled into her dorm.**

**Winslow: Ooh a lady friend. Maggie got competition?**

**Badass Danvers: No. This friend is Maggie’s roommate’s girlfriend.**

**Winslow: Oh boo. Come hang out with us instead.**

**Badass Danvers: I can’t. I promised her.**

**Winslow: Fine. We’ll miss you. Right Kar?**

Kara rolls her eyes.

**SuperKara: Yeah sure. Tonight at 7 don’t be late.**

“Maggie? You payin’ attention?” Patty asked from the front of the classroom.

Maggie looks up from her phone after Mike nudges her foot. “Yes, sorry.” She puts her phone in her pocket and straightens up her posture.

Maggie noticed the comments Alex and Kara shared between each other, but she can ask Alex about that later.

* * *

* * *

Lucy walks out the communal bathroom and back to her hut. Some friendly faces wave and say hi as she walks past them. She smiles at them as she greets them back. When she gets back at her lodge, Vasquez is sitting on the bed above hers. Their legs dangle as they read a book that is perched in their long slender fingers.

“We’re bed buddies, huh?” Lucy asked, walking up to her bed and leaning against the pole. 

The bunk beds were made out of metal and had flimsy mattresses on top of the metal frame. The mattresses weren’t the most comfortable, but they couldn’t complain too much about it. At least they weren’t sleeping on the floor or somewhere worse.

Vasquez looks up from their book. “I guess so.” Vasquez looks around and raises their eyebrows. “Why is there just girls in here?”

“This isn’t co-ed. It’s a girl cabin boy cabin type a thing.” Vasquez nods in understanding. “Did you uhh…tell the captain about your pronouns?”

“Yeah.”

Lucy nods. “Cool.” She rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet; feeling very nervous and awkward.

“You okay?” Vasquez asked after looking at Lucy fidget.

“Yeah. Move your feet.” Vasquez laughs and lays down on their bed with their knees bent as Lucy gets comfortable on her own.

“Hey Luce?”

“Yeah.”

“Seems like you’ve always been a bottom.”

Lucy laughs but her heartbeat picks up in her chest. “Shut up.”

Vasquez shrugs their shoulders. “You’re just saying that because it’s true.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

Lucy grabs her phone from under her pillow and sends a panicked message to Alex.

**Lucy: WTF!!!!**

**Alex: What?**

**Lucy: Vasquez is here and we are in the same hut and we share the same bunk bed.**

**Alex: And that’s a problem because…**

**Lucy: And they are making sex jokes about me.**

**Alex: Sex jokes?**

**Lucy: I’m on the bottom bunk.**

**Alex: Okay…  
Alex: Ohhh.**

**Lucy: Yeah.  
Lucy: I don’t know if I can do this.**

**Alex: Isn’t this what you want though?**

**Lucy: What do you mean?**

**Alex: The banter? That’s a good sign right?**

**Lucy: I guess, but they already told me they aren’t ready to get back into a relationship yet.**

**Alex: It doesn’t have to become a relationship. Just friendly banter.**

**Lucy: Oh yeah. Nothing says friendly like you’ve always been a bottom.**

**Alex: That’s sound friendly to me.**

Lucy chuckles as she shakes her head.

“What are you snickering at down there?” Vasquez asked from the top bunk.

“Your Santa Claus socks.” Lucy looks over and pokes Vasquez’s foot that was hanging off their bed.

Vasquez huffs as they jerk their foot away. “Don’t make fun of my socks.”

“Thanksgiving just passed.”

“Yeah, that means Christmas socks are acceptable.”

Lucy chuckles. “Sure.”

“Are you mad because I’m not giving in to your foot fetish?”

“Fuck off.”

They laugh until their sides hurt and tears are brimming in their eyes. This is what Lucy missed between the two of them. She will cherish these moments forever.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks to the Dean’s office while scrolling on her phone. She’s been thinking all day if Kara telling their friends that she is becoming a super is a good idea or not. Alex of course doesn’t think it is, but when Kara is determined to do something it takes a whole village to stop her and Alex just doesn’t have the patience for that these days. 

She walks into the office and knocks on the Dean’s door frame.

“Dean Hartfield?” 

The Dean looks up and smiles at the dark redhead. “Alex? What can I do for you?”

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“Oh no. Please, come in. Have a seat.” Alex walks in and sits down in a chair across from the Dean. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Uhh, I was wondering if Imra could room with me instead of Sam?”

“I cannot do that. I’m sorry.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t think you would want another roommate after what happened with Sam?”

“But if you know what Sam is capable of why would you give her another roommate in the first place? And Imra is a friend of mine.”

“Look, I’m going to be real with you for a second.”

“…okay.”

“I can’t remove Sam from Stanford. Her father won’t allow it. I’ve tried multiple times to move Sam to multiple detention centers since what happened last year with a former roommate of hers. Sam told her father what happened with you and he came to me so angry saying that his daughter needs to be treated like the other students. I followed saying other students don’t act like his daughter and he didn’t take that very well. So, if I don’t treat Sam like a ‘regular’ student he will sue me for half a million dollars.”

“Jesus.” Alex sighs out.

“I know. I tried, Alex I did, but there is nothing I can do. We do not have half a million dollars lounging around. I’m sorry. Your friend has be roomed with Sam.”

Alex looks down at her lap. “Okay. Thank you Dean Hartfield.”

The Dean grinned. “Mhm.”

Alex leaves the office and goes back to her dorm.

* * *

* * *

Kara sits at a table waiting for James, Winn, and Maggie to arrive; her leg bounces under the table so hard she can hear the floor creaking quietly under her foot. She is so nervous about telling her friends about the DEO and her becoming a super. And Alex not being with her is not making her anxiety about this any better.

She breathes in and breathes out a few times as she checks the time on her phone; _6:45pm._

Yeah she got there a little early, but Nia was on the phone with Brainy and they were talking about some things Kara just did not want to hear so she got out of there as fast as she could; she’s been sitting in ROPOLIS for over an hour now. Three baristas came up to her and asked if she needed anything; one of them asking if they could sit and join her, which Kara politely declined saying she was waiting for her friends and that she has a girlfriend. Damn, the look on that guy’s face when Kara said that. Priceless.

Kara looks up and smiles when she hears the door open to the café, but it was only Maggie and her smile faltered a bit; hoping Alex changed her mind and would show up.

“Hey Kara!”

Kara groans as she stands. “I thought you were Alex.” They hug quickly as Maggie chuckles.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Maggie sits down across from the blonde and looks around.

“It’s okay. You’ll do for now.” Kara says, grinning.

Maggie laughs. “Good. Did you order anything?”

“A latte. I’m not really hungry.”

Maggie nods. “I’ll eat for the both of us. I’m starving.” Kara smiles as Maggie stands and walks to the counter. Kara watches Maggie from her seat as Alex walks in.

“Kara?”

Kara looks over and gasped at seeing her sister standing in front of her. “Thought you had to help your friend.”

Alex sighs. “We wrapped up early. Am I the first one here?”

“Maggie’s ordering.” Kara points at the counter and Alex spots her tiny girlfriend instantly from behind.

Alex nods. “Okay.” She sits down across from Kara but next to the seat she assumes is Maggie’s. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay. I was kinda being unreasonable.”

“Kinda?”

Kara scoffs. “Fuck off. I’m just so excited.”

Alex grins. “I know. Me too.” Maggie comes back to the table with a green juice in her hand.

“Hey babe. I thought you were helping your friend move in.” Maggie kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “We finished a little earlier than expected so I thought I’d swing by. Did you order food?”

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah.”

“What’s in that?”

“Different types of fruits and vegetables. Wanna taste?” Maggie offers Alex the cup and she takes it. Alex takes a subtle sip of the drink and coughs after swallowing it.

She grimaces. “That’s gross.”

Maggie laughs as she continues to drink it. “I think it’s pretty good.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Of course you do.”

* * *

* * *

James and Winn arrive a little late, but only because everyone else was early. They exchange pleasantries and sit. Maggie looks around the table and notices she's the only one with food while everyone else just has something to drink.

“Oh yeah, make me look like the fat ass.” She says.

Alex laughs. “It’s okay, babe. Everyone has an inner fat ass that needs to be brought out sometimes.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Like you haven’t been snatchin’ fries this whole time.”

“This isn’t about me.” Alex picks up another fry and pops it into her mouth. Maggie shakes her head at her.

“What’s this meet up for, Kara?” Winn asked.

“Alex and I have something to tell you guys.”

“What’s up?” Maggie asked, looking up from her sandwich.

“My mom and J’onn are starting an organization and me and Alex are going to be a part of it.”

“What does this organization do?” James asked.

“It’s going to monitor alien life on Earth.” Alex answers.

Maggie looks at her with wide eyes. “Really? That’s amazing!”

“That’s really cool guys!” Winn exclaims.

“When do you start?”

“After we graduate from both of our colleges.” Kara says.

“That’s wow. I’m so proud of you.” Maggie said, smiling her dimpled smile at Alex.

“Thanks.” A blush creeps up Alex’s neck at Maggie’s adoring gaze.

“Are you going to be going on like cool missions and stuff?” Winn asked in that geeky voice that makes James’ heart jump in his chest.

“We can’t tell you guys much since the plan isn’t definite. I mean, the building isn’t all the way built yet, but we were so excited so we just had to tell you guys about it.”

“Even though J’onn told us to wait a little longer.” Alex chimes in and the table laugh.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about it?” Maggie asked, sounding very intrigued.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times and looks over at Alex. The redhead looks at her with raised eyebrows.

“Uhh, no that’s all we got.” Kara finally says. Alex smiles at her.

“I can’t wait for more juicy details.” Winn says.

The table laugh and shake their heads at him.

* * *

* * *

“Thank you guys for coming. I hope this didn’t take you away from anything.” Kara says, standing up and putting on her jacket.

“Honestly, I was here for the food. I haven’t ate since class.” Maggie said.

Alex glares at her. “What have I told you about not eating after class?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Sorry mom. I got a little busy after class and I forgot to eat.”

Alex rolls her eyes, obviously she heard that line before. “Don’t let it happen again.”

Maggie’s breath hitches in her throat. “I won’t. Promise.” Alex leans and kisses her.

“Good.” 

Maggie clears her throat and looks around. “I’ll see you later, Kara.” They hug and Maggie walks to her bike. She can feel Alex’s eyes on her and it makes a shiver go down her spine.

“Do you always boss her around like that?” Winn asked.

“Only when she doesn’t eat.”

“So, all the time.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Winn laughs. “See you guys.” He waves and follows James to the car.

Alex looks over at Kara and grins. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

Kara shrugged. “Don’t know. Didn’t feel right.”

“You seemed a little off tonight, you okay?”

Kara shrugged. “I miss Lena.”

Alex pouts. “Sorry if me and Maggie made you feel like a third wheel or anything.”

“No, your guys are cute. It’s just she’s tackling on getting her Master’s now and she just has a lot going on since she went back to school. We don’t have time to talk anymore like we used to.”

“It’s okay, Kar. She only has one, right?”

“Three actually.” Kara mumbles.

Alex raises her eyebrows at her. “Three?! Holy cow. In what?”

“Nanotechnology, engineering, and chemistry.”

“Sheesh.”

“Yeah, I’m dating an upcoming genius so that’s pretty cool.”

Alex chuckles. “You guys will talk soon.”

Kara shrugs. “I guess.”

Alex hugs her once they are outside and standing by their cars. “Drive safe, yeah?”

“Yeah, you too.”

They get in their cars and drive out the parking lot and off into different directions.

Kara knows its going to be hard for her and Lena since Lena is working on getting three Master’s degrees. But the blonde just wants to be around her favorite brunette literally all the time. She misses Lena like crazy and seeing her sister and best friend happy all coupled up made her feel extra lonely.

She sighs as she pulls into the Stanhope parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!
> 
> Hey, I just realized that a part of the chapter was completely missing. The whole part of Alex and Kara telling some of the Superfriends about the DEO was gone. I went back into the chapter and edited it. The part is in there now. Sorry about that. Just a minor technical difficulty. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Kara blinks her eyes open to the sound of rustling from the other side of the room. She turns her head and Nia smiles at her.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Kara smiles. “Hi.” She whispers.

Nia pouts a little. “You okay?”

Kara sighs. “Yeah. Just tired.”

“I get that.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s a little after six. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just have class in ten minutes.”

“Why is your class so early?”

“It’s usually in the afternoon but my professor’s wife just had a baby so he wants to be with them during the day.”

Kara nods. “Congrats to him.”

Nia chuckles. “I’ll pass the message. You try to get some more sleep, yeah?”

Kara nods. “Okay.”

Nia grins at her. “See ya later.” She leaves the room.

Kara sighs. She turns back onto her side and grabs her phone.

**Kara: I have a question.**

**Maggie: What’s up, Little Danvers?**

**Kara: Do you think it’s too…idk weird that I miss Lena?**

**Maggie: Weird? How is it weird that you miss her? It’s normal to miss your girlfriend if you haven’t seen her in a few days or so.**

**Kara: That’s the thing. I saw her a few days ago but I can’t get her out of my head.**

**Maggie: That’s ok, Kara. You just miss her and thinking about her isn’t a bad thing, you know?**

**Kara: I know, but what do I do?**

**Maggie: What do you mean?**

**Kara: What do you do when you miss Alex?**

**Maggie: I call her when I know she’s free or I try to stop by every once in a while to see her.**

**Kara: But what if you know Alex is studying for big exams to get her Master’s?**

**Maggie: Lena’s getting her Master’s?!**

**Kara: Yeah. And this weekend is the exams to see if you qualify for higher up classes and stuff.**

**Maggie: Do you have a class today?**

**Kara: At 8.**

**Maggie: How about you stop by and keep Lena company while she’s studying?**

**Kara: I don't know. Lena doesn’t like to be disturbed when she’s studying.**

**Maggie: I get that, but she might like that you’re there with her.**

Kara nods. 

**Kara: That’s actually a good idea. Thanks Maggie.**

**Maggie: No problem.**

* * *

* * *

_Maggie puts her phone back down on the nightstand and sits up. Class starts a little late today since Patty has to help the captain with training and obstacle courses._

_“Who was that?” Mike asked from his bed._

_“My girlfriend’s sister. She’s having withdrawals.”_

_Mike gasped. “Oh my god.”_

_Maggie’s eyes widen when she realized what she just said. “No! Not those types of withdrawals. She just misses her girlfriend.”_

_“Is all of your friends gay?” Mike asked; jokingly but very serious._

_Maggie shakes her head. “She’s pan, actually.”_

_Mike laughs as he plops back down on his bed._

* * *

* * *

Mike and Maggie sit in class now and it seems like every day the class grows even more boring. Class was so boring the other day that Maggie had to kick Mike’s foot eight times so he wouldn’t fall fully asleep. Maggie groaned every time he saw his eyes start to droop.

 _“Again dude?!”_ Maggie had whispered. Mike just shrugged his shoulders at her saying he was really tired.

Patty teaches, well, lectures at this point about crime scene management and Maggie is on the brink of crying out of boredom and sleep deprivation. 

Maggie has been having some trouble sleeping for the past few days. She either is up all night and chugging coffee through class or she’s nearly sleeping the whole day away when her ear isn’t getting talked off. Mike says it’s because she’s homesick, but Maggie doesn’t think that’s true.

But when Maggie thinks about it, it does make sense that she might be homesick. When she was sleeping in her own bed for those four weeks it was the best sleeps she has every had and she slept through the whole night; which rarely happens at the academy. And the smell of a fresh bagel and coffee in the morning; unbeatable.

Maggie sighs. _Maybe I am a little homesick._ The only thing is, Maggie doesn’t have time to go home for a few days. Unless the captain approves, it’s a family emergency, or she gets kicked out for behavioral issues; Maggie really doesn’t want the latter but being home for a week or two doesn’t sound terrible.

* * *

* * *

“Alex!” Lucy screeches into the phone.

Alex grunts. “Why are you yelling? It’s too early for that.”

“It’s literally noon.”

Alex sighs. “I just woke up from a nap, so it’s morning for me.”

Lucy laughs.

“Classes hitting you hard?”

“I had a class on the other side of campus this morning, Imra needed help finding her physics class, which I didn’t even know where the hell it was, I spilled coffee on my sweatshirt, I had a pop quiz in that class that was across campus, and Sam, well Sam is just a pain in the ass every day. I deserved that nap.”

Lucy chuckled.

“Poor baby.”

Alex groaned.

“College is so much more harder than high school.”

“I understand, but we got this.”

“You are not even in college yet.”

“You think being at a military academy is easier?”

“Probably. You’re going to Harvard after that.”

Lucy sighs.

“I know. it’s going to kick my ass.”

“I’m just so tired. Like all the time.”

“I have to wake up at the crack of dawn every day.”

“Jesus. How are you so energetic?”

“Coffee. Lots of coffee and energy drinks.”

“Energy drinks aren’t good for you.”

“And coffee is?”

Alex laughs.

“How was that meet up thing ROPOLIS?”

“It was good. Speaking of the meet up, I have something to tell you.”

“You’re pregnant and Maggie is somehow the father?!”

“Uhh no.”

“Was I close?”

“No, not at all.”

“Damn.”

Alex laughs as she shakes her head.

“Kara and I are going to be part of an organization that my mom and J’onn are putting together.”

“Organization? Sounds cool. What’re you going to be doing?”

“We are going to monitor alien life on Earth.”

Lucy gasped. 

“Fun! That’s so cool, Al.”

“Glad you think so.”

Lucy grinned.

“When do you guys start?”

“We have to graduate first.”

“Cool. In a couple years.”

“Both colleges.”

“Damn. More like in twelve years.”

“More than that, but I’ll take it.”

Lucy laughs.

* * *

* * *

Kara walks out her classroom a little after ten. She checks her phone and reads the text from Alex.

**Alex: Maggie told me. Are you doing ok?**

Kara sighed. _No. I miss my girlfriend like crazy and I don’t know why I do._

**Kara: I’m fine.**

**Alex: No, you’re not. What’s going on?**

**Kara: I miss Lena.**

**Alex: Okay…**

**Kara: I just want to see her.**

**Alex: Why can’t you?**

**Kara: She’s studying for big exams this weekend.**

**Alex: Go keep her company.**

**Kara: I have another class at noon.**

**Alex: After class.**

Kara sighed as she walked into her dorm and plopped down on her bed. Her phone started ringing.

“Hello.” She grumbled into the phone.

“Is this about what I think it’s about?” Alex asked.

“No…maybe.”

“It’s been over a month, Kara. Lena is fine.”

“I know, but what if it happens again and Lena doesn’t get so lucky?”

“Don’t think like that.”

“I try not to. I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“I understand, Kar.”

“I don’t think Maggie’s been in a car accident.”

“She literally drives a motorcycle, which are way more dangerous than cars. She risks her life every time she needs to go somewhere.”

Kara nods her head. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re just a little tense right now. I think you should just spend some time with Lena. Keep her company while she studies. After your class, of course.”

“You sound like Maggie.”

Alex chuckles.

“I’ll go see her after my class.”

“Great, but for now try to get some rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kara hangs up after saying goodbye. She sets an alarm for eleven thirty so she’ll make her class on time; which is on the other side of campus, but it’s with Nia, so that’s a plus. She puts her phone face down on her nightstand and closes her eyes with a sigh; focusing on the heartbeat she’s been missing all day.

Lena’s heartbeat is slow and steady, almost monotone like. It soothes Kara and she finds herself dozing off and falling asleep.

* * *

* * *

_Kara sits in class and her leg bounces as she hears the clocks tick in the room._

_**Only twenty more minutes.** _

_**Only fifteen more minutes.** _

_**Only ten more minutes.** _

_The professor lectures on about the history of cameras and Kara is on the verge of going insane._

_**Rao, why did I take this class again?** _

_Kara thought that she would pick up an extracurricular while getting her degree. So she chose photography. The blonde thought it would be exploring the campus while taking beautiful photos, but instead it’s lecture after lecture after lecture and Kara is so close to losing it._

_She yawns for the hundredth time in the past five minutes and Nia looks over at her._

_“I know this isn’t the most interesting thing in the world, but it will be worth it all in the end.” Nia whispers._

_“Watching paint dry would be more interesting than this.” Kara whispered back. “And with paint you get pretty colors. What do you get with the history of cameras?”_

_“The history of cameras.” Nia retorts. Kara rolls her eyes at her. The brunette chuckles as she checks her phone for the time. “Five minutes. Think you can get through it?”_

_“Only if I can play a game on your phone while you do notes for me.”_

_Nia rolls her eyes as she hands over her phone to Kara. “Fine, but don’t use all my coins this time.”_

_“I won’t. At least not a lot.” Nia glares at her. “I’m kidding.” Nia shakes her head as she grabs Kara’s notebook that’s open to an empty page._

_“You’ve been doing nothing this whole time?!” Nia whisper shouts._

_Kara shrugs. “Sorry.” Nia groans as she picks up her pencil and starts to write notes on Kara’s blank page. “Thank you.” Kara sits up and kisses Nia on her shoulder._

_“You better get me past that hard level.”_

_“You got it.”_

* * *

* * *

Kara zooms through the air, chuckling at the memory from class. She lands in the woods behind MIT and swiftly but cautiously walks out of them and toward the school. She walks into the school and up the front desk. The secretary looks up and smiles at the blonde.

“Why hello, Kara.”

Kara smiled. “Hi, Mrs. Watson. Is Lena in her dorm?”

“She is. Hasn’t left all day actually. She did leave to shower and grab a snack from the vending machine though, but that was hours ago.”

Kara laughs. “Okay.”

“Would you like a visitor’s pass?” 

Kara shrugs. “Do I have to?”

The older blonde grinned. “It is policy.”

Kara sighs. “Fine.” Mrs. Watson laughs as she hands Kara the sticker. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Kara waves and walks toward the dormitories.

She walks down the halls and smiles at the passing faces. She gets to Lena’s door and taps lightly on it.

“Hmm?” She hears from the other side of the door. “It’s open.” Lena says a little louder.

“I don’t think it’s safe to have your door unlocked. Some psycho could walk in.” Kara says, walking into the room and closing the door behind her; discreetly locking it.

Lena looks confused but happy at her. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

“I came to keep you company while you study.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and maybe I missed you.” Kara whispered the last part.

Lena chuckled. “I missed you too. Come here, you big baby.” Lena opens her arm and they hug. Kara squeezed her tight but not bone crushing tight. 

Kara takes in a big whiff of Lena’s neck. Her perfume with a mixture of her shampoo. _My favorite scent. Lavender and birthday cake._

“Were you serious about my door?” Lena asked after Kara sits down on her bed and she sits back at her desk. Kara takes off her jacket and shoes. She slides back and lays down; putting her hands behind her head.

“Yes.”

Lena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. “Are you worried about me?” Lena gets up from her desk and crawls toward Kara on her bed.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Just a little.” Lena moves all the way up and nuzzled against Kara; placing her head on her chest. Kara moved her arm down and started to card her fingers through her hair. Lena lets out a groan of appreciation. “You are supposed to be studying.” 

“You playing in my hair isn’t helping you’re sentence and you’re warm. And I’ve been studying since five a.m.”

“Rao Lena! Did you take breaks?”

“Do you want the real answer?” Lena looks up at her and Kara can see how tired she is past the shining green eyes looking up at her.

“Yes, I want the real answer.”

“Not really. I did shower and had a snack.”

“But I told you take breaks throughout, Lena.”

“So, you don’t care that I took care of my personal hygiene and didn’t starve myself.”

“I mean, it’s good that you showered and ate a snack, but you still should’ve taken a break.”

“Can’t this be my break? I would kill for a nap right now and you’re like a walking heater.”

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, you can take a nap.”

“Don’t make me sleep for long.” Lena pokes Kara in her muscular stomach.

“I promise. And when you wake up, I’m taking you to lunch.”

“But Kar- “

“No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“Ka- “

“I don’t want to hear it. You need to eat something.”

“Fine. Five minutes.” Lena says; her eyes already drooping.

“Five minutes.” Kara leaned down and kissed Lena on the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably won't be updates next week since I will be spending time with my family, but I will try to get at least one chapter up. No promises though.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	24. Chapter 24

“See? Doesn’t eating real food feel better than a dry snack from the vending machine?” Kara asked, watching Lena take a bite of her burger.

After Lena woke up and once she finished yelling at Kara for letting her sleep for almost two hours and about how she needs to study, Kara took Lena to a diner a few blocks away from MIT.

* * *

* * *

_Lena begins to stir against Kara and the blonde closes her phone and puts it back in her pocket. Kara wasn’t very tired since she had a nap earlier, but she passed the time with looking around the room, scrolling through social media on her phone, and admiring how adorable and small Lena looks when she’s sleeping._

_“Hi.” Lena says, groggy and dopey with sleep._

_Kara smiled at her. “Hi.”_

_“S’time is it?” Lena mumbled._

_“It’s a little after two.”_

_“It’s two o’clock?!” Lena twists her head and reads the clock on her desk: 2:05pm. “Kara! I said five minutes!”_

_“Lee, I know, but you were clearly exhausted so I let you sleep a little longer.”_

_“But I need to study!” Lena starts to get up and Kara grabs her arm._

_“Lena, look at me.” The dark- haired girl turned her head and weary green eyes looked up into worried blue ones. “I get that you need to study for those exams and I know how important they are to you, but you aren’t a machine and you need sleep and food.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I know you know.” Kara grinned. “Come grab some lunch with me? There is this cute little diner a few blocks from here. I fly over it all the time and I want to try it and you need to eat something.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes. She knows the consequences of that but she is way too tired to worry about that right now. “But Ka- “_

_“I’m not taking no for an answer, Lena.” The blonde said._

_Lena sighed, clearly stating her surrender and that Kara has won this battle. “Fine. We can get something to eat.”_

_“Awesome.” Kara gets up and kisses Lena on the forehead. “And we can talk about you rolling your eyes at me later.” Kara smirks as she puts on her shoes and jacket._

* * *

* * *

“I’m still mad that you let me sleep for over two hours.” Lena says after swallowing the last bits of the burger in her mouth.

“You needed it and by the looks of your burger you were hungry, so you’re welcome.” Kara points at Lena’s burger on her plate, which is one bite away from being gone. Kara finished her burger the second the waiter put the plate in front of her, but she’s eating her fries slow for Lena’s sake. The green- eyed beauty always felt weird if she was the only one eating if it was just the two of them out somewhere. Kara picked up on that quick.

* * *

* * *

_Kara and Lena sit on the top level of Noonan’s at one of the small tables surrounded by bookshelves and vending machines. A few other customers are on the lower level of the restaurant sitting at tables and chit chatting among themselves while Maggie stands at the counter taking a new customer’s order. Winn is in the back doing whatever he does when he doesn’t feel like working at **work.** Alex is off today and Lucy comes in a little later for the night shift; which is just Lucy standing at the counter for six hours because no one comes in during her shift. Apparently, no one wants coffee or a raspberry cream cheese Danish at six o’clock in the evening._

_Kara has already finished her muffin and is just nursing her latte while looking around as she waits for Lena to finish her strawberry cronut. She looks over at Lena and her happiness falters to concern._

_“Are you okay, Lee?”_

_Lena has been picking at her cronut for the past five minutes._

_“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lena smiles halfheartedly at Kara. The smile she uses when she doesn’t want to talk, or be bothered with something, or when she is clearly upset but isn’t ready for Kara to know why she’s upset._

_“You sure?” Kara takes another sip. “Are you not hungry?”_

_Lena shakes her head. “No, no I am.” She sighs. “It’s just- can you maybe order something else?” Lena says. She looks down at the table and starts to fiddle with the paper receipt on her cup._

_Kara looks at her confused. “Why?” Lena looks up at her and gives her the ‘don’t make me say it’ look. Kara realizes soon enough and smiles at Lena. “I could maybe snag another muffin when Maggie isn’t looking.” She winks at Lena before getting up and walking downstairs._

_She walks to the counter and sees that Maggie is taking a customer’s order. She smiles at the brunette before grabbing a chocolate chip muffin from the display case._

_“Hey! You gotta pay for that, you know?” Maggie says._

_“Just put it on my tab!” Kara yells as she walks away._

_Maggie shakes her head. “Sorry about that. What else would you like?”_

_Kara walks back up the stairs and sits down across from Lena._

_Lena looks up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Did you pay for that?”_

_“No, but Maggie won’t say anything.”_

_“What if she tells Alex?”_

_Kara eyes widen and her face goes instantly red. She stands up and goes to the banister. “Mags!”_

_Maggie looks back at her from the espresso machine. “You know this is my place of work, right? You can’t just be yelling my name out like that.”_

_“Sorry, just don’t tell Alex about the muffin. She’ll kill me!” Kara yells out. A random Noonan goer looks up at her in horror. “I’m kidding.”_

_Maggie rolls her eyes. “I won’t tell her.”_

_“Thanks.” Kara walks away from the banister and sits back down._

_“I’m so sorry about that.” Maggie says to the customers on the bottom level._

_A few minutes of Kara and Lena quietly eating goes by. Lena is finally taking bites of her cronut instead of nibbles and Kara is eating slower than she usually would._

_Lena looks up at her. “Thank you.” She mumbles._

_Kara smiles at her. “Of course.”_

* * *

* * *

“Thank you.” Lena mumbles.

Kara laughs, “you’re welcome.” Comfortable silence circles around them as they finish eating. Kara breaks the silence with a sentence that shakes Lena to her core and makes her heart skip a beat in her chest. “I’m so proud of you, Lena.” No one out of all the eighteen years of her life, has said they were proud of her. She always got _‘good jobs’_ from her father, an occasional _‘great work’_ from her mother before the divorce; before she turned into the caring and loving mother she is today, and Lex, well Lex never praised Lena for anything. He just always told her to do better to become better. That’s basically the saying Lena lives by these days. It must’ve done Lex some good. He owns a building with his name on it after all; _LuthorCorp._

Lena smiles before looking down to hide how red she’s becoming. She looks up again and Kara’s stare is so intense and sort of intimidating, but loving and genuine. “Really?”

“Of course I am. You are working to get three Master degrees. That’s freaking amazing, Lee.”

“Thank you. That means so much coming from you.”

“I love you, Lena.”

“I love you.”

They eat in silence for a little bit until Lena breaks the silence again. 

“What was that meet up at ROPOLIS about?”

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Oh, nothing important just um…catching up on some things.”

Lena nods. She knows Kara isn’t telling her something, but she’ll just tell her when she’s ready.

Kara feels bad for not telling Lena about the DEO, but Lena has so much going on right now as it is and she just doesn’t want to add something else to Lena’s plate. Kara becoming a super is a huge thing and yes, keeping it from Lena is bad but she will tell her eventually when things mellow out a little bit. I mean it’s not happening for a while anyway so, what’s the rush?

* * *

* * *

This literally feels like the longest class Alex has ever been in. But in reality it’s only been like twenty minutes to half an hour. She’s sitting in the back next to Sam, which is surprising since Sam has been getting on Alex’s last nerve for the past three days.

_Alex, do you think Imra is such and such?_

_Alex, do you think Imra likes this, this, and this?_

_Alex this and Alex that._

Like how the hell is Alex supposed to know what Imra likes? They met a little over a month ago, they barely talk, and Imra has a boyfriend, but Sam always ignores that part.

In other words, Sam has been a pain in Alex’s entire ass.

Alex starts to doze off for what feels like the millionth time this whole class. Biochemistry is so fun to Alex, but not when the professor sounds like a robot or soon to be serial killer.

Sam looks over at Alex and chuckles as she watches the dark redhead scroll through her pictures.

“You’re that bored?” Sam whispered.

Alex shrugs. “Yes. this guy sounds so monotone and it’s driving me crazy.” Alex whispers back.

Sam chuckles. “I though you would at least be texting your little puppy or something.”

Sam calls Maggie Alex’s little puppy knowing how much it infuriates Alex.

“I told you to stop calling her that.”

Sam shrugs her shoulders. “As long as you keep getting mad about it I’m gonna keep on calling her that.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Anyways, she’s in class right now.”

“We are too, but that’s not stopping you from being on your phone.”

“Shut up. Don’t act like you aren’t bored out of your mind.”

“Oh, I am. I’m just better at hiding it than you.”

Alex rolls her eyes again. “Shut up.” Sam laughs and Alex goes back to her picture scrolling.

While scrolling, Alex lands upon some pictures of her and Maggie from their six month anniversary after they got their tattoos and went to that ice cream parlor. Maggie’s smile is so bright. It’s one of those smiles when Maggie’s eyes disappear and both of her dimples pop in her cheeks. It’s the smile that made Alex realize that she loves this girl with her whole heart. It’s the smile that makes Maggie look breathtakingly beautiful.

_I miss you so much._

Alex and Maggie haven’t seen each other since the meet up at ROPOLIS a few days ago. Alex misses Maggie like crazy and maybe kind of why Maggie has been having trouble sleeping. When they do talk it’s a quick hi and bye because Alex is either leaving class to go to another one or Maggie is leaving her class and going to her dorm to study for four consecutive hours or until Mike gets bored and wants to raid the vending machines. Having busy schedules and back to back classes or assignments don’t give the couple much time to talk or see each other. Since Maggie has class literally every day now she never gets a break, but Alex thinks she deserves one.

Alex opens their messages and smiles at the good morning message Maggie sent her this morning around four thirty.

_**Maggie: Good morning, babe. Have good classes today. I love you.** _

Alex types out a quick one and sends it as she sits up.

**Alex: I miss you.**

It takes Maggie a few minutes to answer back, but Alex doesn’t worry until ten minutes go by. Then fifteen. Then it was nearing to twenty when Maggie finally texts her back.

**Maggie: Sorry babe. I was finishing up a test.  
Maggie: I miss you so much.**

**Alex: I think I have you beat on that.**

**Maggie: I don’t think so.**

The professor finally dismisses the class and Alex could cry tears of joy. _Freedom!_

**Alex: I have an idea.**

**Maggie: What’s that?**

**Alex: When does your class end?**

**Maggie: In like an hour or two.**

**Alex: Are you doing anything after?**

****

**Maggie: Depends.**

**Alex: I want to see you.**

**Maggie: Then I’m definitely not doing anything after.**

**Alex: Great. See you soon.**

**Maggie: Wait…what’s your idea?**

**Alex: It’s a surprise.**

**Maggie: Danvers…**

**Alex: I love you. See you later.**

* * *

* * *

_Lucy and Vasquez lay in Lucy’s bed. They are both looking up at the bed frame of Vasquez’s bed above them as they try to process what just happened._

_**What the hell did we just do?** _

_**Did we really just do that?** _

_**I love you so much, I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.** _

_Lucy pulls the blankets up higher to hide her flushed chest of feeling Vasquez’s bare thigh against her own. She looks over at Vasquez and they look just as confused as she does._

_Lucy clears her throat and opens and closes her mouth a few times; trying to find words that just won’t come. She looks back at the bed frame._

_How in the world did this happen? Vasquez has only been at West Point for a couple days. It’s not even been a week and Lucy already fucked up._

_**Jesus, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for less than a week, Lane. Get a fucking grip.** _

_Lucy swallows at her demanding thoughts. She looks over at Vasquez again and gasped quietly when they are already looking at her._

_“Hi.” Vasquez squeaks._

_“Hey.” Lucy mumbles. She is still trying to figure out how talking actually works because even though they finished maybe ten minutes ago, that was the best sex Lucy has ever had._

_“Um…Luce, I- “_

_“Please, don’t say it.”_

_Vasquez shakes their head. “I was going to say that I’m sorry.”_

_“Sorry for what.”_

_“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”_

_“I wanted you to.” Lucy whispered._

_“Lucy…”_

_“I know. I should’ve stopped you or something, but I just missed you so much.”_

_“I missed you too, but this can’t happen again, okay? I’m just not ready for a relationship right now.”_

_**You weren’t saying that when your fingers were inside of me, but whatever.** _

_“I know you’re not. It won’t happen again. I promise.”_

_Vasquez smiled. “I love you, Lucy. I always have and I always will.”_

_Lucy swallows again. **You are making it really hard to just be friends with you, you know?**_

_“I love you too, Vas.”_

* * *

* * *

“Hello.” Alex croaks into the phone.

“Alex?”

“Lucy, are you okay?”

Alex sounds breathless.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Alex clears her throat.

“Sorry, I’m just looking for my keys and I can’t find them anywhere. I’m spending the night with Maggie since I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

Lucy grins. 

“That’s sweet. What’re guys gonna do?”

“She’s been crazy busy so I thought I’ll surprise her with her favorite snacks and we can have a little movie night in.”

“Aww.”

Alex smiled.

“What’s up with you?”

“Vasquez and I slept together.”

“Explain slept?”

“We fucked.”

Alex gasped.

“What?!”

“I know.”

“You and Vasquez had sex?”

“Yes.”

“Like on the same bed?”

“No, they were on the top bunk and I was on the bottom. Yes, on the same bed.”

Lucy rolls her eyes.

“Sorry, please continue.”

“They just left to go shower and change clothes. I was going to go with them, but I just need to get this off my chest first and I can’t tell them because they aren't ready to hear it.”

Alex sits down on her bed next to her half packed duffel.

“Spill.”

“I love Vasquez so much and earlier was so good. Like so good, Alex.”

“Okay, I get it.”

Lucy laughs.

“I want to be with them and only them, but they aren’t ready for a relationship yet- “

“But they slept with you so…”

“That’s what I’m confused about. They told me that they aren’t ready for a relationship and that us sleeping together can’t happen again. But the look in Vas’ eye when they look at me seems like they want more than what they are saying.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know Vasquez wants to get back together, but they are just scared that I’ll hurt them again. I mean everyone is afraid of getting hurt. Hell, I’m afraid of getting hurt, but I want them and I miss them so much. I just want to be happy with them.”

“Why don’t you just tell Vasquez that?”

Lucy shrugs.

“I don’t want to push something that Vasquez wants to pull.”

Alex nods her head.

“That’s a really good analogy, Luce.”

Lucy smiles.

“Really? Thanks.”

“You got this. I know it’s gonna be confusing for a little, but you two will work through it and try to not have sex again. Vasquez hasn’t even been there a week, Luce.”

Lucy sighed.

“I know.”

Alex laughs.

* * *

* * *

Alex puts her duffel and bag full of snacks in her back seat before getting in her car and starting her journey to Gotham. Alex has a class tomorrow but it isn’t until noon; that god forsaken biochemistry class with Sam and Professor Robot.

Alex hasn’t exactly told Maggie what they will be doing. Maggie just thinks that Alex is coming to visit her for a little bit. Maggie has told her captain that Alex will be coming to visit and the captain was horrifyingly happy for a reason Maggie is still lost on. The dark redhead is really good at keeping secrets but once Maggie starts talking to her in that slow low voice it makes her melt from the inside out, but Alex didn’t cave and she didn’t tell Maggie the surprise even though she was so close.

She pulls into the GCPA parking lot. She was going to park next to Maggie’s bike like she usually does but some dickwad was already parked there.

“Asshole! That’s my spot!” Alex rolls her eyes as she drives around the lot until she finds a spot next to a row of trees. Now Alex has to lumber across the parking lot with heavy bags. When she is parked next to Maggie all she has to do is walk up the sidewalk and into the building, but not today.

“Why did I pack so much stuff for one night?”

Alex walks up the stairs with grunts of effort until she is finally walking down the halls to Maggie and Mike’s dorm. She walks up to the closed door and knocks. Mike answers and smiles at the familiar face.

“Alex! Hey, how are you?!”

They hug quickly and Alex walks in the room. Maggie’s bed is vacant but she hears water running in the bathroom. _Is Maggie showering for me?_

“I’m good. How are you?” Alex puts her bags down at the foot of Maggie’s bed and sits down after taking off her shoes and jacket.

“I’m doing all right. Maggie is taking a shower. She was like freaking about you coming to see her and stuff.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “She was?”

“Oh yeah. She’s like crazy nervous.” Alex chuckles. “Well, I’ll leave you gals to it.” Mike waves and then leaves; the door closes with a soft click and then opens again a moment later. “Sorry, I forgot my phone.”

Alex laughs as she watches Mike scramble to grab his phone from the charger. He gets it and leaves the room again. She shakes her head and lays down on Maggie’s bed as she waits for her.

Minutes go by before the water stops in the bathroom. Alex’s hands start to shake as she tries to find a way to ‘act natural’ when Maggie walks out the bathroom. She just settles for how she has been laying for the past twenty minutes or so; slightly on her side with her head resting on her hand as she leans on her elbow and looking down at her phone in her other hand. The door creaks open and Alex bites her lip at the sight in front of her. 

Maggie’s hair is down and wavy and dripping wet, she is wearing Alex’s Midvale sweatshirt with some black sweatpants. Maggie turns around and looks at her.

“Hey baby.” Maggie crawls up her bed and Alex’s brain short circuits a little bit. Alex drops her phone as Maggie leans in and kisses her. The kiss was slow and loving at first then in changed to fast and hot. Alex grabs Maggie's face and cards her fingers through Maggie’s dripping hair.

Alex backs away for air. “Hi.”

Maggie gives Alex a final peck before laying down next to her. “So, what’s my surprise?”

“I was thinking we have a movie night.”

“A movie night?”

“Yeah. You’ve been super busy lately, so I brought all of your favorite snacks and dessert, my laptop, extra blankets because it gets freezing in here, and drinks.” Alex sits up and pulls out the things from a bag she listed as she goes. Maggie looks at her in adoration.

“You are so cute, Danvers.” Alex looks back at her and smiles; blushing slightly at the compliment. Maggie slides behind Alex and kisses her shoulder. “How did I get so lucky, huh?”

“I’m the lucky one.” 

Maggie grins. “Damn right.”

Alex rolls her eyes as Maggie lays back down. “Here.” Alex hands Maggie her laptop. “Pick a movie while I go change.” Alex gets up and starts to dig through her duffel to find sweatpants and a t-shirt. Well, sleep shorts actually. She’s been a little behind on laundry these days.

“You could just change right here.” Maggie suggests as she scrolls through Netflix; looking for a movie.

“Yeah right. Then we’ll never get to the movie.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Maggie looks up from her laptop sporting her famous smug smirk.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Horndog.”

“Oh come on, you’ve missed this.”

Alex looks Maggie up and down. “Shut up.” Maggie laughs as Alex walks into the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

When Maggie looks up after she hears the bathroom door open she forgets what she was doing.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” She whispered. Alex is wearing tight blue fluffy sleep shorts and her long pale legs look so delicious. A tight burgundy Stanford tank top clings to her, showing off her toned stomach and she’s not wearing a bra; which means her hard nipples are straining against the tank top and Maggie can’t handle it. _Oh my god, she’s not wearing a bra!_ Her hair is up into a messy bun and her buzzed under cut is showing and Maggie bites at her lower lip so hard to suppress her whimper she thinks she drew some blood. The dark redhead knows how much Maggie _**loves**_ her undercut. Alex saunters over to her bed and sits and Maggie can’t stop staring at Alex’s bare thighs. She’s refraining from touching and staring but her willpower is slowly fluttering away.

Alex smirks at her. “You okay there, Sawyer?”

Maggie gulps and looks away from Alex’s thighs. “Yeah.” She presses play on a movie and pushes the laptop back a little. They lay down and Alex nuzzles into her. Maggie puts her arm around her and tries not to think about Alex’s nipples that are rubbing against her side right now. Or how Alex’s leg is wrapped around her own.

Throughout the movie Maggie moves her hand down inch by inch until her fingers were just a little bit under the waistband of Alex’s sleep shorts. She bites her lip again once she feels warm skin and not cotton fabric.

_For fuck’s sake! And she doesn’t have underwear on!_

Maggie is about to be a little distracted for the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has SANVERS smut because it's been 84 years...
> 
> I didn't know if you guys wanted to read Lanequez smut so I didn't include it so I wouldn't make anyone uncomfortable or anything like that or say something wrong since I don't identify as non-binary. Sometimes it's good to just stick to what you know, you know?
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	25. Chapter 25

The credits roll of the third movie Alex and Maggie watched. Alex shifted and looked up at Maggie. “Wanna watch another one?” Maggie looked at her. To be honest, all the brunette wanted to do was flip them over, pin Alex’s hands above her head, and fuck her until she couldn’t walk straight for a good week. “Mags?”

Hearing her girlfriend’s voice knocked her out of her little fantasy. “Yeah, we can watch another one.” She smiled; trying to convince Alex that she wasn’t terribly distracted by the shorts she has on or how underwear aren’t underneath them.

“What do you wanna watch this time?” Alex asked sitting up and moving the laptop closer to her so she could scroll.

 _You cumming around my fingers. Or tongue._ “Uhh, you can pick.”

Alex looked at her. “I’ve picked twice already.”

Maggie shrugged. “I like when you pick.”

“So…we can watch _The Notebook_?”

Maggie grimaced. “God no. Too cheesy for me.”

Alex chuckled. “Proves my point that you should pick the movie.” 

“Danvers, ju- “

“I want you to pick one.” Alex’s tone was low and dangerous. Maggie ached to wipe that smug look off her face. 

Maggie clenched her jaw and sat up. “Okay, I’ll pick one.” Alex slid the laptop over to her before laying back down, watching Maggie scroll through the streaming platform; she bit her lip.

Without thinking, Alex moved her hand under Maggie’s sweatshirt and drug her blunt nails down her back. Maggie shivered and bit her lip to cover her groan.

“Having fun?” Maggie asked, trying to act like Alex scratching down her back isn’t a huge distraction.

“Mhm. Yes, I am.” Alex licked her lips when she felt Maggie’s muscles tense under her touch. “Actually, I think I have something else you can do.”

Maggie’s looks back at her. “And what’s that?”

Alex smirks at her. “It’s something that needs your undivided attention.” Alex practically purred that sentence and it made Maggie wetter than she embarrassingly already was. 

Maggie shut the laptop and threw it on top of Alex’s duffel. She turned around and hovered over Alex while she settled in between her legs. She leaned on her elbow and looked at Alex. “You have my undivided attention.” 

Alex grinned, “good.” She grabbed Maggie by the back of her neck and pulled her down into searing kiss. The kiss was hard and bruising; the clack of their teeth ring in the otherwise quiet room. Just as Maggie was about to smother Alex’s neck with hickeys and bites, there was a knock at the door.

“Maggie uhh, there is a man here for you!” Mike says from the other side of the door.

Maggie rolled her eyes and sat up slightly. “Mike, fuck off!”

“But he insists on seeing you!”

“Tell whoever it is that I’m busy!” 

“But Ma- “

“I said I’m busy!”

“Okay!” Mike sighs as he turns around and looks at the man. “She’s tied up in a prior engagement at the moment. How about you give me your name and I’ll tell her you were here later?”

“Oscar.” The man says. “Do you mind giving this to her?” Oscar hands Mike a white envelope.

“Sure.” Mike smiled and took the envelope. “I’ll tell her you came by and give this to her.”

“Thank you.” Oscar walked away and out the building.

Maggie is going to be in for one hell of a surprise when Mike gives her that envelope.

“Where was I? Roommates can be so annoying sometimes.” Maggie whispered. Alex chuckled as Maggie moved back down and kissed at her neck. Alex moaned as she nibbled red harsh marks into her skin. 

She moved her hand down and under Alex’s tank top. “Did you not wear a bra on purpose?” Maggie asked while she pulled Alex’s nipple between her fingers. Alex hissed at the slight pain mixed with pleasure.

“Maybe.” She breathed out.

Maggie smirked. “How about you take it off for me?” Maggie sat up a little to not get elbowed in the face as Alex took her tank top off. She licked her lips and leaned back down. The brunette swirled her tongue around Alex’s nipple before biting it softly. Alex let out a high pitched moan as Maggie sucked her nipple into her mouth. She sat up again and took her sweatshirt off. Alex’s eyes grew darker looking at Maggie toned tanned stomach. Maggie smirked and leaned back down to lavish Alex’s other nipple.

Her hand moved down into Alex’s sleep shorts. She groaned at how much slickness she found. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Just for you.” Alex said, panting. Maggie grinned before kissing down her stomach. She pulled the shorts down and bit her lip at the slick pink that was upon her. She stared at Alex for a moment; allowing herself to ogle the beautiful young woman beneath her. Her full breasts with her dusty pink nipples. Her toned but soft stomach. The perfectly trimmed thatch of brown hair. All the way down to slickness of her core between her beautiful pale legs. Alex watched her and writhed around a little at having to wait for whatever Maggie was going to do to her.

She poked her tongue out and wet her lips. She laid down, kissing marks into the skin of her inner thighs before taking a full lick of Alex’s core.

 _“Fuck.”_ Alex moaned. Maggie hummed into her once Alex’s arousal touched her tongue. Alex tasted so delicious. It’s more of a sweet metallic taste like the smell of a copper penny, but it is so uniquely Alex. Maggie loved it. She could go down on Alex for days and never get tired of it. 

She flicked slowly at the dark redhead’s clit and it made Alex roll her hips into her face.

 _“More.”_ Alex choked out through ragged breaths. Maggie flicked at her clit faster but not as fast as Alex wanted her to. “Maggie, _please_.”

“Do you want more?”

Alex bit her lip as she nodded. “Mhm.” Maggie more than obliged by sucking her clit into her mouth. Alex moaned loud and didn’t try hard to cover it up. _“Yes!”_

Maggie brought her finger up and slowly entered Alex. She groaned as the brunette added another finger. The soon to be detective replaced her mouth with her thumb and started to fuck Alex hard at a relentless pace. “Oh fuck! Just like that, baby!” Alex’s screams of pleasure filled the room as Maggie bit her neck and collar bone; adding more marks Alex now has to hide.

“You feel so good, baby. You are so perfect.” Maggie whispered before kissing Alex’s neck. Alex moaned at the praise. 

“Harder, Mags.” Alex choked out.

“You want me to fuck you harder?”

Alex moaned. “Yes.” Maggie sure did fuck her harder. She applied more pressure to her clit and curled her fingers up every other hard thrust into Alex. The dark redhead’s legs were shaking and her walls were convulsing around Maggie’s fingers; Alex was close. “Ma- Maggie.”

Maggie fucked her faster and Alex was sure she was starting to see stars. “Fuck yes!” Alex looked so beautiful squirming underneath her; Her mouth falling open in silent screams.

“You are so beautiful, Alex.”

“I’m so cl-close, Mags.”

“Cum for me. Let go, baby.”

Maggie curved her fingers up and Alex arched her back and was cumming all over Maggie’s hand with her name spewing from her lips.

“You are so perfect, Alex. You did so good for me.” 

The praise sent shock waves of pleasure down Alex’s spine. She’s either in her second orgasm or the first is just really long, she’s not really sure, but Alex knows she will feel this tomorrow morning. Maggie slowed her fingers as Alex tries to come back to herself from her mind blowing orgasm. She kisses at her neck as Alex breathes hard in her ear from exertion.

“Fuck. I needed that.”

Maggie chuckled. “Glad I could help.” The brunette waited until Alex was staring directly at her before licking Alex’s arousal off her fingers. Alex groaned. Maggie smirked at her and winked.

“C’mere.” Maggie leaned down into the harsh kiss. Alex moaned at the faint taste of herself. She bodily flipped them over with as much strength she could muster and Maggie gasped. Alex took the opportunity to lick into Maggie’s mouth.

Alex moved her hand down into Maggie’s sweatpants and gasped at how wet Maggie was. “It was the shorts wasn’t it?”

Maggie blushed faintly as she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe.”

Alex shook her head as she kissed down Maggie’s jawline. “Would you want me to wear more?” She whispered hot and oh so filthy in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie moaned. “Mhm.”

Alex smirked. “Noted.” She bit down at a certain spot that makes Maggie’s knees go weak and her underwear stick to her more. She snakes her fingers until she finds Maggie’s clit and rubs it with so much vigor that Maggie could’ve came right on the spot if she wasn’t holding back.

“Fuck!” 

Alex smiled into Maggie’s neck. It’s one thing hearing Maggie Sawyer curse outside of the bedroom; which is mostly all the time. Maggie cusses regularly on a good day and like a sailor on a bad one but hearing Maggie Sawyer curse in the bedroom and Alex is the cause of it, it’s a whole different experience. Seeing Maggie lose herself in pure pleasure is so beautiful and Alex wouldn’t mind seeing it for the rest of her life.

She repositions her hand and shoves two fingers inside her girl and thumbs rapidly at her clit. Maggie moaned, “fuck, Alex!” Maggie claws at her sheets as Alex fucks her harder.

“Are you close?” Alex whispered. Maggie couldn’t speak, she just nodded. She’s been close since she saw Alex walk out the bathroom with those aforementioned shorts on. Alex fucked her faster. “Cum for me.” And Maggie did just that. Maybe it was because she was right at the edge or maybe it was that Alex telling her to cum was the hottest thing ever, but she came _hard._

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” Maggie lolls her head back and squeezes her eyes shut and cums all over Alex’s hand. It’s been a while since Maggie came this hard and it was so gorgeous from Alex’s point of view. 

Maggie slumps back on the bed and sighs out an exasperated breath. “Shit, that was good.” Alex chuckled as she collapsed next to Maggie; sucking her fingers clean and humming at the distinctive taste of Maggie Sawyer.

Three equally shared orgasms later, Maggie and Alex are finally eating the snacks Alex brought.

“Thank you for today.” Maggie said after popping a chip into her mouth.

Alex smiled at her. “Of course. You deserve it, babe.” 

“And I’m sorry that I’m not around as much. It’s just been hectic as hell around here. I never get a break.”

“It’s okay, I get it. I’ve been busy myself. I know it’s going to be hard for us to see each other as much as we want, but we’ll get through it.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, look on the bright side.”

“Bright side?”

“This will be all over soon.”

Maggie scoffed. “In like twenty years.”

“Oh god. It’s definitely not that long. At least I hope not.”

Maggie laughed. “Okay…less than twenty years.” Alex laughed and leaned over to kiss her.

After eating their weights worth of snacks, Alex and Maggie cuddled up and are watching the last movie of the night. Their clothes are scattered all over the room, and alarms are set so that they both get to class on time in the morning.

“I’m so happy that I’m here with you.” Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. “Me too.”

Twenty minutes into the movie around midnight, Maggie can hear Alex’s even breathing. She smirked and sat up without waking her and closed the laptop. She pushed the laptop back and laid back down. Alex turned over and Maggie put her arm around her waist; being the big spoon for the night.

“Good night, babe.” Maggie kissed Alex’s neck and fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

It’s too early to be functioning when Maggie hears someone rummaging through the room. She poked her head up from behind Alex and squinted around the room. “What’s going on?”

“Sorry.” Mike whispered. “I’m trying to grab a shower before class.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s a quarter to four.”

“Matthews.” 

“It’s three forty five.” Mike corrected himself; remembering that Maggie isn’t very coherent in the earlier hours. It takes her a good hour or two to be present in class these days.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to put this on your nightstand.” Mike shows Maggie the envelope and places it next to Alex’s phone on the nightstand. Alex lets out a big sigh and shuffles a little and everyone in the room stops breathing for a second. Once she stopped moving and got comfortable in her new position, Maggie continued speaking.

“What is it?” She whispered, not wanting to wake Alex up.

Mike shrugged. “I dunno. The guy that was here yesterday wanted me to give it to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Mike checks his phone for the time. “It’s three fifty. I’ll let you sleep for a little bit.”

“Thanks, Mike.”

Mike smiled and walked into the bathroom; closing the door with a soft click. Maggie sighed, laid back down, and went back to sleep.

Maggie doesn’t get up until her alarm goes off the second time at _4:05._ She pulls her arm free from under Alex and sits up. She stretches and looks around; hoping she isn’t flashing Mike. Thankfully, he isn’t in the room. She grabs her phone and turns the alarm off.

Maggie looks at the envelope Mike was talking about for a second before picking it up. She examines the envelope. It’s just plain white and someone wrote _Margarita_ on it in sloppy cursive. Only one person still calls Maggie by her full name.

“Oscar.” Maggie mumbled. Alex moves around behind her and she looks back. “Good morning, gorgeous.” She smiled; dimple deep in her cheek.

Alex scrunches her face up before blinking her eyes open. “Hi.” She yawns. “What time is it?”

“It’s four ten.”

“Oh my god. How do you this every day?”

Maggie chuckles as she crawls out of bed. She puts the envelope in the top drawer of her desk and walks back over to Alex. “You can sleep in as long as you want.” She kisses her on the forehead. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Maggie walks away and goes into the bathroom. Alex turns over, grabs Maggie’s pillow and goes back to sleep.

Maggie comes out the bathroom twenty minutes later fully dressed and ready for class. She looks over at her bed and smiles at a peacefully still sleeping Alex. Mike knocks softly at the door before entering.

He smiles at Maggie, “ready?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah.” She walks over to her bed and kisses Alex on the forehead. “I love you.” She whispered. She grabbed her phone and walked toward the door. “Okay, let’s go.”

Maggie forgot all about the envelope in her desk.

* * *

* * *

Alex doesn’t wake up until around seven in the morning. She pushes herself up and looks around the semi-lit room. She turns around and sits up. She rubs her eye as she tries to figure out where the hell she is.

“Oh yeah, I’m at Maggie’s.” Alex stretches before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Alex brushes her teeth; admiring all the marks on her body in the mirror, showers, washes her hair because why not, and gets dressed all before leaving. Hell, she even made Maggie’s bed. Alex packed up her duffel, her laptop, and the snacks they didn’t eat and left. She walks out to her car and grabs her eyeglasses from her duffel before putting it in the back seat. 

Alex knew she was going to be super tired and wasn’t going to be in the mood to deal with contacts; already picturing the multiple times she would poke herself in the eye out of exhaustion. She puts her glasses on and texts Maggie once she is in the car.

**Alex: Please tell me there is a Starbucks somewhere. I need coffee.**

**Maggie: There’s one maybe a block or two from here.**

Alex smiled.

**Alex: A literal life saver.  
Alex: I had fun yesterday with you.**

**Maggie: Yeah?**

**Alex: Yeah.  
Alex: And your bed is way more comfortable than mine.**

Maggie chuckled.

**Maggie: It’s yours whenever you want it to be.**

Alex smiled. She loved that Maggie was just so caring and loving and for the lack of words…so good. Even though she knows they live hours apart, she still wants Alex to know that she will always be there for her whenever she needs her.

**Alex: Don’t tell me that. I’ll be there literally every time I don’t have a class early the next day.**

**Maggie: Sounds good to me.**

**Alex: You know…I don’t have classes Saturday.**

**Maggie: You don’t?**

**Alex: Nope. Maybe we can have another movie night?**

Maggie smirked.

**Maggie: I’m there.**

Alex bit her lip and started her car. “Okay…coffee. Yes, coffee.” She drove out the parking lot and to the closest Starbucks in Gotham.

* * *

* * *

_“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Oscar.” Luisa says. Saying that Luisa was shocked to see her brother standing in her hallway when she answered the door ten minutes ago is an understatement. Oscar came all the way to California from Nebraska to give Maggie a letter. A letter explaining why he did what he did._

_“And why is it not?”_

_“Maggie hates you.”_

_“Luisa…”_

_Lisa shrugged. “What? She does.”_

_Oscar clenched her jaw. “I want to see her and give her closure.”_

_“With a letter?”_

_“It’s not like she’s going to sit down and have a coffee with me.” Oscar takes a sip of his beer as Luisa rolls her eyes at him._

_Luisa sighs. “She’s gonna be so pissed at me. She’s in Gotham. The police academy.”_

_Oscar gets up from the stool and kisses his sister on the forehead. “Thank you, Luisa.”_

_“Mhm.”_

_Oscar pulled up to the police academy and walked into the building. He walked down the long hallways until he spotted a boy sitting in the cafeteria on his phone and eating a taco. He walks up to him._

_“Excuse me, sir?”_

_Mike looks up. “Yes.” He garbles out, mouth full of taco._

_“Do you know where I can find Margarita?”_

_“Margarita? Oh, you mean Maggie?”_

_Oscar nods. “Yes, Maggie.” Mike nods and gets up from the table._

_“Follow me.” Mike starts to walk down another hallway and stops at a door. He knocks softly. Oscar sees him pleading to Maggie that a man is here to see her, but Maggie continues to say she’s busy. Mike steps away from the door with a sigh._

_“She’s busy right now. What’s your name? I’ll tell her you stopped by.”_

_“Oscar.” He hands Mike a white envelope. “Do you mind giving this to her?”_

_Mike takes the envelope. “Sure.”_

_“Thank you.” Oscar smiles and then walks away._

* * *

* * *

Mike and Maggie walk out of class even more tired than they were walking in. They walk into their dorm and instantly plop down on their beds.

Mike turns his head towards Maggie. “What was in that envelope?” He asked.

“Shit! I forgot all about that thing.” Maggie gets up from her bed and walks to her desk. She pulls out the envelope and rips it open. She unfolds the paper and reads the first line.

_Dear Margarita,_

Maggie walks to her bed and sits with a sharp sigh. “What the fuck is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	26. Chapter 26

_Dear Margarita,_

Maggie walks to her bed and sits with a sharp sigh. “What the fuck is this?”

_I’m writing this to say that I’m sorry. The way I treated you was ungodly and horrible and I regret my actions. You didn’t deserve what happened to you and if I could take it back I would. When I was growing up there wasn’t many of your kind where my family lived._

Maggie scoffed. “My _kind_? Are you serious?”

_I didn’t know anything about it. I didn’t know it was possible to have feelings like that. I didn’t know that I could love a little human with feelings like that. I do love you, Margarita. Even if sometimes I didn’t show it._

_I heard you liked to be called Maggie now. Is that because of me? I’m so sorry if I caused trauma to you._

_**You left me on the side of the fucking road in freezing temperatures. Yeah, you caused me trauma all right.**_ Maggie thought; not wanting Mike to hear about how her father reacted to her discovering a new part of herself.

_I know that I can’t win your love back just because of this letter. I know that you are probably still pretty pissed at me. I don’t blame you, but I would love to see you and talk. I know apologizing isn’t going to wash away what I did to you._

_But I am from the bottom of my heart so very sorry, Margarita._

_I love you._

_Oscar._

Maggie rolled her eyes as she looked up from the page. Her eyes started to well with tears, but she wiped them away before they even threatened to run down her cheek. She sniffled and licked her lips. Mike looks over at her.

“Are you okay?”

Maggie clenched her jaw. “Yeah. I just have to go talk to my mom.” Maggie got up and grabbed her jacket from her desk chair. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“’kay.” 

Before walking out the room, Maggie crumbled up the note and threw it in her desk drawer. Something in her telling her not to throw it away just yet, but to wait to burn it later. She grabbed her helmet and her keys and left. Mike got up after Maggie closed the door and went for the note in her desk drawer.

“Oscar…who are you?”

* * *

* * *

Maggie hastened down the streets on her bike; trying to get to National City and confront her mother as soon as possible and before her emotions got the best of her. While sitting at a red light, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Alex: Hey babe! How was your class?**

Maggie shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket. _Not now, Alex._ But then she thought for a second. If she doesn’t text Alex back she’ll worry and text her more, which she hates to say it, but she doesn’t want that right now. Maggie rolled her eyes and checked the light once more before pulling her phone back out.

**Maggie: It was good, boring though. I’ll call you later.**

The light hasn’t turned green yet so Maggie waited for Alex to text her back.

**Alex: Ok. I’m going to be on a call with my mom later so…what time?**

Maggie sighed. “Jesus, Danvers.” She checked the light again. “What is this? Why the hell is this light so long?!” People in cars were looking at Maggie like she was completely insane. She looked over and grinned at the lady next to her; knowing that her helmet was covering her mouth. “Sorry.” She said. “Bad day.”

**Maggie: Around 8. Will you be free?**

**Alex: That’s perfect! I love you.**

**Maggie: Love you.**

Maggie put her phone back in her pocket and finally the light turned green. She peeled away and the people around her were completely stunned at what just occurred in front or beside them.

She got to National City around three thirty. She pulled into her apartment building parking lot around four. Her emotions were in check for the time being but she knew that the second Luisa tried to defend Oscar she was going to snap like a wishbone. She walked down her hallway and knocked on the door. She could’ve just used her key but she wanted the dramatic effect of knocking.

“Just a sec.” Luisa said from the other side of the door. Maggie then hears her shuffling across the floor. “Maggie? What are you doing here?” She was going to hug her daughter, but then saw the angry scowl she sported and refrained from it.

Maggie clenched her jaw. “We need to talk.” She pushed passed her mom and into the apartment.

“Why didn’t you just use your key?”

“Didn’t want to.” Maggie put her helmet down on the counter and sat down at her stool; looking around, she spotted a stale beer bottle next to the sink. “You had company today?” She pointed at the glass.

Luisa opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. “Yeah, just someone from work.” She walked to the sink and poured the old beer out before throwing the bottle away. Maggie knew her mother was lying. Maggie likes beer as much as the next girl, but Luisa works as a bank teller and Maggie doesn't quite think the type of women she works with and befriended sit around on a casual Friday night and drink beer while catching up on her shows. The older brunette walked to the island and looked at her daughter. “Are you okay, Mags?”

“He was here, wasn’t he?”

“Who was?”

Maggie looked away from the spot the alcoholic beverage was a moment ago and up at Luisa. “You know who.”

Luisa sighed. “I told him it was a bad idea.”

“You knew he was going to give me that letter? Which had the shittiest apology if I ever seen one.”

“I told him you weren’t going to like it.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I knew and yes, he was here. He wanted to come see me for a little bit and he’s been planning giving you that letter since graduation.”

Maggie scoffed. “Of course he only comes down for you. Who cares about me, right?”

Luisa sighed. “Maggie, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Just forget about it. It doesn’t matter.” Maggie looks around the kitchen before speaking again; a little more anger in her voice than previously. “So, instead of coming to my graduation he writes me an ass letter of how he is all of a sudden sorry about what he did to me?! And on top of that, you knew and didn’t tell me!”

“He didn’t want me to tell you.” Luisa said, not trying to raise her voice while Maggie was yelling at her. “He wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m definitely surprised. Surprised at how he thinks this letter just erased everything he did! How he treated me my whole life!”

“Maggie - “

“No! You should’ve told me. You should’ve had my back!”

“I did and I still do. I specifically told him that it wasn’t a good idea to give you a letter. I told him to just talk to you.”

“So that’s why he showed up at the police academy? You told him where I was?” Luisa clenched her jaw and looked down at her hands as she slowly nodded. “Un-fucking-believable.”

Luisa looks back up. “Maggie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told him where you were.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have, but you did!” Maggie yelled.

“What?! You came all the way down here to yell at me?”

“You went behind my back and talked to my father multiple times about how to win back my affection or whatever the hell! And you told him where I was after I told you not to! How could you?” Maggie got up from her stool and grabbed her helmet. “Just…I just thought I could trust you, I guess I can’t anymore.” She walks to the door.

“Maggie wait, please! Let me explain.”

“I’m sorry, Lu. I have to go.” Maggie opens the door and leaves; the door shutting with a small slam that makes Luisa jump.

“Dammit!” Luisa sobs and starts to cry into her hands.

* * *

* * *

_Maggie walks into her room and Mike jumps up. “Hey. How’d it go with your mom?”_

_Maggie didn’t answer him. She just took off her jacket, put her helmet on her desk, took off her shoes, walked to her bed, and laid down._

_Mike asked another question. “Are you okay?”_

_Maggie didn’t answer him again._

_He asked another question. “Who’s Oscar? Do you know him?”_

_Maggie snapped at hearing his name. “Jesus Mike! Do you know how to read a fucking room?!”_

_Mike is taken aback at the brunette yelling at him. “Sorry.” He whispered. Maggie sighed and looked up at the ceiling._

_“Didn’t mean to yell at you. I just don’t want to talk right now.”_

_Mike nodded. “I get it.” He grinned and went back to playing a game on his phone._

* * *

* * *

They’ve been sitting in silence for maybe twenty minutes before Maggie speaks up. Mike thought she had fallen asleep and was starting to doze off himself until he heard her voice.

“He’s my dad.” Maggie whispered. “Oscar.”

Mike nodded. “Did he do something to you?” Maggie tensed and clenched her jaw. “Sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Maggie shakes her head. “I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you for a long a time.”

“What?”

 _Jeez. Is this my coming out story?_ Maggie took a deep breath before starting the story that started it all. “When I was fourteen, I had my first girl crush.” Mike sat up and leaned against the wall. He bent his knees and placed his elbows on them as he lolled his head back against the wall; getting comfortable to listen to Maggie’s tale. “Her name was Eliza. It was Valentine’s Day and I wrote her a card saying that I liked her and asking her if she wanted to go to the dance with me.” Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. “She gave the card to her parents.”

“Shit.” Mike huffed.

“And they gave the card to my parents. The next day after school, I came home and my dad had a bag packed for me. He didn’t ask me how my day was in school, or how I did on that big test I had that day, he just asked me to get in the car. He didn’t say anything to me the whole car ride. Me, being curious I asked him what I did and he told me that I shamed him.”

“Oh Mag- “

“He dropped me off on the side of the road in the middle of winter and he drove away. Not even a bye.” Maggie’s voice cracks a little and a tear runs down her cheek. “He dropped me off a few blocks away from my aunt’s house so…I walked there. I’ve been living with my aunt ever since and she adopted me. So now she’s my mom.”

“Wow. I am so sorry that happened to you, Maggie.”

Maggie sniffled. “Nah, it’s cool. I deserved it.”

“What? No you didn’t. No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially a beautiful, funny, smart, badass young woman like you.”

Maggie chuckled wetly. “Thanks, Matthews.”

“Thank you for telling me that.”

They sit in silence and Mike lays back down. Maggie takes her phone out of her pocket.

**Maggie: hey. I’m not really in the mood to talk. Can I call you tomorrow?**

**Alex: Is everything ok?**

**Maggie: yeah. Just have a headache.**

**Alex: Oh...**

Alex looks at her phone feeling indifferent. She was really looking forward to talking to Maggie tonight.

**Maggie: I love you, Alex.**

**Alex: I love you.**

* * *

* * *

Alex puts her phone down and waits for the video call to come in. She starts getting bored after five minutes of waiting and gets back on her phone and scrolls through social media. Then the call comes through. She answers and three boxes fill the screen. One being hers, one being Kara from her dorm, and the other being Eliza and J’onn from what looks like the kitchen back home.

“Hey guys!” Kara says excitedly.

“Hello, Dear.” Eliza answers back.

“What’s up?” Alex asked.

“Just a quick little update on the DEO.” J’onn says.

“Yay! Whats new?” Kara asked, being her bubbly self that everyone loves.

Eliza chuckles. “The facility in the desert is almost done!”

“Yes, I went down there a couple days ago. It’s coming along nicely.”

“When do we get to see it?” Alex asked.

“When you graduate.” Eliza says.

“Seriously?” Kara asked, clearly bummed out.

J’onn looks over at Eliza quickly before speaking. “She’s kidding. You guys can see it after it’s fully up and running.” 

Eliza rolls her eyes. “J’onn, I wasn’t kidding. I don’t want them to see it yet.”

“El, please. Not in front of the girls.”

“I don’t care who we’re in front of. I don’t want them seeing it so early.”

“What’s the big deal if we see it?” Alex asked.

“Stay out of this, Alexandra!” Eliza barks at her. Alex rolls her eyes as Kara looks at her with an apologetic look. 

“Look, we can talk about this later, okay?” J’onn asked, wanting to move on.

Eliza sighs, “yeah, later.”

“Anyway, the uniforms just came in too.” 

“What do they look like? As long as it’s not khakis I’m good.” Alex jokes.

J’onn chuckles. “It’s not khakis. It’s just black cargo pants with a dark polo. That’s it.”

“No bulletproof vests or anything?”

Eliza looks at him with raised eyebrows. J’onn clears his throat before speaking. “There won’t be a need for that.” Alex nods but notices J’onn winking at her and she discreetly smiles.

“Where’s my uniform?” Kara asked.

“Your uniform will be your suit.” Eliza says.

“My suit?”

“Mhm. Your super suit.”

“But I don’t have one.”

“One will be made eventually. We just haven’t found someone capable of making such strong fabric yet.” J’onn says.

Kara nods her head. “Okay!”

“Do you have any names for me yet?”

“Uh-uh…I haven’t been thinking about it.” Kara stumbles and Alex gives her a questioning look.

“That’s okay. You have plenty of time, dear.” Eliza says.

Kara smiles. “Thanks mom.”

Just then Imra walks into Alex’s dorm looking pretty upset. “Alex?” She sniffles and looks down at her feet. 

Alex gasped and turned around. “Imra, what’s wrong?”

“Am I interrupting?”

“No, no of course not. What’s going on?”

Imra sniffles. “Mike just broke up with me.”

“What?! Sit down.” She turns back around to her laptop. “Guys, I have to go.” Everyone says bye and Alex closes her laptop. She walks to her bed and sits down next to Imra; putting her arms around her. “What happened?”

* * *

* * *

_An hour has gone by since Maggie told Mike her coming out story. Maggie doesn’t consider it that, but I guess that’s what it is._

_Maggie flips over onto her stomach and leans on her elbows as she plays a game on her phone while Mike’s phone starts ringing._

_“It’s Imra.”_

_Maggie looks over at him. “You want me to step out?”_

_Mike shakes his head. “Nah, you’re good.” Maggie nods and goes back to her game._

_“Hey babe.” Mike says into the receiver._

_“Hi you. Sorry I missed your call earlier I had an impromptu class with Alex.”_

_“How’s it going at Stanford? Alex treating you well?” Maggie looks over at him and smiles at the mention of her girlfriend._

_Imra chuckles. “Yes, she is and my roommate is really nice.”_

_That’s the first time anyone has giving Sam a compliment for anything. Winn was right, maybe Alex is intimidating as hell._

_Mike sighs. “Good that’s good.”_

_Mike sounds conflicted about something. Like his mind is not on the conversation but is wandering to some other place._

_“Babe, are you okay? I can call you back if this isn’t a good time.”_

_“Um, no. Actually…we need to talk.”_

_“About?”_

_“I think we should take a break.”_

_Maggie looks over at him with raised eyebrows. **What the hell is he doing?**_

_“A break? What are you in fifth grade?”_

_Imra chuckles._

_“Fine. I want to break up.”_

_Imra chuckles again because he must be joking._

_“What? You must be joking.”_

_Mike clenches his jaw and looks over at Maggie. The brunette just shrugs her shoulders at him._

_“I just don’t want to settle down right now.”_

_“Settle down? We’ve been together for three fucking years, Mike! Exactly how long is settling?”_

_“I know.”_

_“If you know, then why are you doing this to me? Mike, don’t you love me?”_

_Mike clenches his jaw again and looks around the room; away from the look he knows Maggie is giving him right now. The ‘what the hell are you doing’ look._

_“I’m not happy. I haven’t been happy for a while.”_

_“You’re not happy? How come you never complained before?”_

_“I didn’t want to hurt you.”_

_“So, you thought the perfect moment to tell me you’re not happy is when I’m madly in love with you and when we’re together for three years.”_

_“I wanted to tell you earlier, but I never had the guts to.”_

_“Of course you have the guts now, when I’m not standing in front of you.”_

_“Im- “_

_“You are such a fucking coward, Mike Matthews.”_

_“Imra, I- “_

_“You what? You’re sorry?”_

_Imra was angry and sad but she’ll cry later. Not when Mike is on the phone with her. She won’t give him that satisfaction of her being upset._

_“No, I’m sorry that I wasted your time.”_

_“You didn’t waste my time. You never do.”_

_“Goodbye, Mike.”_

_Imra hangs up before Mike even gets another word in. He types out a quick message and then throws his phone down on his bed._

_**Mike: Can we still be friends?** _

_**Imra: Fuck you!** _

_**Mike: Please let me explain.** _

_**Imra: Later, but not now.** _

_“What the hell was that?” Maggie asked, sitting up on her bed._

_Mike shrugged. “I just- the connection wasn’t there anymore. I mean I love her, but it feels like more of a best friendship than relationship. Y’know what I mean?”_

_“You left out the sex part.”_

_Mike shakes his head. “I love her and yeah the sex was good, but she doesn’t feel like my girlfriend anymore. Is that bad?”_

_Maggie shakes her head. “No. you just fell out of love.”_

_“I still love her. I love her so much. I just think I’m not ready for a long term relationship yet.”_

_“Y’all been together for three years. How long is long term for you? Because that sounds long term to me.”_

_“Long term for me is at least ten years plus.”_

_“Jesus. Slow down a little, Matthews.”_

_“What? Is that bad?”_

_“Dude, long term is at least after six months.”_

_“I tried telling her earlier but I just couldn’t. I want to still be friends with her. I don’t want to lose her. I want to still have her in my life.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell her that?”_

_“I tried but she just hung up on me. Should I call her back?”_

_Maggie laughs. “Fuck no. She’s heartbroken, dude.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, really. You just broke up a three year relationship. Give her time then explain yourself.”_

_“Okay. How bad is this?”_

_“I don’t know Imra well, but no one is going to just bounce back from what you just did.”_

_Mike sighs. “Shit.”_

_Shit indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Friday!!!


	27. Chapter 27

“Are you sure about this?” Maggie asked, grabbing her jacket from her desk chair and putting it on.

It’s been a day since Mike broke up with Imra. Mike didn’t like how he ended things-err how Imra ended things. He asked Maggie if she could drive them to Stanford so he could apologize and explain himself more after class. It’s after class and Mike is ready to go and get this over with.

“Yes, I’m positive. I’m a little scared to ride on your bike though.”

Maggie smirked. “It’s not as scary as everyone makes it seem.”

“Because you and your girlfriend are used to it.”

“What?! Alex was terrified when she rode on my Triumph the first time.” Mike chuckled. “I’ll drive slow.”

Mike smiled. “Thanks.”

Maggie grinned as she grabbed her helmet from her desk. “You ready?”

“Like Freddy.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Alex is gonna be so mad at me.” 

Mike laughs as they walk out their room and outside. They approach Maggie’s bike and she grabs the extra helmet from under the netting. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Mike takes the helmet and puts it on as Maggie gets on her bike. Mike clambers on behind her and hovers his hands over her hips.

Maggie laughs. “You can put them there. It’s okay, just relax.” 

Mike smiles, “okay.” He puts his hands on Maggie’s hips and Maggie starts her bike and revs the engine a few times before backing up and driving out the parking lot. 

“Don’t get too handsy back there, Matthews.” Maggie says.

Mike chuckles. “You got it, chief.”

* * *

* * *

The ride was calming to Mike and allowed him to gain some more confidence for talking to Imra. Maggie parked her bike and shut off the engine.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, huh?” She takes her helmet off and looks back at Mike. She looks down and sees that Mike is grabbing onto her jacket in a death grip. “You can let go now.”

Mike blinks a few times before letting go. “Oh…sorry.” He detaches the buckle of his helmet and gets off the bike with support from Maggie’s shoulders. “That was actually kinda relaxing.”

“Told you.” She gets off her bike and puts Mike’s helmet back under the netting. She tucks her helmet under her arm with a sigh. “Ready for this?”

Mike nods. “Yeah.”

They walk into the school and Mike watches Maggie rub at the interior of her helmet as they walk. “Maggie?”

The brunette looks up at him. “Yeah.”

“How come you carry this helmet around and not the other one? I only ever see you with this one.”

Maggie smiles, “this one is mine. See.” Maggie shows Mike the back of the helmet and he gasped quietly at the letters _‘M.S.’_ stamped in a dark blue.

“Wow. I’ve never noticed that before.”

“When I first got the helmets it wasn’t there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alex got it done for me and just never told me. She said she wanted me to find out what she did on my own. I was confused at first but then she said it was something small and out of the blue. I went searching and I noticed my helmet sitting on my desk back home and that’s when I saw the initials.”

“Why did she do it? Was it a special occasion?”

Maggie shrugs her shoulders. “Dunno. She just did it to do it, I guess.”

Mike smiled. “I haven’t known you two long, but I love you guys’ love.”

Maggie chuckles. “Thanks, Matthews.”

They walk down the hallways after getting a visitor’s pass. Mike looks around. “Ah, there it is.” Imra’s dorm door is open but she isn’t in there. He walks to the doorway and Sam looks up at him.

“Can I help you?” She says in a snarky tone. Maggie leans against the door frame and everyone can feel how tense Sam became just by the sight of the small brunette. “I haven’t done anything. I promise.” She says with a way different tone from earlier before Maggie came into view.

Mike looks over at Maggie with wide eyes. “Holy shit, this is Sam.”

“Mhm. And we’re not here for you. We are looking for Imra.”

“I’m not her keeper.”

Maggie walked closer to her bed and Sam moved up a little; slightly flinching. “Wanna try that again?”

“She’s in Alex’s dorm. She slept in there last night.”

“Much better. Thank you.” Maggie steps away from the bed and out of the room; leaving Mike looking dumbfounded by what he just witnessed.

 _How can someone so small be so fucking intimidating?_

“I know you won’t take this as a compliment and I hope I don’t sound creepy, but you're kinda hot when you go all threatening and scary.” Mike says, averting his gaze from Maggie and rubbing the back of his neck.

Maggie smirks at him. “I know. Yeah, that was a little creepy.” Mike looks up at her. He was going to start apologizing profusely, but then Maggie winks at him and gives him one of her dimpled smiles. Mike chuckles and looks down at his feet to hide his blush.

 _Oh my god, please don’t start having a crush on your gay roommate, dude._ Mike rolls his eyes at himself as Maggie knocks quietly on Alex’s door.

“One sec,” she hears Alex say. She comes to the door and looks at the brunette with raised eyebrows.

“Shit is it movie night time already. I’m sorry, I’ve been typing essays and doing homework all morning.”

Maggie smiled. “You still have a few more hours, babe. But if you’re working we can do it another time.”

“No, I need a distraction as gorgeous as you.”

Maggie smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, something that Mike didn’t want to be in ear shot distance for. He cleared his throat and Maggie remembered why they came to Stanford in the first place. “Sorry.” She whispered.

“Where’s Imra?” Mike asked.

Alex looked over at him and her demeanor changed from happy to angry; she crossed her arms over her chest and Mike and Maggie both gulped for different reasons. Mike was terrified and on the verge of pissing himself - _I really shouldn’t have had that extra mountain dew earlier_ \- and Maggie was turned on, which is her usual reaction when Alex gets angry at someone who isn’t her.

“Why do you want to know? To break her heart some more?”

“I just want to talk to her.”

“How did you even get here?” Mike looks down at his feet, certainly regretting telling Alex that he doesn’t know how to drive in this very moment.

Alex looked over at Maggie and she gulped again. _Uh oh._ “Did you bring him here?”

“He wanted to clear some things up with Imra.”

“And you agreed?”

“I don’t actually think this is a good idea.”

“It’s not!” Alex yelled.

“Don’t yell at me! I’m the Uber in this situation.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “You can be pissed at me all you want, just tell me where Imra is, please.”

Alex sighed. “She just got out of class not too long ago. Sometimes she goes to the library to work, she might be there.” Maggie looks at Alex for a moment; feeling a type of way that Alex knows Imra schedule so vividly.

_She’s goes here now and their friends. Don’t think too much into it, Sawyer._

Maggie clenched her jaw and looked at the parts of Alex’s dorm she could see from where she stood.

“Thank you.” Mike was starting to walk away but turned around at the last minute. “Uh, I have no idea where I’m going.”

Alex shakes her head as Maggie laughs. “I’ll take him. You get back to work.”

Alex smiled at her. “Thank you.” They kiss shortly.

“I’ll see you later.” Maggie kissed her on the side of the head and walked away. Alex smiled and closed her dorm door.

“C’mon, onward to the library.”

* * *

* * *

They get to the library and Mike instantly spots Imra sitting at a faraway table reading a book.

“There she is.” Mike whispered.

“Go get ‘er, tiger.” Maggie says. “I’ll be here.” She walks to a close couch and sits. Mike smiles at her before walking towards Imra. Maggie gets on her phone to past the time.

He walks up to the table and takes a deep breath. “Is this seat taken?”

Imra looks up at him and rolls her eyes. “It is, actually.” She moves her bag from where it was leaning against the leg of the table and puts it in the chair next to her.

Mike rolls his eyes and looks over at Maggie. She's motioning to him to get in there AKA move the damn bag, sit down, and talk to her. Mike sighs. He moves the bag and sits down.

Imra looks at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Look, I know you’re mad at me, but hear me out.”

“I’d rather not. How the hell did you get here anyway?”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Maggie drove me. I just want a moment of your time then I’ll be on my way, I promise.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Imra whisper yells; not even looking up from her book.

Mike clenched his jaw and looked around the library. He sighs. _Let’s try that again._ “I’m sorry.”

Imra looks up at him. “For what? For breaking my heart after three years? Fuck you, Mike.” Imra whispered. The sting of her tone rings around the silent library.

“I still love you, Imra. I would love to be friends with you.”

“Friends? Are we gonna fuck on the side as well?” A couple at a table nearby look up at them and Imra sweetly smiles at them. “Sorry.” She says. The couple go back to what they were doing shortly after.

“I don’t want that. I mean- I don’t-,” he takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Too late.” Imra gets up from the chair and leaves the library. Maggie looks over at Mike and he just shakes his head at her. Maggie pouts a little and gets up from her chair.

* * *

* * *

_**“…but this can’t happen again, okay?”** _

_That sentence rings in Lucy’s ears as Vasquez drives their fingers into her. She moans out against her hand. This shouldn’t be happening._

_1\. Because it’s the middle of the night and they are surrounded by other sleeping cadets._

_But Lucy couldn’t resist when she heard Vasquez masturbating above her._

_2\. Vasquez literally said this couldn’t happen again._

_But this is the third time… **this week. Jesus Christ, Lucy.** She can’t help it if Vasquez has a body fit for a weight lifter and she is pathetically attracted to it. _

_Vasquez thumbs at her clit with so much power that she can’t even process that she is cumming all over their hand and the mattress below with a barely stifled moan._

_“Fuck.” She sighs out as Vasquez sucks their fingers into their mouth. They plop down next to Lucy with a sated sigh._

_“Yeah, fuck.” They say. “What time do you think it is right now?” Vasquez whispers._

_“My phone is under my pillow.” Lucy’s voice is raspy and huskier than usual. **Damn, that orgasm was good.** _

_Vasquez grabs her phone and reads the time. “it’s two a.m.”_

_“We have to be up in three hours.” Lucy groans._

_“I wore you out, huh?”_

_Lucy rolled her eyes at their smugness. “I wasn’t the one that was caught masturbating, remember?”_

_Vasquez rolls their eyes. “Shut up. I was in the mood.” They sit up and crawl over Lucy. They pick up their sweatpants and slip them on. “Goodnight, Luce.” After a swift kiss to the forehead, Vasquez climbs onto their bed and goes to sleep. Lucy sighs as she pulls her shorts up her trembling weak legs. She turns over and looks at the moon from the window._

_This is how it’s been for the past few days. Vasquez or Lucy would wait until the middle of the night, one of them would tap the metal bed frame or just start touching themselves until the other noticed, and then they would have sex. Vasquez would get up right after and go back to their bed like nothing happened. Lucy hated that it was happening, but she hated that she wanted to continue even more._

_It feels dirty to sleep with your ex countless times after that said ex told her that it wasn’t supposed to happen again after the first time, but then again it’s erotic in a way that makes Lucy crave it. She picks up her phone and sends a message to Alex before going to sleep._

_**Lucy: Please be free this weekend. I need to get away.** _

* * *

* * *

_Alex wakes up with a languid stretch and yawn. She turns off her alarm and checks her notifications. A text from Maggie, a text from Lucy, and a text from Kara; among some others._

_**Lucy: Please be free this weekend. I need to get away.** _

_**Maggie: Good morning, cutie. I can’t wait for our movie night tonight.** _

_Alex smiles at that. She was beyond excited for movie night tonight._

_**Alex: Me neither. :)** _

_**Kara: Lena has one out of her three exams today and I’m taking her for some food. Wanna fly over with me?** _

_Alex checks the time. Her class isn’t until noon. She shrugged; she has some time._

_**Alex: Of course. Tell me when you get here.** _

_She gets out her bed and goes to the bathroom. She comes back to her dorm dressed and ready. Her phone vibrates as she sits down at her desk._

_**Kara: Awesome! I’ll be there in maybe twenty minutes.** _

_**Alex: Perfect!** _

_She opens her laptop and starts some homework she needs to catch up on. Just then there is a knock at her door._

_“One sec.” She says, getting up from her chair and walking to the door._

* * *

* * *

**Alex: Why do you need to get away exactly?**

“Hey, no texting and flying.” Kara says over the whooshing of the strong winds.

“That only pertains to you.” Alex says.

Kara rolls her eyes and continues her flight with Alex cradled in her arms. “We haven’t done this in forever, don’t you want to enjoy it?”

“I am enjoying it, the breeze is amazing, Kar.”

Kara chuckles. “I can’t with you sometimes.”

“But you still love me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Lucy: I keep fucking up. Are you free? I can fly in tonight…**

**Alex: Maggie and I have a date thing tonight, but of course I’m free this weekend.  
Alex: What do you mean by fucking up?**

**Lucy: Great that you said you're free because I purchased my ticket like last week.**

Alex chuckled as she shook her head; not realizing that Lucy completely deflected her question.

**Alex: Of course you did.**

**Lucy: I don’t want to interrupt tonight. Where am I gonna go?**

Alex thought for a second and then looked up at her sister.

“Kara?”

“Yeah.”

“Nia is still out of town, right?”

“She comes back Sunday. Why?”

“Lucy is flying in tonight and she needs a place to stay. Just for tonight.”

“Is your dorm not good enough for her?”

“Maggie’s coming down.”

“Ohh. Sure, Luce can come stay with me.”

“Great. Thanks.”

**Alex: You can go stay with Kara for the night.**

**Lucy: In her dorm?**

**Alex: Yeah…**

**Lucy: Uhh…ok.**

**Alex: Spill.**

**Lucy: It’s nothing. It’s just…I kinda thought you were going to cancel because you know that I’m going through a lot.**

**Alex: You didn’t even tell me what you’re going through.**

**Lucy: That shouldn’t matter. You should always be there for me.**

**Alex: I am always there for you. Don’t guilt trip me. You literally told me this last minute. I’m not going to just cancel my plans because you had a bad day.**

Kara watches Alex type furiously.

“Everything okay?”

Alex looks up from her phone. “Yeah.” She says, sharply.

Kara grinned. _Later._ “We’re almost there.”

“Cool.”

**Lucy: Wow. I never thought you of all people would be so brainwashed by some pussy.**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Alex: Says the one still fucking their ex.**

Lucy scoffs as she rolls her eyes and Vasquez looks over at her from the other side of the lunch table.

**Lucy: Fuck you, Alex.  
Lucy: I’ll cancel my flight. Forget about it.**

**Alex: Fine by me.**

Alex shoves her phone in her pocket as they land in the woods behind MIT. Kara puts her down and Alex grunts as she kicks at some dirt. “Fuck!”

“Hey, hey what’s happening right now?” Kara asked.

Alex huffs out a sharp breath. “Lucy isn’t staying with you anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“Not now. We have to get to Lena before her exam starts. That food isn’t going to eat itself.”

“We have some time, if you want to talk.” Kara says, walking up to Alex.

Alex shakes her head. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

They walk out the woods discreetly and into the main building. Lena is sitting in one of the chairs on her phone. She looks up at the sound of someone calling her name.

“Lena!”

It’s the bubbly love of her life and an Alex that looks like she wants to murder someone, but that’s nothing new. She gets up from her chair and walks toward her two favorite people; she won’t ever admit that Alex is her favorite person, but that’s not the point.

“Hey baby!” They kiss quickly and hug. “Alex, thank you for coming.” They hug.

“Of course. I’m surprised you asked for me.”

Lena smiled. “I wanted you here because you seem like the one to get me out my head while this one over here would just try to cheer me up.”

“If you wanted to clear your head, I have a few methods for that.” Kara says, smirking.

“Is that so?” Lena asked, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows.

Alex grimaced. “Please, keep it in your pants when you are standing not even two feet from your sister, Kara.”

Kara cleared her throat and looked down at her feet; blushing. Lena chuckled. “Sorry.” The raven haired girl said. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a week or so.” Kara said.

“I get it.” Alex rubs Kara shoulder reassuringly. “So, where can we get food around here? I’m starving.”

After the awkwardness subsided, the three girls walked out the college and went to the diner Kara took Lena the day she visited her a week ago.

* * *

* * *

Kara and Lena watch as Alex looks at the menu with a scowl on her face so deadly that the waitress stops in her tracks and turns back around before even thinking about coming to their table.

“Uhh…Al?” Kara whispered, not wanting to awake the beast inside the dark redhead.

Alex looks up from the menu. “Yeah.”

“Has the menu offended you in any way?” The blonde asked.

Alex looks at her confused. “No…”

“It’s just that you are looking at the menu like it just murdered your puppy or something.” 

“And your planning for revenge.” Lena stepped in.

Alex sighed and put the menu down. “Lucy and I had a little disagreement earlier.”

“I figured. You were typing very angry and you heartbeat was stuttering a little.” Kara said.

“What about?” Lena asked. The waitress comes back to their table and asked what they wanted to drink and if they were ready to order. “Not quite.” Lena says, after they all said their drinks.

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll be back with your drinks.” She smiled and then walked away. Kara and Lena both look at Alex from across the booth and wait for the dark redhead to speak up.

“Lucy told me she’s been going through a lot and that she wanted to fly in for the weekend to get away.” The waitress comes back to the table with their drinks. The girls finally order and the waitress walks away again. “I told her she could and that I was free. She said that she’ll fly in tonight. I said that I was busy tonight. Maggie is coming down and I suggested that she could stay with Kara for the night since Nia is out of town.” Kara and Lena nod as they listen with intent. “She didn’t like that. Lucy thought I would cancel my plans -plans that have been made for three days now- because I know she is going through a lot.”

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. “She never told me. She just kept saying she fucked up. I asked what she meant by that and she dodged the question saying that she already purchased her ticket to fly in. I told her I wouldn’t cancel with Maggie and she got upset saying that I should always be there for her. Trying to guilt trip me when she dropped this bomb last minute. She got even more mad and said that I was brainwashed by Maggie.”

“Brainwashed?” Kara asked, genuinely confused.

“Apparently, I’m brainwashed because I’d rather follow through with a three day long plan than comfort Lucy through her tryst with Vasquez.”

“Wait, tryst? I thought they broke up.” Lena says.

“They are still sleeping together and Lucy is freaking out about it.”

“That must be what she’s going through.”

“Yup. I put it together in my head before the conversation even started but I just wanted Lucy to man up and say it.” Lena shakes her head. “She said fuck you to me but that’s nothing new. She’s cancelling her flight and that’s the end of that.”

I’m sorry, Alex.” Kara says.

“It’s fine. Lucy will get over it eventually.”

The waitress comes back with their food and they dig in after saying thank you.

* * *

* * *

Winn is slouched back on the couch with a bowl of forgotten stale chips sitting on his chest, he’s wearing James’ sweatpants and a t-shirt with a mustard stain from yesterday, he hasn’t showered in a good two days, and he is extremely tired of watching _Queer Eye_ reruns. Netflix doesn’t even bother to ask him if he’s still watching because he hasn’t left this spot since midnight.

James has been crazy busy at Catco and is rarely home these days. And when he does finally come home its after eleven and Winn is already asleep in bed or on the couch, which is where he is being found by James these days. Winn is so proud of him that he got the spot as director of the art department but he misses him so much that he doesn’t care that he smells like week old ham.

Winn lets out a dramatic sigh as he stares foggy-eyed at the TV. “I gotta piss.” He puts the bowl of chips on the coffee table and stands up with a grunt. He walks to the bathroom and his phone rings.

“Hello.” He says mid yawn.

“Hey you.”

“James! Hi!”

“Hey, I’m calling because I need a favor.”

“Anything.”

“Catco has been hacked.”

“Oh no.”

“I was wondering if you could come by and reboot the servers.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you are the best computer geek I know.”

“I’m the only computer geek you know.” Winn flushes the toilet after a few shakes. He turns on the shower as James continues to tell him what happened.

“You think you can do it?”

“Of course I can. I’ll be there in ten, fifteen minutes.”

“Perfect. Thank you so much for this.”

“Of course.”

James hangs up after saying I love you and Winn finally cleans himself after forty eight hours of wallowing in the same boxers.

* * *

* * *

Winn pulls up to Catco in record time. He gets out the car and walks into the building. He walks down long hallways until he finds an elevator. He steps into it; which is already filled with executives in fancy clothes and sputtering interns. Winn chuckles as he grasped onto the strap of his bag that is splayed across his front. The elevator springs open not long after and everyone spews out into different directions; screaming incoherent things to interns and assistants who surprisingly know what’s being said to them. He walks past cubicles and desks with people hunched over them and typing at a brisk pace until he sees James talking to Cat in an office filled with TV screens.

“James?” Winn walks into the office and smiles at his boyfriend and future boss, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.

“Winn, thank god you’re here.” James says, walking up to him.

“It’s like World War 3 in here.” Winn jokes.

Cat chuckles. “I’m hoping you can fix it?”

Winn clears his throat. “Yeah, probably.”

“Probably? We can’t do anything with a probably. All of our emails are about to be shipped to every gossip website as we speak. Can you definitely stop this or not?” Cat raised an eyebrow at him and Winn grasps the strap of his bag harder out of nerves and fear.

Winn nods. “I can definitely stop this.”

“That’s better. Follow me.” Cat leaves her office and James and Winn follow after her. Cat takes them to the only empty desk in the room. It sits near a window and has two computer monitors. “Here is where you’ll be working.” Winn stares at her like she’d just grown a second head. “Well, get to it!”

Winn snaps out his stupor and sits down. “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Cat smiles at him. “Come find me once you found an ounce of how to stop this.”

Winn nods his head. “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“Mr. Olsen, come with me.” 

James squeezes Winn’s shoulder. “Good luck, babe.” He winks at Winn before walking away.

Winn takes a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” He opens the computer and instantly gets into the motherboard of Catco’s internet access.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into her dorm after her last class of the day. Her phone vibrates in her pocket as she takes her shoes off.

**Kara: Thank you for coming with me today.**

**Alex: Of course. Thanks for the free food.**

Kara chuckles. 

**Kara: Anytime.**

**Alex: Wish Lena luck for me?**

**Kara: You got it.**

Alex closes her phone with a smile and lays down on her bed letting out a relaxed sigh.

She starts to doze off but then there is a quiet but persistent knock at her door. She gets up with a small grunt and opens the door. It’s Maggie with a duffel bag hanging off her shoulder, flowers, and a box of donuts in her hand.

Alex smiles at her. “Hey babe.” Maggie says.

“Hi.” Alex takes her flowers and kisses Maggie. Alex isn’t really a flowers girl but she will cherish them if Maggie keeps buying them for her. “I don’t have an vases for these.” 

Maggie walks in and puts her duffel and box of donuts on the bed as Alex closes the door. “That’s okay, the flowers are fake.” Maggie takes off her jacket and puts her helmet on Alex’s desk.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Maggie chuckles. She sits down on the bed as Alex puts the fake flowers on her desk.

“Are those donuts?”

“No, they’re actually all the leftover pastries from Noonan’s. The new barista is a total bitch.”

Alex laughs as she sits next to her girl. “You went all the way to National City to get these for me?”

“I was already down there, I had to talk to my mom. But I know how much you loved eating these things for lunch at work so I stopped by before closing and asked if I can take them before they threw them out.”

Alex smiles. “That’s so sweet.” Alex leans over and kisses Maggie. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

“What movies are we watching tonight?” Alex gets up from her bed and grabs her laptop from her desk.

Maggie shrugged. “Anything you want.”

Alex looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Maggie smirks at her.

Alex walks back to her bed. She pushes Maggie to lay back as she climbs onto her lap; straddling her. “I have something in mind.” She whispered.

“You do?”

“Mhm and I think you are going to enjoy it.”

“Trust me, I will.” Maggie says, breathless.

Alex smirked. She kissed down Maggie's neck and the brunette grabbed onto her thighs. 

The movie can wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I have been updating irregularly. Life has been hell and I've been having crazy writer's block, but hopefully I can start updating regularly again. Sorry again. :(
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post because you guys deserve it. :)

Alex wakes up with an incredible ache. She stretched a languorous stretch and she groaned at the feeling of her tender joints pulling. Last night was nothing short of perfect. It was filled with moans, groans, small screams, and multiple orgasms. By the end of the night, one movie was watched but before the beginning credits rolled Alex and Maggie were out like a light from exertion.

* * *

* * *

_“What movies are we watching tonight?” Alex gets up from her bed and grabs her laptop from her desk._

_Maggie shrugged. “Anything you want.”_

_Alex looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Anything?”_

_“Anything.” Maggie smirks at her._

_Alex walks back to her bed. She pushes Maggie to lay back as she climbs onto her lap; straddling her. “I have something in mind.” She whispered._

_“You do?”_

_“Mhm and I think you are going to enjoy it.”_

_“Trust me, I will.” Maggie says, breathless._

_Alex smirked. She kissed down Maggie’s neck and the brunette grabbed onto her thighs. Alex unbuttons Maggie's shirt as she nibbles at a certain spot that makes Maggie rolls her hips up. She sits up and pulls Maggie’s shirt from her pants; grunting with effort and frustration. “Why do you tuck in your shirts?”_

_Maggie chuckles and helps her. “I like it.” The shirt is out of her pants and she unbuttons the rest of the buttons. She takes her shirt off and Alex licks her lips at tanned skin and flexing abs. She looks up at Maggie. Her eyes are blown with lust, her hair is a little messy and frizzy, and her bottom lip is caught between perfect white teeth. She looks breathtakingly beautiful._

_“You are so beautiful, Mags.”_

_Maggie blushes at the praise. She was going to compliment Alex back, but then the dark redhead is shredding her shirt and kneeling between her legs. Maggie whimpers because she knows what’s coming._

_A little bit after Alex gave her the list, they talked a little bit more about what they liked during sex. Alex prefers penetrative sex over certain things. Saying: “I probably won’t cum if you only just rub my clit. Trust me, I’ve tried.” and Maggie bluntly said: “I **love** head. Giving and receiving.” Alex put that in the file of ‘Maggie’s kinks’ away in her brain. And then after that, Alex went down on Maggie for the rest of the night until she couldn’t feel her jaw and her fingers were throbbing with pain. Maggie woke up the next day feeling sated and deliciously sore._

_Alex unbuckled her belt and pulled it through the loops. Maggie bit her lip. She would never admit this out loud but she loved seeing Alex kneeling for her like this. It makes her feel…powerful. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down with assistance from Maggie. She stared wide eyed at the dark wet patch on Maggie’s otherwise light purple boy shorts._

_“Wet for me already?” Alex asked in such a dirty tone that Maggie could’ve came just then. She’s surprised she hasn’t combust already with Alex looking at her like **that.**_

_“You have no idea, Danvers.” Maggie says._

_Alex smirked. “I guess I just have to see for myself.” Maggie groaned as Alex pulled her boyshorts down. Alex always loved how neatly groomed Maggie kept herself. It was one of the naughty things she loved about Maggie._

_Alex always surprised Maggie when it came to going down on her. Literally almost a year ago the confident girl between her legs right now was so nervous to even stick her tongue out but here she is now flicking so furiously at Maggie’s clit that the brunette loses all of her common sense._

_“Fuck, Danvers!” Maggie moaned as Alex sucked her clit into her mouth. She moved her hand to the back of Alex’s head and slightly pulled at the dark red tresses that covered her fingers. That was Alex’s favorite part._

_Alex never liked having her hair pulled in any circumstance; it being by accident by young cousins or when fighting with a young and way more powerful Kara or when she reluctantly willed herself to go down on a boyfriend. But with Maggie it was different. Her fingers were slim and soft. She never pulled too hard. She used the right amount of force that made Alex stick her hand in her grey Stanford sweats and rub with vigor at her clit. She won’t cum but it still gives her that pleasure that sends zaps to the tips of her toes._

_She does this thing with her tongue while continuously sucking at Maggie’s clit and the brunette is cumming in her mouth with a small scream. “Fuck!”_

_Alex smiles as she looks up at Maggie; a lot of things are her favorite when it comes to fucking Maggie, but nothing compares to watching her cum for her._

_Maggie sighs out once her orgasm subsides. “Fuck.” For a girl saying she never done this before, knows how to do some sinful things with her tongue._

* * *

* * *

Alex sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. She has no classes for the weekend; thank god. She was going to spend the weekend with Maggie since she is just so brainwashed by her, but the brunette said she had like three tests this weekend and politely rejected Alex’s request. Alex understood and they cuddled up together as a movie played from her laptop.

Alex yawned and checked her phone. She opened her phone and looked at the screen confused.

“Why am I my lock screen?” She whispered into the quiet room. She stared at her smiling self on the phone screen, then it clicks. “Ohh, Maggie must’ve left her phone here.” She locks Maggie’s phone and puts it back on the night stand. “Where the hell is my phone?” Alex looks around the room and then groans as she hears her phone vibrate form her desk. “I should probably text Maggie.”

_If you text her, how is she gonna get it?_

“Shit, that’s right. I need coffee.” She gets up and pulls on her sweatpants from yesterday. She walks to her desk and smiles at the text Kara sent her.

**Kara: Lena just got out of her second exam. Wish her luck on her third later today?**

**Alex: Give her all my luck.**

**Kara: ❤😊**

She puts her phone back on her desk, throws on a tank top, grabs her towel and walks out the room. Imra catches her before she leaves the hallway.

“Alex!” Alex winced as she turns. Imra chuckles. “Sorry. Rough night?”

Alex smirked. “Something like that.”

Imra pokes at the hickey on her collarbone. “I see and kinda heard.”

Alex gasped. Her eyes widen and her cheeks grow as red as the towel in her hand. “Seriously?” She whispered.

“Seriously. Maggie must be a sex god or something.”

“You have no idea.” Alex said. “…I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Imra chuckles. “It’s okay. Coffee after your shower?”

“Yes, I would love that.”

Imra smiled. “Me too. Meet me in the lounge after.”

“Okay.” Imra walks away with a smile. _Shit, I need to tell Maggie- dang it, she doesn’t have her phone._ Alex rolls her eyes and walks to the bathrooms.

* * *

* * *

_Maggie slips out of bed around two a.m. She quietly gets dressed-well, as quietly as she can manage-, grabs her jacket, helmet, and duffel, kisses Alex on the forehead, and leaves. She walks out the college with a lovely ache between her legs and sporting multiple hickeys under her shirt. She gets on her bike and peels out the parking lot._

_She gets to Gotham around three. She walks to her room and quietly puts her duffel on the floor next to her desk before closing the door. She takes off her jacket and shoes and climbs into bed. Maggie has to be up in thirty minutes but thirty minutes of sleep beats zero minutes._

* * *

* * *

When Mike’s alarm goes off Maggie wants to cry. “Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.” He says.

Maggie groans. “Five more minutes.” 

“Nope.” Mike walks over to Maggie’s bed and rips the blanket off of her. “You slept in jeans?! You monster.”

“I came in at like three thirty.” Maggie grumbles into her pillow.

“You gotta get up, dude. We have like two tests today.”

“Fuck me.” Maggie yells into her pillow.

“I know, I know.” Mike pokes at Maggie’s thighs. “Come on.” He pokes her harder.

“Keep doing that and I will happily break your fingers in half.” 

Mike stopped poking her after that. Maggie turns onto her back and squints at the bright light. “Fuck.” She whispered. “I feel hungover.”

Mike chuckles. “You’re just tired. Shower and I’ll get you some coffee.”

“Thank you.” Maggie gets up as Mike walks out the room. She looks around, looking for something. “Where the hell is it?”

“What’re lookin’ for?” Mike comes back into the door with a fresh cup of black coffee.

“My phone. Call it.” 

Mike hands Maggie her coffee and she takes a good chug. Not caring that the liquid is hot as hell. Mike calls Maggie’s phone but Alex answers.

“What do you want, Mike?” Alex barks into the receiver.

“Found your phone.” He says.

“Shit, I must’ve left it at Stanford last night.” Maggie said. “Gimme.” Mike hands her his phone. “Hey, Danvers.”

“Hi, baby.” Alex says, way more cheerfully than when Mike answered the phone.

“You think I could get my phone after class?”

“Of course. No girls are gonna be texting you, right?”

“Maybe a few.”

“Excuse me?” 

Maggie chuckles. “I’m kidding.”

“You better be.”

Maggie smiled. “See you later?”

“Mhm.”

Alex hangs up and Maggie gives Mike his phone back. “Okay, time to shower.” She chugs the rest of her coffee and walks to the bathroom.

“How did you that? That coffee is fresh out the pot.”

Maggie shrugs. “I’m used to it, I guess. Make me another, would ya?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.” Maggie walks in the bathroom and closes the door.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the lounge and walks up to Imra. “Hey.” She says.

Imra looks up. “Hi!”

Alex feels around on her jeans. “Shoot, I forgot my phone. Be right back!” Imra nods her head and Alex walks back up the stairs toward the dorm hallways. She walks in her dorm and grabs her phone from her desk. As she was walking out, Maggie’s phone vibrates on the nightstand. “Hmm?” Alex picks up Maggie’s phone and gasped at the message. “What the hell?”

**Darla: Hey. How are you?❤  
Darla: I miss you. I’m back in town for uni, wanna grab a coffee?**

Alex clenched her jaw as she looked down at the screen. _Why the fuck is Darla texting Maggie?_ She threw Maggie’s phone on her bed and walked out the room. She gets back to the lounge and puts on the best smile she could muster.

“Are you okay?” Imra asked.

“Yeah, just need that coffee.” She grinned and walked toward the exit.

* * *

* * *

Lena has never been so stressed out in her life. These exams are so important to her and for her college career but if she has to read one more question about physics she might burst into to tears. She will never show that she is so tried and stressed because she wants this so much that she can’t give up just because she wants to take a nap while Kara runs her fingers through her hair. _You can get that after you finish your exams. You got this. Only two more to go._

Lena sighs as she ties her shoes. “Only two more.” Then after that she has to be even more stressed out waiting for the results of the exams. _For fucks sake._ Lena’s phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Kara: Alex gave you all of her luck.  
Kara: I am so proud of you Lena. You are going to kill these exams. I love you.**

Lena smiled at her screen. She sighs again as she stands up. She puts on her big girl face, builds up her confidence, and walks out her dorm with a freshly sharpened number two pencil in hand. “Let’s do this.”

**Lena: Thank you baby. I love you too.**

* * *

* * *

Imra and Alex sit at a table outside a Starbucks a block or two away from Stanford. They chose to sit outside even though it was a little chilly out, but what’s better than drinking a hot coffee on a cold fall day? “Are you sure you’re all right?” Imra asked, watching Alex’s leg bounce under the glass table.

Alex huffed. “I’m fine.”

Imra looks at her questioningly. “Spill it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Maggie left her phone here last night and she got a text.”

Imra shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, what’s wrong with that?”

“It was a text from her ex.”

Imra looks at her with raised eyebrows. _…oh.”_

“Yeah.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I want to scream at Maggie.”

“You don’t even know the contexts of the messages.”

“She said that she missed Maggie and wanted to grab a coffee and there were heart emojis.”

“How do you know that Maggie was going to respond to the messages?”

Alex scoffs. “Of course Maggie was going to respond to them. Maggie was a total charmer before we started dating.”

“People can change, you know?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

They sit in silence for a bit. Just drinking their coffees and soaking in the brisk cold air.

“I’m thinking about getting back together with Mike.” Imra says.

“Really? Aren’t you still pissed at him? I mean you guys were together for three years.”

“Maybe we just need a fresh start. He said that he just wants to be friends, but I know Mike. He wants more than that, he's just too scared to say it.”

Alex nods her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna talk to him.”

Alex nods. “Okay, you really want this?"

“Yes.”

Alex’s phone vibrates on the table.

**Stacee: Hey, Dean Hartfield wants to talk to you. I came to come get you but you weren’t in your dorm.**

**Alex: I grabbed some coffee with Imra. We can come back now?**

**Stacee: If you wouldn’t mind. The Dean says its urgent.**

**Alex: Okay. Thanks, Stacee.**

Imra peeks over and looks at her screen. “Oohh, who’s Stacee?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “She’s a friend and the RA. The Dean wants to talk to me about something.”

“Do you give all the RAs your number?” Imra asked as they get up from the table.

“Shut up. It’s nothing like that. I gave her my number for cases exactly like this one.”

“Right.”

Alex rolled her eyes again. “Don’t think too much into this. It’s nothing there.”

“Okay…whatever you say.”

The girls walk back to campus and Alex goes to the Dean’s office as Imra goes to her dorm because Alex has a mini fridge and bean bag chairs and her dorm has an old gym bag smell and an always cranky Sam. “Don’t fuck anything up.”

“I won’t. Promise.” Imra says walking into Alex’s dorm.

* * *

* * *

Alex finishes off her coffee and throws the cup in the trash before walking into the office. Stacee is sitting at a desk writing something on a clip board. She looks up and smiles at Alex.

“Hi.” Alex says.

“Hey, Dean is ready for you.”

“Thanks.” Alex walks in and Stacee shamelessly checks out how beautiful Alex’s legs look in those jeans.

“Dean Hartfield, you said you wanted to see me?” 

The Dean looks up from a folder sitting on her desk. “Yes, come in Alex. Close the door.” Alex closes the door and has a seat. 

“Is everything okay?” The dark redhead asked; feeling very nervous despite the fact that she hasn’t done anything wrong.

“You aren’t in trouble.” The Dean instantly notices the tension leave Alex’s shoulders. “I called you here for an offer if you want to take it.”

“What kind of offer?”

“I want you to be a resident assistant next year.”

“Wh-what about Stacee?” 

“She’s a senior. I would love for you to take Stacee’s spot.”

“But- but I’m only a freshmen.”

“An impeccable one at that. Your grades are beautiful, you’re on time, and you haven’t caused me or the other students any trouble. You’re perfect.”

Alex is completely confused on what’s going on right now. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t need an answer right away. Graduation isn’t for months, but I would greatly appreciate you as my new RA.”

Alex smiled. She is very overwhelmed by what’s happening.

“Uh-uh, thank you, Dean Hartfield.”

“Here.” The Dean hands Alex a packet of papers.

“What’s this?”

“It’s information on what you’ll be doing as the RA, if you wish to do it.”

Alex nods. “Uh, okay.” 

“Read it over and see how you feel about it and come back to me, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex gets up and leaves the office.

She walks back to her dorm and walks in. “Imra, you won’t believe what ju- what the hell are you doing here?” Alex closes her dorm door and crosses her arms over her chest. Completely appalled at seeing her best friend sitting in her bean bag chair whilst enjoying some sparkling water like she didn’t have a care in the world.

“Alex, I can explain.” Lucy says, standing up.

“I’m gonna let you two talk.” Imra gets up and leaves with a reassuring squeeze on Alex’s shoulder.

“Well, explain.” Alex says, in a harsh tone; the scowl not leaving her face. She puts the packet on her desk and sits down on her bed. She looks over at Maggie’s phone and rolls her eyes.

_This day just keeps getting better._

* * *

* * *

_Lucy and Vasquez sit in the cafeteria enjoying some breakfast before morning training. She looks up at Vasquez and sighs. **Just do it, Lucy.** Now or never. Lucy has been wanting to talk to Vasquez for a few days now. She was going to do it yesterday but she was pissed at what happened with Alex and instead of talking about her feelings, they just had some hot angry sex against a shower wall in the locker rooms. That helped Lucy with some of her rage but her emotions were still going haywire._

_She looked down at her tray and took a bite of her apple. She sighed again and slowly chewed the piece before spilling this question into the atmosphere. “Vas, what are we?”_

_Vasquez looked up from where they were scarfing down some cereal. “Uh, what do you mean?”_

_Lucy rolls her eyes. “Like…are we dating, or are we just friends with benefits?”_

_Vasquez puts their spoon down and looks around the lunch. “I told you that I’m not ready for a relationship yet.”_

_“Well, you fuck me like you are!” Lucy didn’t mean to raise her voice, but she has been holding in all of this sadness and anger and she needed to let it out. The place being a lunch room with like thirty more cadets doesn’t seem like such a wise choice, but hey, now or never, right?_

_Vasquez’ eyes widen at Lucy raising her voice at them. “Luce…”_

_“No, stop. I am so sick and tried of you telling me you aren’t ready for a relationship and I get it but if we continue this,” she gestures between the two of them. “You either suck it up and tell me you want to get back with me or we stop sleeping together.”_

_Vasquez sighs. “I don’t want to stop.” They whisper._

_“So, you want to keep fucking me but you don’t want to be with me? I’m not a sex doll, Vas!”_

_“That’s not it, Luce. I love you.”_

_“Oh, you do?”_

_“Yes, with everything I have. It’s just- “_

_“It’s just what?”_

_“You’re sick and tired of hearing it.” Vasquez chuckles._

_Lucy rolls her eyes. “If you aren’t ready for a relationship yet, then why do you keep willingly sleeping with me?”_

_“Because I’m a horny bastard for you, if I’m being honest.”_

_Lucy looks at Vasquez like they just grown a third eye or something. “Are you for real?”_

_Vasquez huffs. “Yeah. Is that like kinda gross?”_

_“Gross? No. Shocking? Yes.” Vasquez laughs. “Why have you not told me this before?”_

_“I’m clearly embarrassed about it. Me following after you with my tongue out.”_

_Lucy chuckles. “It’s okay, baby. I can’t help that I’m so hot.”_

_Vasquez smirks at her. “Yeah, you can’t.”_

_Lucy rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”_

_They finish their breakfast in silence before Lucy speaks up again. “How about we make an arrangement of some kind?”_

_“Arrangement?”_

_“Friends with benefits type of arrangement.”_

_“…oh.”_

_“If you want that?”_

_Vasquez nods their head. “Sure. For how long though?”_

_“Until you’re ready.”_

_“…oh.”_

_“It’s not pressure or anything. It’s just me saying that I will wait for you while you can continue to be my horny bastard.”_

_Vasquez chuckles. “I can already tell you aren’t gonna live this down.”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_Vasquez checks the time on their phone. “Don’t you have a flight to catch and a best friend to apologize to?”_

_Lucy raises her eyebrows. “You’re right!” Lucy gets up from the lunch table and runs to the barracks to pack._

* * *

* * *

“I flew down here to apologize.” Lucy says, sitting next to Alex on her bed. Alex moves away from her a little.

“Okay, apologize then.”

Alex’s phone vibrates in her pocket. She rolls her eyes. “Hold that thought.”

**Mike: It’s Maggie. I’m in the lounge for my phone.**

**Alex: I’m coming.**

“I have to go give Maggie her phone and yell at her. I’ll be right back.”

“Why do you have to yell at her?” Lucy asked.

“I’ll tell you after you apologize to me.” Alex gets up from the bed and grabs Maggie’s phone before walking out the room. She walks to the lounge and tries to ignore how sexy Maggie looks in her dark skinny jeans and black leather jacket. _No, you’re mad at her, remember?_ She straightens her posture and approaches Mike and Maggie.

“Aw shit, she looks pissed.” Mike whispers.

“Shit.” Maggie says.

“Here.” Alex hands Maggie her phone and she takes it.

“Thanks.” She leans in and Alex moves her head so that Maggie can kiss her cheek and not her lips. “What the hell?”

“I wouldn’t want to interfere with whatever side shit you got going on.” Alex says.

“What are you talking about?”

“Good luck on your test tomorrow.” That all she says before walking away. Maggie checks her phone and reads the two messages from Darla.

“Dammit! Alex, wait! It’s not what it looks like, I promise you.” She runs after Alex and grabs her arm before she walks all the way up the stairs.

“Let go of me before I make a scene in this lobby.” Alex says. Maggie lets go. 

“Just let me explain, please.”

Alex comes back down the stairs and leans against the wall next to them; arms crosses over her chest and a deadly look on her face. Mike swallows and sits down in one of the chairs. “Poor Maggie.” He whispers.

“Why the fuck is Darla texting you?”

“We have been talking for a little, but I swear to you it’s nothing.”

“How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you two been talking?”

“Since a month after graduation.”

Alex gasped. “Are you fucking serious? You have been talking to Darla for over six months?”

Maggie sighs. “It’s just been friendly; I swear to you.”

“Have you slept with her?”

“What? Are you insane? This is the first time she asked to meet in person.”

“I’m the insane one?! You have been talking to your ex for half a year when you have a girlfriend!”

“Alex, it’s nothing.”

“Half a year doesn’t sound like nothing, Maggie.”

“Alex, I- “

“Please leave. I wouldn’t want you to be late for your coffee date.” Alex turns around and walks up the stairs. She fights back her tears as she walks back into her dorm.

“Fuck!” Maggie yells and everyone in the lounge looks at her like she completely lost it. Mike even jumps at the intensity of the yell. She walks over to Mike and yanks her helmet out his hands. “Let’s go.”

“Ma- “

“I said let’s go!” Students watch her as she stalks toward the exit. “The hell are you lookin’ at, huh?” 

The boy’s eyes widen. “N-nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” She leaves the college with a flabbergasted Mike trailing behind her.

* * *

* * *

Alex plops back on her bed and discreetly wipes a tear and looks over at Lucy.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I heard yelling and you don’t look fine.”

“I said I’m fine. Now say what you have to say so you can leave.”

“Alex…” _Just drop it Lucy._ “I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. It wasn’t fair to you and I shouldn’t have acted like that and I didn’t mean to call you brainwashed.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Can I cry in your arms now?”

“I thought you wanted me to leave.”

“Me and Maggie just got into a fight. I’ll tell you the details later. I just want to cry right now.”

Lucy pouts at her. “Come here, love.” Alex leans in and Lucy wraps her arms around her. At the exact moment Alex starts to break down in her arms. Lucy has no clue on what the hell happened downstairs but Alex will tell her when she’s ready. For now, she’ll comfort Alex and run her fingers casually through her hair as the dark redhead cries until she can’t cry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Who do you want back together more, Mike and Imra, Lucy and Vasquez, or both?
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early post for you guys, gals, and non-binary pals. :)

When Alex stops crying, Lucy gets up and gets her a bottle of water from her mini fridge. “Here.”

Alex slides back and leans against the wall. She bends her knees and rest her elbows on top of them. “Thanks.” Her voice is scratchy; effects of crying for three hours. She takes a generous sip of the water and looks over at Lucy. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Lucy leans back against Alex’s pillows.

“For being a jerk to you. I should’ve just cancelled with Maggie.”

Lucy shakes her head. “You’re just saying that because you’re mad at her right now.”

Alex chuckles. “Probably.” She takes another sip of water.

“What happened downstairs?” 

Alex sighs. “Maggie left her phone here last night and I’ve had it all day. Darla texted her asking to grabbed a coffee and that she missed her.”

“Shit.”

“Apparently, Maggie and Darla have been talking since a month after graduation.”

“No way!”

“Way.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

Alex shrugs. “Right now? Drink something way stronger than this.” She gestures to the water in her hand.

“Alex…I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I think it’s an amazing idea.” Alex gets off her bed and walks out the room and across the hall. She knocks on Sam’s door.

“What?” Sam yells from the other side of the door.

“It’s Alex.”

Sam grunts as she gets up from her bed and opens the door. Imra waves at her from her bed. “Yeah.”

“You still got that tequila in my freezer?”

“Why didn’t you just check for yourself?”

Alex shrugs her shoulders. “I wanted to ask if you still wanted it.”

“Depends on why you need it.”

“I want to forget for a few hours.”

Sam smirks. “Yeah, it’s still in there. And have at it, I can buy some more.”

Alex grins. “Thanks, Sam.”

“No problem.” Alex walks away and Sam closes her door.

“Is she okay?” Imra asked.

“Dunno. Her little puppy probably made her upset or somethin’.”

“Little puppy?”

“That’s what I call her girlfriend.”

“Ohh, Maggie.”

Sam winces a little as she lays back down on her bed. “Yeah…her.”

Alex walks back in her dorm and closes her door. “When’s your flight back?”

Lucy looks up at her. “Monday morning.”

Alex smirks as she walks to her mini fridge and grabs a bottle from her freezer. She shows Lucy. “Wanna get wasted with me?”

“I haven’t had straight tequila since New Year’s.”

“Perfect time to revisit, don’t cha think?”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. “What the hell, why not?” Alex smiled. She twisted the cap off and took a big swig. Her face contorted as the liquid burned her throat.

“It burns but it feels good.” She walks back to the bed and hands Lucy the bottle.

“Are you sure about this?”

“If Maggie’s having fun with Darla, why can’t I? Are you gonna drink or not?”

Lucy looks at the bottle of tequila then at Alex. She sighs. “Fuck it.” She takes the bottle and throws it back. She coughs a little. “Fuck, that’s strong.”

Alex takes the bottle from her and takes another big chug. “I think it’s perfect.”

* * *

* * *

_“That’s what I thought.” She leaves the college with a flabbergasted Mike trailing behind her. Maggie walks to her bike and Mike has to almost run to keep up with her._

_“Mags, can you slow down? I can walk but so fast.” Maggie abruptly stops and turns around. Mike huffs out a breath. “Thank you.”_

_“Don’t you ever use that nickname again.” Maggie’s eyes almost looked red with anger. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking._

_“I-I- yeah, I won’t.” Mike stutters out of fear._

_Maggie clenches her jaw and continues her walk across the parking lot; a little slower than before. They get to her bike and Maggie hands Mike a helmet. “Thanks.” He mutters. Maggie gets on her bike and starts without waiting. Mike stumbles on; scared of being left._

_“You good?” Maggie asks._

_“Yeah.”_

_Maggie revs the engine a few times before leaving the parking lot._

_Once they get back to Gotham is when Maggie slows down from how she was literally zooming down the highway. Mike was terrified for his life at this point and he just wanted the ride to stop. They get to the academy and Mike smiles on the inside. **Someone likes to speed when they’re angry.**_

_Maggie parks her bike and Mike gets off. “I wasn’t going too fast, was I?” She asked once they are back in their room. She puts her helmet on her desk and takes off her jacket._

_Mike shakes his head. “N-no, it was fine.”_

_Maggie nods her head and lays down on her bed. The silence in the room is suffocating. Mike wants to ask Maggie what happened, even though he heard some parts. Maggie wants to call Alex and clear her name, telling her that what’s happening between her and Darla is nothing but innocent rekindling of a friendship. Maggie’s phone ringing breaks the silence. She doesn’t read the caller ID; knowing the name she wants to be there won’t be._

_“Hello.”_

_“Hey, do you still want to grab a coffee?”_

_**Darla.** Maggie rolls her eyes._

_“I think you’ve done enough damage for one day.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“What’s the point of all of this? Do you want me back or something? Because it’s not happening!”_

_“I don’t want you back, Maggie. I just thought you wanted to be friends. I’m tired of always being at each other’s throats.”_

_“I don’t want to be friends anymore.”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t want to have coffee with you. Don’t contact me again.”_

_“But Ma- “_

_Maggie hangs up before Darla gets another word in. She sighs and her phone rings again._

_“For fucks sake!”_

_She picks up._

_“What part of don’t contact me again, don’t you understand?”_

_“You should correct your tone when your mother calls you.” Luisa says, politely into the receiver._

_Maggie’s eyes widen. **Shit.**_

_“I’m sorry, mom. Today has been a shit storm.”_

_“I can tell.”_

_“What’s up?”_

_“I have something to tell you.”_

_**Seems like my day is about to get shittier.** _

_“Okay.”_

_“Um…”_

_“Just say it, mom.”_

_“Oscar wants to see you again and talk.”_

_“Why does he want to be in my life all of a sudden?”_

_“He’s yo- “_

_“No, don’t pull the ‘he’s your father’ card.”_

_Luisa rolls her eyes._

_“It’s true, Maggie.”_

_Maggie rolls her eyes._

_“Whatever.”_

_“He's coming down in a few days.”_

_Maggie sighs._

_“Okay…”_

_“Will you put him on your visitors log?”_

_“This isn’t jail, mom. He can come whenever he wants. Fingers crossed for never.”_

_“Maggie.”_

_“Sorry. I’ll tell captain.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Luisa hangs up shortly after. “So much for small talk.” Maggie whispers._

* * *

* * *

M’gann looks around the building that is now owned by her. The multiple familiar faces and the ones she can’t quite recognize. The humans and the otherworldly with face decoders and ones with out. It makes her feel happy and so proud that her friends- human and not- have a place where they can drink, play pool, and just have a good time. 

J’onn comes walking through the door and M’gann smiles at him as he approaches the bar.

“Hey there, stranger.” She says.

“Hello there to you. It’s looks amazing in here, M’gann.” J’onn sits down at a stool as M’gann cleans a glass with a towel that lays on her shoulder.

“Thank you. What’re you having?”

“A beer, please.”

“Of course.” M’gann bends down and grabs a beer from a cooler that sits under the bar. She opens it and places it in front of J’onn.

“Thank you.”

“How’s the DEO coming?”

J’onn takes a sip of his beer. “It’s going good. It’s almost fully built and I already signed for some equipment shipments.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah.”

“And Eliza, how’s she doing with all of this?”

“Uh, she’s still a little on edge about the whole thing.”

“Hopefully, she’ll come around.”

“Fingers crossed.” J’onn looks around. “So, you own this place?”

“Yep. Bought it off of some big broker; Al. He was going to tear the building down and turn it into a parking lot or some shit like that.”

J’onn chuckles. “A parking lot?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to let that stand so I swooped in and bought it and now the rest is history.”

J’onn laughs. “This place is in good hands.” He takes another sip of his beer.

M’gann smiled. “Thank you, J’onn. For being here.”

“Of course.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie lays on her bed and looks up at her ceiling. She sighs as she checks her phone for what feels like the hundredth time today. She wants to call Alex but every time she does it goes straight to voicemail. She texts her but no answer. She just wants to apologize. Tell Alex that nothing is going on between her and Darla.

“Fuck.” She huffs out.

“You okay?” Mike asked from the other side of the room.

“I think I royally fucked up.”

“It’s gonna be okay. Give her time.”

“Yeah…time.” Maggie’s phone vibrates and she reads the message.

**Alex: dto tectin mr………………….**

“What the hell?”

“What?” Mike looks over at Maggie.

“I think Alex is drunk.”

“Drunk?”

“Yeah.”

**Maggie: Are you drunk?**

**Alex: No,,,,ur dnruk.**

Maggie shakes her head. “Yeah, she’s definitely drunk.” Maggie looks around as she thinks for a second. “Lucy’s with her.” She calls Lucy.

“Hello.” Lucy says, slightly slurred but more coherent than Alex.

“Are you and Alex drinking right now?”

Lucy scoffs. “Do you blame her? You fucked Darla.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “I didn’t sleep with her.” She huffs and takes a moment to collect herself. “Just promise me that you and Alex will stay safe.”

“I’m done drinking and by the looks of it, Alex will be out in a like five minutes. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.”

“You know she’s drinking because of you.”

Maggie clenched her jaw. “I know.” She hangs up and throws her phone on her bed. She rubs her eyes with her hands. “I’m gonna take nap.”

“It’s five. If you nap now, you’re gonna be up all night.” Mike says.

“I’ll take my chances.” Maggie gets under her blanket, turns on her side, and dozes off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, don't hate me for this short ass chapter. I can explain. I actually didn't know how else to end this chapter since it already hit the major plot points I wanted it to... so I just ended it. Yes, this chapter is crazy short and I'm sorry for that, but it moved the plot along like I wanted it to.
> 
> The update Wednesday will be much more longer, I promise.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Mike was right, after her nap, -which she woke up around seven- she stayed up all night; didn’t get a wink of sleep. Alex raided her thoughts. She wanted to talk to her. See if she was okay. See if she still wanted to be with her after this little stunt. She tossed and turned all night. Trying to figure out ways to make it up to Alex. Show her that Maggie loves her and only her. 

Mike’s alarm blares through the silent room and Maggie flinches out of her thoughts. He sits up on his bed and yawns.

“Told you you’ll be up all night.” He stands and walks to the bathroom. “Up and at ‘em. We gotta a test today.”

“The last one. Thank god.” Maggie gets up from her bed with a grunt.

“I’ll make coffee after I shower.” Mike says before walking into his bathroom and closing the door.

“Thanks.” Maggie mutters. She goes into her bathroom and stands in her signature spot; in front of her mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks exactly how she feels; exhausted. She walks to the shower and turns it on. 

Maggie feels it in her gut that something bad will happen today or something won’t go the way she planned. Fingers crossed that her gut is wrong.

* * *

* * *

Alex grunts as a sun ray from her window wakes her out of her alcohol induced coma. “Lucy?” Alex opens one eye and looks around; confused as to why her best friend isn’t passed out on her bean bag chairs like she was around midnight. She sits up and opens both of her eyes. “Lucy?” She groans at the familiar feeling of pain from her head. She looks over at her night stand and sees a bottle of water with two pills sitting on top of a post-it note next to it. The post-it under the pills say: _take me!_ in Lucy’s handwriting. Stuck to the bottle of water was a little note from the small brunette. Alex picks up the pills and pops them in her mouth. She takes a generous sip of water before reading the note Lucy left for her.

_Hey Al,_

_I read my ticket wrong. My flight back isn’t tomorrow morning…it’s this morning. By the time you read this I’ll probably be on a plane home, but text me if you need anything. Sorry I left without notice but I almost missed my flight._

_Take those pills and take today easy you drank a lot yesterday. I’m worried about you. Give Maggie a chance. She’s like your sponsor without the AA. Make sure you eat something too._

_Love you._

_Lucy._

“And you just called me an alcoholic without calling me an alcoholic.” Alex sighs as she sticks the note to her night stand. She lays back down and waits for the medicine to kick in. What doesn’t help her raging headache is someone knocking obnoxiously on her door. “Yeah!” She reluctantly yells.

“It’s Stacee. Dean Hartfield wants to speak with you quickly.” Stacee says from the other side of the door.

Alex grunts as she stands. She looks down at herself with her sweats she hasn’t changed out of in three days and Maggie’s Blue Springs sweatshirt that was too big for her. Her hair probably looks a mess and if you stood close enough to her you can still smell the faintness of alcohol on her breath. The perfect way to look when your Dean wants to see you. She walks to the door after slipping some slides on. “Hi.”

Stacee looks at her with wide eyes. “You look…” She looks Alex up and down and tries to hide her judgement of how tired and hungover Alex looks.

“I had a rough night.” Alex clears her throat.

“I can see.” Stacee shakes her head. “Anyway, the Dean won’t keep you long maybe a few minutes.”

“Can I shower first or is this urgent?”

Stacee shrugs her shoulders. “Just come with me.”

The dark redhead sighs. She quickly grabs her phone and closes her dorm door. They walk past Sam and Imra’s room and hear moaning. Stacee chuckles as Alex grimaces. “I guess it’s never too early for teenagers.”

Alex scoffs. “Yeah.” _Who is Sam having sex with? And is Imra in the room?_ She shakes off the thought and follows Stacee to the Dean’s office.

“Dean must have a student just take a seat.” Stacee says. She walks back over to her desk and Alex sits down in one of the chairs that lines the wall near the Dean’s office.

**Alex: I’m never drinking again.**

**Lucy: Oh sweetie.  
Lucy: How ya feeling?**

**Alex: I feel like the incredible hulk is chucking buildings at my skull.**

**Lucy: Ok…good explanation.  
Lucy: Have you heard from Maggie?**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Alex: She texted me but I haven’t read it yet.**

**Lucy: Alex…**

**Alex: What? I never said I wasn’t going to reply back to her.**

Alex gets a text from Imra.

**Imra: Coffee after your shower?**

**Alex: Yes! I would kill for a banana nut muffin.**

Imra chuckles.

**Imra: Me too. I’m starving.**

Imra bites her lip as she looks over at Sam, who is scrolling on her phone.

**Lucy: You better reply back to her!**

Alex rolls her eyes again.

**Alex: I will mom. GOSH!**

Lucy shakes her head with a chuckle.

Just then, the Dean’s office door opens and an angry student walks out. Dean Hartfield steps into the doorway and looks over at Alex.

“Alex, you look…well.” Alex sighs as she stands. “Please, come in.” She walks in and sits down in one of the chairs.

“That kid didn’t look happy.” She says after the older blonde closed her office door and sits down at her desk.

“He…is one of our troubled students.”

Alex nods. “Ah.”

“So, how are you this morning?”

“Uh, I’m all right.”

“You don’t look all right.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m just tired.”

“Say that to the alcohol on your breath.”

Alex’s cheeks turn red. “Uh-uh, I can explain that.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m not gonna punish you for it or anything.” Alex lets out a sigh of relief. “But I did want to ask you if you feel comfortable about being a RA.”

“You literally gave me the packet yesterday.” Alex snaps. “Sorry.”

The Dean chuckles. “I know. I just wanted a follow up but it seems like you aren’t in the mood for that right now.” She straightens up her desk a bit before looking back up at Alex. “How about you come back once your attitude is in check?”

Alex rolls her eyes and gets up and leaves the office. “Just great.” She mutters.

* * *

* * *

Alex and Imra sit in a Starbucks. Alex finally looks more human and less drunk zombie. She showered and settled for just a pair of jeans and a simple grey sweater. Her headache is finally gone and she is so grateful for that. She couldn’t bother with putting her contacts in so her eyeglasses are perched on her nose; sliding down slightly as she stirs her coffee.

She is also grateful for the banana nut muffin that is sitting on the table and perfectly wrapped in green paper right now. Her phone vibrates on the table and she reads it before flipping it over.

“You still not talking to Maggie I see.” Imra says.

“I’m not in the mood for that right now.”

“Maggie isn’t a ‘that’ she’s your girlfriend. Answer her. Talk to her.” 

Alex rolls her eyes for the thousandth time today. “I hate it when you’re right.” She picks up her phone and finally reads the two messages from Maggie.

**[4:05am] Maggie: Hey, I know you probably hate me and don’t want to talk to me, but I can’t just not say good morning to you.  
[4:08am] Maggie: I love you.**

**[12:25pm] Maggie: Can I come down and talk to you after my class?**

Alex looks down at her phone screen for a moment before texting Maggie back. Imra watches her; intrigued.

**Alex: Yeah, after your class is fine.  
Alex: I don’t hate you.**

She puts her phone back down. “There, happy? I texted her.”

Imra rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee. “I have something to tell you.” She grins.

“What’s up?” Alex takes the first bite of her muffin and lets out a sinful groan that would make Maggie pounce on her like a hungry cheetah. “Sorry. This muffin is really good and I’m starving.”

Imra chuckles. “It’s okay.”

“What do you need to tell me.”

“I might have…sleptwithsam.” The brunette mumbled.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I had sex with Sam.” She says a lot more clearer.

“You WHAT!” Alex screeched and people around them looked at her. “Sorry, go back to your coffee.” She smiles at them and they turned around. “You what!” She says quieter this time.

“Me and Sam had sexual intercourse.”

“I heard you the first time. How did that happen? Wait, it was _you_ Stacee and I heard this morning?”

“Probably. Sam is…something else.”

Alex dry heaves. “I didn’t need that.”

“Sorry.” Imra innocently takes a bite of her banana bread.

“So…tell me everything. But keep the details to a minimum.”

“Yesterday I was talking to Mike and he was on his bullshit about being just friends.”

* * *

* * *

_“I just want to be friends, Imra. I don’t want to lose you.” Mike says in that makeshift sad voice that used to make Imra do anything he asked._

_Imra rolled her eyes. “You sound like a broken record, Mike.”_

_“Just don’t shut me out pl-,” before Mike finished his sentence Imra hung on him. She throws her phone on her desk and sighs into her hands._

_“You okay?” Sam asked from her bed. Imra completely forgot she was in the room._

_“Yeah.” She says._

_“Do you need anything? Breakups suck, trust me I know.” Sam gets up from her bed and walks up to Imra. She looks up from her hands and looks at Sam towering over her._

_“Why are you being nice to me?”_

_Sam rolls her eyes. “I’m not a complete asshole. That’s just how Alex describes me to people.”_

_Imra chuckles. “Can we watch a movie?”_

_“Sure.” Imra stands and Sam blocks her way before she could walk away fully. She looks at her with this intense look that makes Imra’s knees go weak. Before her brain can catch on to what’s happening, Sam kissed her and it was the best kiss she has ever had._

* * *

* * *

“Let’s just say we never watched the movie.” Imra says, smirking.

“I know the feeling.” Alex smirks at the distant memory. “So, are you two like a thing now?”

Imra shrugs her shoulders. “We’ve had sex twice.”

“Does she get up after?”

“No, we cuddled last night. She has really soft skin.”

“Imra…”

“Sorry.”

“And Sam definitely likes you.”

“You think?”

“She had a thing for me so she clearly has taste.”

Imra chuckles. “Fuck you.”

“But in all seriousness, yeah she likes you. I think you should go for it.”

“I never been with a girl before.”

“Neither have I and look at me now. Openly gay and dating the sexiest girl I ever seen.” Alex takes a drink of her coffee.

Imra chuckles. “Maggie is pretty hot.”

“Watch it now.” Alex points her finger at her.

“It’s just a compliment.”

“Better be.” The girls laugh. “Have you told Mike?”

“Nope and I don’t plan to.”

“But don’t you think he deserves to know.”

Imra shrugs her shoulders. “He broke up with me, remember?”

“But he asked you multiple times to be friends, remember?” Alex mocks back.

Imra rolls her eyes. “I hate it when you’re right.” Alex laughs.

* * *

* * *

“What are you and Lena gonna do today?” Nia asked as she refills her drawers with clothes. She just got back from spending the week with some friends she hasn't seen in a few years. She’s crazy behind in classes but Kara promised to actually take notes in the classes they had together.

Kara shrugs from her bed. “I don’t know. Maybe watch a few movies and food. Lots of food.”

Nia chuckles. “Your appetite is insane.” She closes top drawer and puts her bag under her bed.

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” 

Nia laughs. “I hope you two have fun. Just promise you’ll be ready for class tomorrow morning.”

Kara sighs as she sits up. “I will be. I promise.” She gets up after putting her shoes on. She grabs her jacket and looks over at Nia. “I’m off. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” She waves as Kara leaves the room. Nia jumps up and goes straight to the window. “There is no way she drives all the way to Massachusetts.” After standing at the window for five minutes and not seeing Kara walk up to her car, Nia senses that something isn’t right or Kara is just hiding a big ass secret from her.

* * *

* * *

Kara lands in the woods behind MIT. She walks and goes inside the building.

“HI, Mrs. Watson!” Kara cheerfully greets the familiar secretary.

“Kara!” She smiles at the blonde as she approaches the counter. “Haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“Lena had her exams.”

“Ohh right. How’d she do?” The secretary leans forward on her elbows; getting very into the conversation.

“We don’t know. The results haven’t come in yet.”

“Tell me when they do. But of course she did very well.”

“Of course.” Kara smiles.

“Here is your visitor’s pass.”

“Thank you.” Kara takes the little sticker. She never puts it on but it’s nice to have it, I guess. “You have a good one, Mrs. Watson.” Kara starts to walk away.

“You too, Kara.” The secretary smiles at the blonde before going back to her work. Kara walks up the stairs and walks to Lena’s dorm.

“Oh hi, Kara!” A passing Eve says.

“Hey Eve! Lena in her dorm?”

Eve nods. “Mhm. She’s been fidgety ever since exams finished up this morning.”

“Is she okay?” Kara asked; started to feel worried.

“Oh, she’s fine. Just nervous about the results and things like that.”

“Oh okay.” Eve waves then continues her walk. Kara gets to Lena’s dorm and knocks softly. Kara waits a minute then focuses on Lena’s heartbeat; it’s fast and rushing. And Lena’s heartbeat is only fast and rushing when she’s nervous or when they are having sex. She smirks as she moves her glasses down her nose a little. She looks around through the door until she finds Lena. She’s on her bed, her back is arched, and Kara immediately knows what’s going on. She bites her lower lips as she moves her glasses back up her nose. She jiggles the doorknob; unlocked. She’ll scold Lena about that later. 

She walks in quietly and closes the door; locking it behind her. Lena is a vision in front of her. Her back is arched, her eyes are squeezed shut, and her mouth is open in a silent scream as she rubs viciously at her clit. Kara takes off her jacket and tiptoes toward Lena. She kneels onto the bed and Lena’s eyes immediately snap open.

“Kara?!”

Kara smirks at her. “I knocked and your door was unlocked. How many times have I told you to lock your door, huh?” She kisses her knee and Lena flinches. Kara lays down between her legs and Lena moves her hand away like her clit was infected. She looks down at the gorgeous blonde in between her legs and whimpers at the hungry look Kara is sporting. She takes Kara’s glasses off her face and places them beside her on the bed. 

Kara kisses at Lena’s inner thighs; leaving marks in her wake. Lena writhes underneath her in anticipation. Without any warning, Kara flicks at Lena’s clit with so much power that Lena almost passes out. “Fuck! Kara!”

* * *

* * *

Maggie parks her bike and walks into Stanford. She stands in the lobby and looks around. The brunette sighs as she takes out her phone. “Here goes nothing.”

**Maggie: I’m in the lobby.**

She stands in the middle of the floor awkwardly waiting for Alex to text her back.

**Alex: You can come up…**

Maggie clenched her jaw and walked towards the stairs. “Uh, excuse me miss?!” The secretary at the front desk catches Maggie.

 _Dammit._ Maggie turns back around and smiles at the woman behind the counter. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Well, you still need a visitor’s pass.” The secretary says.

“Seriously. I’ll be in and out.”

“In and out. Overnight. Only a few minutes. Still need a visitor’s pass.” Maggie huffs as she walks to the counter. She places her helmet on the counter and signs in. “Who are you visiting?”

Maggie looks up from where she’s writing. “Alex.” She answers with a bit of bite in her tone. The secretary looks at her computer and types.

“Alexandra Danvers?”

“Mhm.” 

“Are you family?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “I’ve visited multiple times.” She puts the pen down and looks at the secretary. _Where’s the other lady? She was way nicer._

“Okay, are you family?”

 _Is she serious?_ “Yeah, I’m family.”

“What’s your name?”

“Maggie.” The brunette was getting very annoyed.

The secretary scrolls for a bit before stopping and looking over at Maggie. “Found ya.” She smiles. She writes on the sticker and hands it to Maggie. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” Maggie takes the pass and grabs her helmet before walking away. “Bitch.” She mutters as she walks up the stairs. She gets to Alex’s dorm and knocks.

“Hey Maggie!” Imra yells from across the hall. Maggie turns around and smiles at the brunette.

“Hey!” Imra starts to make small talk with Maggie as she waits for Alex to open the door.

Alex opens the door and takes the advantage of Maggie not paying attention to gawk at Maggie. _She looks good and she's wearing **those** skinny jeans._ You know, the skinny jeans that make her legs look amazing and does wonders for her ass? Yeah, those. “Hi.” She says.

Maggie turns around and grins at Alex. “Hey, Danvers.” Alex steps to the side and Maggie walks in. She puts her helmet on Alex’s desk before sitting down in her desk chair. Imra gives Alex a thumbs up before she closes her door. Alex sits on her bed and looks over at the brunette who is playing with a hangnail.

“Don’t do that! I hate when you do that. The noise drives me insane.” Alex protests.

Maggie stops flicking at her thumb. “Sorry.”

“What took you so long?” Alex asked; trying to work around to not admitting that she’s been itching to see Maggie all day.

“That new secretary started haggling me. She’s a total bitch.”

Alex chuckles, but then clears her throat to hide that she chuckled. _You’re mad at her, remember?_ “Yeah, she kinda is.”

They sit in silence for a bit before Alex speaks up. “So much for you explaining, huh?”

Maggie clears her throat. “Just…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been talking to Darla.”

“Why did you in the first place?”

“She wanted to be friends.”

“She wanted to be friends so you forget how she used you and all the shit she did to me in high school.”

Maggie gets up from the desk chair and sits next to Alex on her bed. “She’s not like that anymore.”

“Now you’re defending her?!”

Maggie shakes her head. “N-no, I’m not defending her! I’m just saying that she needed a friend an- “

“And that friend just had to be you?”

“She doesn’t have anyone else and I’m not an asshole. I saw that she needed someone to talk to after graduation so I reached out.”

“And you continued to talk for half a year?”

Maggie sighed and looked around the room. “The conversations were completely harmless and she never asked to meet in person until the other day. She’s just got back.”

Alex clenched her jaw. “Did you like talking to her?” Maggie looks down at her lap and Alex has her answer. “If…I didn’t stop you, would you have slept with her?”

Maggie looks up from her lap and winces on the inside at the pained expression on Alex’s face. “Absolutely not.” Maggie looked at her in the eye and Alex knew that she was telling her the truth, but deep down inside she couldn’t believe it.

“But you were going to eventually because I’m not enough for you.” Alex whispered.

“What? That’s not true. You are- Alex look at me.” Maggie took Alex’s chin into her hand and pushed up so Alex didn’t have a choice but to look up at her. “You are more than enough for me. I don’t want anybody else but you. You are my everything, Alex.” A single tear runs down Alex’s cheek and Maggie wipes it away.

“Really?” Alex asked wetly.

“Yes, and I cut things off with Darla.”

Alex gasped. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did. I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life and no one will ever take your place.” Alex sobs out a chuckle. Maggie leans in and kisses her. Maggie can taste Alex’s tears.

“My tears got in your mouth.”

Maggie chuckles. “It’s okay. C’mere.” The brunette opens her arms and Alex leans into her. She kisses Alex on the top of the head. “I love you. I always will.”

Alex smiles. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time jump is coming!!!
> 
> Next Up: Christmas Break.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

_“Will you stay? Even though I was a complete asshole to you.” Alex mumbles into Maggie’s sternum. They lay on Alex’s bed nuzzled up against each other with Alex’s throw blanket spread over them. Maggie is lazily running her fingers through her hair as she draws her name on Maggie’s clothed stomach._

_Alex stopped crying maybe an hour or two ago and then they laid down. They kissed for a few minutes but Alex didn’t want to do anything else and Maggie of course understood. She stopped her brain from running ragged on dirty scenarios in her head._

_“Do you want me to?” Maggie asked as she scratched at Alex’s scalp; one of the dark redhead’s favorite things._

_“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.”_

_Maggie smiled. “Yeah, I’ll stay.” Alex grinned, trying to mask her excitement. “And you aren’t an asshole. I would’ve reacted the same way, maybe worse.”_

_“Yeah, I know how you can get.” Maggie laughs as she shakes her head. Alex moves Maggie’s t-shirt up her stomach before continuing to write her name with her finger. Maggie’s muscles flinch at the contact._

_Her hand stutters on Alex’s head at the contact of Alex’s cold hand. “Danvers…”_

_Alex sighs. “Get your head out the gutter. I just like the feeling of your skin. It’s warm.”_

_“That’s sound kinda creepy.”_

_Alex chuckles. “Way to ruin a moment.”_

_Maggie leans forward a little and kisses Alex on the top of the head before laying back down. “Sorry, babe.”_

_“I like being here with you.” Alex says._

_“Me too.” Maggie starts to twirl Alex’s hair on her finger as Alex continues to sign her name on her stomach._

_“Do you think we’ll make it through college?”_

_“What do you mean?” Maggie knows what Alex means she just couldn’t figure out a suitable answer right away._

_“Like…do you think we’ll stay together through college?” Alex looks up at Maggie then and it makes the brunette even more nervous. Alex has been thinking about this a lot recently. With all the Darla stuff and other fights in the past about Sam and the waitress._

_“Yeah.” Maggie said after a moment of intense staring. “You couldn’t get rid of me even if you tried your hardest. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_Alex smiled. “Good. I don’t want you to.” She leans up and kisses Maggie sweetly before laying back down and continuing her signature. Alex sighs. “I missed you.” She mumbles. Maggie smiled and scratched at her scalp again; signally that she missed her too._

_Minutes go by or maybe hours Maggie isn’t sure but it has to be past eight o’clock. Alex stopped her cursive on her stomach and wrapped her arm around her waist and fell asleep, while she is still up and staring up at the dark ceiling._

_Their argument made the brunette nervous, anxious, scared. She thought it was the end because of how Alex reacts to anything Darla. Maggie saw how Darla treated her. Alex even yelled at her in the hallway after lunch because she hated that Maggie chose Darla and not her. And she still reached out all because Darla looked a little upset at Leslie’s graduation party. Maggie shook her head. How could she be this stupid and biased? After all the things Darla put her though she still texted her and asked if she was okay because Darla was moping by the DJ booth. She completely humiliated Alex and still texted all those months later like all was forgiven. Maggie hates herself for it. For how long she let it happen. Letting herself have these conversations with the girl who completely ruined her last year of high school for half a year and for what? Closure? Maggie regrets letting the conversations go on as long as they did. They were completely harmless…most days. Sometimes Darla would slip in a ‘I still love you’ text every once and a while. It started to feel old to Maggie; more like routine. Darla would text it to her every few weeks. Right after Maggie would compliment her on whatever stupid academic thing Darla did at NCU. She would ignore it. She would never answer her after she said it or entertain her fantasy of Maggie actually loving her back because she doesn’t love Darla. Maggie keeps thinking if she ever did. They never got to that stage. The ‘I love you’ stage. It was just sex to Darla and nothing else. It was like Maggie was her fuck buddy but occasionally they would share their actual feelings about one another every blue moon to keep things fresh. Maggie was madly in love with the girl cuddled up against her and mumbling gibberish in her sleep._

_Darla never deserved Maggie. Yeah, she’s crazy good in bed but Maggie has way more good things to bring to the table than that and Darla never brought that out of her like Alex does. From this day forward, Maggie will treat Alex with respect like she always has, with love like she always has, and like a queen just as she deserves._

_She hates sleeping in jeans, but she’ll power through it tonight because discomfort be damned. There is no way she is getting up from this spot. Well, at least until her alarm tells her to._

* * *

* * *

Alex’s alarm resounds through the room. She groans, feeling hungover again. She grabs her phone without sitting up and instead of feeling a glass screen she feels paper. What is with everyone leaving her notes? It’s like they find the post-it notes and go to town. She opens one eye and reads the note Maggie left her.

_Had to leave for class. Yesterday was nice._

_Sorry about all the shit I’ve done._

_I love you._

_M._

Alex sighs and takes the note off her phone and turns off that godforsaken alarm. She sits up and stares at the note in her hands. _What does she mean by all the shit?_ As she was trying to analyze every last detail of that sentence there’s a knock at her door.

“Up and at ‘em, Danvers! We got class. Get your ass in the shower before you're late.” Sam says from the other side of the door.

“I’m coming.” Alex replies.

“You better.” Sam hits the door before walking away.

Lately, Sam has been her alarm after her actual alarm. She comes to her door and won’t leave until Alex responds saying she’s almost ready or she’s coming, or sometimes she just gets an angry _‘fuck off’_. When her and Sam shared a room, she would tell Alex to get up after she collected her thoughts herself. You know, the thoughts of _‘do I really want to learn today?’_ turning into _‘I’m not just here to party and I actually should learn something while I’m here’_ but now since they aren’t roommates anymore Sam just walks across the hallway and yells like a rooster until Alex responds to her.

She gets off her bed and trudges toward her door after grabbing her towel. She walks out her room and sees Sam standing by the bathrooms.

“Took you long enough.” She says as Alex approaches her.

“Just go make me coffee.” Alex says, walking past her former roommate.

“You got it boss.” Sam bounces off the wall and goes to make Alex some coffee.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the classroom and sits next to Sam in the back. She’s just a little bit late because her contacts were giving her the most stressful issue. 

“Here’s your honey bean juice.” Sam hands her a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.” She takes the cup and takes a generous sip. 

“So…”

“…So.” Alex says back.

Sam sighs. “Okay, ya gonna tell me why you drank all my tequila or am I gonna be left in the dark as usual?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I thought you liked being left in the dark?”

“Not when my friend is drinking herself into a coma.” Alex looks at Sam with wide eyes. She has never shown that she cared about Alex before. It was different but a good kind of different, like putting on a new pair of shoes you’ve wanted for weeks but can’t get used to them right away.

“Fine. Maggie was texting her ex from high school for over six months.”

“Shit.” She huffs out a breath. “That’s rough. Who’s the ex?”

“Darla Adams.”

“Sounds like a whore.” Alex hits her on the arm. “Ow! What?”

“You can’t just call someone a whore.” Alex says, taking a sip of coffee; which is really fucking good, but she will never tell Sam that unless she was very intoxicated.

“Was she not a whore in high school?”

Alex side eyes her. “That doesn’t matter.”

“That just proved my point.” Alex rolls her eyes at her. “Where does this Darla Adams go to school?”

“Well, she got a shitload of scholarships to NCU so I’m guessing she goes there.”

Sam scoffs. “Your little puppy chose NCU over Stanford?”

Alex smirks. “Well, she has Stanford now so…”

“Good point.” Sam looks around the room and then to the professor as he teaches. “So…does she live on campus?”

“What is this talk about my girlfriend’s ex day or something?” Alex asked already feeling annoyed that the topic hasn’t changed.

“Nah, you’re right. Sorry.” Sam dropped it but she was determined to find out more about this Darla Adams and get a message to her saying to not pet the little puppy anymore. They sit in silence and actually listen in on the lecture. Alex gets some notes down then curiosity killed the cat. 

“So…you and Imra, huh?” Alex asked, not looking up from where she was writing, but still saw the smile spread across Sam’s face.

She shrugs her shoulders. “She’s cool, I guess.”

“Only cool?” Alex looks up from her notebook and raises an eyebrow at the brunette.

“I mean she’s good in bed.”

Alex moues. “Okay, dial that back.”

“What did you expect me to say? I never took her on a date or anything.”

“Maybe you should.”

Sam chuckles. “What?! No way. She’ll never say yes to going out with someone like me.”

“You’ll never know until you ask her.” Alex continues to write before she speaks again. “We are going for lunch after class. You should meet us before and talk to her.”

“Alex…I don’t know.”

“Imra likes you. You like her. You guys are clearly sexually compatible, so what’s stopping you?”

“I’m the school’s pervert.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You aren’t a pervert.”

“Do you remember why I’m not your roommate anymore?”

“Okay, but I didn’t know you then and you came on a little strong.” Sam rolls her eyes and looks down at her notebook. “But I know you now and I think you should go for it. At least so Imra can tell me stories that involve you two clothed.”

Sam quietly laughs. “Fine.”

“Great. I should be a matchmaker.”

Sam rolls her eyes as she gets back to writing her notes.

* * *

* * *

Kara and Nia sit in class and the blonde tries to pay attention as the professor rages on about the first camera every made. Nia looks back at her for a second. Kara grins at her before she turns back around. Nia has been itching to ask Kara how she gets to Massachusetts and back so quickly ever since she left last night. She bites down on the end of her pen and looks back at Kara again. The blonde catches her and raises her eyebrows.

Kara leans forward. “What’s going on?” She whispered.

Nia looks at her. “N-nothing. Just making sure you’re paying attention.”

Kara leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. “I am.”

Nia chuckles. “I know this is your most boring class.”

“It’s not the most boring, but it’s up there.” Kara’s phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Lena: Thank you for yesterday. I really needed that.**

**Kara: The six orgasms or the snacks and movies?**

Lena rolls her eyes.

**Lena: Obviously the snacks and movies.  
Lena: The orgasms were a comforting bonus.**

Kara chuckled.

**Kara: Glad I could help you…relax.**

Lena smirked.

**Lena: Seriously…thank you.**

**Kara: I’ll do anything for you, Lena.**

* * *

* * *

“Hey…Kara?” Nia and Kara walk into their dorm after their professor dismisses them for the day.

“Yeah.” Kara takes off her shoes and lays down on her bed.

“I have a question.” Nia puts her books on her desk before walking to her bed and sitting.

“What’s up?”

The brunette takes a deep breath. “How do you get to Massachusetts and back so quickly.”

All the blood rushes from Kara’s face and her whole body tenses. “Uh-I-uh…” She stutters; trying to find the words that won’t expose her secret entirely. Nia stares at her with this worried look as she sits up on her bed. “I…um.” Kara clears her throat.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry if over stepped or something.”

“No, no it’s okay. I just haven’t had to tell anyone in a…a long time.” Kara looks down at her socked feet as she tries to build up her courage of telling Nia this wrenching secret that she is so self-conscious about. “Promise you won’t treat me differently?”

“I promise. How about I tell you a secret? You probably already know.” Kara looks up at her. “I’m trans. You probably already know from the flag.”

Kara looks at Nia shocked. She isn’t shocked that Nia is transgender because she noticed the flag the first day she moved in. She’s shocked because Nia actually said it to her and they only knew each other for a few months. “Thank you for telling me after not even knowing me for so long.” Kara wanted to ask so many questions but she didn’t want to push her boundary or press a button Nia didn’t want to be pressed.

“Of course. I feel like I’ve known you for years, Kara.”

Kara chuckles. “That’ll change.” She sighs and looks around the room before speaking. She looks over at her desk and stares at the picture of her and Alex. _You are going to kill me._ “I wasn’t born here.”

“Like in the United States?”

“I wasn’t born on Earth. I’m from a planet named Krypton.”

Nia gasped. “Like Superman?”

“He’s my cousin.”

“Holy…shit.”

“Yeah. I get to Massachusetts so fast because I fly there.”

“Wow. Do you have other powers?”

Kara stands up. “Yeah.” She goes through the same routine-with some differences- she did for all of the Superfriends. She feels weird doing it in her college dorm but the smile and adoration on Nia’s face is worth it.

* * *

* * *

Imra waits for Alex outside her dorm. She sees her friend walking up the hallway with her roommate/ casual sex partner.

“Here’s you chance.” Alex whispers as they approach the brunette. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Imra smiles at her.

“I’m gonna change and then we can go.” Alex walks into her dorm and closes the door.

“So…” Sam says. She shoves her hands in her pockets and rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. Alex puts her ear to the door and waits.

“What’s up with you?” Imra asked, giving her roommate a weird look.

“Would you…um…like to go on a date with me?”

Alex silently cheers from the other side of the door.

Imra grins and bites her lip. “I would love to.”

Sam smiles. “How about tonight? We can like go to dinner before leaving for break.”

Imra chuckles as she nods. “Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Sam awkwardly kissed Imra on the cheek before walking across the hall and into their dorm.

Imra shakes her head. “Alex, let’s go! I’m hungry.”

Alex collects herself before opening the door. “Okay, let’s go.” She smiles at Imra.

“You were listening the whole time weren’t you?”

Alex scoffs. “What? No! I was changing.”

Imra looks down at the same jeans and sweater Alex was wearing before going into her dorm. 

“Al, you have on the same exact outfit.”

“I changed my jacket.” Imra rolls her eyes at her. “What? I said I was changing. I never said what I was changing.”

The brunette chuckles. “You are something else.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Mike are chilling in their room after class. Oscar is coming today and the brunette is nervous as hell. She hasn’t talked to her dad in **years.** She wouldn’t have agreed to see him today if Luisa wasn’t down her throat about talking to him every day for the past week.

There is a knock at the door and Maggie sits up. “Who is it?” Mike says.

“It’s Oscar. Margarita? Are you in there?”

Maggie gets up from her bed and opens the door and swallows the lump in her throat and fights the urge to cry when seeing her father standing before her. “Hey dad.” She says wetly.

“C-can we talk?” 

Maggie clears her throat. “Yeah.” She closes the room door and guides Oscar to the cafeteria. They take a seat across from each other and neither of them talk first. They just sit there and stare. “So…are you gonna talk or what?” Oscar blinks at her for a second. “And please don’t say sorry. I heard enough of that.”

“But I am sorry, Mar- “

“It’s Maggie. Please call me Maggie.”

Oscar clenches his jaw. “Maggie. I’m sorry, Maggie. What I did was horrible and I do deeply apologize.” His apology sounds sincere, but Maggie can’t find anything inside her to forgive him.

“How do you sleep at night?”

“W-what?”

“How do you sleep at night knowing that you left your fourteen year old daughter on the side of the road in the middle of a brutal Nebraska winter? How does it feel to have that…that burden just hanging over your shoulder, huh?”

“Mag- “

“No, I think it’s my time to talk. You have been talking to my mom and asking her all these ways to win me back. And that letter. That letter was the worst apology I have ever gotten.”

“I’m trying!”

“You’re not trying hard enough!” Maggie didn’t mean to yell. Wait…yes, she did. “I am so sick and tired of you thinking that you can just waltz back into my life like you did nothing wrong!” Maggie’s eyes well with tears.

“Margarita, please.”

“My name is Maggie!” The brunette huffed and cleared her throat. _Let’s not make a scene, Maggie._ She rolled her neck and looked at her father. “You and mom cut me out of the photo albums and framed pictures.” Oscar gave her a look that screamed: how the hell did you know that? “Yeah, Lu told me.”

Oscar looks down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“You completely erased me and all you have to say is sorry! Fuck your sorry! Fuck your sympathy. Fuck all that you have to offer. I don’t need anything from you. I’m already good!” Maggie gets up from the lunch table and stomps away. She goes back to her room and slams the door with so much force the walls shake and Mike jumps out his skin. She slides down the door, bends her knees, and cries into her hands once she hits the floor.

“I’m guessing your visit went well.” Mike gets up from the bed and goes toward Maggie. He sits down next to her and leans against his desk. “I’m here. Sorry for the insensitive joke.” Maggie looks up at him and shakes her head as a new wave of tears hits her.

He stayed there on the floor with Maggie until she stopped crying. Mike moved and leaned up against the door. Out of habit, Maggie leaned down and put her head on his shoulder. She would do this with Alex all the time. Mike shoulder’s were much more broad than Alex’s were, but she made it work. Mike reached up and wiped a tear or two off her face before looking forward.

They didn’t talk or anything. They just sat there in silence. Mike waiting for the okay to ask Maggie what happened. As if he didn’t hear the parts that were shouted. Maggie waiting for her phone to ping since she told Alex that Oscar would be visiting today.

Maggie’s phone vibrates from her bed. _Speak of the devil._

**Alex: Hey babe. How did the visit with Oscar go?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump is next chapter. Also Christmas Break is next chapter.
> 
> Question: As you may know or for the ones who don't, I have a smut that I written for Sanvers about a year ago and I'm thinking about rewriting it. Should I delete the original, keep it, or don't rewrite it at all?
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	32. TIME JUMP #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 3 WEEKS

It’s Christmas time here in National city and all the cool college cats are on their way home for break to spend the holidays with family. Alex in a car, Maggie on a motorcycle-which Luisa told her to bundle up extra tight since it gets just a tad chilly during the fall/winter time-, Lena in a plane, and Kara in a…car. Alex always is the one to arrive home first because Kara has to get Lena from the airport; she didn’t make her wait for three hours this time. 

The Danvers live in a neighborhood that is kinda suburban but it isn’t a soccer mom minivan parked in the driveway of every home type of suburban. It’s the type of suburban neighborhood where only like two houses decorates for the holidays on every street and maybe one soccer mom minivan. The Danvers used to be one of those two houses but Jeremiah was the one that would put up the twinkly lights outside. The following Christmas after Jeremiah’s passing, The Danvers home just didn’t have lights on the outside of their house, but they still had the inflatable snowman and a wreath on the door. Alex would help her then when Kara arrived she would help too; Alex with a pump and Kara with her insanely strong lung capacity. Then the girls got older and instead of helping Eliza outside they would practice kissing under the mistletoe with a teddy bear inside; the decorations outside stopped shortly after that. Now, the older blonde just decorates inside with red felt bows and tinsel garland and of course a Christmas tree.

Alex pulls into the driveway and parks her car. She takes off her seat belt and gets out the car. Her phone vibrates in her pocket as she gets her bags from the back seat.

**Imra: Sam is coming over for dinner tonight and I’m so nervous.**

Oh yeah, Sam and Imra. Three weeks ago, right after class Sam asked Imra out on a date.

* * *

* * *

_“Would you…um…like to go on a date with me?”_

_Imra grins and bites her lip. “I would love to.”_

_Sam smiles. “How about tonight? We can like go to dinner before leaving for break.”_

_Imra chuckles as she nods. “Yes.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Night turned into late afternoon since Sam’s mom wanted her home a little earlier than usual. Sam told Imra and she understood and came up with a better idea._

_**Sam: My mom wants me home early. Rain check on the dinner?** _

_Imra looks down at her screen and reads the message as Alex goes on about what to get Maggie for Christmas._

_**Imra: How about we go for ice cream once you get back from the errand you have to run?** _

_Sam smiled as she walked to her car. (We’ll get to that ‘errand’ later on)_

_**Sam: Sounds like a plan to me.** _

_**Imra: See you later.** _

_Sam closes her phone and puts it in her pocket as she gets in her car._

_Sam got back from her ‘errand’ around two thirty, three o’clock. She texted Imra saying she was in the lounge waiting for her._

_**Sam: I’m in the lobby. Still want that ice cream?** _

_**Imra: I’ll be down in a sec.** _

_Imra shuffles across the hall and into Alex’s dorm. Alex was packing for break when she barged in._

_“What the hell? What if I was naked or something?”_

_“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Imra says as she walks in and takes a seat in one of Alex’s beanbag chairs._

_“It’s not my fault that you walked into an occupied shower.”_

_Imra rolls her eyes. “It was one time!” Imra accidentally walked in one Alex showering. It was foggy in the bathroom and she thought the shower was empty; it wasn’t. She pulled the curtain back and all of Alex’s naked glory was in view. Alex was so scared she got shampoo in her mouth as she tried to grab her towel to cover herself up and Imra was just froze in place and dying inside from embarrassment. Yeah, it was a couple awkward days after that but they moved passed it since then._

_“You brought it up.” Alex says as she goes to her dresser for a pair of socks and underwear. “Why did you barge in here like a maniac anyway?”_

_“Sam is waiting for me in the lounge.”_

_“Okay…go. Get some ice cream.”_

_“I’m scared.”_

_Alex chuckled as she turned around and sat down on her bed. “You’re scared?”_

_“…nervous.”_

_“You and Sam literally had sex multiple times.”_

_“I know, but this is different.”_

_“How?”_

_“I haven’t had a first date in three years.”_

_**Oh, that kind of different.** _

_“Look, I know you’re nervous but it’s just Sam.”_

_“That helps so much. Thank you.”_

_Alex laughs. “What do you want me to say? You have been living in the same room with this person for like what…four, five months?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“You never talked?”_

_“We have.”_

_“Then you have nothing to worry about. Now go so I can finish packing.”_

_Imra grunts as she stands up. “Okay…here I go.”_

_“You got this.”_

_Imra smiles as she walks out of Alex’s dorm and down to the lounge._

* * *

* * *

**Alex: There is nothing to be nervous about. It’s gonna go great.**

**Imra: But I haven’t brought a person home in three years.  
Imra: And Sam is a GIRL person.**

**Alex: Have you told your parents that you have a girlfriend?**

Yeah, Sam put on all of her big girl panties and asked Imra to be her girlfriend on like their third date.

**Imra: No. I just said that I was in a new relationship. And of course they assumed it was with a guy.**

**Alex: And why didn’t you correct them?**

**Imra: Because I don’t want to label myself. I just want them to know that I’m dating Sam and not a girl.**

**Alex: I get it. Tell them, preferably before dinner tonight.**

**Imra: Alex…**

**Alex: I’m not saying come out to your parents. I’m saying tell them that you are dating someone who happens to be a girl and that you happen to love them for them not their gender.**

**Imra: Who said I was in love?**

**Alex: That’s not the point.  
** **Alex: And you are totally smitten for Sam.**  
**Alex: She’s smitten for you too.**

Imra rolls her eyes. 

**Imra: Whatever.  
Imra: Thank you.**

**Alex: Of course.**

Alex puts her phone in her pocket and gets her bags from the back seat. She closes her door and fishes for her keys as she walks to the front door of her home. She walks into the house and is ambushed by Christmas decorations. She puts her bags by the stairs and closes the door.

“Mom!” Alex called.

“I’m in the kitchen, dear.” Eliza yells back. Alex walks to the kitchen and sees her mom cutting up vegetables on a cutting board.

“Hey mom.”

Eliza looked up and smiled at Alex. She put the knife down and cleaned off her hands before walking around the island to give her daughter a hug. “Oh, how much I missed you.” She kissed Alex on the side of the head before pulling away.

“I missed you too.” Alex sits down at one of the stools as Eliza goes back to cutting the vegetables.

“How are you? How was the first semester of your freshmen year of college?”

“Uh, I’m good and the first semester was very stressful but I made it.”

“I am so proud of you, Alexandra.” 

Alex grinned. “Thanks mom. How are you? How’s the DEO coming?”

Eliza rolls her eyes. “That organization is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Alex chuckles. “Why is it a disaster?”

“J’onn wants all this fancy tech and equipment knowing we don’t have the budget for any of the things he's signing for and we don’t even have agents.”

“What? J’onn said the facility in the desert is built.”

“It is, but it’s as empty as a land before a cowboy drawl.” Alex laughs. “I mean I can hear the tumbleweeds gliding across the floor when I step into that place.”

“Give J’onn a break he’s new at this.”

“I’m new at this too, but I will not have my daughters working alongside people who aren’t qualified.”

“I know.”

“Well, bright side is that equipment is being moved into the facility as we speak.”

“That’s good. That’s good right?”

“I suppose. J’onn is now on the hunt to find someone required enough to make Kara’s suit.”

“Kara hasn’t been thinking about that. Like names and stuff.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not like she doesn’t have time and you know…college is stressful.”

And she took on the burden of Lena and her Master’s exams. She hasn’t slept in weeks because she’s trying to find Lena a Christmas present and because the results hasn’t been posted for Lena’s exams yet. 

“What do you get a genius for Christmas?” Kara would ask Alex on the phone every night for the next three weeks.

“I understand. Where is she?”

“She’s taking Lena home from the airport.”

“I’m gonna have both of my girls for a whole month?”

“Yep. A whole month.”

Alex’s phone vibrates in her pocket.

**Stacee: How’s that application coming?**

Alex sighs. A couple days before Alex left for break, she told the Dean that she would love to be RA next year. Dean gave her an application to fill out and told her that she needs to hand it back into her-along with the ten page packet- when she gets back from break. The paper haunted Alex because she did want to be RA and it would look great on her record but then again she didn’t want all the added pressure of being a RA. I mean being a college student is already stressful enough. 

She just shoved the form in her bag and left for break.

**Alex: It’s going great.**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Stacee: Need any help? I live in National City.**

**Alex: You do?**

**Stacee: Yeah. National Apartments. Down the street from Noonan’s.**

**Alex: Maggie lives there.**

Stacee sighs. 

**Stacee: Cool.**

**Alex: I don’t need any help, but thanks for the offer.**

**Stacee: Of course.**

“Mom?” Alex looks up from her phone.

“Yeah.”

“Were you ever a RA?”

“RA? God, no. MSU was one of those colleges where you had to fend for yourself.” Alex huffs. “Are you a RA?”

“My Dean suggests that I become one.”

Eliza gasped. “Really? Alex, that’s great!”

“But I dunno if I wanna do it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just a lot.”

Eliza scoffs. “College is a lot, Alexandra. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. But it would look great on your record and you might get more scholarships for NCU.”

“But I already am going to NCU, so what’s the point?”

“Who knows what’ll happen in the mass of three years?” Alex sighs. “Look, no one’s pressuring you, okay? If you don’t want to do it, don’t do it, okay?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“Have you told anyone about the position?”

“I told Maggie, but it was like really late so she was definitely half out half in. She probably doesn’t remember me even telling her.”

“That’s good.”

“That’s good?”

“Yeah, that means you won’t have any explaining to do when you don’t take it.”

Alex laughs as she opens the group chat: _Superfriends._

**Badass Danvers: Who wants to have good ole fashion sleep over tonight? My house?**

**Winslow: It’s break!?**

**Jimmy: Hell yeah!**

**Bobby Lane: I’m so down!**

**LL Cool Kay: Me and Kara are too.**

**Badass Danvers: Kara doesn’t have a choice since it’s at her house.  
Badass Danvers: It’s break! We are home for the whole month!**

**Dimples: I’m so for it!**

**Bobby Lane: Wait, will there be booze?**

**Dimples: You don’t need alcohol to have fun, Luce…**

**Bobby Lane: I know, but booze enhances the fun.**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Badass Danvers: I can’t promise anything.**

**Bobby Lane: Boo!  
Bobby Lane: Still can’t wait!**

Alex chuckles.

**Jimmy: What do need for this sleepover.**

**Badass Danvers: Sleeping bag, pajamas…**

**LL Cool Kay: Snacks. Lots of snacks- Kara.**

**Badass Danvers: Definitely snacks.**

**LL Cool Kay: Can we play some board games? - Kara.**

**Winslow: Why are you typing for Kara?**

**Dimples: Kara’s driving… duh**

**Winslow: Ohhh.**

**Bobby Lane: Thank god Alex bagged someone with a brain.**

**Jimmy: Fuck you, Lucy.**

**Bobby Lane: No can do, pal.  
Bobby Lane: Are board games a good idea?**

**Dimples: Are you scared you’ll say the wrong shit again?**

**Winslow: oop…**

**Bobby Lane: Maybe. Maybe not.**

**LL Cool Kay: We should play twister! – Kara.**

**Badass Danvers: No.**

**Dimples: Absolutely not.**

**Winslow: Yeah no.**

**Jimmy: Nope not happening.**

**Bobby Lane: Remember the last time we played twister?**

Long story short, the superfriends had their own little impromptu grad party at the Danvers’ house. Kara suggested they play twister when everyone was clearly already wasted and filled to the brim with hors d’oeuvres. Everyone agreed because why not? The game was going smoothly until Kara fell. On top of Maggie. And her face ended up in between Maggie’s boobs. Maggie’s nipples got hard when Kara’s forehead accidentally brushed across them. Alex got angry. Very angry. She screamed at Kara for accidentally falling. She screamed at Maggie because her nipples got hard. Maggie told her how sensitive her nipples get when her adrenaline is rushing. Alex thought it was because she liked it and Alex and Maggie argued for a good ten minutes. Then the argument led to a steamy make out. Kara had to break them apart. And the Superfriends swore to never play twister again. 

That about covers it.

**LL Cool Kay: We are definitely not playing that game.**

**Badass Danvers: How about we play like trivial pursuit or Pictionary?**

**Winslow: Yeah.**

**Bobby Lane: That’s better.**

**Dimples: Way better.**

**Jimmy: Good idea.**

**Badass Danvers: Great! See you guys around…7?**

**Jimmy: 7.**

**Bobby Lane: I’ll be there at 6:30.**

Alex chuckled. 

**Dimples: 7!**

**LL Cool Kay: I’ll be there at 7. Kara will be home before then.**

**Badass Danvers: Thanks, Lena.**

Alex closed her phone and looked up at her mom with a very knowing smile.

“What do you want, Alexandra?”

“Can the gang come over tonight for a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?”

“Mhm and maybe the key to the alcohol cabinet?”

Eliza gives her a look. A look that screams no. “Fine, but limit yourself, please.”

“Yes, we will. Thanks mom.”

Eliza smiles. “Seems like I’m going over some plans with J’onn tonight.”

“You are?”

“Oh, you thought I was going to stay in a house with drunk teenagers?” Alex laughs. “Where’s Kara?”

“She might be on her way now. I’m gonna unpack.”

“Okay.”

Alex gets up from the stool and walks to the stairs.

* * *

* * *

Kara pulls in front of the Luthor resident. She parks in the driveway and gets out after Lena. She opens the trunk and grabs Lena’s suitcase. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Kara smiled. “Need any help?”

Lena smirks at her. “Depends on what you’re helping me with.”

Kara chuckles. “Your bags.”

Lena leans against Kara’s car. “Just my bags?”

“Yeah.”

Lena sighed; knowing that Kara won’t budge for anything else. “Okay.” She walks up her driveway with Kara behind her; not trying to stare at her ass in those very skinny, almost painted on black jeans. She gets to her front door and starts to look for her keys. “You gonna bring them up to my room too?” She looks back at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“If you want me to.”

Lena chuckles. “Of course I want you to, silly.” Lena unlocks her door and they walk in. Kara stands awkwardly to the side as Lena closes the door. Lillian comes from the kitchen.

“Lena!”

“Mom!”

They hug as Kara stands and stares at Lena like she is a literal full eight course meal. “Kara! You get a hug too.” 

Kara chuckles. “Okay.” She puts Lena’s suitcase down and hugs Lillian. 

“How was your flight, love?” Lillian turns to Lena.

“It was good. You can take those upstairs, Kara while I talk to my mom really quick.”

“Sure.” Kara grabs her bags and walks up the stairs. Lena watches her until she disappears into the hallway.

“Lemonade?” Lillian asked.

“Sure.”

They walk to the kitchen and Lena sits down at the table as Kara walks back downstairs. “I put your bags near your bed.” Kara walks into the kitchen and leans against the wall.

“Did you put them there to encourage me to unpack?”

Kara chuckles. “Maybe.” Lena shakes her head.

“Kara, you must stay for some lemonade.” Lillian places a pitcher on the table full of lemonade along with two glasses.

“I should probably get home before my mom starts calling.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Lena gets up and they walk to the door. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“Of course. Anytime.” 

“I love you. Call me later.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you at the sleepover.” Lena nods. Kara kisses her on the cheek before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

* * *

Kara pulls into her driveway before getting out the car. She grabs her bags from the back seat before walking to the front door and into the house. “Hey mom.” Eliza looks away from the TV as Kara closes the door.

“There’s my girl!” She walks out the living room and hugs her daughter. “Are you okay?” Eliza takes a good look at her daughter. Her face is slightly flushed and pink. Her eyes are an ocean blue instead of a clear sky blue. And her breathing is coming in quick pants. Lena would automatically know that Kara is turned on, but thankfully her mother doesn’t know that.

“Yeah.” Kara smiled.

“You sure? Do you need the lamps?”

Kara shakes her head. “No. No, I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay. Alex is upstairs. She was on the phone with Maggie the last time I was up there.”

“Okay. Thanks mom.” She kisses her mom on the cheek before walking up the stairs. She walks in the room and her mom was right Alex was on the phone with Maggie talking about something Kara didn’t quite catch. Alex excitedly waves at Kara and mouths a ‘hi!’ Kara waves back and smiles as she walks to her bed. She puts her bags down and lays down on her bed with a sigh. Alex looks over at her with a worried look.

“Yeah, but did your mom know that he was coming down again?”

 _“She said she didn’t.”_ Kara hears Maggie say.

“Don’t get mad at her maybe she genuinely didn’t know.”

“I’m not sticking up for her! I’m just saying, Mags.”

 _“Sorry, it’s just been a stressful day.”_ Maggie says.

“Can I do anything to make it better?” 

Kara looks over at her and clears her throat loudly.

Alex looks at her. “Sorry.” She says.

_“Kara’s home?”_

“Yeah and she looks like shit.”

Kara chuckles. “Thanks for that.”

_“Tell her I said hi.”_

“Hey Mags.” Kara yells.

_“I forgot she could hear me.”_

Kara chuckles.

_“I gotta shower. See you later?”_

“Mhm.” 

_“I love you.”_

Alex smiles. “I love you.” She hangs up and looks over at her sister. She’s looking up at the ceiling with a look on her face that Alex can’t quite decipher. “Are you good, Kar?”

“Why is everyone asking me that?”

“Because you look like you haven’t sleep in days.”

“It’s because I haven’t!”

“Why not?”

“Lena’s test results haven’t come in yet and it’s driving me crazy!”

“Shouldn’t Lena be freaking out?”

Kara abruptly sits up. “That’s not even the worst part.”

“What’s worse than not getting test results back?”

“Lena kinda set a bet.”

“A bet?” Kara looks at her. “…oh.”

* * *

* * *

**_Lena: I have a proposition for you._ **

**_Kara: I’m scared…_ **

**_Lena: You should be._ **

**_Kara: What is it?_ **

**_Lena: I bet that you can’t hold out until my test results come in._ **

**_Kara: Lena no! That can take weeks even months!_ **

**_Lena: I know. That’s what makes it fun._ **

**_Kara: Why do you do this to me?_ **

**_Lena: I like to see you squirm. In more ways than one._ ** __

_Kara rolls her eyes._

_**Kara: What do I get if I win?** _

_**Lena: You can do whatever you want to me.** _

_**Kara: Seriously?** _

_**Lena: Mhm.  
Lena: But if I win, you have to do everything I say for a day.** _

_**Kara: Just a day?** _

_**Lena: Yes.** _

_**Kara: I don’t have to worry about that because I’m going to win.** _

_**Lena: Sure you are.** _

* * *

* * *

“Yeah. I feel like her results already came in but she's just messing with me.”

“Duh. She was mad at you for like three days when you left her at the airport.”

Kara groans. “I don’t think I can do this.” She flops back on her bed.

“It’s okay. Just keep your hands to yourself during the sleepover.”

“She’s going to wear something so bad I just know it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Today she wore these very skinny black jeans! She knows her legs are my weakness.”

“Kara.”

“Sorry, but it’s true.”

“You’re gonna get through this, Kar.” 

Kara groans. “Not if I die of sexual frustration first.”

Alex laughs. “And they call me the dramatic one.”

* * *

* * *

Alex is sitting in the living room when her mother dangles keys in her face. Alex reaches for them but Eliza retracts. “Ah ah. Promise me you’ll drink responsibly?”

“I promise.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Here.” She gives Alex the keys. “Promise, Alexandra.”

“I promise.”

“Where’s Kara?”

“She’s in the shower.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

Alex chuckles. “I will.” Eliza kisses Alex on the forehead before walking away.

“Behave.” She says as she leaves.

Alex relaxes into the couch and shoves the keys in her pocket.

Meanwhile in the bathroom….

Kara rubs viciously at her clit as the shower water hits her arm. She moans out and lolls her head back against the wall. “Oh fuck!” Kara and Lena hasn’t had sex in over three weeks and Kara is mildly going insane. Case in point of why she is masturbating in the shower when her sister is downstairs.

Kara inserts one finger inside of her and groans out loud and of course Alex forgot her phone charger in their room.

“Kar, are you okay?” Alex walks to the bathroom and puts her ear to the door. She hears her sister moaning and moves away from the door with raised eyebrows. “Oh, she is just fine.” Alex smirks as she walks away from the bathroom.

“Yes! fuck yes!” Kara moans out as she fucks herself faster. She thumbs at her clit at an inhuman pace and that’s all she needs- along with an image of Lena’s head between her legs- to cum. “OH FUCK, I’M CUMMING!”

Alex raises her eyebrows from the couch. “Good for her.” She chuckles and takes a sip of her water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Superfriends sleepover! And more info about that errand Sam had to run!
> 
> Updates Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because why not?

Kara comes downstairs with some grey sweatpants on and one of Alex’s old Midvale middle t-shirts. Alex smiles at her from the couch. “Enjoy your shower?” 

Kara sits down on the couch next to Alex with a sigh before laying down and putting her head in her lap. “It was exactly what I needed.”

Alex looks down at her. “I heard.”

Kara gasped. “No.”

Alex nodded her head slowly. “Yeah.”

Kara covered her face with her hands. “No.” She groaned.

“It’s okay, Kar.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Look on the bright side.”

“There is no bright side. You heard me masturbating.”

Alex removed Kara’s hands from her face and grinned at her. “It’s okay. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Kara sighed. “What am I gonna do?”

“What do you mean?”

“We both know that Lena is going to wear pajamas that show all of her…assets.”

“I- “

“Its’s Lena, Al.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah, but maybe she’ll give you a break.”

“Sure she will.”

The doorbell rings and Kara gets up to answer it. “Hey Luce.” They hug shortly before Kara lets Lucy into the house.

“What’s up with Ms. Grouchy Pants?” Lucy puts her sleeping bag down and sits next to Alex on the couch.

“She is dying from sexual frustration.” Alex says.

“Alex!” Kara huffs as she lays down on the other couch next to where Alex and Lucy are sitting.

“Sexual frustration?”

“Lena and Kara haven’t had sex in three weeks.”

“Shit.” Lucy looks over at Kara with an apologetic look. “I am so sorry, Kar.” Alex laughs.

Kara rolls her eyes. “You guys are assholes.” Lucy and Alex burst into laughter as the doorbell rings again. The blonde gets up and answer the door. “Hey J’onn.”

“Hey Kara.” J’onn raises his eyebrows at the joyous laughter coming from the living room.

“Don’t mind them. What can I help you with?”

“Eliza needs some more formulas and things. I’m here to grab her notebook.”

“Oh, of course. Come in.” 

“Thank you.”

“Hey J’onn!” Alex calls through small chuckles. “What’s up?”

“Just here for your mom’s notebook.”

“Okay. Her office is upstairs.”

“You wouldn’t know where she keeps it, would ya?”

Alex shrugs. “No idea.”

“Yeah, we aren’t really allowed in there unless we are her patients.” Kara says, walking back into the living room.

J’onn chuckles. “Okay, I’ll just poke around.” He smiles before walking up the stairs.

“You weren’t lying about getting here at six thirty.” Alex says, checking the time on her phone.

“I needed to get out my apartment. My dad was driving me insane.” Lucy runs her fingers through her hair before looking over at the dark redhead next to her.

Alex chuckles. “What is he on about now?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “The same old shit.”

Kara shakes her head. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I have come to just know that he won’t change anytime soon.” Alex puts her arm around the brunette and rubs up and down on her arm. “When is everyone else getting here?”

“Seven. Like they are supposed to.”

J’onn comes back down the stairs with a red notebook in his hand shortly after Alex got finished explaining what they would be doing tonight and that she has the keys to the alcohol cabinet and cellar since Eliza didn’t want to give Alex the combination to the lock. “I found it.” 

“Awesome. What are you and my mom working on?” Kara asked.

“That’s classified.” J’onn winked and Kara smiled as she fumbled with her glasses. “Hey uh, do you know when Winn will get here?”

“Dunno. Everyone is supposed to show up around seven.” Alex replies.

“Is there any way I could talk to him?”

“You could call him.” Kara suggests.

“Or you could stop by his apartment.” Alex suggests as well.

J’onn nods. “I can just call him maybe?”

“Sure.” Alex pulls up Winn’s contact on her phone and hands it to J’onn.

“Thank you.” He presses call and puts the phone to his ear. He walks to the kitchen as he waits for Winn to answer.

“Hey Alex! I promise me and James are on the way. I just can’t find my sleeping bag anywhere.” J’onn hears a lot of commotion of clothes being thrown around in the background.

“This is not Alex.”

Winn stands up and stops rummaging through the closet to find his sleeping bag. “J’onn? Hi. What’s up?”

“I heard about how you saved Catco from being hacked a month or two ago.”

“Yeah. It was crazy, but super fun. I was like a motherboard rescuer.”

J’onn chuckled. “Is that all you do? Programming?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I wanted to make suits at one point, but that ended as soon as it started. I’m a huge Superman fan.”

“You made suits?”

“More like designed them I had sketches all over my room and robot blueprints. I love robots. Well, not just robots. I just love tech; all types of tech in general. It’s so interesting to me.”

“That’s great, Winn. Do you still have the sketches?”

“Yeah. They might still be in my room at my mom’s house. Why?”

J’onn looks back at the living room and looks at Kara. “I might have a proposition that you might like.”

“Really?”

“You’ll be at the Danvers tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll stop by tomorrow morning and we can talk.”

“Uhh…we might stay up really late.” Winn said; not trying to expose that the Superfriends will be drinking.

J’onn chuckled. “The afternoon then?”

“Yeah, afternoon.”

“See you then, Winn.”

“Okay. Bye, J’onn.”

“Bye.” J’onn hangs up and walks back to the living room. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Alex takes her phone.

“I’ll see you girls tomorrow.” J’onn waves before walking to the door and leaving.

* * *

* * *

The first guest to arrive at exactly seven p.m. was Maggie. But only because she lives the closest. “You look cute.” Alex says as she lets her girlfriend in the house.

Maggie looks down at herself. She’s just wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a Midvale hoodie that she stole from Alex. “Thanks.”

“I’m never getting that sweatshirt back, am I?” Alex asked as they walk to the living room.

“Probably not.” Maggie kisses her on the cheek before giving Kara a hug. “Hey, Little Danvers.”

“Hi!”

“Dimples!” Lucy stands up and the two girls hug. Lucy looks at Maggie’s thick sweatshirt. “You’re not sleeping in that are you? It gets hot as hell in here at night. Especially during the winter.”

Kara chuckles. “Yeah. Eliza likes to keep the heat on full blast during the winter time.”

Maggie chuckles. “I have a tank top on underneath.” She sits down on the couch next to Alex and puts her arm around her.

“Good call, Dimples.” Lucy gives Maggie a high five and Alex just shakes her head at them.

Alex’s phone vibrates and she reads the message as Maggie tells Kara and Lucy about how horrible traffic was on her way home from the academy.

**Sam: I just wanted to say thank you for encouraging me to talk to Imra.**

Alex grinned.

**Alex: You’re welcome.  
Alex: And thank you for that errand you ran a few weeks ago. Even though what you did was a little excessive.**

Sam chuckles.

**Sam: It was no problem at all.  
Sam: I’m always happy to help. :)**

Remember that ‘errand’ Sam had to run? Well, that said errand was going to National City and confronting Darla at her dorm in NCU.

* * *

* * *

_“I have a little errand I have to run.” Sam says as she puts on her jacket and grabs her keys. She is supposed to be getting ready for her date with Imra, but this seems way more important._

_“Where are you going? Your date is in like an hour.” Alex says, leaning against the doorway of Sam’s dorm._

_“I’ll be back before then.” Sam ties her shoes and stands up. “This errand is very important and I have to do it now.”_

_“Can you at least tell me where you’re going so I can tell Imra?”_

_Sam sighs. “Fine. I’m going to NCU.”_

_“NCU? What’s in NC- no.” Alex looks at Sam when it hits her. “You don’t have to do what I think you’re gonna do.”_

_“That’s the thing, I don’t have to do it. I want to do it.”_

_“Sam…”_

_“No. This Darla Adams has put you through too much shit and I’m not going to just sit back and watch her continue to do horrible things just to get under you and your little puppies’ skin.”_

_Alex rolls her eyes at the nickname. “That’s really sweet.”_

_Sam smiles. “Told you I’m not a total asshole.”_

_Alex sighs. “Fine, you can go. Just don’t cause too much trouble.”_

_“I won’t. I promise.” Sam walks up to Alex. “I just care about you. And you did me a solid with Imra and now it’s my turn to return the favorite.”_

_Alex smiled. “Thank you.” The brunette smiled before brushing past Alex and walking down the hall. Alex stood in the doorway for a minute. This felt weird. Sam doing nice things for her and her saying she cared about her. Sam has never done anything nice for Alex, but things changed once Sam sincerely apologized for all she did to Alex at the beginning of the year. Then after that it came Sam knocking on her door every morning to make sure she’s up for class. Then it turned to Sam waiting for her at the showers to make sure she showered because she doesn’t want Alex to forget about her hygiene like she did when she failed her first test EVER and didn’t shower or leave her dorm for a week. Then after that was Sam making her coffee, Sam was opening up about her past with her parents and her childhood and how she’s adopted, and Sam and Alex was actually forming a friendship. Sometimes Sam can say some things that make Alex uncomfortable but she’s working on it and Alex can tell._

_Sam walks outside to her car while texting Imra. She closes her phone after sending her message and gets in her car._

_Was it risky going to National City and confronting the ex of the girl that you are tremendously terrified of? Yes._

_Will it benefit you and maybe the girl you’re terrified of won’t look like she wants to strangle you every time she visits her girlfriend, who is also your friend? Maybe._

_Is all of this really worth it?_

_Sam sighs as she starts her car. “Is it worth it? I mean Darla doesn’t even know me. What if she calls the police?” She shakes her head. “Fuck it.” She backs out the parking lot and starts her journey to National City._

_When Sam pulled into NCU, she was quite impressed. The school was a little smaller than Stanford but it looked nice. Sam was expecting it to look like a total shit show since their students don’t have manners and are total assholes. But who is Sam to judge a whole college based off of one bad student?_

_She parks her car and gets out. She walks to the main building and goes inside. She was ready to gasp but she just let out a sigh. **It looks the same.** Sam thought the lounge would look better or bigger or anything. She walks to the main desk and smiles at the secretary._

_“Hi, how can I help you?”_

_“I’m visiting.”_

_The secretary smiled at Sam. “Okay. Who are you visiting?”_

_“Darla.”_

_The secretary looks over at her computer and starts typing. “She just got out of a class. You made it just in time.” Sam grins at her. “Are you a friend or family?”_

_“A friend. I won’t be long. Break is about to start.”_

_“Oh, are you a student as well?”_

_Sam nods. “I go to Stanford.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“I know.”_

_The secretary smiles. “You are actually the first visitor Darla had. Are you Leslie? She’s the only friend that’s listed.”_

_Sam tries to cover up her chuckle with a cough at how Darla never had a visitor. She clears her throat. “Yep, that’s me. Leslie.”_

_“Okay, great!” The secretary writes on a visitor’s pass before handing it to Sam. “Here you are. The dorms are right up those stairs and down the hall. Darla’s is twenty-two.”_

_“Thank you. You have a nice day.”_

_“You too.”_

_Sam walks away from the counter and walks up the stairs. She walks down the halls until she stumbles upon Darla’s dorm. She knocks and waits._

_“One second.” Darla says. She opens the door and Sam was not expecting Darla to be so…hot. Sam looks at her with wide eyes. “Yes?”_

_Sam shakes her head to knock herself out of her stupor. “Uh, are you Darla?”_

_“Yeah, and who are you?”_

_“I’m a friend of a friend.”_

_“Do you have a name, friend?”_

_“That’s not important.”_

_“Then why are you here.”_

_“I’m here because I need to tell you to stay away from Maggie.” Sam just surprised herself. That was the first time she actually called Maggie by her name without wincing or flinching._

_“How do you know Maggie?”_

_“Because I just do. Just stay away from her. Stop talking to her and leave her and Alex alone.”_

_Darla scoffs. “Are you serious?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Of course Alex would send her bodyguard instead of coming down here herself. She is such a scary bitch. Maggie is too.” Sam grabs Darla by the shirt and pushes her up against the wall. She puts her hand around her throat but doesn’t apply pressure. Just to scare the girl. Darla gasped._

_“Watch your mouth when you talk about them. Stay away from Maggie. She is in a great relationship and she doesn’t need a self-centered whore like you to ruin it. If I find out that you contacted Maggie, I will come back and this hand that’s around your esophagus won’t be as loose. Got it?”_

_Darla nods. “Got it.” She chokes out. “I won’t talk to her again.”_

_“Good.” Sam lets go of Darla and she starts to cough. “Get a grip I wasn’t even applying pressure.” Sam rolls her eyes and walks away; leaving a very staggered and gasping Darla in her doorway._

_Sam leaves NCU and gets in her car to get back to Stanford for her date with Imra. She didn’t tell Alex what all she did until a few days later._

_“You choked her?! What the hell, Sam?” Alex yells at Sam from her beanbag chairs._

_Sam rolls her eyes. “Okay first of all, I didn’t choke her. I just put my hand around her throat.”_

_“You didn’t tell me you were going to get physical with her.”_

_“I didn’t know I was either, but then she called you a bitch and it made me angry. So I grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and put my hand around her throat. She looked like she liked it, but that was before I was threatening her.”_

_Alex shakes her head. “You could get into endless trouble.”_

_“Okay, maybe the whole putting my hand around her throat and threatening to choke her was a little excessive, bu- “_

_“A little?”_

_“A lot excessive, but she deserved it. if you were in my shoes, you would’ve done the same thing.”_

_Alex shrugged. “I wouldn’t have choked her, maybe punched her.”_

_Sam laughs and softly shoves Alex. “You bitch.”_

_Alex chuckles. “Thank you. The choking part aside, I appreciate you doing that for me.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Sam smiled._

_It was a little rash of Sam to threaten Darla, but she kept her promise. She hasn’t contacted Maggie ever since Sam’s visit. Well, she hasn’t contacted Maggie ever since Maggie told her not to, but at least Sam did a good thing for Alex._

* * *

* * *

“Shoot!” Kara exclaims from the couch she’s sprawled across with her phone in her hand.

Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all look over with a confused look. “What’s going on, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“Lena’s on her way.”

Maggie chuckles. “That’s a bad thing? I thought you liked seeing your girl.”

“I am, but I’m scared.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kara, chill out. You’re acting like Lena will come to the sleepover naked or something.”

Maggie gives Alex a perplexed look. “Am I missing something?”

Kara sighed. “Lena made a bet for who could hold out the longest.”

“Hold out for what?”

“Until her test results come in.”

“Well, how long has it been?”

“Almost four weeks.”

Maggie whistles. “Damn.”

Kara groans. “I just know she is going to wear something that will completely mess with me all night.”

“She also has a feeling that her test results already came in.” Alex adds in.

“They did!” Kara jumps up. “I just know they did and Lena is just playing with me.” Just then, the doorbell rings. “No.” She mumbles.

Maggie chuckles. “Stay there, Little Danvers. I’ll get it.” The brunette gets up and walks to the door and it feels like everything moves in slow motion as Maggie opens the door; Kara watches her. “Hey Lena!” the two girls hug and Kara can’t see Lena’s outfit. They break apart and Maggie looks at Lena’s outfit with wide eyes.

“What? Is it too much for a sleepover?” Lena asked looking down at herself.

“Uh…no. It’s good. You’re not cold at all?” 

Lena shakes her head. “I have sweatpants in my car.” She whispered and winked at Maggie. The brunette chuckles as she shakes her head.

Maggie shuffles to the living room. “I am so sorry, Kara.”

“What?” Kara turns her head and holy hell. Lena is wearing fuzzy dark blue sleep shorts and a one of Kara oversized t-shirts. First of all, it’s the middle of winter so why the hell is Lena wearing shorts? Should have been Kara’s first question but every thought other than _holy fuck she looks good_ leaves her brain. Lena says hi to everyone before looking at Kara.

“Hey baby!” Lena cheerfully walks over to Kara. But to the blonde it looks more like a powerful strut and Kara is so close to snapping. Lena sits down next to Kara and kisses her on the cheek.

Kara clears her throat. “Hi.” She chokes out. Lena moves Kara’s arm so that its around her waist as she leans into Kara and it is taking everything inside the blonde to not give everyone one hell of a show.

Alex chuckles and stands up. Maggie pokes her in the buttcheek. “Really?”

Maggie shrugs. “She looks nice in these sweatpants.”

“Did you just call my ass a ‘she’?”

Maggie shrugs. “Yeah. What about it?”

Alex chuckles as she shakes her head. “C’mon Kar. Help me get the refreshments while we wait for James and Winn.”

 _Thank god._ Lena sits up and Kara gets up. “Okay.” She kisses Lena on the forehead before following Alex to the kitchen. “Thank you.” She whispered when they weren’t in ear shot distance anymore.

Alex laughs. “You’re welcome. Mags?”

Maggie looks back. “Yeah babe.”

“Go in the cellar and get Kara’s special juice for me, please?”

Maggie stands up. “Sure.” Alex tosses her the key and Maggie catches it. “Come help me.”

Lucy groans. “That means I have to move.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and looks over at Lena. She shrugs. “Sure.”

Lena gets up and Kara tenses from where she stands next to her sister. _Don’t look at her ass. Don’t look at her ass. Do. NOT. Look. At. Her. Ass._ The mantra in her mind was a complete failure. Once Lena and Maggie turned down the hall Kara eyes darted straight to Lena’s ass in those shorts. She audibly whimpered. _Damn her ass looks good in those. And her legs?! Should be a crime._

Alex looks at her in disgust but with a dash of sympathy. “Get a grip, Danvers.”

Kara fumbles with her glasses and looks down at the floor. “Who the hell wears shorts in the middle of winter anyway?”

“Lena Luthor when she wants to win a bet.” Alex says.

“She’s isn’t going to win.” Kara says, harshly.

“Sure Kara.” Alex unlocks the alcohol cabinet and hands Kara a variety of alcohol to place on the counter behind her.

“Jesus. You know, Lena gets horny when she drinks a lot.”

Alex scoffs. “Who doesn’t?” Kara rolls her eyes as Alex hands her another bottle of liquor.

Maggie and Lena come back up from the cellar with two crates of alien alcohol. “Here’s your special juice, Kar.” They place the crates on the counter.

“Thanks guys.”

“No problem. Anything else, boss?” Maggie asked.

“Snacks.”

“I’m on it.” Maggie walks to the pantry and grabs all the chips and cookies she can find.

“The bowls are in there.” Lena nods and walks to the cabinet that the alcohol cabinet is sitting next to. She opens the cabinet and stands on her tippy toes to grab a particular bowl that was too far back on the shelf.

“Let me help you.” Kara reaches over Lena and grabs the bowl she was reaching for. Kara heard Lena’s breath catch in her throat and she smirks. “Here you go.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” The sexual tension was intense between the two of them. Lena noticed Kara starting to lean in and Lena just couldn’t have that. She couldn’t kiss Kara. That would mean Kara is winning and she can’t have that either because Lena Luthor doesn’t lose. She walked away before Kara could kiss her. She puts the bowls on the counter and waits for Maggie to get the rest of the chips out of the pantry. 

“Lucy! Get you lazy ass up and help!”

Lucy grunts as she gets up. “Jeez. So bossy. Maggie, how do you deal with this?”

Maggie steps out from the pantry. “I have my ways of shutting her up.” She smirks and everyone rolls their eyes at the same time. It was kinda creepy.

“Go back to getting the snacks.” Alex barks.

“Yes ma’am.” Maggie winks and goes back into to pantry. Alex shakes her head as she goes back to filling the cooler with ice.

Lucy looks around the kitchen. “There is way too much sexual tension in this house.” Alex chuckles. “Oh my god, it just hit me.”

“What?” Kara asked as she takes her special juice out of the crates.

“I’m gonna be surrounded by couples all night.”

Alex pouts. “Bummer.” Lucy gives her the finger. The doorbell rings. “There’s the last couple. Late as always.” Lucy walks to the door and answers it.

“Hey guys! Welcome to the sexual tension party.”

Winn raises his eyebrows. “The what?”

Lucy shakes her head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Come in. Just put your stuff by the stairs and help prep in the kitchen.” James and Winn nod as they do what Lucy told them. They walk in the kitchen and say hello to everyone.

“What do you need us to do, boss?”

Alex rolls her eyes at the second usage of that name. “Winn help Maggie and Lena with the snacks. James help me with filling the cooler.”

James nods and walks toward Alex near the backdoor. “Sheesh…that’s a lot of booze.”

“We can’t drink all of it. I promised my mom that we’ll drink responsibly.”

“You got it, boss.” Maggie says from the other side of the kitchen. Alex looks at her and Maggie winks at her.

Everything was running smoothly. The cooler was almost filled to the brim with ice, beer, and other types of booze. The snacks were almost in all the bowls, and Kara was almost done bringing up the crates of her alcohol. That was until she unloading her second to last one and Lena bent over to pick up something that fell off the counter and she dropped a bottle on the floor. Everyone jumped at the sudden crashed.

“Kar, what the hell?” Alex yells.

Kara looks away from Lena’s legs as she stands back up. “Shoot! I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up.” Lena smirks as Kara goes to find the mop. _That’s more like it._ Lena thought.

Alex follows her to the closet where the cleaning supplies is. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay tonight?”

“My girlfriend is tormenting me and she knows it. I'll be fine.”

Alex chuckles. “You know…you two could go upstairs for the night and the rest of us can stay down here. Play a movie really loud or something.”

Kara smiles as she grabs the mop bucket. “Thanks Al, but I am not letting Lena win.”

Alex sighed. “Okay. Just don’t break anymore bottles, okay?”

Kara nods. “Yep. You got it, boss.” They walk back to the kitchen.

Alex rolls eyes. “Oh my god. See what you started?” Maggie just shrugs her shoulders at her.

Kara cleans up her mess and throws away all the glass. The snacks bowls and coolers are full and everyone is now in the living room with a beer in their hand- except for Kara and Lena, who has scotch- with a movie playing on the TV. Kara and Lena are sitting on the long sectional; with Lena laying down and having her head in Kara’s lap as the blonde runs her fingers lazily through her hair. Maggie and Alex were on the smaller two seater couch, laying down and cuddled into each other as Maggie takes a long sip of her beer. Winn, James and Lucy are on the floor leaning against the long sectional couch. 

It’s like they are having a bonfire, but without the fire and being outside. This feels so comfortable to them. It doesn’t feel awkward. It just feels like a group a friends hanging out. It seems like a sleepover is a little dated for them, but they made it a little adult like with the liquor and sex questions on never have I ever.

The movie’s end credits roll on the screen and Alex sits up. “It’s game time!”

Everybody cheers and Alex climbs over Maggie to get the games from the kitchen. Maggie grabs onto Alex’s hips. The dark redhead looks at her.

“I’m just helping.”

Alex scoffs. “Sure you are.” She gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen; smiling. She can feel Maggie’s eyes on her. Lena sits up and Winn, James, and Lucy climb onto the couch next to her. Alex comes back with the games and places them on the table. “Pictionary first. Kara, go get the easel.”

Kara gets up and walks to the hall closet for the easel. It didn’t come with the game but Alex saw it in a Michaels and thought it would be a fun and more efficient add in for the game. Kara comes back and Lena licks her lips at the pure strength Kara shows by just carrying the easel with one hand like it weighs nothing. The easel probably isn’t that heavy but that’s not the point. 

Alex and Maggie move the table and Kara puts the easel next to the TV that is perched on the wall. She tears off the used pages from their last game night when they played Pictionary and Lena watches Kara’s every move. _If only she would rip my clothes off like that._ Lena blinks herself out of her sexual fantasy as Kara comes back to the couch and sits down. She looks over at Lena.

“You okay?” She whispered.

Lena smiled at her. _No, I want you to fuck me._ “Yeah.”

Kara grinned. “Okay.” She casually puts her arm around Lena as Alex goes over teams.

“How are we gonna do teams?” Alex asked.

Winn looked around. “There’s an odd number.” He slightly pouted.

“We could do couples against couples.” Maggie suggested.

Lucy points at herself. “Uh hello, singleton here.” Everyone laughs.

“You can be the judge.” James says.

Lucy laughs. “Fuck you.”

Alex chuckles. “How about you just be the timer?”

Lucy nods. “Yeah, okay.” Lucy gets up and grabs the timer from the box. “Alright, let’s do this nerds.”

The couples play Pictionary and Lucy yells like a maniac when the time runs out. Alex and Maggie win the first round because Maggie is obviously artistic and can actually tell if something is a turtle and not a soccer ball when she draws it.

“It was a turtle, Lee! A turtle!” Kara screams when her and Lena lose again.

Lena chuckles. “Of course it was, love.”

“It’s okay, Kara. There is still another round.” Maggie says.

“Whatever.”

They play again and Kara and Lena lose to Win and James because Lena didn’t know how to draw a shuttlecock.

“I don’t even know what that is!” Lena says when Lucy yells that time is up.

“Is it because you’re a lesbian?” Winn asked.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Schott.”

“it’s the thing they throw around during badminton.” Lucy says after looking it up.

“Who the hell plays badminton?” Alex asked.

“What even is badminton?” Kara asked, genuinely confused. Everyone looks at her like she’s grown a third and fourth head. “In my defense I’m from a different planet. We didn’t have that on Krypton.”

“Good point.” Alex said sitting back. Maggie cleans up Pictionary as Alex grabs some whiskey and a bottle of alien alcohol for Kara and shot glasses. “We know what time it is.” She comes back to the living room and puts the whiskey and shot glasses on the floor.

“Never have I ever.” Everyone says excitedly in unison. Everyone sits on the floor in somewhat of a circle. Maggie fills the shot glasses and gives everyone a glass.

“Who wants to go first?” Alex asked.

“I’ll go.” Lucy says. Lucy thinks for a moment. “Hmm, what should I say?” She looks around the circle and smirks. “Never have I ever peed in a pool.”

“Total fucking liar.” Alex says.

Lucy rolls her eyes. “It was one time.”

“You can pass this time.” Alex grins.

Everyone drinks except for Lena.

“My baby’s a saint.” Kara says after Maggie refills the glasses.

“Not as much as you think.” Lena winks.

“Okay, when are we getting to the dirty never have I evers?” Winn asked.

“Jeez, can we ease into the game first, Schott?” Maggie shakes her head. 

Everyone laughs.

“Sorry.”

“It’s your turn anyway,” Alex says.

“Okay.” Winn thinks for a second. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

“Seriously dude.” Maggie says.

“I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Everyone takes a shot.

“You’re turn, James.” Alex says as Maggie refills the shot glasses.

“Uh…never have I ever… sent a nude.”

“Now we’re talking!” Winn yelps.

Lena and Alex drinks.

“Wow, Alex Danvers sends nudes! I expected Lena, but Alex?” The dark redhead shrugs and winks at Maggie.

“I love how you expected me to send them.” Lena says.

“You and Kara seem like you’re in to that type of shit.”

Kara looks over at Lucy. “Seriously?!”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders. “Sorry.”

“Alex, it’s your turn.” James says.

“Okay. Never have I ever been walked in on while having sex.”

“Oh you asshole.” Kara says.

Kara and Lena drink.

“It was a low blow, but it had to be done. Mags?”

“Never have I ever been with a guy.”

Everyone except Lucy drinks.

“You’re turn, Little Danvers.”

“Never have I ever woken up to someone going down on me.”

Maggie is the only one that drinks.

Everyone gasped. “Alex, you rascal you!” Winn says.

Alex shrugs. “What can I say? I get hungry in the morning.”

Lucy and Kara’s jaws drop. “Wow. Go head, babe.” Kara says, looking over at Lena.

“Never have I ever…watched porn.”

Winn, James, and Maggie drink.

“Mags?” Alex looks over at her girlfriend with a questioning look.

“I was a curious middle schooler.” Everyone laughs.

They play another round of never have I ever and Kara became even more aroused by how many dirty things Lena drank to. 

“You got a freaky girl, Danvers.” Lucy whispered once Lena went to the bathroom.

“Lucky me.” Kara says and everyone laughs.

Around midnight, the gang was completely wasted and definitely ate Eliza out a house and home. Once two a.m. came around Alex and Maggie was passed out next to each other on the two seater couch. Kara and Lena were on the long sectional. Kara was up sipping on some water so she won’t be as hungover tomorrow morning. She didn’t fall asleep until a little after two thirty. Winn, James, and Lucy were sprawled over the floor and knocked out.

_Best sleepover ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an early chapter and it's over 5000 words?! I need to stop spoiling you guys.

Kara blinks her eyes open and looks around the room. She has no clue what time it is, but it seems to be a little after sunrise; case in point of why Kara is up and not passed out like everybody else. She yawns and rubs her eyes. She looks down at Lena and grins. Her arm is around her waist and drool is slowly pooling on Kara’s shirt, but that’s okay. She thinks It’s cute when Lena drools. Kara slowly moves Lena’s arm -which her hand had a very tight grip on her shirt- and gets up. She tiptoes out the living room and goes to the bathroom. James is in there and cradling the toilet. 

“James!” Kara yells. She kicks his foot and nothing. “Hey!” She snaps a few times and James jumps awake.

“Huh?”

“Get out. I have to pee.”

James slowly but surely scrambles to his feet. He stumbles out the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Kara shakes her head as she pulls her pants down to pee. “That dude needs to learn how to handle his liquor.”

Kara comes back to the living room and walks to the kitchen after washing her hands. Alex is leaning over the kitchen island and picking stale chips out the only bowl that had food in it.

Kara is shocked to see her sister up. “Wow. I’m surprised that you’re up right now.” She sits down at one of the stools across from her half asleep and hungover sister.

“I don’t even know why I’m up right now.”

“And eating stale chips.” Kara points out.

Alex chuckles. “I’m hungry and the toaster’s too loud.” Her words slurred slightly.

Kara chuckled. “I’m not here to judge.”

Alex smiled. “Did you have fun yesterday?”

The blonde sighed. “Yeah.” Kara looks over at the living room and stares at Lena as she stretches before falling back to sleep.

“You could give in, you know?” 

Kara looks back at her sister. “That’s what she wants me to do.”

Alex quietly laughs. “How do you know it’s not affecting Lena too?”

“It’s Lena. Nothing affects her.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “She’s still human, Kara. And four weeks is a bit of stretch. Especially for you two. Remember the whole no sex for a week and then you had sex on prom night. Two days after Lena set the rule.”

“We’re eighteen. That’s basically adults.”

“That has nothing to do with what I just said, but you’re hungover so I’ll allow it.” Kara laughs. “I’m just saying.”

“What?”

“I know how you are. This is tearing you apart on the inside.”

“You have no idea.”

Alex dry heaves. “Ew. I literally just threw up in my mouth.”

Alex is right though. Kryptonian hormones are way more intense than of a human. On krypton if a woman wasn’t popping out babies they were making babies with their husbands. Kara was only thirteen when the explosion happened and pushed her into the phantom zone for over two decades. When she landed on Earth and still being that thirteen year old girl, she had to go through puberty and deal with being an actual hormonal teenager on a planet she never even heard of before her mom told her about it. It was hard for Kara when she first landed on Earth. She had to learn how to control her powers, dealing with coming to terms about being pansexual, - also not even knowing what pansexuality was before she did some research and say that yes, this was her. She is pansexual- and having hormones that were through the roof. It was a lot to take in for a thirteen year old kryptonian girl who felt like a huge outcast to her family, classmates, and random strangers on the street.

One day, she had to learn the hard way about dealing with sexual urges.

* * *

* * *

_It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in the Danvers home. Eliza was in her office going over reports, Jeremiah was mowing the lawn, Alex was talking on the phone with Vicki on the back porch, and Kara was laying on her bed in this new room that she shares with her new sister in a house that she shares with her new family. Kara was looking up at the ceiling because she felt…weird. Her body felt tingly all over. Like when a body part falls asleep and goes numb; that’s how Kara feels but it’s intense and more known down below her waist._

_She never felt like this before and is scared of what it means. She didn’t feel like this before going downstairs for something to eat a few minutes ago. She looked over at the TV and on the screen with whatever Alex was watching at the time was a girl and a guy vividly making out. Kara was enthralled by what was happening before her eyes. She couldn’t look away. Then the couple on the screen started doing other things and Kara’s eyes widened. The couple was having sex. Very steamy but PG sex that only lasts maybe less than a minute before cutting to a different scene; a more you can watch this with your parents scene. This seemed like an everyday thing to Alex since she didn’t seem too much surprised by what was happening in front of her, but this was so very new to Kara. She stood there in the kitchen and stared._

_Then Alex’s phone started ringing and Alex turned the TV off and stood up from the couch. She looked over at Kara. “What are you looking at?”_

_Kara snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and looked at the brunette. “N-nothing.”_

_“Get lost then, creep.” Alex nodded toward the stairs before putting her phone to her ear and walking outside to the backyard with an eye roll. Kara was used to Alex calling her names so being called a creep didn’t faze her. Mostly because she didn’t know what Alex meant by calling her a creep._

_Now here she is, laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling trying to make the tingly feeling go away. But she didn’t know how or even what the feeling was or how to get rid of it. She sighs. **“Stupid movie.”** She mumbles in Kryptonese. She taps her fingers rhythmically on her stomach before looking down at herself. She takes a deep breath and looks over at the bedroom door, which is wide open and Eliza’s office is right down the hall. She could go to the bathroom and release whatever she’s feeling. Maybe she has to pee?_

_“Yeah.” Kara gets up and walks to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and waited exactly five minutes. “Come on.” She rolled her eyes as she stood. Her legs were a little sore but she managed. She pulled her pants up and left the bathroom. Okay, she doesn’t have to pee. So why does she feel this way? She laid back down on her bed and just went for it. She put her hand in her pants and gasped. “Why is it wet?” She swiftly took her hand out her pants in fear. The palm of her hand touched a certain area and it felt good for the second her hand glided across it. She looked over at the door it was open but Eliza seemed distracted enough in her office to not leave for a while. Alex was still on the back porch talking on the phone. Her heart was racing for some reason but it wasn’t the time for that._

_Kara put her hand back in her pants and tried to find that spot again. She probed and prodded around like a doctor giving a colonoscopy until… **woah.** Kara found the spot. She moved her finger up and down on this mysterious spot that sent shockwaves to the tips of her toes. She moaned when she rubbed in just the right spot. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moved her finger a little faster. She was so wet and it was so slippery down there. Kara has never experienced this type of pleasure before. It was exhilarating,_

_“Uh…Kara?” A voice from the doorway had said._

_Kara snapped her eyes open. She yanked her hand out her pants and curled up into a ball in embarrassment as Eliza stares at her from the doorway. Kara flinched as she came closer to the bed._

_“Hey, you aren’t in trouble.” Eliza sweetly said, but Kara still felt like she was about to be sent away. “Can I sit with you?” Kara mutedly nodded. Eliza sat down and grinned at the scared blonde. “I know you’re scared, but what you were doing is completely normal for girls your age.”_

_Kara relaxed a little. “It is?”_

_Eliza nods. “Mhm. I’m guessing you never masturbated before?”_

_“Mastur-ba…ted.” Kara repeated; trying to get accustomed to English words._

_“Yes.”_

_“Is it bad?”_

_Eliza shakes her head. “No, of course not. What you were doing was completely normal.” Eliza looks around the room before speaking again. “Did it feel good?”_

_“Yes.” Kara bluntly said._

_Eliza raises her eyebrows. “Okay, would you like to learn more of why it felt good?”_

_“Yes.” Kara said, clearly very intrigued._

_Then Eliza gave Kara the full playbook of sex. How it works. How masturbation works. What it means to lose your virginity. What a virginity is. All of it. Eliza educated Kara for several minutes until Kara understood and became the sex fanatic she is today._

* * *

* * *

“I just don’t want Lena to win.” Kara says.

“What are the stakes?”

“If I win, I get to do whatever I want to Lena.” 

Alex dry heaves again. “Sorry, please continue.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “If Lena wins, I have to do everything she says for a whole day.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“You definitely don’t know Lena.”

Alex chuckles. “She might surprise you.” Kara sighs and puts her head down on the counter as Maggie wakes up from the couch. She stumbles to her feet and walks to the kitchen. “Good morning, gorgeous.”

Maggie smiles. “Hey.” She says with a gravelly voice that shouldn’t sound so attractive to Alex. She goes to the fridge and hands Maggie a bottle of water. “Thank you.” She takes a generous sip before pointing at Kara. “What’s going on, Little Danvers? Other than being hungover.”

“Should I give in?” Kara asked lifting her head up and looking at Maggie.

Maggie chuckles. “Ask me after I’ve had some Advil and a nap.”

Kara laughs. “That bad, huh?”

“We did play like three rounds of never have I ever.”

“And you and Winn had a drinking contest.” Alex says.

“Did we really?”

“Yeah. Who could drink a whole bottle of whiskey the fastest? It was quite entertaining.” Kara replies.

“Who won?”

Kara shrugged. “Dunno.”

“It might’ve been a tie.” Alex said. Maggie chuckles. Alex looks around the kitchen. “Shit. I don’t want to clean this.”

“I’ll help.” Kara said.

“Me too.” Maggie chimed in.

“And Lena?” The dark redhead asked.

Kara shrugged. “Why not? It can be just like old times.” The girls laugh.

* * *

* * *

Everyone was up and kinda running; well, more like sluggishly walking by noon. Eliza called Alex and told her she would be home soon. That was cue to start cleaning. Winn and James had to get home because James had to get to Catco three hours ago. Winn left his address for J’onn and the boys left with swift hugs and goodbyes. Lucy left shortly after them because she needed to shower and get ready for her not lunch date with Vasquez.

 _“It is not a date, Al.”_ She had said.

That just left Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena.

“I feel like Lucy just leaves because she doesn’t want to help.” Maggie says as she opens a second trash bag.

“Ah Jesus, Mags.” Lena complains at the loud thrashing sound of the trash bag opening.

“Oh sorry, Lena.”

“I’ll get you some medicine for your headache.” Kara says. She goes to the bathroom and comes back with some medicine faster than anyone in the room could blink. “Here.” 

“Thank you, baby. You’re too good to me.” Lena pops the pills in her mouth and takes a mouthful of water with them. Kara kisses her on the forehead before going back to sweeping up all the fallen chips that were on the floor.

“You two are literally the cutest.” Alex says from the sink. Lena smiles and Kara blushes and tries to fumble with glasses before realizing that they aren’t on her face. Lena loves when she does that. It goofy but oh so cute.

The girls don’t get finished cleaning until a little after one thirty. Just when they settled on the couch, Eliza came tumbling in the house.

“Christ, it’s cold out there!” Eliza closes the door and smiles at the girls in the living room.

“Hey mom!” Alex and Kara say in unison.

“Why hello, my dearies.” She takes off her jacket and hangs it on the coat rack before walking to the kitchen. “I’m impressed.” The dishes are cleaned, the floor is swept, and the alcohol cabinet isn’t completely empty. “Good job, Alexandra.”

Alex smiled. “Thanks mom.”

Maggie’s phone vibrates in her pocket. She digs it out and answers the phone.

“Hey mom.”

_“Mags come home. I need to talk to you.”_

“Is everything okay?”

_“Yes, everything is fine. I just need to tell you something.”_

“Okay. I’m on my way.” She hangs up and looks over at Alex. “I have to go.”

“Okay.” Maggie stands and starts to walk away but Alex grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss that was a little too passionate to be had in front of your mother. Kara clears her throat and Alex backs away. “Can I come over later?”

Maggie smirked. “Yes ma’am.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Get out of here.” Maggie swiftly kissed Alex on the forehead before standing straight up.

“I love you.”

“Love you.”

She waves to Kara and Lena, grabs her helmet from the coat rack, says a swift bye to Eliza, and then leaves. Alex instantly feels empty without Maggie but doesn’t show it. Kara notices because of course she does and squeezing her shoulder with a smile.

* * *

* * *

Maggie pulls into the parking lot and gets off her bike. She walks in the building and gets in the elevator. When she walked into her apartment, Luisa was watching TV with an unfinished sandwich sitting on a plate on the coffee table. “Hey mom.”

Luisa looks up from her phone. “Hey! How was the sleepover?!” She yells as Maggie walks to her room to put her helmet down and take some medicine for her raging headache.

“It was good.” Maggie says after taking a swig of water. She sits down next to her mom and smiles at her. Luisa was about to say something, but Maggie stops her. “Wait, can Alex come over later?”

Luisa chuckles. “Yes.”

“Cool. Okay, you can go.”

Luisa smiles. “I’m just gonna say it and I’ll understand if you’re upset.” Maggie gives her a questioning look. “I’m spending Christmas with Oscar.”

Maggie tenses her jaw. “You are leaving me on Christmas? We always spend Christmas together.”

Luisa sighs. “I know, but he is going through a lot right now.”

“And I’m not?!”

“Mags…he’s my brother.”

“And I’m your daughter!”

Luisa opened and closed her mouth a few times but words just wouldn’t come. She hates to leave Maggie, but Christmas is a touchy holiday for Oscar. Mia filed for a divorce a few days before Christmas and their mother had fallen ill a year later a week before Christmas.

“You know what, just forget it. Go to Blue Springs and spend Christmas with Oscar. He needs you way more than I do.” Maggie gets up and storms off.

“Maggie, wait! Please let me talk to you.” Maggie slams her bedroom door as Luisa stands up. She walks to the door and knocks. “Mags, please.”

“Go away.”

Luisa looks around before talking. “I’m sorry that I’m leaving.”

That sentence was met with silence until Maggie swings her door open. “Why do you always put him before me?” Tears well in Maggie’s eyes but they don’t fall.

“Oscar just has me. He doesn’t have anyone else. Ma is deceased, Mia left him, and his one and only daughter hates him. I’m all he’s got. Yes, I will spend some holidays with him, but don’t you ever think for one second that you aren’t the most important person to me. The love I have for you doesn’t even come close to Oscar. You are my daughter and I love you with everything I have and don’t you ever forget that.” 

Maggie lunges into Luisa’s arms for a bone crushing hug. Warm tears burn on her face as she squeezes her mother. “I love you too. Sorry that I overreacted.”

“You didn’t overreact.” Luisa kisses Maggie on the top of the head. “I love you, Margarita.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

* * *

Alex has showered and her headache was finally gone. She comes downstairs and sees J’onn and Eliza talking. “Hey J’onn.” The dark redhead said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hello Alex. I must’ve missed the party.” J’onn says, looking around at the empty house.

Alex chuckled. “You aren’t that far behind, Lena just left.”

“Ah. Where’s Kara?”

“She’s in the shower.” _Actually showering I hope._ “Winn left this for you.” Alex hands J’onn a small piece of paper with Winn’s address on it.

J’onn holds up the paper. “Thank you for this.”

Alex smiles. She rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. Eliza rolls her eyes at her. “I can feel your excitement. Please go.”

Alex rushes and kisses her mother on the cheek. “Thanks mom.” She runs upstairs to grab her keys and a jacket.

“She’s going to see Maggie.”

J’onn nods his head. “Oh. Them two are insufferable.”

“I know, but I don’t think I ever seen Alex so happy.” Alex comes back downstairs with a black leather jacket on and keys jangling in her hand. She was so close to leaving but Eliza stops her. “Um, I don’t think that’s the thickest jacket you have, young lady.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Mom!” She whines.

Eliza chuckles as she shakes her head. “Fine go, but if you get sick it’s your fault.” Alex rushes out the door. “Teenagers.”

* * *

* * *

Alex knocks on Maggie’s door and waits. “Hey Alex!” Luisa smiles at the dark redhead as she moves aside to let her in. “Maggie just got in the shower, but you can wait for her in her room, if you want.”

Alex grins. “Thanks Luisa.” Alex walks down the hallway and goes into Maggie’s room. She was going to sit down on her bed but the little knickknacks on Maggie’s desk caught her attention.

Luisa walks to the bathroom door and knocks. “Mags?” She creaks the door open.

“Yeah.” Maggie says from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Alex is waiting in your room for you.”

“Okay, thanks Lu.” 

“Mhm.” She closes the door and goes back into the living room. 

Alex pokes around on Maggie’s desk as the brunette walks in with a t-shirt and a towel wrapped around her waist. “Hey Danvers. Are you enjoying my bobble heads?” Alex turns around and all the breath leaves her lungs. Maggie with a black V-neck t-shirt, a towel around her waist to cover her nether regions, and her hair is dripping wet. What a fucking panty dropper. She acted on instinct and started to stalk towards Maggie. “Alex…” Maggie knows the look that Alex is sporting. Her eyes were darker than usual, her cheeks are flushed pink, and her bottom lip was caught between perfect teeth. It’s her ‘I wanna fuck’ look. 

Maggie bites her lower lip. She would meet Alex halfway, but the dark redhead is looking at her like she is an antelope and Alex is a lion that hasn’t eating in days and she just can’t find it in her brain to tell her legs to move. She steps to her and without any question, pulls Maggie into a lip bruising kiss. 

Maggie gasped and Alex’s tongue made home in her mouth. Fuck, this was hot. Why was this so hot? Alex backs them up and pushes Maggie up against her closed door. She takes off her jacket and kisses down Maggie's jawline. The brunette loves when she does that. She moves her hand under her shirt and twists and pulls at her nipple and Maggie is instantly a puddle against the door.

Maggie goes to touch Alex, but she caught her wrist with her other hand before she got the chance. “Ah, ah. No touching.” Alex whispers and it makes arousal trickle down Maggie’s inner thighs. Shit, this was really doing it for her. Alex taking control and taking what she wants. Alex puts Maggie’s arm above her head and holds her wrists with one hand as she tears Maggie’s towel away. She moves her free hand down and smirks at how wet Maggie is; she’s practically dripping. She nips at Maggie's ear lobe. “You’re so wet for me.” 

She inserts two fingers and Maggie’s legs almost give out at the intensity of this situation. She’s pinned to her bedroom door and her gorgeous girlfriend is fucking her hard with two fingers. “Oh, fuck!” She screams out when Alex curls her fingers and hits her g-spot just right.

“Do you like that?”

“Mhm.” Maggie moans and her eyes flutter shut as the dark redhead starts to thumb at her clit. “Fuck, Danvers!”

Alex fucks her harder and then she shakes her head. “You know, this just won’t do.”

Maggie opens her eyes. “What?” Alex winks at her as she slowly drops to her knees. Maggie groans. She knows what’s coming. Alex’s sinful tongue and then hopefully her soon after. Since she is so worked up already, approximately two, three minutes.

Maybe earlier than that because when Alex swirls her tongue around her clit, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she lets out a guttural moan that Luisa definitely heard. Alex sucks her clit into her mouth and Maggie was gone. “Fuck, Alex!” She runs her fingers through Alex’s hair and pulls with just the right amount of pressure that makes Alex so much wetter.

The dark redhead smirked. She loved hearing Maggie scream her name. She removed her fingers and pushed her tongue inside. Maggie's eyes snapped open as Alex’s tongue flicked, poked, licked inside of her. “Oh my god!” Alex Danvers is tongue fucking her up against her bedroom door. Holy shit. “I’m so close, baby.”

Alex moved her hand and rubbed ferociously at Maggie’s clit. She looked up at Maggie and she knew what Alex meant just by that snippet of eye contact: “cum for me, Mags.” And that’s exactly what Maggie did when Alex curled her tongue up. “Oh, FUCK!” 

Maggie tensed and was cumming in Alex's mouth. She slowed her hand and started to kiss at Maggie’s still trembling thighs as Maggie came back from her mind blowing orgasm. 

Luisa shakes her head from the living room. “It hasn’t even been ten minutes.”

Maggie looks down at Alex once she remembers how to breathe and runs her fingers through her now damp hair. “Fuck.” She sighs as Alex stands up. “Where did that come from?”

Alex shrugs. “You look hot with your hair wet.” She wipes her chin and goes to sit down on Maggie’s bed.

Maggie smirked. She takes her shirt off and walks over to Alex; straddling her lap. Alex’s hands instantly go to grip Maggie’s thighs; giving her ass an experimented squeeze. “And you…”

“What about me?”

Maggie shakes her head, completely forgetting where she was going with her sentence. “You’re just so hot.” 

Alex smiled. “You think so?”

“Mhm. And I think it’s time for me to rub that smile of your face.”

“I would love to see you try, Sawyer.” Maggie smirked as their lips met into a searing kiss.

* * *

* * *

J’onn knocked on Winn’s door and waited. This was a nice apartment complex. J’onn was impressed by James. Winn comes to the door with some baggy sweatpants on and no shirt. “J’onn?!” Winn covers himself with his arms in surprise at seeing his former chemistry teacher standing in front of him; who is absolutely not his pizza delivery.

J’onn chuckles. “Is this bad time?”

Winn shakes his head. “No. No, come in.” He steps aside and closes the door as J’onn walks in.

“This is a nice place.” J’onn says, looking around at the nicely furnished apartment.

“It’s all James. He has an eye for this type of stuff. Make yourself at home, I’ll go grab a shirt really quick.” Winn walks to the back toward the bedroom as J’onn sits down on a nice dark grey couch that sits with a sleek white coffee table in front of it. Winn comes back with a white t-shirt on and sits next to J’onn. “Okay, sorry about that. I thought you were the pizza delivery guy.”

J’onn laughs. “Sorry to disappoint. I’m just here to talk to you about the proposition I had for you yesterday.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You said you made suits?”

“Yes. I- well, I designed them.”

“Do you have any sketches here with you?”

Winn thinks for a second. “I might. Just a sec.” He gets up and walks to the back part of the apartment. He must’ve went into an office of some sort. He comes back with some graph paper in his hand. “Found them. These are from freshmen year.” Winn hands J’onn the papers as he sits back down on the couch. On the papers were all different types of super suits. Some were finished some weren’t. There were little notes about the types of fabrics and the places it would go. It was truly fascinating to J’onn.

“These are amazing, Winn.”

“Thank you.” Winn smiles.

“You have been doing this since you were a freshmen?” J’onn looks up from the graph paper.

“Some of my newer ones are still at my mom’s house in my room, but yeah pretty much.”

“Wow. So, I’m guessing you know about the DEO?”

Winn nods. “Yes, which is an awesome thing by the way.”

“Thanks. Here is something you might not know,” J’onn puts the papers on the coffee table and turns toward Winn. “Kara is going to start training to become a super.”

“No way!”

J’onn nods. “Yes, and we need someone to make her suit.”

Winn gasped. “And you want me?”

“If you would want that.”

Winn nods his head excitedly. “Yes! Yes, I would love to.”

J’onn smiles. “Great. You are the only person that is qualified and smart enough to do. And by the looks of it, you seem to know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah. I’m a huge nerd for this type of stuff.”

J’onn chuckles. “That’s great.” He stands up and puts his hand out. Winn follows and shakes his hand. “Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations, Mr. Schott.”

Winn looks at J’onn with wide eyes. “Cool.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Alex lay in bed, legs intertwined and feeling completely sated after four orgasms. Alex draws funny patterns on Maggie’s bare stomach as the sheets are just below her waist, showing the ‘V’ of her abdomen. Maggie lazily runs her fingers through Alex’s hair as she looks around the room; which is in a complete disarray. Maggie hasn’t unpacked yet so her bags are on the floor along with discarded clothes, her comforter is on the floor near her closet, -who knows how it got there- and pillows from her bed are all over the floor. They sure do make a mess when they have sex. Some of it is Maggie’s fault, but that’s not the point.

“Lu is leaving me alone on Christmas,” Maggie says; breaking the silence in the room.

“Where is she going?” Alex asked, sounding like she’s about to fall asleep but it’s just her post sex voice; which Maggie finds so adorable.

“Blue Springs to spend it with my dad.”

Alex raises her eyebrows and her finger stutters a bit on Maggie’s stomach. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you mad?”

Maggie shrugs. “I was when she first told me, but not really anymore.”

Alex kisses her on a spot just under her breast. “I’m proud of you, Mags.”

Maggie smiled. “I’m proud of you too.”

“For what?”

“Do I have to have a reason?”

Alex chuckled, but only to hide her blush. “Charmer.”

“You love it.”

Alex turns her head to look at Maggie. “I do and I love you.” They sweetly kiss.

“I love you too.”

Luisa knocks on the door and it startles the couple. “Mags?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m making dinner, do I need to make more for three?”

Maggie looks over at Alex and raises an eyebrow. “Sure, why not?” Alex says.

“Yes.”

“Awesome. Get dressed! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

“Thanks mom.” Luisa walks away from the door and into the kitchen. “I think she heard us.”

“Probably. You were a little ravenous.”

Maggie smirks. “What can I say? You bring the animal out in me.” Alex rolls her eyes as Maggie kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

* * *

**Kara: Tell mom I’m having dinner at Lena’s.  
Alex: Tell mom I’m having dinner at Maggie’s.**

Alex chuckles.

**Alex: I’ll just call her.**

**Kara: Good call.**

**Alex: You’re at Lena’s?**

**Kara: Yeah.**

**Alex: Was today the lucky day?**

Maggie pulls a shirt over her head and meets Alex in the living room. She smiles at her mom and walks over to Alex before sitting down next to her. She kisses her on the neck and puts her arm around her before looking at the TV and flipping through the channels. Alex turns from her phone for a proper kiss when Kara texts her back.

**Kara: Maybe.**

**Alex: Really??**

**Kara: No.  
** **Kara: Her tests results still haven’t come in.**  
**Kara: It almost happened but she pushed me away before I could even get in her pants.**  
**Kara: Literally.**

**Alex: Kara…**

**Kara: Sorry, but it’s true.**

“Dinner’s ready!” Luisa yells from the kitchen.

**Alex: It’ll cum, Kar.**

**Kara: Wow, you’re mature.**

**Alex: I love you too.**

Alex shoves her phone in her pocket and gets up to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate but Maggie stopped her. “I got it. Go sit.”

Alex smiled. “Seriously?”

“Yes, go sit.” Maggie says with a smile.

Alex grins. “Okay.” She goes to take a seat at the table. 

Luisa watches the ordeal from the dinner table that was just purchased from IKEA so her and Maggie could actually eat at a table and not from the couch. “You gonna make my plate too?”

Maggie looks back at her. “Nope.”

Luisa gasped. “Wow. Not even for your own mother.” She looks over at Alex. “Do you see the disrespect I have to deal with?” Alex laughs and Luisa stands up to make her own plate. 

Maggie makes her and Alex’s plate and walks to the table. “Here.” She puts the plate in front of Alex before placing a sweet chaste kiss to her lips.

“Thank you.”

They eat in silence until Luisa starts some conversation. “How’s Stanford, Alex?”

Alex looks up from stuffing her face. She covers her mouth as she speaks. “It’s good.” She garbles out. She swallows the last bits of food that was in her mouth. “It’s going good. I actually been asked to be a RA next year.”

“Really?” Maggie and Luisa both say.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’ll do it or not.”

“What? You have to do it.” Maggie says.

“You think I should?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s extra shit that you would have to do, but it would look so good on your record.”

“What Maggie said.” Luisa says.

Alex chuckles. “I have the application for it.”

“I’ll be there with you to fill it out.” Maggie suggests.

Alex smiled. “Thanks babe, but I’m not for sure yet.”

“Whatever you choose, I’ll be on your side. Hundred percent.”

Alex smiles at Maggie and thinks of how the hell did she get so lucky. She still can’t believe that it’s been a year and a month since she’s found the best thing that has ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Christmas!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Alex’s phone chimes from the nightstand. And then it does again. And again. Maggie stirs from behind Alex the third time it happens. She yawns and places a soft kiss to Alex’s neck. “Someone is texting you.” She whispers. The dark redhead groans in response. Her phone goes off again. “I think it’s important.” Alex stirs awake and grabs her phone in annoyance.

**Kara: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALEX!!!  
** **Kara: Why the hell didn’t you come home last night?**  
**Kara: Mom’s pissed that you didn’t.**  
**Kara: You should get home soon.**

Alex rolls her eyes as she looks down at her way too bright screen. “It’s just Kara.”

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asked in that sleepy voice that Alex loves so much.

“Yeah.”

**Alex: It’s five a.m.**

**Kara: Sorry to wake you, but mom is worried.**

**Alex: You know where I am.**

Alex’s phone started ringing.

“Really, Kar?”

“Get your butt home now!” Eliza barks into the phone.

Alex huffs in discomfort. “Mom, it’s five in the morning.”

“I don’t care.”

“Can I at least get a few mores hours?”

“You can.”

“Really?”

“Of course. In your own bed.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Come home, Alex. Now!” 

Alex sighs. “Okay, I’m coming.” Eliza hangs up and Alex throws her phone onto her pants that lay on the floor.

“You have to go?” Maggie asked.

Alex rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Maggie replies, sounding disappointed. Alex gets up and Maggie turns on her lamp so Alex could see what she was doing. 

“Thanks.” She grabs her pants and slides them up her legs. “And one of these days, I will sleep the whole night here and wake up with you at a more reasonable hour.”

Maggie chuckles. “I’m looking forward to it.” Alex continues to get dressed. She walks over to Maggie and kisses her.

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Alex smiled as she grabbed her jacket and shoes. “See you later?”

“Yeah, I have a surprise for you actually.”

“What is it?” Alex asked, intrigued.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I tell you.”

Alex sighed. “Fine.” She playfully rolls her eyes and walks out the room with the door shutting with a soft click behind her. Maggie turns her lamp off and rolls over and goes back to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Alex pulls into her driveway and gets out the car. She walks in the house and Eliza is standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a worried but angry look on her face. Alex closes and locks the door before turning back at her mother.

“Look, I can explain.”

“I’m not standing here because I want to. I’m just as tired as you are.”

Alex sighed. “After dinner, Maggie and I watched a movie,” _and then we had some really good sex and forgot all about the movie._ “We fell asleep after.”

“And you didn’t think to call me or Kara?”

“Kara was gone too.”

“But she came home!” Eliza yells.

“You knew where I was!”

“I get that, but an update would’ve been nice!”

Alex’s face falls a little. Eliza was right, she could’ve at least texted and said she wasn’t coming home or that she’ll be home the next day. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad. But don’t you ever have me worried about your whereabouts ever again. Do you understand?”

Alex nods. “Yes.”

Eliza nods her head toward the stairs. “Go get some sleep.” Alex nods and walks up the stairs. She goes into her room and Kara was sitting on her bed.

“I told you she was worried.” She says.

Alex rolls her eyes as she takes her jacket and shoes off; she would’ve took her jeans off too but she doesn’t have any underwear on. She then gets under her blankets and dozes off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

The dark redhead doesn’t wake up until a little after nine. She sits up and bends her knee; resting her elbow on it. She runs her fingers though her hair as Kara comes into the room with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Alex looks up at her. “Hi.”

“Here you go. It’s fresh out the pot.”

Alex takes the mug. “Thank you.”

Kara walks up to Alex and kisses her on top of the head. “Merry Christmas, Al.”

Alex smiles. “Merry Christmas.” She takes the first sip of her coffee and sighs.

“Did Maggie tell you something about a surprise?”

“Yeah, when I was leaving. She told you too?”

“And Lena. She texted me saying she’ll be over later to pick us up. Which means Lena has to come over.” Kara groans. It has been four weeks since the couple has had sex. They were so close last night but Lena stopped Kara right when the blonde was getting to her favorite part; unraveling the tie on the godforsaken emerald robe. That robe haunted Kara the first time she saw Lena wear it. It still gives her sexy nightmares some nights. She would wake up covered in a sheen layer of sweat and her underwear felt like she was wading through a deep kiddie pool.

Alex chuckles. “I know not having sex is killing you but she’s still your girlfriend.”

“I know. I’m of course happy to see her, but it’s just hard.”

“I get it.” Alex takes a sip of her coffee.

“What do you think the surprise is?”

“Dunno, but I’m so glad she thought of something because I didn’t get her a present.”

Kara shrugs. “I didn’t get Lena one either.” Alex laughs before finishing her coffee.

* * *

* * *

**_“Do you want this?” Maggie asked, standing near the edge of the bed with a harness strapped to her hips and their favorite dark blue dildo protruding from her._ **

**_It was one of their smaller ones and Alex noticed and she smiled in the inside. Maggie knows that the dark redhead is very tight. They had to find that out the hard way when they bought their first strap on and the dildo was at least nine inches; way bigger than the one Maggie has on right now. Alex thought she could handle it so they bought it and used it that night and the amount of times Alex hissed in pain while Maggie was barely moving was infinite. Maggie pulled out and suggested that she just goes down on Alex and of course she just couldn’t refuse an offer as good as that one. They couldn’t return the dildo because it was used, so Maggie took it to her apartment and well…used her money’s worth._ **

**_Alex’s wrist strain against the silk ties around her wrist. She loved doing this with Maggie. She always felt so safe and protected and seeing Maggie pushing her around and telling her what to do isn’t so bad either. “Yes, I want it.”_ **

**_“Beg me.” Maggie said in a harsh tone that made wetness trickle to the bed below her._ **

**_“Please Maggie. I need it, please.”_ **

**_“How bad do you need it?”_ **

**_“So bad. I’m aching for you.”_ **

**_Maggie smirked. “Good girl.” She crawls onto the bed and flips Alex over. “Get on your knees.” Alex sits up on her knees and Maggie slaps her ass. Alex moans at the delicious sting. “You’re dripping fo- MAGS!”_ ** __

_Maggie jumps up in her bed with a gasp. “Holy shit.” She whispered._

_“Margarita Elle Sawyer, if you don’t get your ass in this kitchen!”_

_Maggie takes a few deeps breaths and swallows the lust filled lump in her throat. She climbs out her bed and groans as she feels how wet she is. She puts on a shirt and some shorts and walks out her room. **These dreams are getting out of hand.** “What?” She walks in the kitchen and sees her mother making coffee._

_She turns around abruptly. “First of all, don’t ‘what’ me. Second of all, fix your tone.”_

_Maggie runs her fingers through her hair that was damp with sweat. “Sorry.” She sits down at her signature stool as Luisa puts a bagel on a plate and places it in front of her. “Aren’t you supposed to be driving to Blue Springs?”_

_“I’m leaving in a few. I just wanted to see you, but I’m guessing you’ve gone deaf.”_

_“I was sleeping.”_

_“I called over ten times.”_

_Maggie shrugged. “I didn’t hear you.”_

_Luisa looks at her daughter. “Mhm.” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Eat your breakfast.”_

_Maggie smiled. “Thank you.” Luisa hands her a mug of coffee._

_“What are you doing today?”_

_“I dunno.”_

_“It’s Christmas, Mags.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You can’t stay home for Christmas.”_

_Maggie looks up from her plate. “I wish I could say the same thing for you.”_

_Luisa rolls her eyes. “I thought we were going to act mature about this.”_

_“This is me being mature.”_

_“I’ll be gone for a few days. That’s it, but you have to do something today. You love Christmas.”_

_Maggie sighs as she takes the last bite of her bagel. “I’m taking Alex to an otter tank.”_

_“An otter tank? Like an aquarium?”_

_“Yeah…something like that. She loves otters. Since I didn’t get her a present, I still wanted to do something special for her.”_

_Luisa pouts. “Aww, that’s so sweet.” Maggie smiled._

_“I might invite her sister and her girlfriend, but I don’t know yet.”_

_“You should invite them! it’ll be like a double date thing.”_

_“That’s a good idea. Thanks, Lu.”_

_Luisa smiled. “Of course.” She checks the time on her watch. “I better go before morning traffic hits.” She walks to the door and puts her jacket on. She walks to Maggie and kisses her on the cheek. “I love you.”_

_“Love you.”_

_She walks back to the door and picks up her bag. She takes out a little box and hands it to Maggie. “Merry Christmas, Maggie.”_

_Maggie looks down at the box. “What’s this.”_

_“Open it.”_

_Maggie takes the wrapping paper of the box. She opens the box and smiles. “You got me a pin?”_

_“You can put it on one of your jackets. I know how much you love Harley bikes, so I got you a Harley Davidson logo pin.”_

_Maggie smiles; dimples out with all their glory. “I love it. Thank you.”_

_Luisa wraps her arms around Maggie. “You’re welcome.” She kisses her on the forehead. “I really do have to go.”_

_Maggie sighed. “Okay.”_

_“I’ll call you later.” She walks back to the door and picks up her bags after opening the door. “I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Luisa grins and just like that…she’s gone._

_Maggie finishes her coffee and picks up her phone._

_**Maggie: Hey, I have a little surprise for Christmas.  
Maggie: Can I pick you up later? Maybe around one?** _

_**Kara: Yes! I love surprises!** _

_**Maggie: Great.  
Maggie: See you soon.** _

_**Maggie: Hey Lena, I have a little surprise for Christmas.  
Maggie: Think you could be at the Danvers around one?** _

_**Lena: Yeah, I’ll be over there already anyway.** _

_**Maggie: Perfect.  
Maggie: See you soon.** _

_Maggie gets up from her stool and goes to the bathroom to shower._

* * *

* * *

Maggie pulls into the Danvers driveway and gets out the car. It feels a little weird driving a car when you’ve been riding a motorcycle for almost a year, but Maggie handled it with pride. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

Lena answers the door and smiles at the small brunette. “Hey!” They hug shortly and Maggie walks into the house.

“Hi.” They walk to the living room where Kara is stretched out on the couch. She looks up at Maggie and smiles.

“Hey Maggie!” She greets excitedly.

Maggie smiles at her. “Where’s Alex?”

“She’s in the shower.” Maggie nods and sits down on the on the other couch that Kara isn't splayed across; Lena sits down next to her.

“What’s the surprise?”

“The surprise is actually for Alex, but I chose to invite you guys too.”

Lena smiled. “That’s nice, but if you want a nice day with Alex Kara and I won’t be offended in any way.”

“Yeah, it is Christmas after all.” Kara says.

“No, it’s okay. I wanted to invite you guys.” Maggie shrugged. “My mom left for Blue Springs this morning, so I thought I could spend some time with you guys. A little couples outing for Christmas.”

“Your mom left you on Christmas?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. She’ll be back in a few days.”

“You have to have dinner with us tonight!” Kara suggests, sitting up abruptly.

“I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“Nonsense, Maggie. You’re always welcomed here.” Eliza says from the kitchen.

Maggie smiled. “Thank you, Eliza. I guess I could have dinner over here.”

“Yay!” Kara yells, excitedly.

“Kara, calm down.” Alex says coming down the stairs. She walks over to Maggie and kisses her on the cheek. “Hey you.”

“Hey.” Maggie looks at Alex for a second before looking away.

“What’s this surprise?”

Maggie smiled. “I’m glad you asked. I’m taking us to an otter tank for Christmas.”

Alex gasped. “No fucking way.”

“Language, Alexandra.”

“Sorry mom.” She looks back at Maggie. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I called the aquarium and they reserved a private room for us with some otters from one of the big tanks. We can even pick them up and stuff.”

Alex let out an even bigger gasp. “Shut up!”

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded.

“What the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Alex jumps up and everyone walks to the door.

“You all be careful!” Eliza yells as the door closes behind Kara.

* * *

* * *

“I can’t believe you did this, Mags.” Alex says from the passenger seat.

Maggie looks over at her quickly and shoots her a smirk. “I mean It is Christmas.”

Alex chuckles. “I’m so excited.” She cutely jumps up and down in her seat and claps. Maggie laughs.

“You’re so cute when you’re excited.” 

Alex smiles and looks down at her lap to try and hide her blush.

“How long can we be there for?” Lena asked from the back seat. Trying to distract herself from the warm strong grip on her upper thigh with conversation. 

Maggie shrugged. “As long as we want.” Alex grabs her hand from the gear shirt and intertwines their fingers in her lap. The brunette smiles.

“Until dinner. Duh.” Kara says.

Maggie laughs. “Yeah, until dinner.” She absentmindedly starts to run her thumb over Alex’s knuckles and Alex’s stomach flutters at how soft Maggie is being right now. They never get to do this when they ride on her bike. It isn’t new but it always feels so electric when Maggie touches her or looks at her with so much adoration and love in her eyes. It feels like its just her and Maggie in the car and everything else just dissipates out of existence.

**Kara: You’re staring.**

Alex blinks a few times as she reads Kara’s message. She didn’t even realize she was. She just will never get enough of how beautiful Maggie is. She closes her phone and starts to play with Maggie’s fingers that lay tangled in hers in her lap instead. Kara chuckles from the back of the car and Alex smiles to herself.

* * *

* * *

They pull up to the aquarium and Alex is basically vibrating with excitement when Maggie turns the car off.

“You ready, babe?” She asks, obviously knowing the answer to that question.

Alex nods enthusiastically. “Yes!” She unbuckles her seat belt and gets out the car. Everyone else flees the car after that and they walk into the aquarium hand in hand. They walk down long hallways and rooms filled with tanks of water. Some tanks were empty others were filled with coral reefs and little tiny yellow fish and other big colorful fish. The group admired the stingrays and black tip sharks as they walked through. Kara pointed excitedly at a rare pink fish in a big tank. Lena looked at her with so much love that Alex and Maggie could feel it circle around them. Kara stared at the fish swim for a good five minutes before the pink fish swam further away and behind the reef. They walked away and continued their journey to a back room. 

A man was standing outside the door with a crisp black suit on. “Welcome ladies.” He opened the door and they walked in. Inside the room was multiple wooden benches and a huge circular tank in the middle of the floor. It was open and the group of girls heard small mewling coming from the tank. He closed the door and stood in front of it; watching and making sure everything was going okay with the otters.

Maggie looked over at Alex. “Come on.” She took Alex’s hand and led her to the tank. They looked in the tank and the dark redhead gasped when a small brown furred otter came swimming toward them when they noticed they had guests.

“Oh my god.” She squealed. “Can we pick them up?” She asked the man by the door.

“Yes, you may. Let me grab some towels. Them critters will make your clothes soaked if you don’t have a towel.” He walked to the back and into a closet. He came out with four towels and handed one to each of them. Alex took her towel and unfolded it. “Okay, so you want to put your towel over your arms like this,” he opens his towel and lays it over his forearms. Everyone followed and he continued with instructions. “Then you bend over and pick him up like he’s a little baby. Okay?”

Alex nodded. She bent over and she placed her towel covered hands under the otters arms and picked him up. “Aww.” She wrapped the animal up in the towel like you would if you were cradling an infant. She removed one hand from the towel and started to pet the critter that was in her arms. Maggie watched her as Kara helped Lena pick up another otter that was in the tank. Alex looks up at her. “He’s so cute.”

“His name is Oliver.” The man said.

“Hi Oliver.” Alex says in this cute baby voice and it makes Maggie’s heart explode. She walks over to Maggie and they admire the tiny otter. 

“He’s adorable.” She kisses Alex on the side of the head before petting the otter on the head.

“You wanna feed them?” The man asked.

Alex looked up. “Can I?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” He walks away again and comes back into the room with a pail of clams. “You might want to put him back in the tank if you like that jacket.” He jokes. Alex chuckles and her and Lena put the otters back in the water. “Okay, all you have to do is drop the clam into the water and the otter will swim to it. The tank is clear so if he goes underwater for it just kneel down to see him eat.”

Alex nods. “Okay.” She grabs a clam from the pail and drops into the water right in front of Oliver. It floats down to the bottom and Alex gets her phone out as she kneels down. She records the otter eating the clam and it is the cutest thing. “Look at his little teeth!” Alex cooed. Maggie, Kara, and Lena kneel down as well and watch the otters eat. “This is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

They continue to feed the otters until Alex wants a picture. She picks up Olly again and everyone gathers around. They all smile in the first picture and then the second one Maggie kisses Alex on the cheek as she holds Olly and Kara kisses Lena on the cheek as she holds a female otter that was ironically named Maggie.

“What’s this one’s name?” Lena asked.

“That’s Maggie.” The mad said.

The girls laugh. “I love that!” Kara says.

“You have to take a picture with her.” Alex insists.

“All right.” Maggie grabs a towel and takes the otter from Lena. She smiles at the camera as the man takes a picture. 

“The two Maggie’s.” The man says. “Would you like these pictures printed?”

Alex nods. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” The girls put the otters back in the tank as the man walks out the room. 

“This has been the best day ever.” 

Maggie smiled. “I knew you would like it.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

Maggie shrugged. “Pure luck, I guess.” They share a sweet kiss and smile at each other.

“Okay, I think the otters is the only cuteness I can handle today.” Kara says.

Maggie and Alex look away from each other and giggle. The man comes back with pictures in his hand.

“Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie takes the pictures from him.

“The pictures have a cute border and caption on them too.”

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, I’m Ben. I take care of these little guys.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben.” Alex says. “Today was amazing. Thank you for allowing us to see them and hold them.”

“You can come back anytime.” He smiles.

They wave at Ben and leave the room. “Today has been perfect.” Alex says as they get back in the car.

“You’ve mentioned.” Kara said from the back.

Alex rolls her eyes at her. “I’m just so happy.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Al.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie pulls into the driveway and everyone gets out and walks into the house. Eliza is setting the table and looks up as the girls walk into the house.

“How was the otters?”

“They were so cute! I have pictures.” Alex excitedly hops over to her mother as Kara closes the door.

“ ‘Maggie & Maggie’?”

“Yeah, the otter’s name was Maggie.” 

“They are so cute.”

“I know right!”

“Is dinner ready? I’m starving.” Kara says.

Eliza laughs. “Yes. Dinner is done. Come and sit.”

They sit down at the table and enjoy a great family Christmas feast. They talk about their day and the otters. Maggie tells how Luisa got her a Harley Davidson pin and Alex insisted that she sees it. Lena tells that her test results come in a few days and Kara celebrates internally about finally getting some.

Eliza looks around the table at the young women her daughters have turned into as they tell childhood stories and the young women that make them just so happy; which makes her happy that her favorite girls are happy.

She smiles.

_Best Christmas ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas in August!!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter literally a few hours ago. 
> 
> Enjoy this early update. :)

After dinner gets cleaned up and food gets put away, Maggie grabs her jacket and keys; preparing to leave. Lena left a few minutes ago. Her mother called her telling to come home for something. Maggie was walking to the door when Kara stopped her.

“Wait!”

Maggie turns around and smiles at the chipper blonde. “What’s up?”

“I mean you could stay. It’s late, y’know.”

Maggie chuckles. “It’s only eight.”

Kara shrugged. “I know. I just…I wouldn’t want you to be in an empty home on Christmas.”

Alex comes from the kitchen shaking her head. “What Kara is trying to say is that she wants you to stay over.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m a terrible wing woman.”

Alex laughs. “You can’t be a wing woman if we are already dating.”

Maggie shakes her head at the sisterly banter. “If you wanted me to stay over, you could’ve just asked me, Danvers.” Alex shrugged and smiled at her girlfriend. “Yes, I will stay over.” Alex smiled and kissed Maggie.

“Mom, can Maggie stay over?” Kara asked since Alex’s mouth was occupied.

“Yes, of course, but she’s sleeping down here.”

Alex backs away at that and looks at her mother as she walks out the kitchen. “On the couch?”

“Yes, on the couch.”

“Why can’t she sleep upstairs with me and Kara?”

“From the way you were sucking each other’s faces just a second ago, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you two to be sleeping in the same bed.”

“I could sleep on the floor.” Maggie suggests.

“The couch is way more comfortable.” Eliza states.

“Yeah, I’ve slept on it multiple times.” Kara adds. Alex gives her the death glare of ‘not helping’. Kara looks down at her feet and nibbles at her lower lip.

“See? It’s confirmed comfortable. I’ll grab some blankets and a pillow for you.”

“Mom, are you serious right now?” Alex asked, clearly annoyed that her mom doesn’t trust that she can keep her hands to herself.

“It’s just one night Alexandra, and you acting like this is proving my point.” Alex rolls her eyes and Eliza walks upstairs to the linen closet to get a blanket.

“Come on, I’ll get you something to sleep in.” The girls walk up the stairs and to their room. Alex goes into her dresser since Eliza ordered her and Kara to unpack the second they walked in the house. She grabs some sweatpants and hands them to Maggie.

“Thanks.” Maggie takes off her jacket and shoes before going to the bathroom.

“This is so not fair.” Alex whispers.

Kara looks back at her as she pulls her blankets back on her bed. “It’s just one night, Al.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “If Lena were here, she would be able to sleep up here with you.”

“I doubt that. She actually walked in on us remember?”

“She never walked in on me and Maggie, so I don’t get the big deal.”

Kara shrugged. “This is mom we’re talking about, everything’s a big deal.”

Alex laughs as Maggie comes back into the room with Alex’s sweatpants on the black t-shirt she’s been wearing all day. She sits down on Alex’s bed.

“It sucks you have to sleep downstairs.” Alex says.

“It’s cool. I’ll be all right.”

Eliza comes into the room with a big baby blue comforter. “Here you are, dear.”

“Thank you.” She takes the comforter and Alex gives her a pillow.

“Well, downstairs and off to bed you go.”

“Mom it’s eight thirty.” Alex says.

“I know, but I want to make sure she actually goes downstairs.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Is all of this really necessary? You’re acting like I’m a sex fiend or something.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Kara is in the room with us. It’s not like I’ll do anything.”

“You are saying all of these things and assuming that I don’t trust you.”

“Because you don’t! Obviously!”

“Alexandra, just calm down, okay? I’m not doing this to attack you.”

Alex rolls her eyes again and folds her arms over her chest. Maggie stands up. “Babe, it’s cool. I’ll just go downstairs.”

“Can we at least watch a movie or something?” Kara asked, trying to ease some of the anger that was practically emanating from the dark redhead.

Eliza looks over at her daughter before nodding. “Yes, but one movie.”

“One movie. Thanks mom.” Eliza eyes Alex before walking out the room.

“Is she always like this?” Maggie quietly asked as they walked down the stairs.

“Sometimes it’s worse.” Alex answers. They sit down on the long sectional as Kara turns the TV on for them to find a movie.

* * *

* * *

Winn sits at his desk hunched over graph paper in the office of him and James’ apartment. He’s scribbling viciously and mumbling incoherent mess when James knocks on the door frame.

“How’s it going in here?”

Winn looks up at his boyfriend and drops his pencil. “Okay. I don’t think I’m ready for J’onn to see them though.”

James looks down at the paper with its different variation of suits in progress. “These look cool, babe. J’onn is gonna like ‘em.”

Winn told James about J’onn wanting him to draw suits for Kara literally the second J’onn left. He pulled his phone out and spewed all of the good news to James. He was shocked that Winn got a job of some sort and that Kara is training to become a super. Winn also told him that he has two weeks to give J’onn an update about the suits.

For Winn that meant two weeks of drawing.

Sketching.

Not sleeping.

Not eating.

Not showering.

And instant panic every time his phone rings.

“Are you sure he’s gonna like them?”

“Yes, I’m positive. Come on, take a break and watch a movie with me.”

“But I have to get this done by tomorrow.”

“Baby, It’s Christmas and you have been cooped up in this office for days. A little break won’t hurt.” James sniffs and makes a face. “A shower won’t hurt either.”

Winn rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Yes! Shower or movie first?”

Winn lifts up his arm and sniffs his armpit. He makes a face of utter disgust at how rank he is. “Definitely shower first.”

James laughs. “Want me to join you?”

“If you do I won’t get clean.”

James chuckles. “Okay fine. I’ll find a movie and you take a shower.”

Winn stands up and kisses James on the cheek. “I’ll be out in maybe ten minutes.”

“See you in ten minutes.”

Winn smiles and walks out the office and toward the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

_Lena walks into her house and calls for her mom. “Mom!”_

_“I’m in the kitchen!” Lillian calls back. Lena walks down the hall and sees her mom sitting at the kitchen table and looking down at an envelope in front of her._

_“Mom?”_

_Lillian looks up. “Look what came in the mail today.”_

_Lena smiles and drops her keys on the table before picking up the envelope. She rips it open and pulls out the papers. She reads and smiles._

_**Dear Ms. Lena Luthor,** _

_**We here at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology have looked over your three exams for acceptance into our Master’s Degree programs.** _

_**I’m writing this to gladly tell you that you have been chosen and accepted into our programs. Your scores on your exams were phenomenal and we can’t wait to have you in class next semester.** _

_**The next few pages are your new schedule, certain time slots for those classes for tutoring or professor meetings, etc., and your exam results.** _

_**Congratulations, Ms. Luthor.** _

__**_Sincerely,_  
** **_Bob Johnson._**  
**_Massachusetts Institute of Technology._**

_Lena starts jumping up and down in excitement as she finishes reading. Her mother smiles at her._

_“Does this mean you got in?”_

_Lena nods. “Yes! Yes, I got in!”_

_Lillian gets up and hugs her daughter. “I’m so proud of you, Lena.” She kisses her on the forehead before parting away. She wipes the lipstick of her forehead and smiles at her daughter._

_“Thank you, mom.” Lena smiled. Of all the times her mother has said she was proud of her was because she did something she ordered her to do. But now she can hear the genuine praise in her mother’s voice. She is really proud of her and it makes her heart glow just a little brighter and make her more excited about the future._

_“I have to call Kara!” She swiftly kisses her mom on the cheek before running toward the stairs._

* * *

* * *

“Hey babe.” Kara says once she answers the phone.

“Just watching a movie with Maggie and Alex. What are you doing?”

“Okay, what is it?”

_“I got in.”_

Kara gasped and Alex and Maggie looked over at her with concern. “No way! Seriously?”

_“Yeah. The letter just came in the mail.”_

“Oh my god! Congratulations, Lee!”

_“Thank you, love.”_

“What’s happening?” Alex asked.

“Lena got into her Master’s classes.”

Alex gasped. “Oh my god. That’s great!”

“That’s awesome!” Maggie says.

“When does your new classes start?” Kara asks.

_“Next semester.”_

“I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Lena smiles.

“Now I can tell everyone that I’m dating a genius.”

Lena chuckles.

_“You’re such a dork.”_

“You love it.”

_“Yeah I do.”_

They say their goodbyes and then Kara hangs up. Alex is giving her a look.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You know what this means right?”

“What?”

“You guys get to bone.” Maggie bluntly says before shoving popcorn in her mouth.

Kara smiles. “Merry Christmas to me.” The girls laugh as Kara presses play on the movie.

* * *

* * *

Winn walks out the bedroom with fresh clothes and joins James on the couch.

“How was your shower?” He asked.

“It was nice.”

“Good.” James kisses him on the cheek before turning his attention to the TV. Winn lays down and puts his head in James’ lap. “You want me to check you for lice?”

“Ew. No.”

James chuckles and brings his hand up to scratch at Winn’s scalp; that was happily lice free. 

“How do you feel about all of this?” Winn asked after a comfortable silence of them watching a movie.

“Feel about what?” 

“This whole me working for J’onn thing.”

“You aren’t technically working for him.”

“But what if I do.”

“Then I will be crazy proud of you.”

“But I know that you wanted us to work at Catco together.”

“That can still happen. I’ve talked to Cat.”

Winn turns over on his back and James looks down at him. “You have?”

He nods. “Yeah. A few days after you helped with the hack, she asked what your name was and I told her and she gave me a ‘hmm’.”

“What does that mean?”

James shrugs. “I don’t know, but it has to be a good thing. You were the only one that could figure out the encryptions and stuff.”

Winn smiled. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing? It was incredible.” James leans down and kisses him. Winn deepens the kiss and maneuvers himself into James’ lap; straddling him. James grabs his ass and Winn started to grind into him. He actually liked the movie they were watching and wanted to do this just to tease James, but then Winn felt James’s growing erection in his ironically grey sweatpants. 

The movie could wait.

* * *

* * *

The one movie Alex, Maggie, and Kara were supposed to watch turned into three. The last movie ended around midnight and Kara was asleep while leaning her head against Maggie’s shoulder as the ending credits roll on the TV screen.

Alex looks over and chuckles. “I have to take a picture of this.” She whispers. Maggie shakes her head at her as the dark redhead gets up and snaps a photo of the moment. “Cute.” She smiles and sits back down. “We should get to bed though.”

“Yeah, you should. It’s late.” Maggie replies.

Alex smiles at her before poking Kara in the side. The blonde jerks awake.

She groans. “I hate when you do that.”

“That’s why I do it.” Alex grins. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Kara stands up and walks toward the stairs. Alex kisses Maggie goodnight before following behind Kara up the stairs. Maggie watches her with lustful eyes until she disappears.

She turns the TV off and gets under her blanket. She lays on her back and looks up at the ceiling fan above the coffee table. She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.

The brunette tosses and turns for hours, but it’s only been like twenty minutes. She can’t sleep. She can’t. Not like this. She either has a thousand pillows or the warm body of Alex and it’s a little scary being downstairs all alone. She sighs and gives up with trying to get to sleep. Her phone vibrates from the coffee tale. She looks over and reaches to grab it.

**Alex: Can’t sleep?**

**Maggie: How did you know?**

**Alex: Kara can hear you shuffling around and your heartbeat.  
Alex: She got worried.**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: It’s kinda creepy down here.**

**Alex: I could come and keep you company.**

**Maggie: And get on your mom’s bad side? No thanks.**

Alex rolls her eyes.

**Alex: She won’t find out. And it’s Christmas.**

**Maggie: Alex…**

Alex can hear the warning in Maggie’s tone even from the text. She sighs. _I guess I’m not getting any for Christmas._ (even though the day is literally over.)

**Alex: Fine. I’ll stay up here.**

**Maggie: Good girl.**

Alex’s eyes widen at that text.

**Alex: NO! Don’t call me that.**

**Maggie: Why not?**

**Alex: Because…**

**Maggie: Does it make you think of naughty things?**

**Alex: Maybe…**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: Good night, Danvers.**

She puts her phone back down on the coffee table and gets comfortable enough to try and sleep.

* * *

* * *

Alex lays in her bed; restless. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand and huffs at the time: _1:45am._

Now she can’t sleep and Maggie calling her that name isn’t helping when she needs to be counting sheep and not how many times Maggie could make her cum on that couch before Kara notices her rushing heartbeat. _Maybe I just need some water._ She climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom because she can’t trust herself to walk past Maggie and not inflict on the actions she’s thinking about. She walks to the bathroom and closes the door; turning on the light before turning on the water. She looks at herself in the mirror. The dark circles around her eyes and the bags under them are showing that she is clearly tired, but her brain is showing that she clearly needs to be fucked before even thinking about sleeping. 

She drinks from the tap, which is gross, but she powers through. Alex then stands back up after taking a few gulps of cold water and wipes her mouth. She turns off the water before turning off the light and leaving the bathroom. While walking back to her room, she looks at the steps and nibbles at her lower lip in thought.

_Is it a good idea to go downstairs? No._

_Are you gonna do it anyway because it’s almost two in the morning and you're horny and can’t sleep? Yes._

She licks her lips and tip toes to the steps. She stops midway and can see Maggie kind of; all thanks to the back porch light and the moon. She’s asleep…obviously. She’s laying on her back and her left arm is behind her head. The comforter is riding low on her waist and Alex can some what see the sliver of skin from where her shirt has ridden up a bit. Alex wants to run her tongue over that spot so badly, but she stops herself because she can’t just have her way with Maggie while she’s sleeping. Well, she did it before, but that situation was different. She was guilty about something that wasn’t entirely her fault. Now she is just a horny teenager that needs to get off while her sister isn’t sleeping across from her.

Maggie shifts and lets out a groan from the couch and of course it sounds like a sexual groan to Alex. She walks all the way down the stairs and toward the couch. She stands at the end of the couch near Maggie’s covered feet. “Mags?,” she whispered. Maggie didn’t answer. Alex nibbles at her lower lip again. “Are you awake?” She quietly asked. She smiled. “I’m really doing this.” She slowly moves the blanket up and crawls under the comforter in between the brunette’s legs. She pulls down her sweatpants and boyshorts in one swipe. She runs her finger through her folds and smiles when she feels that they are a little slick. “Someone’s having a fun dream.” She rubs more until she can feel Maggie grow wetter. Even in her sleep and out of instinct, Maggie spreads her legs farther apart and Alex smirks. Her clit grows swollen and needy under her fingertip and Alex licks her bottom lip. 

She moves her head down and runs her tongue through Maggie’s slick sex. The brunette lets out a breathy moan above her. She spreads Maggie with her other hand and flicks at her clit slowly; not much to wake up the brunette, but enough for her to feel it in her sleepy haze. The taste is intoxicating that Alex gets a little carried away. She brings her hand up and under Maggie’s shirt. She rubs at Maggie’s nipple through her sports bra until it pebbles under her touch. Alex moans and accidentally sucks Maggie’s clit into her mouth.

She didn’t mean to do that. She wanted to tease Maggie a little longer, but too late for that now. Maggie stirs with a moan loud enough to be heard by a kryptonian with super hearing. She blinks her eyes opens and looks at the lump bobbing under the blanket. She must still be dreaming. 

“Danvers…what the hell are do- uhn _fuck!_ ” 

Alex pushes two fingers inside her girlfriend as she does a certain thing with her tongue on Maggie’s clit that has her screaming Alex’s name to the heavens. She pushes up Maggie’s shirt and drags her nails down her stomach; which she just found out recently, Maggie’s loves that. Alex curls her fingers up and fucks Maggie harder. Maggie cums with a broken stifled moan.

Alex sucks her fingers as she comes up from under the comforter. Maggie’s breathing is coming in harsh puffs and Alex smiles down at her. “Hi.” She says innocently after wiping her chin.

Maggie lets out a breathy chuckle. “I thought I told you to stay upstairs.”

Alex shrugs. “I was thirsty.”

Maggie laughs and shakes her head. “You are something else.”

Alex bit her lip. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Come here and find out.” Alex bends down and kisses Maggie.

Alex didn’t get back upstairs until a little after three in the morning…

* * *

* * *

Alex groans when her phone makes a ding from her night stand. She groggily reaches for her phone and reads the messages.

**Maggie: Hey babe. I had to go. The bonsai isn’t gonna water itself.  
** **Maggie: Last night was fun ;)**  
**Maggie: I’ll call you later. Love you.**

At least she didn’t write her a note this time. She types her message back as Kara comes into the room.

**Alex: Love you too.**

She seems surprised to see her sister up. “You’re up early.”

Alex looks at the time on her phone screen. “It’s nine. I usually wake up around this time.”

“I know, but I thought you would need a couple more z’s after last night.”

Alex blushes and her eyes widen. She flops back down on her bed and puts a pillow over her face. “Did you hear anything?”

Kara chuckles. “No, - well, I did but I stopped listening and went to sleep. And I heard you leave the room.” Alex groans loudly into the pillow. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Hey, you heard me in the shower. Let’s just call it even.”

Alex removes the pillow from her face and looks at her sister. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter SUPERCORP finally have sex.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	37. PLEASE READ!!

Hey again!

Just a disclaimer I am fine just a little stressed. I started my senior year a few days ago and I’m trying to get back to the hang of things and on top of that my writers block has been insane. 

So, I won’t be updating for a couple more days. But it’s nothing bad. I’m fine I’m just trying to get back to the swing of writing while in school since I didn’t have to do it for three months.

I will be updating consecutively again very soon. I just need to get my head back into school and writing mode and not just writing while on summer break, you what I mean?

I hope you have an amazing weekend! 

xNyjahDanvers111x


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!
> 
> **TW: HOMOPHOBIA and BIPHOBIA**
> 
>  
> 
> **There is a part in the chapter that mentions homophobia and biphobia.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you wish to not read that please skip where it says: "Spill." "Well..."**  
>  **You can continue reading where it says: "Sam really said that?" Alex asked before taking a bite of her burger."**

_Alex removes the pillow from her face and looks at her sister. “Fine.”_

Kara leaves the room with a chuckle and Alex climbs out a bed and goes to the bathroom. “Good morning mom.” The blonde walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl from a cabinet.

“Good morning dear.” Eliza was beginning to fold the comforter Maggie slept in last night and something fell from it once she picked it up. She looks at the fabric with a confused look as it lays on the floor. She picks it up and Kara chokes on her orange juice. Eliza is holding Alex’s underwear in her hands. She smiles and looks up at Kara. “Well, this should be fun.”

Kara clears her throat. “If you say so.” She looks at her mom; worried about what she is going to do next.

“Alexandra?!” The older blonde calls.

Alex comes out the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. “Yeah mom!”

“Can you come here for just a moment?!” 

“Yeah.” Alex walks back into the bathroom and spits. She gargles some mouthwash before spitting it out and walking out the bathroom. She walks downstairs and into the living room. She looks over at Kara, who is giving her a terrified look. The dark redhead looks back over at her mom. “What’s up?”

Eliza holds up the garment in her hands like her fingers were clothespins on a clothes line. “Are these yours?”

Alex’s jaw dropped and her face turned as red as a tomato. “Uh-,” she was speechless. Her mom just found her underwear in the living room. What do you say to that? Admit that the underwear is yours and that you disobeyed your mother’s rules? That’s a stupid idea. Now, standing there and looking like a deer in headlights while trying to think of something to say…that’s genius.

“Well, are they?”

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and her hands started to sweat with nerves. “They might be.” She says.

Eliza nods. “Hmm, and how did they get here?”

_“Mags, I’m so close baby.” Alex mumbles as she was about to cum in Maggie’s mouth for the third time._

_“Cum for me.” Maggie says before flicking faster at Alex’s clit before sucking it into her mouth._

Alex blinks out her sexy stupor. “Dunno.” Kara face palms and shakes her head at her sister from the kitchen. Watching this situation unfold is like watching a terrible horror movie.

“You don’t know?”

“Maybe, they got stuck to the blanket in laundry and you just noticed them.”

Kara smiled. _Maybe this won’t turn disastrous._

“Hmm, is that your final answer?”

Alex nods. “Yep.” She popped the ‘p’.

“I have a theory of how they got here.”

“Okay…”

“I think you came down here last night and you and Maggie had sex.”

Alex gives her mom a look before letting out a breathy chuckle. “Whaaaaat? That- that- that’s a crazy theory.”

“Okay then, pull your pants down.”

Alex blinks a few times at her mother. Kara stands up from her stool and walks into the living room. “I’m sorry?” She must’ve heard her mother wrong. She didn’t just ask her to pull her pants down. That would be crazy.

“If these are clean underwear that were caught in the laundry, then you must have underwear on right now. Correct?”

“…yeah.” Alex answers, skeptically.

“Then let me see.”

“You want to see my underwear?”

“I want to see me be wrong about my crazy theory.”

“Come on, mom. This is a little much, don’t cha think?” Kara asked.

“It shouldn’t be much if she has underwear on already, Kara.” She looks over at Alex and waits. She crosses her arms over her chest and waits some more. “Well, go on then.”

Alex looks over at Kara and then at her mom. She puts her thumbs under the waistband of her sweatpants and pulls them down just a little before stopping. “They’re from last night.” She gives in. “I came down here and Maggie and I had sex.” She looks down at her feet in shame. Shame that her mom is about to ground her for being a hormonal teenager. Shame that she was so close to showing her mother and sister her vagina.

Eliza sighed. “I knew it.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispers.

“Alex, look at me.” The dark redhead looks up and at her mother. “I’m not angry with you. I knew you were going to come down here in the middle of the night out of spite anyway. I just didn’t think you would take it so far as leaving your underwear behind.”

Alex chuckles. “In my defense, it was dark as hell.” Eliza laughs. “You’re not mad?”

Eliza shakes her head. “No. Your teenagers. Here.” She hands Alex her underwear. “Try keeping them on this time.” Alex smiled. “Go eat some breakfast.”

* * *

* * *

After the debacle at breakfast, Alex went upstairs to shower. Kara got dressed and got ready to head over to Lena’s for the day. Alex comes in the room in a new pair of sweatpants and a black tank top.

Kara looks up at her. “You have underwear on this time right?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Fuck you. Yes, I have underwear on.”

Kara laughs. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She ties her shoes before standing up from her bed. 

“Today’s the lucky day, huh?”

Kara sighed. “Yep. I’m so excited!”

“I bet. It’s been what five weeks?”

“Five weeks, two days, and ten hours.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Wow.”

“Yeah. I’ve kind of been keeping track and flicking the bean a lot.”

Alex winces in distaste. “How do you even know that saying?”

“Lucy used to say it all the time. So, I looked it up.”

Alex shakes her head. “Lucy is just a bad influence.”

Kara laughs. “Any plans for today?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. I was going to house sit with Maggie, but she has to get her bike inspected.”

“Now I feel bad that you’re gonna be cooped in the house all day.”

Alex laughs. “it’s no big deal. I might invite Lucy over or something.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Go get laid.”

Kara chuckles. “Call me if you need anything or if mom asks you to pull your pants down again.”

Alex shakes her head. “Please leave.” Kara laughs and leaves the room. Alex’s phone vibrates from her pocket.

**Imra: Hey! Wanna have lunch with me?**

Alex smiles.

**Alex: Yes! I’m starving.**

**Imra: Great! Meet at Tad’s in an hour?**

**Alex: I’m there.**

* * *

* * *

Kara pulls up to Lena’s house and parks her car in the driveway. She gets out and walks to the front door. She rings the doorbell then fixes her hair in her phone camera as she waits.

Lillian comes to the door and smiles at the blonde. “Hello Kara.”

Kara blushes as she quickly shoves her phone in her pocket. “Sorry. Hi Ms. Luthor.”

Lillian steps to the side to allow Kara in the house. “No worries. Lena is up in her room. She’s been there all day.”

Kara looks over at Lillian with a worried look. “Is she okay?”

“Oh yes, of course. She’s just a little…irritable.”

Kara nods. “Oh…okay.” Kara walks up the stairs as Lillian walks back to her lab. _Just my luck that Lena started her period today._ She walks to Lena’s room and smiles at seeing her girlfriend lying down on her bed. She is laying on her stomach, her knees are bent so her legs are in the air and are crossed at the ankle, her hair is down and naturally wavy, she has on some comfy sleep shorts and one of Kara’s t-shirts, and she’s reading a book. Kara knocks on the door frame, but Lena doesn’t turn around or acknowledges that Kara is there.

She looks around for context clues and nods her head. Lena is listening music. _I can work with that._ She digs her phone out her pocket and texts Lena.

**Kara: You mind turning around for a second…**

Seconds later, Lena picks up her phone and reads the message. She makes a face of confusion and tuns her head slightly. Kara smiles at her and waves.

Lena smiles and takes her headphone out.

“Hi.” Kara says, sweetly.

“Hi yourself.” Lena marks her page and closes her book before turning back toward Kara. “How long have you been standing there?” She asked. Praying that she wasn’t singing her heart out while Kara was standing there the whole time.

Kara shrugs. “Not long. But if you’re reading I can come back later.”

Lena shakes her head. “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

“Okay.”

“Come lay with me.” Lena says. 

Kara walks into the room and takes off her jacket. She drapes it over Lena’s vanity chair because she knows how much clutter irritates the young Luthor. She sits down on Lena’s bed and kicks her shoes off before laying down; mimicking how Lena was laying earlier. “Whatcha reading?” Lena chuckles and shows Kara the cover of her book. “Shakespeare. Hardcore.”

Lena laughs as she shakes her head. “More or less,” she says.

Kara smiled. “You sure you’re okay with me being here while you read?”

Lena nods. “Yes. I missed you.”

Kara grins and kisses Lena. “I missed you too.”

Lena opens her book back up and Kara lays down across the bed. She puts her head on Lena’s back and digs her phone out her pocket. She opens a game and playfully pokes at Lena’s buttcheek as she waits for the game to load.

Lena shakes her head and bites her lip to hide her smile. 

They sit in comfortable silence with the music Lena was listening to quietly playing. Lena reads as Kara plays games on her phone. It’s so soothing to Lena. She has had a hellish few months and this is the exact type of relaxation she needs right now.

Throughout and randomly, Kara would poke her or run her hand down Lena’s leg; signally that she’s there and always will be. It comforts Lena.

Lena looks back at Kara. “Sit up. I want to turn over.” The blonde does as she’s told and sits up. Lena turns over onto her back and Kara maneuvers herself to lay in between Lena’s legs on her back. Her head sits on her lower stomach. Lena bends her knees and sighs with content. 

She turns her page and scratches softly at Kara’s scalp as she reads. The blonde plants a sweet kiss to her inner thigh; which was the only place she could reach from where she was laying.

Lena is less talkative than she usually is and that worries Kara a little. Lillian did say she was irritable but she seems fine to her. Her heartbeat is calm and monotone like it usually is. Maybe she just isn’t in the mood to talk, but then Lena says a sentence that makes Kara’s heart do a back flip.

“Thank you for being here with me.” She mumbles.

* * *

* * *

Imra waits in Tad’s at a far table. Alex walks in and smiles at the brunette. “Hey Imra!” She stands up and they hug. “How are you?” Alex sits down across from Imra and takes off her jacket.

“I’m good and you?”

“I’m good. Did you order already?”

Imra shakes her head. “No. I told the waitress I was waiting for someone.”

“I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“You’re good.”

“Good.” Alex smiled. She looks over the menu and then the waitress comes back to the table.

“Are we ready, ladies?” The blonde asked.

“Yes.” Imra replies.

“Great. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have an iced tea, light ice.” Imra says. The waitress nods as she writes it down. She looks over at Alex.

“And for you?”

“Water with lemon, please.”

The waitress nods and writes it down. “Okay! I’ll be right back.” 

Alex smiles and the waitress walks away. “So…how are you and Sam?” Imra sighs and looks down at the table. Alex leans forward on the table on her elbows. “Oh no. What happened?”

“My parents didn’t like her.”

“Aww no.”

“Yeah.” She whispered. The waitress comes back to the table with their drinks.

“Here we are. Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?”

“Alex?” Imra asked, looking over at the dark redhead.

“A little bit more time.”

“That’s fine! I’ll be back shortly with napkins.” The waitress walked away again and Alex looks over at Imra.

“Spill.”

“Well…”

* * *

* * *

_“I’m so fucking nervous.” Sam says as her and Imra sit in the car outside of Imra’s parents house._

_Since Imra decided that she wanted to travel after high school instead of going to college, her mom suggested she get an apartment of her own so she wouldn’t worry her mother about her whereabouts and such. Her dad on the other hand didn’t like that Imra didn’t want to go to college straight away._

_**“Let the girl travel.” Her mom had said.** _

_**Imra smiled. “I’ll go to college, dad. I’m just not ready yet.”** _

_**Her dad sighed. “Fine.”** _

_“Remember to not talk like that in front of my parents.” Imra says._

_“Shit, sorry. I mean-,” Sam grunts with frustration._

_Imra chuckles and kisses Sam on the cheek. “It’s okay, baby. Just relax.”_

_Imra was crazy nervous about this dinner. Her father was very conservative and it terrified her for him to meet Sam. “You ready?”_

_Sam looks over at her and nods. “Yeah, let’s do this.”_

_They get out the car and walk to the front door. Imra rings the doorbell and waits. Her mother answers and smiles at her daughter._

_“Imra!”_

_“Hey mom.”_

_“Aww come here my beautiful girl.” The older brunette opens her arms and hugs her daughter. She kisses her on the cheek and smiles at her. “I’ve missed you so much.”_

_“I missed you too, ma.”_

_“Harold, Imra is here!”_

_A big burly man comes from the kitchen and Sam gulps. **Holy hell, he’s a fucking giant! Just breath, Sam.** He smiles at Imra. “There’s my babygirl.” He opens his arms and Imra walks up to him for a hug._

_“Hey dad!”_

_He kisses her on the side of the head before letting go. He notices Sam standing awkwardly in the doorway and makes a scowl like face at her._

_“Who’s your friend?”_

_“This is Sam, Harold. She is joining us for dinner tonight. Did you forget?”_

_Harold inspects Sam before looking over at his wife. “Must’ve left me. Please, come in.”_

_Sam steps into the house and Imra’s mom closes the door behind her. “I’m Harold. This is my wife Jen.”_

_They shake hands and Imra’s mom hugs her. “So nice to meet the both of you.” Sam says, with a squeaky voice. She clears her throat._

_“The pleasure is ours.” Imra smiles. “Well, come on. Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat.”_

_They walk through the halls and Sam admires all the pictures from Imra’s childhood. They get to a dining room and they all sit down._

_They dinner is running smoothly. The small talk is nice and some embarrassing childhood stories were told, but then Imra breaks some news._

_“Mom? Dad?”_

_Harold and Jen look up from their plates and at their daughter. “Yes, honey.” Jen says._

_“I have something to tell you.” Sam looks over at her and shakes her head; clearly signally that this isn’t the right time for this. “It’s okay.”_

_“What is it?” Harold asked._

_“Sam and I…are dating.”_

_Harold chokes on his wine and Jen smiles at her daughter. “That’s beautiful.” She says._

_“It absolutely is not!”_

_“Harold!”_

_“What happened to Mike?”_

_“We broke up, but we are still friends.” Imra answers, calmly._

_“He was a good boy. This…whatever it is, is just a phase. You’ll snap out of it soon enough.”_

_“Harold, stop!” Jen says._

_“I will not stop. I won’t allow my daughter becoming a dyke.”_

_The whole table gasped. “Dad!”_

_“Is he serious?!” Sam yells._

_“I won’t allow this in my house.”_

_“Harold!”_

_“No Jen! She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’s clearly confused.”_

_“I’m not confused, Dad.”_

_“You clearly are!”_

_“She doesn’t seem confused when she’s eating my pussy.” Sam says, bluntly. That statement came completely out of nowhere. Like Sam was waiting to say it all night._

_“Oh my god.” Imra says, shocked._

_“You will not talk like that in my house!”_

_“I just did.”_

_“Get out, you disrespectful dyke.”_

_Sam and Imra stand up abruptly. “You will not talk to her like that!” Imra yells._

_“I’m bisexual actually you ignoramus.” Sam retorts with bite in her tone._

_“Sam, let’s just go.” Imra grabs Sam’s arm and pulls her toward the door._

_“Mrs. Ardeen, the food was lovely it was so nice meeting you.” She turns around and leaves with Imra._

* * *

* * *

“Sam really said that?” Alex asked before taking a bite of her burger.

Imra nods. “Yeah. The night was a complete disaster.” Imra shakes her head. “A few days after the dinner my mom came over to my apartment and apologized. My dad didn’t have the balls to do it himself.” Alex nods as she listens. “She wants to talk to Sam and apologize face to face with my dad.”

“When’s that happening?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hopefully it goes well.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

“It’s okay. I was kinda expecting it. My dad is very homophobic he wasn’t going to be happy about it either way I told him. Sam with me or not.”

Alex shakes her head. “That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, but you can’t choose your parents.” 

Alex unexpectedly gets up, walks to the other side of the table and hugs Imra. “You are a beautiful person and you deserve nothing but happiness.”

Imra smiles and wipes a stray tear. “Thank you, Alex.” She says, wetly.

Alex kisses her on the top of the head. “Anytime.”

* * *

* * *

J’onn knocks on Winn’s door and waits. Winn comes to the door with a shirt on this time; accompanied by some dark denim jeans.

“Hey J’onn.” Winn says.

“Hello Winn. I’m just here for a progress check, then I’m out of your hair.”

“Of course, come in.” Winn steps to the side and J’onn walks into the apartment. “You can have a seat while I grab the sketches.” J’onn nods and sits down on the couch. Winn walks to the office and grabs the multiple pieces of graph paper. He comes back to the living room and hands J’onn the papers. “Here you go.”

“Alright let’s take a look.” J’onn looks through the papers with intent and it makes Winn hands sweat with nerves. He observes for several minutes before he speaks up. “These look amazing, Winn.”

Winn smiles. “Really?!”

“Yes. Nicely done, Mr. Schott.”

“Thank you.”

“How about we start looking over some fabrics, huh?”

Winn’s eyes widen. “Ye-yeah, okay.”

J’onn smiled. “I’ll be back in a few days for a fabric overview.” He stands and Winn stands shortly after and walks him to the door. 

“Okay.”

“See ya Winn.”

* * *

* * *

Lena and Kara have been sitting in silence for about an hour. Lillian had to come up and check up on them because they were awfully quiet and she got worried.

 _“I thought you two were kidnapped you were so quiet.”_ She had said.

Lena chuckled then and said: _“Just enjoying each other’s company.”_

Lillian smiled and asked if they needed anything before she went back down the lab. Lena said they were fine and Lillian left. That was about twenty minutes ago and Lena was actually rather thirsty. She rolled her eyes at herself and looked down at Kara, who is still laying on her back in between her legs. Lena put her legs down because they were becoming numb from being bent for an hour. 

Kara seems to be reading an article about something.

“Lee, did you know the male seahorses give birth?!” 

Lena chuckles. “Yes, I did.”

“That’s so freaking cool.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Kara goes back to reading her article Lena assumes is about seahorses. She starts to absentmindedly run her fingers down her thigh and it ignites things inside of Lena that she ignored for five weeks. She’s been so out of tune with herself and so irritable. Not getting fucked by a kryptonian on a daily for five weeks will casually drive you insane; to Lena’s knowledge.

Kara rubs her thigh slowly almost teasing Lena. She swallows nothing but air; her mouth is immensely dry and the only thing she has to drink is three day old water. She looks at the bottle that sits on her nightstand and stares at it. She feels the gears in her head turning as if trying to figure out if she could drink the water or not.

But then Kara puts her phone back in her pocket and turns around unexpectedly and from the way she is looking at Lena, the dark-haired girl doesn’t think her brain could cooperate enough to grab the bottle of water from her nightstand.

“You okay?” Kara asked as she hovers over Lena.

 _No, I’m crazy horny. Can’t you tell?_ “Yeah.” She smiles.

Kara nods. “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom really quick.”

“Okay.” 

Kara scrambles off the bed and leaves the room. Lena lets out a groan. _Did she have to look at me like **that** to tell me she had to pee?!_

Lena puts her book down and sits up. She looks around her room in thought. _Kara won’t make a move on me unless I give her a little push first._ If she’s being honest, these five weeks have been literal torture. She was so close to caving in and have Kara win the bet. And her winning meant she could do whatever she wanted to Lena; so, win-win. But her Luthor genes got the best of her and in the end she couldn’t just let Kara win. Then her test results came in the mail and the bet was over. Neither of them lost or won. Was it a tie or a draw? 

Lena wanted to invite Kara over that night and let the beautiful blonde alien fuck her boneless into her mattress but refrained from it and had a quiet Christmas dinner with her mom instead. But now while she waits for Kara to come back from the bathroom, those thought are coming back. Kara on top of her, ramming into her while whispering filthy things in her ear. Kara might seem innocent to everyone else but get that girl alone in a bedroom, she’s a completely different Kara and she swears more and Lena loves it. She craves it. She wants it. Needs it. It’s been four weeks; she fucking deserves it.

Kara comes back to the room while scrolling on her phone. “Kara?”

She looks up from the screen. “Yeah.”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“I need you to…fuck me. Hard. Rough. Fuck me until the only name I remember is yours.”

Kara smirks as her eyes grow dark and the other part of Kara Lena loves is coming out right before her eyes and she can’t wait to be ravished. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Kara takes her shirt off and kicks Lena’s door closed before stalking toward Lena’s bed. She crawls onto the bed and in between Lena’s legs. The green-eyed beauty grabs Kara by the neck and pulls her into a searing kiss; the clack of their teeth so intense, it makes Lena wetter.

Kara snakes her hand inside Lena’s shirt and twists her already pebbling nipple between her thumb and index finger. Lena bucks her hips and Kara grinds down into her. She breaks the kiss and moves down to kiss and nibble at her neck.

She moves her hand down and into Lena’s sleep shorts. She stops kissing Lena’s neck and looks down at her. “No underwear, huh?”

Lena just shrugs her shoulders and Kara smirks at her. “You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Lena moans once Kara runs her finger over her clit. “Just for you.” She chokes out.

“And you’re dripping for me.”

“Only for you.” 

Kara licks her lips. “Take your shirt off for me.”

Lena has never moved so fast in her life. She strips her shirt away and Kara stares at her for an embarrassingly long time before looking up at her and saying something. “You are so gorgeous, Lena.”

Lena blushes slightly and Kara leans down and swirls her tongue around her nipple as she pushes two fingers inside Lena. “Oh, _fuck.”_

Kara smirks as she repositions her hand. She thumbs Lena’s clit as she fucks her mercilessly with two long, slim digits. “Fuck, _Kara.”_

Kara takes her hand out and accidentally rips Lena’s sleep shorts clean in half. Lena should be pissed because she actually liked those shorts but the strength that Kara showed is turning her on so much it’s crazy. Kara lays down and sucks her clit into her mouth. “Yes, _fuck.”_

She inserts her fingers again and fucks Lena hard as swirls her tongue around her clit. Her walls convulse around her fingers and Lena’s legs start to tremble.

“I’m so close, baby.” She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair and pulls when Kara adds a third finger and fucks her at that inhuman pace that has Lena speaking in tongues and cumming so hard all over Kara’s hand and chin and the bed. Shit there was a lot. _“yesgodfuckyes. Kara, fuck yes!”_

Kara doesn’t let up though. She continues to fuck Lena faster and Lena is practically jelly on the bed and screaming out god knows what. She feels a sensation in her stomach like she has to pee but it’s better and more intense. Kara flicks her tongue over her sensitive bud and **_oh. My. God._** “KARA!” Lena’s whole body tenses and her trembling thighs start to shake even more as Lena starts cumming a lot more.

Kara is in shock at what’s happening before her. _Holy shit! Is Lena squirting?_ It seems to go on and on and Lena is convulsing and shaking and Kara is enjoying every second of it. Lena feels like she is having an out of body experience right now. Her back is arched off the bed and her mouth is open in a ‘o’ shape as Kara slowly rubs her clit. “That was so beautiful.” 

Lena hears her girlfriend’s voice and comes back to herself. She learns how to breath and comes back down to the bed and Earth. She’s crazy sensitive and Kara rubbing is not helping. She weakly pushes Kara’s hand away and Kara smiles smugly at her. “You seem happy with yourself.” She spits out. Her voice is very hoarse. _Was I screaming?_

Kara smirks. “I am. That was fucking hot.”

“I’ve never done that before.” She whispered.

“I just made Lena Luthor squirt for the first time ever?!”

Lena shakes her head at her overly happy girlfriend. “You are never going to let this go are you?”

“Probably not.” Kara wipes her chin and lays down next to Lena. “You might want to change your sheets. You made a mess.”

Lena laughs. 

_Kara Danvers will be the literal death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm better! I have missed writing so much and I'm so excited to get back to doing it. I finally have my train of thought on the right tracks and I can start updating consecutively again.
> 
> I missed you guys!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	39. Chapter 39

_After maybe…six orgasms? Lena doesn’t know; she lost count and she might’ve blacked out a little. Kara and Lena lay on her queen size bed covered in muddled red silk sheets. Lena is cuddled into Kara with her head laying on her chest as their legs intertwine under the covers. Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses with idle. She hums with content as she draws hearts on the blonde’s steel stomach with her finger._

_They don’t know what time it is; it must be some time in the late afternoon. Lillian came upstairs and asked if Kara was staying for dinner a few minutes ago. All she got in return was Lena yelling telling her mother to come back later. You know, not when her head was in between Kara’s legs. Lillian chuckled and assumed that meant yes._

_Kara clears her throat and it startles Lena a little. “Your mom said that you were irritable, you okay?” She asks sweetly in that small innocent voice that Lena has fallen so deeply in love with. Her loving and caring Kara is back and Lena smiles against the blonde’s abdomen._

_“Yes, I’m fine.” She replies._

_“You sure?”_

_Lena nods as she draws another heart with her finger. “Lack of sex, I suppose.”_

_Kara chuckles. “I get that.” She scratches Lena’s back and the dark-haired girl let out a tired groan. “I’m so proud of you, Lee.”_

_Lena turns her head and looks up at Kara. “Thank you.” She says after a moment of just staring at this beautiful girl in front of her. Every day she is still so surprised that she has this kindhearted embodiment of a Greek goddess all to herself. It baffles Lena. How did a girl like her get so lucky to find a girl like Kara? She feels the deep pull of her heart and the urge to cry, but she fights it. She clears her throat before laying her head back down. She blinks a few times and a tear slips out. Lena quickly wipes it away and goes back to drawing on Kara’s stomach._

_“What’re you gonna do now?” Kara asked after a moment a silence._

_Lena shrugs. “What do you mean?”_

_“You got into your Master’s classes!”_

_Lena let’s out a breathy chuckle. “Yeah.”_

_“Do you wanna celebrate or something?”_

_“Isn’t having sex for hours celebration enough?”_

_Kara heartily laughs and it warms Lena from the inside out. “Okay yeah, but you deserve more than that.”_

_“Like what?” Lena sits up on her elbow and looks down at Kara._

_Kara smiles at her. “A party or I take you to dinner.”_

_Lena raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. “Dinner?”_

_Kara nods. “Mhm. We don’t go back to school for another few weeks.”_

_“Kara, are you asking me on a date?”_

_After a year, Kara still gets flustered and becomes a blushing mess when it comes to Lena._

_“Maybe…”_

_Lena laughs. “Am I gonna get a better more formal invitation?” She smirks._

_Kara bites her lip and brings her hand up to fumble with her glasses that aren’t on her face. She realizes soon enough and puts her hand down. Lena chuckles and waits. “Lena, will you go to dinner with me?”_

_Lena bites her lip to hide her utter excitement and happiness. “Yes, I would love to.” She leans down and gives Kara a chaste kiss._

_Just then, Kara’s phone dings from somewhere in the room._

_“I have no idea where my pants are.” Lena laughs._

_After minutes of searching and Lena admiring a naked Kara, she found her phone and read all the messages Alex sent her in the mass of five minutes._

__**_Alex: Sorry to interrupt your sex marathon, but mom wants you home for dinner.  
_** __**_Alex: Tell me everything._** __  
**_Alex: Minimal details though. You’re still my sister._** __  
**_Alex: And J’onn wants to talk to you about something. Read the messages he sent!_**  
**_Alex: Ok, I think I’m done._**

_____ _

__

_Kara chuckles and shakes her head. She looks up from her phone and at Lena. “What?” She asked from the bed._

_“Nothing, you just look so beautiful.”_

_Lena propped up on her elbows in a bed of red that contrasts so well against her pale skin, her hair frizzy and tousled, her neck and collarbone covered in harsh red and purple marks and bites. A literal vision that Kara wants to store in her brain for the rest of eternity._

_Lena chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m just laying here.”_

_“I know. You’re still beautiful.”_

_“Charmer.”_

_Kara winks and picks up her pants. Since she has no clue where her briefs are._

_Lena watches from her bed as Kara gets dressed. After she gets finished, she starts looking for something else. Lena looks around and sees her glasses sitting on the nightstand next to that three day old water. She reaches over and grabs them._

_“Looking for these?” She smirks at Kara as she looks up from the floor._

_“Lifesaver.” Kara walks over to the bed and takes her glasses. She puts them on and plants a messy kiss to Lena’s forehead. “Love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Kara smiles and scurries out the room; shutting the door behind her with a soft click._

* * *

* * *

Kara walks into the house and Eliza and Alex are in the kitchen talking about something that the blonde didn’t quite catch. “Hey guys!” She says, walking into the kitchen.

“Hello dear.” Eliza smiles at her daughter. Kara sits down at a stool next to Alex. The dark redhead smiles at her sister.

“How did lunch with Imra go?” 

Alex sighs and looks down at the counter. “The dinner didn’t go well.”

“Oh no.”

“Yeah, but other than that it was good. The food was delicious. I never had Tad’s before.”

“Is there like any fancy restaurants around here?”

“What for?” Eliza asked.

“I want to take Lena to dinner to celebrate her getting into her Master’s classes.”

“There is a restaurant me and Maggie went for our- “

“Maggie and I.” Eliza interrupts.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Maggie and I went to for our six month.”

“What’s the name?”

Alex shrugs. “Don’t remember. I think it was like Gio’s or something.”

“Gia’s Bistro.” Eliza says.

Alex snaps her fingers. “That’s it!”

“You think Lena would like it?” Kara asked.

Alex nods. “She’ll like anything you give her.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“I am too.”

“She’ll love it, dear.” Eliza says; reassuring her daughter. “Now go set the table.”

The sisters groan as they get up to go reluctantly set the table.

* * *

* * *

“Babe, you just need to relax.” Sam says as her and Imra wait in café for her parents. 

Saying Imra is nervous about this lunch date thing…whatever is an understatement. She was so anxious for today that Sam had to come over to her apartment at like one thirty in the morning because she couldn’t sleep. And of course Sam was there in the matter of minutes because she is the sweetest person ever. They talked for a bit and then had a heated make out session; Sam said it was to get her mind off things, but Imra didn’t believe it. She still made out with her anyway, but that’s not the point.

Imra’s mom walks into the café first with a disinclined Harold behind her. They approach Sam and Imra’s table. 

Imra smiles and stands to hug her mom. “Hi mom.”

“Hi sweetie.” They break apart and she looks over at Sam. “Hello Sam.”

“Hi Mrs. Ardeen.” Sam curves her lips into a smile forced smile.

“Hey dad.” The brunette says in the nicest voice she could muster. 

“Hey.” He says, curtly. 

Jen sighs, “shall we sit?” 

Imra nods and they all sit down. Harold sits across from Sam and Jen sits across from Imra. They order before anyone says anything. The tension at the table was so fierce other goers in the café were looking over at them like they didn’t belong in the friendly and happy establishment with their awkward angry scowls.

Jen clears her throat. “Harold, don’t you have something you want to say to our daughter?”

Harold rolls his eyes and sighs. “I’m sorry for how I acted the other night. It was uncalled for and you didn’t deserve it.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Imra mumbles.

“Even though I don’t particularly like your new chosen lifestyle. I will always love you.”

Imra smiles. “Thank you. I accept your apology.”

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Sam chimes in. “It was completely inappropriate and I shouldn’t have said it.”

Harold smiles at the brunette. “It’s alright. I would’ve reacted to same way.”

Jen smiled. “Since that is out of the way let’s get to the good stuff, how did you two meet?”

Imra grinned at the subject change. “We’re roommates at school.”

“Roommates?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, I was the only room that was open and wanted a roommate so Imra moved in. I thought she was cute so I talked to her and a few weeks later I built up the chops and asked her out.”

Imra looks over at Sam and beams. “And the rest is history.”

Sam leans over and gives Imra a small kiss on the cheek. Her mom smiles at the cute couple.

Harold smiles at his daughter. “I’m happy for you, darlin’.”

Imra grins. “Thanks, dad.”

* * *

* * *

Kara sits on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rings. She was the only one downstairs; with Eliza stowed away in her office and Alex went to house- err apartment sit with Maggie. She grunts as she gets up and walks to the door. “Winn?”

The brown haired boy smiled at his friend. “Hey Kar! How’s it hangin’?”

Kara shakes her head. “What’re you doing here?”

Winn looks down at the large notepad in his hand. “I’m here to brainstorm with you.”

“Brainstorm what?”

“Names.”

Kara looks at Winn with a genuine confused look on her face. “Names?”

Winn sighs. “Jesus, do you read your texts?” Kara shrugs.

“I was…busy.”

Winn rolls his eyes. “J’onn sent me here to brainstorm names with you for your…other half.”

Kara squints at him, trying to figure out what the hell he’s talking about. “…what?”

“Oh my god! Your super name, Kara!”

Kara gets hit with the realization and her jaw drops. “Ohhh!” Then she thinks for a second. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

Winn rolls his eyes again. “J’onn literally explained all of this in the text. I’m making your suit. He had to tell me you were training to become a super. Now while he’s shopping for fabrics, I’m here with a notepad.”

Kara nods. “You’re making my suit?! That’s awesome.”

Winn smiles. “I know right! Can I come in now? I’m freezing.”

Kara steps to the side. “Oh yeah, sorry.” Winn walks in and she closes the door. “Sorry about that. My brain has been all over the place lately.” 

Winn takes off his jacket and shoes and walks over to the living room and sits down on the couch. Kara follows him. “It’s cool.” He smiles and grabs a pen from his pocket. “So, any name ideas?”

Kara shrugs. “I haven’t been thinking about it really.”

“That’s okay. That’s what I’m here for.” He looks around for a second before looking back at Kara. “Your name needs to be something…not too recognizable but still awesome.”

“Yeah, like…National Hero.”

Winn makes a face of distaste. “You’re becoming a superhero not an insurance company. Where’s Alex when you need her?”

Kara laughs. “Okay, okay that was bad.”

Winn laughs. “Look, I know this is probably so challenging for you, but you’ll get it. I mean you’re just picking a name. Don’t think too hard.”

Kara smiled. “Okay. Umm….what about NcGirl?”

Winn shakes his head. “No, but it’s a start.” He writes it down on the notepad.

They sit and brainstorm for hours.

“Wickedgirl?”

“No.”

“Blondie?”

Winn laughs. “Absolutely not that.”

“Blonde…girl?”

Winn laughs again. “Are you even trying anymore?”

Multiple pages of Winn’s notepad get thrown to the floor in a crumbled heap. Kara keeps blasting off names and Winn keeps shutting her down. The blonde is pacing back and forth around the room thinking about what to call her alter ego.

She plops down on the couch and lets out an exhausted sigh. “Naming yourself is hard.”

Winn rubs her shoulder. “You’ll get there.”

**Jimmy: When is Winn coming home to me?  
** **Jimmy: I miss him!**  
**Jimmy: Kara!!!**

Kara chuckles as she reads the messages. “Your boyfriend misses you.”

Winn smiles. “Tell him I’ll be home soon.” Kara nods.

**SuperKara: He’ll be home soon, you big baby.**

**Jimmy: How long is soon?**

Kara rolls her eyes.

**SuperKara: …soon.**

Kara chuckles as she looks down at the message thread. Something clicks in her head. _SuperKara. Super…Kara. Super…blonde? No. Super…woman? No. Super…girl? Supergirl! Yes, that’s the one._

She looks up from her phone and at Winn. “What about Supergirl?” 

Winn gasped. “I love it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so short and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to post on time these days...
> 
> Next chapter is a 2 week time jump!
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	40. TIME JUMP #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 2 WEEKS

It’s back to school for the Superfriends; well, most of them. The last two weeks of break was very boring in Kara and Alex’s case because Eliza never let them leave the house if the older blonde didn’t approve of where they were going.

Moral of that story: Alex snuck out to go to Maggie’s. She got caught climbing through her window later that night and Eliza has been on her like flies on shit. Alex accidentally broke an expensive vase and got grounded for the rest of break. But one night Maggie wanted Alex to come over for a cute little night in with Christmas movies and cookies that the brunette spent that whole day baking. Maggie didn’t know that the dark redhead was grounded and Alex being Alex told the brunette that she would love to have a movie night. After dinner that night, the sisters went up to their room for the night. Once they were sure Eliza was asleep, Kara helped Alex sneak out the house. And yeah, Kara got grounded for that too.

Maggie’s last few weeks of break was a little more eventful but not really. She had to get her bike inspected which took way longer than it should, she had to hear sob stories from Luisa when she got back from Blue Springs, and Mike had been calling her every single day for advice on how to talk to guys; which that isn’t really Maggie’s expertise. 

Since Mike and Irma broke up, Mike has been diving into the man part of the pond, but there has been no luck. Mostly because Mike is awkward and doesn’t know how to flirt or talk in general to anyone he finds attractive, but his claim is that it’s been three years since he had to flirt with anyone other than Imra. Maggie completely understands that but watching Mike struggle through a conversation with a guy he met at a local Starbucks was utter torture.

* * *

* * *

_Maggie sits at a table nursing her iced coffee; literally the only other type of coffee she drinks. Mike is standing in line and chatting with a guy that was behind him. The brunette watches her friend make a complete fool of himself. Now the guy was decent looking. He had a little muscle under his dark shirt and light blue cardigan, dark brown hair that was stuffed under a yellow beanie, skinny jeans that was so tight Maggie felt bad for him, and freckles were scattered all over his face. Maggie could see the appeal. She would go insane with gay panic if the girl equivalent was standing behind her and if she wasn’t happily taken._

_Mike giggles nervously whenever the guy would say anything that probably wasn’t even remotely funny. But it made Maggie happy that Mike was putting himself out there after mourning Imra for months._

_When Mike found out that Imra and Sam got together he was very upset. He didn’t like that Sam just swooped in and bagged Imra when she was clearly vulnerable after their break up. At first, Mike thought they started sleeping together just for Imra to get back at him, but then Imra told Alex and Alex told Maggie and Maggie told Mike that Imra was starting to like Sam; you know, more than just a fuck buddy and more like a partner._

_Mike was upset about that too, but then he understood. Imra wasn’t going to be a wallowing mess forever. He got over his ego and told Imra that he was happy for her. Imra thanked him and asked if they could continue to be friends like Mike wanted in the beginning. Thing is…Mike still was very much in love with the brunette and he actually thought that Imra would be down for a friends with benefits type of thing once Imra stopped being mad at him for breaking up with her, but that didn’t quite go as planned._

_Mike comes back to the table with a caramel macchiato. He sits down and smiles at Maggie._

 _“What’s with the smile?” Maggie asked._

_Mike pulls out his phone and shows Maggie a contact. “I got his number!”_

_She smiled and leaned back in her chair. “I’m impressed. What’s his name?”_

_“Jake and we have a date next week.”_

_Maggie grinned and nodded her head. “Consider me double impressed.”_

_Mike smiled and took a sip of his drink. Jake was leaving the café and waves at Mike before walking out the door. “He is so freaking cute.” He whispers. Maggie chuckles and shakes her head._

* * *

* * *

“How was your break?” Vasquez asked as they sit next to Lucy on her bed. 

The ‘agreement’ between Vasquez and Lucy has actually been going really well. They spent mostly all of break together, went on multiple non dates, and have been fucking like rabbits. Lucy couldn’t complain, she was having fun but she misses the inner intimacy that a relationship carries. She missed holding hands with Vasquez when they aren’t knuckles deep inside her. She misses cuddling into them while they watched a sappy movie. She missed double dates with Maggie and Alex. She missed the little forehead kisses Vasquez would give her. She missed everything really. The sex is great, but she wants the other stuff too.

Lucy smiles. “It was…good. How was yours?”

Vasquez takes a bite of their breakfast bar before answering. “It was alright.”

Lucy nudges them. “Fuck you.”

Vasquez chuckles. “I’m kidding. Break was everything and more.”

Lucy smiles on the outside but her heart is doing back flips. 

They got back to the academy last night. General told them they would start training in the next few days, so the cadets just have a lot of free time on their hands.

The two sit in comfortable silence. Lucy scrolling on her phone while Vasquez looks around and eats their breakfast bar.

“Luce?”

Lucy looks up from her phone. “Yeah.”

Vasquez looks around again before looking back at Lucy. The brunette knows that look. She smirks at Lucy. “Do you think it’s raining in the south?”

Lucy bites her lip.

‘Raining in the south’ is an innuendo Vasquez or Lucy use for when they want to have sex. It’s basically asking if either of them are wet or turned on. Case in point ‘raining in the south.’ South being _down there_ and raining meaning….well, you get it.

It’s pretty empty in the barrack so no one would disturb them. I mean there is a rule of just tucking a blanket under the mattress above and letting the blanket fall down in front of the bottom bunk like a curtain to hide whoever is behind the blanket if you wish to have sex or touch yourself; I mean they are teenagers with needs after all, but Lucy was always a risk taker and Vasquez loved it.

“I think you should check.” Lucy whispered.

Vasquez smirked. “I think I will take a little peek.” They lean in and kiss Lucy.

* * *

* * *

Alex lays on her bed scrolling on her phone when there is a knock at her door. She closes her phone and stands. She walks to the door and is completely confused as to why her sister is staring back at her.

“Kara?”

The blonde smiles. “Hey Al! Can I come in?”

“Yeah, but what’re you doing here?” Alex steps to the side and Kara brushes past her. She walks into the room and looks around as Alex closes the door.

“Class doesn’t start for another few days so I thought I’d come and say hey.”

“Say hey?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve been in the same house for a whole month and years before that. Something’s up.”

Kara shakes her head. “Nope.” 

Alex crosses her arms across her chest. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Don’t make me death glare you.” Kara looks at her sister. Alex narrows her eyes and steps closer to the blonde. Kara gulps and steps back. Alex walks closer and clenches her jaw. Kara steps back again and trips and falls onto the beanbag chair behind her.

“Okay!”

Alex smirks and backs up a bit. “I knew it.” She sits down next to her sister. “What’s up?”

Kara sighs. “You know that dinner I talked about?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s happening like tomorrow or the day after that. I don’t really know. I haven’t worked out all the specifics yet.”

Alex chuckled. “Are you here because you’re nervous about your date?”

Kara nods frantically. Alex laughs. “You two have been dating for a year.”

“And two months. A year and two months.”

Alex laughs. “Exactly why you shouldn’t be nervous about a date.”

“It’s not every day that I get to go on a date with Lena Luthor.”

“She is literally your girlfriend, Kar!”

“I know, but she intimidates me. What if I mess up or something?”

Alex clears her throat. “Kara, she clearly loves you. And who cares if you mess up. Making mistakes is what makes up human. Nobody is perfect.” Kara looks around the room and fiddles with her glasses. Alex eyes her. “You aren’t telling me something.”

“I’m thinking about giving her a promise ring.”

“Oh…really?! That’s amazing.”

“And telling her about Supergirl.” Kara whispered.

 _“…oh.”_

Kara told Alex about her alter ego name the second Winn left. Now Winn and J’onn are on a hunt for fabrics for her suit, which Kara is crazy excited for.

“Ar-are you sure about that?”

Kara nods. “She deserves to know.”

“What if she tells her mom?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Lena isn’t her last name.”

Alex blinks. “I know, Kar. I’m just saying.”

Lillian and Lex are building up plans to make a facility that makes anti-alien technology and kryptonite. And Lex maybe wants to kill Superman; you know, normal family things. Lillian doesn’t know that Kara herself is an alien, but if she did find out it would be hell for all alien life on Earth and even worse situations could unravel since the DEO isn’t completely operative yet.

“You think I shouldn’t do it.” Kara looks over at Alex.

“I- I mean if you trust her.”

Kara nods. “I do.”

“And you claim that she isn’t her last name.”

“Because she’s not! We’re just college students!”

“Kara, calm down. I know she isn’t her last name, okay? It’s just a lot with the whole Lillian and Lex stuff.”

Kara huffs out a breath. “So… I shouldn’t tell her.”

Alex grins. “Do what you think is right.”

Kara nods. “Okay.”

Alex smiles. “A promise ring? That’s exciting.” Alex pushes to change the subject.

Kara smiles. “Yeah. I’m also here for help.”

Alex laughs. She gets up and grabs her laptop from her desk. She sits back down and opens it. “Where would you be without me?”

* * *

* * *

Winn barges into his apartment with multiple bags and equipment. James jumps up and walks over to help. “Here, let me give you a hand.” He takes a few bags and a box of what looks like wires and fabric swatches. “What is all this stuff?”

“Just take it all to the office please.”

James nods and walks back to the office. He places the box and bags on the floor. Winn walks in and does the same. “We found all the stuff for Kara’s suit.”

“Really?” 

Winn nods. They walk back to the kitchen and Winn grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He cracks it open and takes a generous swig. “Yeah. I start making Kara’s suit tomorrow.”

James raises his eyebrows. “That’s- it’s a little early, don’t cha think?”

Winn shrugs and takes another sip of his water. “It might take me a while to make it. I might have to resize and recalibrate so Kara can be safe in her suit.”

James smirks at him from the other side of the kitchen island. “I love when you talk all techy to me.”

Winn shakes his head as he smiles. “Shut up.”

“I’m so proud of you, Winn.”

Winn smiles. “Thank you, but it’s nothing.”

“Nothing? You are making a super suit for one of our best friends and you work for a secret organization and you aren’t even twenty yet. That’s amazing, baby!”

Winn blushes. “It is pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these chapters are so short, but it'll be worth it in the end.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

Winn wakes up the next morning bright and early. He has a big day ahead of him today; he starts making Kara’s suit today. He slips out of bed after giving a still sleeping James a kiss on the cheek. He walks out the room after putting on some sweatpants. He goes to the kitchen and starts making some coffee. On the counter is his sketchbook and some different drawing utensils. James suggested that he sketched some outside the office so he wouldn’t feel so isolated and pressured to work as much. 

Yeah…perhaps he drew all night and James had to pry him away around midnight. But that’s beside the point.

Once the coffee maker dings, he pulls out the pot and fills two mugs with coffee; adding honey and milk to one and cream and sugar to another one. He walks back to the bedroom and sees James sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

“Here.”

James moves his hands and smiles at Winn. He takes the mug as he yawns.

“Thank you.” He garbles out. He looks over at the clock as he takes a sip of his coffee. “You’re up early.”

Winn shrugs. “It’s not that early.”

James scoffs. “Not that early? It’s six a.m.”

“Maybe I wanted to be up to send you off for work.”

James smirks. “Oh really?”

Winn nods. “Yeah.”

“Or you’re just scared about today.”

“Scared? No. Crazy nervous? Yes.”

James laughs into his mug. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’ll kill it, and besides it’s only the first day.”

“I know, but I have to make a suit for the strongest being in National City who is also my best friend.”

James nods. “I get it. How about I visit you for lunch or something?”

Winn smiles. “That’s sweet, but you’re not supposed to know where the DEO is.”

James laughs. “Okay, how about you come by Catco for lunch?”

Winn nods. “Now that I can do.”

James smiles. “Sweet.”

* * *

* * *

_**Maggie: Babe…it’s just a few more hours.** _

_Alex sighs as she leans back in her desk chair and huffs out a breath of exhaustion. She is supposed to be finishing her RA application and Maggie is supposed to be here to encourage her through it, but the brunette’s class is a little longer than usual because they had to do presentations of all they learned first semester._

__

**_Alex: I miss you._**

__

**_Maggie: I know. I miss you too.  
_Maggie: Mike is almost finished. I’ll be there soon, I promise.__**

__

____

_Alex throws her phone down on the desk. She leans her elbows on the desk and runs her fingers through her unkempt hair. Alex hasn’t slept in days. This application is ruining her sleep schedule and it’s weird sleeping alone when you’ve been sleeping with a warm body pressed against you for a whole month.._

__

_She goes back to her application a couples minutes after wallowing about missing a certain short brunette with dimples. Then there is a small knock to her door. **Maggie?!** _

__

_She jumps up and walks to the door with all the energy she had left in her exhausted limbs. She opens the door and it was just Imra._

__

_She frowns slightly. “Oh…it’s just you.” She walks away from the door and Imra walks in._

__

_“Good morning to you too.” She sits down in one of the beanbag chairs and looks up at Alex. “Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning, huh?”_

__

_Alex sighs. “It’s this stupid RA stuff.”_

__

_Imra chuckles. “I told you not to do it.”_

__

_Alex shrugged. “It gives me some freedom and it will look great on my record.”_

__

_“That’s great, but it’s clearly stressing you out. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”_

__

_Alex groans and rubs her eye. “Because I haven’t.”_

__

_Imra looks shocked at her. “Why not?”_

__

_“I dunno. I just- school is kicking my ass.”_

__

_Imra nods. “I get it.”_

__

_“Yeah, but you have a cuddle buddy.”_

__

_Imra nods her head slowly as she comes to realize exactly why Alex hasn’t been sleeping. “Oh. It’s hard, huh?”_

__

_“We’ve been apart all first semester but being with her all break was exactly what I needed. I felt like myself again, you know? I felt like I could actually have fun without worrying about projects, exams, and essays. I just miss her and she’s busy, I’m busy…it’s gonna be hell this semester.”_

__

__

_Imra nods in understanding. “I get it.”_

__

__

_Alex scoffs. “Your girlfriend is your roommate.”_

__

__

_Imra places her hand on her knee. “Just because Sam is my roommate doesn’t mean I can’t still relate to what you’re going through. I had a boyfriend across town remember? And even sometimes states and countries. World traveler here!” She raises her hand and smiles before putting it back down. Alex chuckles. “Look, I know this is hard for you, but you got this. You are gonna get through this. Both of you are. Together. I know this is a lot right now, but in the end you’ll be a scientist and she’ll be a detective. And then y’all can spend all the time you want together.”_

__

__

_Alex smiled. “Thanks for that. My brain has been my mortal enemy lately.”_

__

__

_Imra chuckles. “Brains are the worse.”_

__

__

_Just then, another knock is planted on Alex’s door. “Hey babe, you ready to go?” Sam asks from the other side._

__

__

_“That’s my cue.” Imra stands and hugs Alex. “We’ll talk some more later, yeah?” She swiftly kisses her on the top of the head before pulling away._

__

__

_Alex nods. “Have a good lunch.”_

__

__

_Imra grins as she walks to the door. Sam waves at Alex before Imra closes the door. Alex turns back around with a sigh. She looks down at the RA application with a questioning look._

__

__

**_Should I really do this?_**

__

__

**_Do I want to do this?_**

__

__

_**Is it really all it’s made out to be?**_

* * *

* * *

Lena sits in the library because she just needed to get out her dorm; her ‘dorm’ being Eve. She’s a sweet girl, but holy hell can she talk an ear off. Lena wasn’t quite in the mood to talk, not just to Eve, to anyone really. So, she politely excused herself and came to the library. She forgot her headphones and her laptop so she’s just sitting at one of the tables scrolling through social media on her phone. 

As she was scrolling, a notification came up about a breaking news article. Lena made a look of confusion and concern and clicked on the notification.

_**BREAKING NEWS: Son, Lex Luthor and Mother, Lillian Luthor work on an elaborate scheme to obliterate all alien life on Earth.** _

_**Researchers call it Project Cadmus!  
READ MORE HERE!** _

Lena looks down at her phone screen with complete and utter anger and confusion. She screenshots the articles and sends a message to her mother.

**Lena: What the hell is this?!**

She would call her mother, but she was in a library and she would prefer if nobody knew about this. She waits for her mother to text back.

**Lillian: I can explain.**

**Lena: I’m waiting.  
** **Lena: You’re working with Lex?!  
** **Lena: Since when?!  
**Lena: How could you do this?****

********** **

********** **

**Lillian: Lena, please.**

**Lena: Please what, mom?**

**Lillian: I can explain everything.**

**Lena: You have said that twice and still haven’t explained yourself.**

Lena’s blood boils with rage as she waits for her mother’s tiresome explanation. Everyone by now should know that her brother is a complete psychopath. Lena was scared to go to school when he was first arrested for trying to kill Superman when he visited Metropolis, then he got out and started to run a little cooperation named LexCorp in the city. Buzz died down about him getting arrested and Lena thought that was a good time as any to show her face again. Then he got arrested again…for fraud a few months prior to the grand opening of LexCorp in Metropolis, but when he got arrested that time Lillian took over and renamed it LuthorCorp; which she also owns another LuthorCorp in National City. Lena never really got along with Lex, but he is still her brother nonetheless; even though he is a literal thorn in her side. Lillian cut all ties- or so Lena thought- when he got arrested the second time. She was going to send him to a high stake penitentiary for his multiple counts of terrorism, but perhaps Lillian has a soft spot of her children; even if one of them is a complete psychopath.

**Lillian: That article is true.**

Lena gasped a little too loudly and abruptly stood. She stormed out the library and called her mom immediately; ignoring all the questioning looks she got from students that were in the library.

She puts her phone to her ear and waits for her mother to pick up the phone. She paces down the hallways and waits. “Answer goddammit!”

“Lena…” Lillian squeaks into the phone, weakly.

“Tell me why mom. Why is the article true?”

“I’m gonna start off by saying I have nothing to do with this.”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” 

“Language, Lena Kieran!”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Sorry. It’s just- how dare you work with Lex? Trying to obliterate alien life?!”

“I’m not working with him! I’m trying to stop it from happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lex needs money for equipment and since he can’t get into his bank account anymore, he called me and asked if I would help him and he said he would give me fifteen percent if I do.”

“You realize you own like three buildings on each street in NC and Metropolis! Do you really think you need fifteen percent of terrorism?”

“It is isn’t terrorism.”

“He’s planning on killing innocent people! That sounds like terrorism to me.”

Lillian sighs. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“And now you’re defending him!”

“I’m not!”

“You are going to help your son go through with this plan because you two have some stupid grudge you can’t get over.”

“Lena…”

“No mom! This is wrong! Innocent people are going to get tortured or even worse because Lex wants to act like a five year old and you are going to help him.”

“I am not going to help him!”

“Then don’t sign that check that is sitting right in front of you.”

Lena hangs up after that. Not letting her mother explain herself. She huffs out an angry breath and walks back to her dorm. As she walks, her phone dings. Thinking it’s her mother telling her more lies, she doesn’t check it.

**Kara: I can’t wait for our dinner tonight.  
** **Kara: I’ll pick you up at 8.  
**Kara: Wear something nice.😉****

********

Lena checks the messages once she is in her dorm and thanks the heavens that it isn’t her mom. A small smile pulls at her lips as she reads the messages.

_Just the blonde blue-eyed distraction I need._

**Lena: I can’t wait.**

* * *

* * *

Alex sits at her desk and taps her pen rhythmically as she stares down at her still unfinished application. She huffs out a breath as she runs her fingers through her hair. She was supposed to turn this form in like three hours ago but pleaded with the Dean to give her some more time. Alex is still questioning if she should even become a RA and Maggie not being here with her to boost her self-esteem isn’t helping.

She grabs her phone and leans back in her chair.

**Alex: Mags?**

**Maggie: Danvers?**

Alex smirked.

**Alex: I don’t know if I can do this.**

**Maggie: You mind doing something for me?**

**Alex: What…  
Alex: Do I have to remind the new secretary again?**

Maggie chuckles.

**Maggie: No.**

**Alex: Okay…what do you want me to do?**

**Maggie: Open the door.**

Alex looks up from her phone screen and gets up from her chair hesitantly. She walks to her door and opens it. She gasped when she sees her girlfriend smiling at her. 

“Hey Danvers.”

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie. “I thought you said you wasn’t going to be here for a few more hours.”

Maggie chuckles as she walks into the dorm. “I literally was at the gas station down the block when I texted that.”

Alex made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and playfully hit Maggie on the arm. “You bitch!”

Maggie laughs. “Sorry, I wanted to surprise you.” She sits down on the bed and grins at Alex innocently.

Alex closes her dorm door and walks back to her desk. She sits down and reads over the application. 

“What all you have to do on that thing?”

“I just have to sign the bottom.”

Maggie throws her head back as she cackles. Any other time Alex would find Maggie’s laugh cute but right now it’s just obnoxious. She rolls her eyes. “Are you done?”

Maggie sits up and hugs her stomach, she wipes her eye and looks over at Alex. “Yeah.”

Alex rolls her eyes again. “This isn’t funny, Mags. I don’t know what to do.”

Maggie stands up and walks toward Alex. She stands in between her bent knees and puts her arms on her shoulder. “You pick up that pen and sign your name on the line.” She whispers as she slowly leans down and gives the dark redhead a soft kiss.

“But what if I’m not sure if I want my name on that line?” Alex whispers; her tone huskier than she intended.

Maggie nipped at her jaw. “Maybe you need a little motivation.” Alex bit her lip as the brunette nipped at her neck above her. This is not how she imagined her day going, but when Maggie Sawyer is kneeling between your legs and pulling your pants down, you don’t stop her.

Maggie kisses up Alex’s thighs and up her stomach before pulling Alex into a kiss so heated the smoke alarm feared to go off. She moved her hand down and rubbed at her clit through her surprisingly already damp boyshorts. “Wet for me already, huh?” Maggie’s tone was so filthy that Alex could’ve came right then and there, but she held back with all the dignity she had left.

The brunette moved her hand into her underwear and smirked as she ran her fingers through a small thatch of curls. She dipped her finger down and teased Alex’s clit with the pad of her finger.

Maggie did this for several minutes; along with kissing and biting marks into her neck and collarbone and whispering dirty praise into her ear.

_You’re so beautiful, Alex._

_Always so wet for me._

_You are so perfect._

Alex was crawling out of her skin. Maggie was taking her time and it was literally driving the dark redhead insane. “Maggie _please._ ”

“What do you want, Alex?” She whispered hot in her girlfriend’s ear.

“You.” She squirmed as Maggie applied oh so little pleasure to her clit.

“You have me.” She replied. “Be more specific.” 

Alex groaned. “I want you to…” She doesn’t want to say it. Alex has never been too keen with dirty talk and Maggie was not having that.

“Say it. I want you to say it, Alex.”

The dark redhead moaned as Maggie started to rub her clit faster. “I- I want you to fuck me.” She choked out through breathy whimpers.

Maggie smirked against her neck. “Good girl.” She mumbled. She moved her finger down and pushed two fingers into Alex without any preamble.

“Oh fuck!”

Maggie plunged into Alex; clearly wanting the dark redhead to cum fast. She wanted Alex to actually turn in her application. Then once it was turned in, she would take her sweet time to show Alex just how much she missed her these past few weeks, but right now, right now Maggie just wanted to see Alex fall apart around her fingers.

“Mag- I’m so close, baby.” Alex moaned.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Maggie fucked her faster and Alex came with a screaming moan. “So beautiful.” Maggie slowed her hand and kissed at the redhead’s neck as she came back from her orgasm.

Alex let out a sigh and pushed Maggie’s hand; signally that she was sensitive and that Maggie could stop. She took the sign as to pull out. She sucked Alex off her fingers and moaned at the taste. 

“Delicious.” She says.

Alex pulls her in by the back of her neck and kisses her.

* * *

* * *

Lena sat at her desk applying the last finishing touches of lipstick; perhaps it’s Kara’s favorite shade of red. And perhaps she also likes the way it looks smothered all over Kara’s body, but that’s not the only reasons she put it on. She doesn’t want to assume that her and Kara will have sex tonight but let’s just say she wouldn’t be gainsay if it happened and she might’ve wasted all the hot water in the shower getting ready for her date, but that’s not the point either. 

Her phone dings from where it’s sat on her nightstand on the charger. She gets up and walks to her phone.

**Kara: Hey! I’m out front.**

Lena smiled. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She looked good and she felt good. Lena was wearing an emerald green dress that hugs her curves and shows off just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair is straightened because Kara loves when her hair is straight; she cut her hair during break so her hair is a few inches shorter than it was at the beginning of the year and a deep red is on her plump lips. She checks her makeup and wipes off the excess of her lipstick and puts her earrings on. She slips on her five inch red-bottom pumps and leaves her dorm.

She walks out the building and is stunned by the golden haired goddess standing next to a car with a rose in her hand. _Oh. My. God._ Kara is wearing a crisp white shirt that is tucked into sleek fitted black dress slacks with a neat leather belt with a silver buckle around her waist, a black heeled boot and a navy blue bow tie; her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. She looks _dashing._ Kara is just as shocked by Lena’s outfit. Lena hasn’t start walking towards the gorgeous blonde in front of her. 

_Walk you useless lesbian._ Lena clears her throat and finally starts to walk towards her handsome date. The raven-haired girl notices that Kara is holding a rose for her. She smiles.

Kara flashes her a toothy grin. “You look gorgeous, Lena.”

Lena smiles and leans up to kiss Kara on the cheek. “Thank you, darling.” She wipes the lipstick off her cheek and looks Kara over one more time. “But you…so handsome, my love.”

Kara looks down and fiddles with her glasses as a blush creeps to her cheeks. “I got this for you.”

Lena takes the rose. “Thank you.”

Kara clears her throat. “It’s fake, so you don’t have to worry about it dying or whatever.” Lena chuckles and nods.

“Shall we go?”

Kara jumps and shuffled to the other side of the car. “Oh! Yeah, yeah!” She opens the door for Lena and she gets in. Once she’s in, Kara closes the door and jogs to the driver’s side. She gets in and starts the car.

Kara leaves the parking lot and Lena looks over at her. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” She looks over at Lena and winks at her.

She chuckled. “Did you drive here?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, I flew here. This is a one day rental.”

“You rented a car for me?”

“Tonight is special and everyone deserves to see how beautiful you look.”

Lena looks down at her lap to hide her smile. “Charmer.”

Kara smiles. “Only for you.”

* * *

* * *

The couple drive for what felt like hours to Lena. Sitting next to Kara while she looks like that, it’s becoming hard to salvage her very skimpy thong. Okay, maybe she is expecting sex just a little. Kara finally pulls up to a very expensive looking restaurant. She parks the car in a parking lot in the back of the red bricked building. They get out the car and walk to the building; Lena links her arm around Kara’s.

Once they go in, a man standing behind a podium greets them with a smile. “Do you ladies have a reservation?”

Lena looks over at Kara; her heels giving her a slight height advantage. “Danvers.” Kara says so confidently that Lena has to clear her throat to collect herself.

The man nods with a smile. “Follow me.” He walks away from the podium and Kara and Lena follow him through the restaurant until he stops at a booth on the far end of the eatery next to several windows. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” Kara says. She pulls out Lena’s seat on she sits down. Kara sits down across from her and smiles up at the hostess.

“A waiter will be with you shortly.” Kara grins as she nods.

“It’s beautiful in here.” Lena says. The restaurant was small but it held a lot of potential. With its multiple windows and its tables with pristine white table cloths and centerpieces. Beautiful white diamond chandeliers hang from the ceiling, there is a bar up front, and seating areas for guests who have finished eating or just wanted a drink to wind down the evening.

“I searched for hours looking for this place.”

“What made you pick it?”

“You can make your own pizza!” Kara says excitedly.

Lena chuckles as she shakes her head. “How can you be so hot and adorable at the same time?”

Kara shrugs. “I dunno, how can you?”

Lena bites her lip as her cheeks flush pink. “Charmer.” Kara winks at her.

* * *

* * *

They make their pizzas; Kara having a everything pizza and Lena just having a simple pepperoni. Their waitress offered them some wine. Lena-reminiscing on the day she’s had- said yes; even though they aren’t twenty one, but Kara couldn’t get drunk, so they have a designated driver and Lena doesn’t see herself drinking that much tonight anyway.

“So how was your day? Anything exciting happen?” Kara asked as she picked up another slice of her pizza and took a bite.

Lena pursed her lips in thought. “Something did happen today, but I don’t want to talk about it.” She looks down at her plate and starts to pick pepperonis off her pizza.

Kara pouts a little. “…the article?”

Lena looks up from her plate. “You know?”

Kara nods. “Alex sent me a link to it.”

Lena nods. “That has nothing to do with me. I would never put you or anyone in danger like that.”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t, but your mom?”

Lena sighs. “She claims she’s trying to stop it from happening.”

“And you don’t believe her?”

“Because she’s lying.”

“Are you sure?”

“My mom has always had a soft spot for Lex ever since we were kids. She said that if she helps him get equipment that Lex would give her fifteen percent.”

“And?”

“And of course my mom’s gonna take the deal.”

“You don’t know that.” Lena gives her a pointed look. A look screaming ‘you better have an explanation of why you said what you just said.’ “Maybe she won’t help him; get him the equipment. I mean she did say she’s not helping him and maybe the article is fake news.”

“Kara…”

“Lex is running a multi million company, why would he ruin that?”

“My mom is too, but that doesn’t matter when it comes to Lex.”

Kara shakes her head. “You are just as important as Lex.”

Lena nods. “Sure.”

“I think you should hear your mom out. She might be actually trying to stop it.”

Lena nods and sighs. “Fine. I’ll talk to her.” Kara grins.

* * *

* * *

They eat for a little bit longer then Kara takes a ring box out her pocket and places it in her lap. “Lena I have something to tell you and ask you.”

Lena raises one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. “You have my attention. Do I get to pick what I hear first?”

Kara shrugs. “Sure, if you want. They both are pretty important.”

Lena chuckles. “What do you have to tell me?”

Kara sighs. “J’onn and my mom are starting an organization that monitors alien life on Earth.”

Lena raises both of her eyebrows at that. “That’s amazing.”

Kara nods. “Yeah, it is.” Kara looks around the restaurant before looking back at Lena. She doesn’t know how Lena will take her becoming a super and how she’ll react to her keeping it from her for a year. “And… I might be training to become a super.” Kara looks at Lena, trying to get her reaction. She doesn’t seem angry, but she doesn’t look exactly happy either.

“Seriously?”

Kara nods.

“How long have you known that you would be training to become a super?” Lena crosses her arms and leans on the table on her elbows.

Kara rubs the back of her neck and looks down at the table. “Kara…”

“Maybeayearorso.”

Lena turned her head a little. “I’m sorry?”

“Like a year.” Kara mumbled.

“Have I heard that correctly. You said a year?” Kara nods again. “You’ve known for a year and didn’t tell me?!”

“I-I was going to, but J’onn said I couldn’t tell anyone about it.”

Lena nods slowly. “Well, at least you told me before you came a super. Do you have a name?”

“Supergirl.” Kara whispers.

Lena smiles. “Supergirl. I like that.”

Kara smiles. “You’re not mad?”

Lean shakes her head. “No, you are the highlight of my day actually.”

Kara smiles as she blushes. “I have something for you.” 

“You do?”

Kara nods and puts the ring box on the table. Lena gasped. “Kara.”

She opens the box. “It’s a promise ring.” She takes the ring out the box and takes Lena’s hand. “Lena, I promise to keep you happy, keep you smiling, and keep your stomach full.” Lena chuckles wetly. “I promise to always have your back, I promise to never leave you, I promise to always be by your side. I promise to continue to make you laugh so much that you snort and your dimples fill your cheeks. I promise to continue to love you with all I have. If you promise to do the same for me. Do you promise?”

Lena sniffles and wipes a tear with her other hand. “Yes, I promise.” Kara slips the ring on her finger and kisses it. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Kara pays for the check and drives back to MIT. They scurry to Lena’s dorm and do what Lena’s been waiting for all night.

They have rough, loud, bruising sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's ring: https://us.pandora.net/en/jewelry/rings/promise-rings/two-sparkling-hearts-ring/191023CZ.html?cgid=rings-promise-rings&src=categorySearch#start=12&cgid=rings-promise-rings&productscount=27
> 
> You know that I am planning on making this a life series; high school, college, and life after college. I'm kinda thinking about doing a huge time jump because I really just want to get to my real time fic. How do you feel about that? If you wish that I don't do that and just finish this fic regularly that is fine I will more than gladly do that, but feedback is highly appreciated.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Kara wakes up the next morning with the warm body of her girlfriend pressed against her. She softly squeezes her arms around her waist and kisses Lena on the neck. She noses through her hair and takes a good whiff. The sun is creeping up the horizon so it has to be around five in the morning; it’s maybe eight o’clock in National City. Stupid time zones. Lena shuffles a little and Kara smiles. Kara places a soft kisses to her neck and Lena groans.

“It’s too early for that.” She mumbles in her half asleep state. Kara chuckles. She turns around and reads the clock that sits on Lena’s desk. _Yikes! It’s 5:30._ She pulls her arm from under Lena and grabs her phone from the nightstand.

**Kara: What time is it there?**

She waits a while before she gets a reply.

**Alex: Why the hell are you texting me at 2 in the morning?!**

Kara blinks feverishly down at her screen in utter confusion. 

**Kara: It’s 2?**

**Alex: Yes!  
Alex: Can I go back to sleep now?**

**Kara: Yeah…yeah, sorry to wake you.**

She puts her phone back down and lays down. She tried to go back to sleep but she was just so awake. The time zones must be messing with her sleep. It’s two o’clock in California, but it feels like she should be getting ready for her day in a few minutes here in Massachusetts. She doesn’t know what to do with herself. Lena is still sleeping and she is wide awake. All the games on her phone are beat to a pulp, social media is boring to her these days, and she can’t just wander around because what if some like campus guard sees her; she’s doesn’t even go here and she doesn’t want Lena getting in trouble. She sighs and turns over on her side. She stares at Lena’s bare back with adoration. Moles and freckles are sporadic on the pale skin and dimples sit on her lower back; looking so kissable. She would touch Lena and wake her up in a very _eventful_ way, but the young Luthor revels her sleep and Kara doesn’t want a cranky Lena on her hands. So she doesn’t wake Lena, she just lays there and stares at her back; her skin almost incandescent from the way the sun is shining down on it. Her dark hair flowing around her shoulders; she is literally a vision and Kara can only see the back of her. 

After twenty minutes of staring that would be considered creepy to anyone else, Lena turns over and cuddles into to Kara. She lays her head on her chest and Kara puts her arm around her. It’s a little after six a.m. now and the sun is fully high in the sky brightening the room. Kara kisses her on the top of the head and Lena lets out a content hum of some sort as she blinks her eyes open.

She looks up at Kara with such glassy tired green eyes that the blonde almost flies to the sun to yell at it for waking up her crazy adorable girlfriend. “Hi,” she crackles out.

Kara smiles down at her. “Hey.” Lena looks around for a moment before looking down at her hand that is laying on Kara’s toned stomach. She smiles at the glimmering jewelry on her finger. “What’s got you all smiley, huh?”

Lena chuckled. “How are you so bright eyed and bushy tailed?”

“I get energy from the sun. Did you forget?”

Lena laughs, “last night really happened?” She looks down at her ring again.

Kara smiled. “Yeah.”

Lena looks up at the blonde. “I’m glad it did.”

Kara’s smile grows. “Me too.” She kisses Lena on the forehead. “I’m surprised you’re up right now.” She smirks.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

Kara laughs.

* * *

* * *

_Alex’s lit phone screen illuminates the rather pitch black room. Maggie scrunches her eyes and blinks them open. She props herself on her elbow and looks around. She sees that Alex got a text; from who? She’s not quite sure. **Who the hell is texting her so late?** _

_“Babe?” She whispers while nudging Alex softly. The dark redhead lets out a disgruntled groan in response. “You got a text.”_

_“’S noth. Go bac to slep.” Alex garbles out._

_Maggie chuckles at her girlfriend’s sleepy gibberish. “It might be an emergency.”_

_Alex groans before sitting up and grabbing her phone. She squints at the bright device screen. “It’s jus’ Kar askin’ me what time it is.” She says as coherent as she can muster._

_Maggie shakes her head. “Why is she up so late?”_

_“She’s with Lena.” She yawns. “She’s probably not used to the different time zone.” She sends a few quick texts to her sister before putting her phone back down, turning over and cuddling into Maggie. “Lay down! I wanna cuddle.”_

_Maggie chuckles as she lays down._

* * *

* * *

Maggie’s alarm goes off and Alex almost cries. She sits up and rushes to Alex’s desk to turn it off. “Sorry, I forgot to turn it off when I got back.”

Classes haven’t started back up yet so students have a lot of free time for the next week or so. 

“It’s okay.” Alex whispers. She moves her blanket and beckons her finger for Maggie to come closer. “C’mere.” Maggie smiles as she crawls back in bed with the dark redhead. Maggie lays down and Alex nuzzles into her and slowly they both doze off back to sleep.

They don’t wake up until a little after nine; well, Alex didn’t wake up until a little after nine. Maggie is still sleeping. Alex yawns as she sits up and stretches. She looks over at Maggie; well, her back actually. She smiles as she leans down and kisses Maggie on the shoulder. The brunette groans and Alex smirks. Maggie turns over and grins at Alex.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Alex says.

“I could get used to this.” Maggie says in that gravelly voice that makes Alex’s panties stick to her.

“What?”

“Waking up next to you.” 

Alex blushes as she smiles. “Are you always this sweet in the morning?”

Maggie shrugs. “Only when I’m with you.” 

Alex leans down and hovers over Maggie. “Maybe I should be with you more often.” She plants a sweet kiss to Maggie’s lips when there is a quiet knock to her door. “Yeah?!”

“Uh, Dean Hartfield wants to see you.” Stacee says from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be out in sec.” She looks back down at Maggie. “I have to go turn in my application now.”

Maggie nods. “Do you want me to go?”

Alex shakes her head. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Maggie smiles. “Do you want me to stay?”

Alex bites her lip. “Maybe.”

Maggie sits up. “I could stay for a little. Maybe take a shower.”

Alex smiles. “Okay.” She kisses Maggie. “I’ll be right back.” She climbs out of bed and picks up her sweatpants from the floor. She slips on Maggie’s t-shirt; it’s a little tight on her but she can manage, she slips some shoes on and grabs the form from her desk before leaving the room. Maggie plops back down on the bed.

* * *

* * *

Alex walks into the Dean’s office with her form cracking in her hands. “Good Morning, Alex.” Dean Hartfield smiles at her as the dark redhead sits down after closing the door.

“Hi.”

“So sorry to fetch for you this early. Did I wake you?”

Alex shakes her head. “No, I was already awake.”

The older woman grins. “Good.” She looks down at the form in Alex’s hand. “And from the looks of it, you already have what I was really after.”

Alex smiles and hands the paper to the Dean. “Yeah, after some overthinking and motivation from Maggie I finally finished it.”

The Dean looks up from the crumbled paper laying on her desk. “Maggie?”

Alex smiles at even the mention of the small brunette. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Dean Hartfield smiles and Alex notices that she has small dimples in her cheeks. “That’s beautiful.” Alex smiles. She looks over the application for multiple moments that make Alex overwhelmingly nervous. “Your information looks really good, Alex.” She says after an eternity.

Alex lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Thank you.”

“I don’t even have to consider it. Congratulations on being the new Resident’s Assistant, Alex.”

Alex gasped. “Seriously?!”

The Dean nods. “Seriously.”

Alex excitedly claps. “Oh my god! Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you. See you next year, Alex.”

Alex smiles and leaves the office.

When she gets back to her dorm her bed is empty and she frowns. She was hoping Maggie would’ve stayed until she got back from the office. She sits down at her desk and video chats Kara.

The texts that Kara sent her was very alarming at best.

**Kara: I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!  
Kara: VIDEO CHAT ME!!!!  
Kara: I would’ve just flown but I don’t want to leave LENA!**

She shakes her head at her sister, who is clearly excited. She opens Kara’s contact on her phone and facetimes her.

“Alex! Finally!”

Alex smiles. “What’s so urgent?”

“I gave Lena the promise ring.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Exciting!”

“Yeah and I told her about Supergirl.”

“More…exciting. Was she okay with it?”

Kara nods. “Yes, which surprised me. I thought she was going to be mad since I kept it from her for so long, but she seemed okay about it.”

“That’s great, Kar.”

Just then Maggie walks into the room with a towel across her shoulder and borrowed sweatpants from Alex and a sweatshirt; also from Alex.

“Hey Maggie!” Kara screeches excitedly from the phone. Alex turns around and smiles at her girlfriend. Maggie waves at the phone.

“Hey Little Danvers!” She sits down on Alex’s bed.

“You stole like all my clothes.” Alex says.

Maggie shrugs. “I didn’t bring a bag.”

Alex shakes her head and looks back at the phone at Kara. “I have some news myself.”

“Spill!” Kara says.

“I’m the new RA.”

Maggie and Kara creepily gasp at the same time. “That’s great, Al!”

“Congrats, babe.” Maggie says from her bed.

“Thank you. I’m so surprised that I got it.”

“Are you serious? You’re awesome! The Dean would be stupid to give it to anyone else.” Kara says. Alex smiles at her sister’s kind words. “I have news too!”

“What’s up?” Alex asks.

“I’m trying on suits today.”

“Fun!” Alex exclaims.

“I know! I’m so excited. I leave in a few minutes actually. I’m waiting for Lena to be done with her phone call so I can say bye to her.”

“Tell me how it goes.”

“Of course I will!” Kara waves. “Bye Mags!”

“Bye!” Maggie answers. Alex waves at her screen and then Kara hangs up.

* * *

* * *

_Lena walks into the hallway when her phone rings. She puts her phone to her ear and sighs. “Mother.” She says sternly into the receiver._

_“Good morning, Lena. How are you?”_

_“We aren’t here for pleasantries, mother.”_

_Lillian sighs. “Right, we aren’t.”_

_“I think you have something to tell me.”_

_Lillian clenches her jaw. “I’m not helping Lex and you would know that if you didn’t hang up on me.”_

_“But you gave him the money.”_

_“I didn’t actually. I declined his request because I want nothing to do with it. I didn’t even have my checkbook near when the article was posted.” Lena rolls her eyes._

_“I’m sorry I accused you.”_

_“It’s alright, but Lena I want you to know that I would never put any beings in danger; especially not for Lex.”_

_“I know. It’s just- beings of that kind is a touchy subject for me and I overreacted.”_

_Lillian nods her head. “I understand. I’m sorry that I worried you and made you angry about it.”_

_“It’s okay, but what about Lex?”_

_Lillian sighs. “Hopefully he finds the logical part of his demented brain and take down the deal, but-“_

_“But hope for that is slim.”_

_“Very. You know how your brother can get with these type of things.”_

_“Yeah, he tried to kill the most powerful being with unstable materials and almost killed himself trying to kill Superman.”_

_“And he did it multiple times.”_

_“ ‘They’re called trials, mother’. “_

_Lillian and Lena laugh at the antics of a young Lex._

_“I’m sorry if this gave you stress or anything of the sort.” Lillian says after their laughter died down._

_“It’s okay, really.”_

_“I love you, Lena.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_They say their goodbyes and Lena hangs up._

* * *

* * *

She walks back into her dorm and sees Kara putting her shirt on. “Going somewhere?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara looks up from the buttons. “Yeah, I am. I have to go try on some suits for my undercover buddy.”

Lena shakes her head as she chuckles. “Okay, have fun.” Kara walks toward her and kisses her.

“I’ll swing by later if I can. Nia wants to go to ROPOLIS for some food.”

Lena smiles. “I don’t want to intervene on your plans.”

“I’ll cancel all my plans for you.”

Lena smiles. “Get out of here.” Kara smiles. She kisses Lena on the forehead before leaving. And Lena misses her the second she hears the door click shut.

* * *

* * *

Kara lands in a sandy field. A couple of miles ahead of her is a medium sized building; more like a curved dome. She smiles and walks toward it. Once she gets close enough, she sees multiple agents running around with tablets. She spots Winn and J’onn talking once she stops staring at all the cool equipment she’s walking past. “J’onn! Winn!”

They turn around and smile at the blonde. “I said wear something nice, bu this is ridiculous.” Winn says while hugging the blonde.

“Shut up! This is from last night.”

“A night cap? That’s what I’m talking about! High five!” Winn puts his hand up and Kara almost high fives him if it wasn’t for J’onn, who cleared his throat. “Or not.” He puts his arm down.

“Professionalism, Agent Schott.” He says.

Winn clears his throat. “Sorry.”

“You two, Supergirl.” J’onn winks at her.

Kara smiles; liking the way her alter ego name sounds when someone else says it. “You ready to see some of your suits?” Winn asked.

“I was born ready.”

Winn smiled. “Follow me.”

* * *

* * *

Kara has been trying on suits for a couple of hours. Winn has been a busy body. Apparently, he made Kara more than ten suits. One of them being just spandex and a shirt that Kara just didn’t approve of at all. 

_“Yeah no, I’m not wearing this.”_

_“This is one of my last minute deadline things. Next!”_

Kara has finally got to the last suit. She zips open the garment bag and is welcomed with a red skirt, dark opaque tights, boots and a blue shirt. She smiles as she gets dressed and looks at herself in the mirror. She notices the sleeves have thumb holes and gets so excited that she almost rips the strong fabric while pulling it over her thumbs. She walks out the back room and stalks toward Winn.

He looks up from the tablet in his hand and gasped. Kara is in her suit, her hair is flowing down her back and over shoulders, her glasses are still perched on her nose, her hands are on her hips, and she just looks so _powerful._ “Damn.” He says.

“Is that good?”

Winn looks her over again. “You look so good in that.” Winn stares at her some more.

Kara rubs the back of her neck. “You’re kinda creeping me out.”

Winn blinks and looks up. “Sorry, you just look good in your suit, but it’s missing something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but- wait do you like this one?”

Kara nods. “Yes, very much.”

“I do too. I guess we found your suit.”

Kara claps her hands. “Yay!”

“I just need to add something. Maybe come back in a few days for it.”

Kara shrugs. “Sure.”

* * *

* * *

Kara comes back in a few days like Winn said to. She puts the suit back on and smiles as she sees that Winn added the House of El symbol to lay right in the middle of her chest. She turns over to Winn. “It’s perfect.”

Winn smiled. He looks over Kara; something isn’t just quite right. “Wait, take your glasses off.”

Kara swipes the glasses off her face and looks at herself again in the mirror. “Wow.”

“Now it’s perfect.”

Kara smiles. 

“Welcome to the DEO, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been doing some thinking and here is what's happening. In my last chapter I said I wanted to move this fic along so I could start my real time fic. A reader commented and said that I should do four month time jumps at a time. I loved that idea, but then I did some more thinking and changed my mind. I'm going to do the two part idea that I mentioned in earlier chapters. I'm not making a whole new fic for it, I'll just add the second part to this fic; of course I'll say when it starts and divide the two parts and such. 
> 
> How do we feel about that? Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	43. EPILOGUE

Hi again!

This isn’t really an epilogue. It’s more of an author’s note but with more stuff. Um, if you don’t know I am planning on making this story into two parts; part two coming in a few days actually. Anyway, this ‘epilogue’ is here to get you up to speed on what’s happening with the two-parter.

It will be a two year time jump; literally the biggest time jump this series has ever had. I will try my best to fill in all the gaps of those two years so you aren’t getting confused, but sometimes I forget things, so bear with me for the first few chapters of part two. 

I will NOT be making a whole new fic slot like I said I would when I first brought the idea to you guys’ attention. Instead, I am just adding the second part to _NCB?_ Case in point of why I am making this ‘epilogue’. Basically I’m saying that part one is over and part two is about to start in the next chapter and so on and so forth.

Now, why am I making a part two, you may ask? If I continued with the chapter by chapter, it would’ve grown very repetitive. Maggie goes to class, Alex and Imra get coffee or lunch, Kara is going to class, and so on. I didn’t want that for you guys’. I didn’t want you to get notified that I posted and it’s the same jumble of three thousand words, you know what I mean? So I came up with the two parts idea. And I’m not doing this just because I want to get to my real time fic quicker. Now don’t get me wrong, I am so excited for you guys to read my real time fic, but I also want you to enjoy the rest of my _‘Life…’_ series. And part two is where things get good. The angst, the smut, the fluff, all the good stuff.

Now onto the content….what you’ve all been waiting for. Hopefully.

1\. Alex and Kara start at NCU.

Alex and Kara have left their stables at Stanford and Stanhope these past few years that have gone by. In part two, they start their freshmen year at NCU. Alex getting her MD/PhD and Kara majoring in Journalism. They will be roommates for obvious reasons and the rest…you just have to wait for that.

2\. Maggie starts training at GCPA.

Finally, Maggie and Mike are done with their classes. They get their certificate and start training with the big boys in part two. Maggie will be getting hurt A LOT since she is smaller than the rest of her peers, but don’t worry she’ll get through it.

3\. Lena finishes at MIT.

Lena starts her junior year at MIT in part two. Her and Eve grew a little closer the past two years and they became really good friends.

4\. Kara starts training.

Kara starts her training to become the powerful Supergirl she is today in part two. Clark comes down from Metropolis and helps her train in the Fortress of Solitude along with sparring at the DEO.

5\. The DEO.

The desert facility of the DEO was sadly shut down by General Sam Lane himself over some complications with J’onn or Hank Henshaw as he is formally known. The facility in National City is up and running and Eliza and J’onn run it along with some other agents; one of them might be a familiar face, but we’ll get to that later.

6\. Winn starts working at Catco.

Our favorite computer nerd finally gets his dream job in part two. Cat hires him after Catco’s website gets hacked again.

7\. Lucy starts at Harvard.

After her fun at West Point, in part two Lucy starts her freshmen year at Harvard University; majoring to get her JD/MBA; if you don’t know what that is, google it, and then comment down below because I don’t know what it is either. Harvard and MIT are both in Massachusetts, so be ready for some Lena/Lucy brotp.

And so much more after that, but I still want you guys to be surprised at the twists and turns I got for you. 

That’s pretty much it. If I forgot anything I will probably put it in the notes below.

I’m so excited for you to read part two and rest of the series.

Part two will be up either Sunday or Wednesday.

Until then,

xNyjahDanvers111x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below for anything you would like to see in part 2!


	44. Part Two- The End (Time Jump #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME JUMP: 2 YEARS

“You’re just gonna leave me like this?!” Kara and Alex stand in their mostly packed bedroom. Alex is getting ready to leave to help Lucy pack for school, but the blonde isn’t settling well with the idea of that.

Alex sighs. “Kar, I’ll be back in like an hour. You think you can manage?”

Kara crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head. “No, I can’t.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Kara…it’s just one hour.”

“Lucy can’t pack by herself?”

“You can’t pack by yourself?”

Kara rolls her eyes and sighs; signally that she gives up trying to convince her sister to not leave her with a task she hates doing by herself. She always over or under packs. “Fine.”

Alex smiles. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She puts her jacket on and leaves the room.

Kara looks around the room. Bags and boxes are scattered everywhere; some empty some full. _The joy of packing._

These past two years have been nothing short of amazing. The summer of freshmen year, the Superfriends had such a crazy night at ROPOLIS that the bartender knows them all by name. The summer of sophomore year was kinda sad. You know, leaving your friends you’ve been around for two years is never easy, but Alex and Kara got accepted into National City University a year earlier than they expected and they couldn’t just not go.

Nia went off to Georgetown the middle of second semester sophomore year and that made Kara a little sad and she felt lonely in her dorm all by herself. Imra stayed at Stanford to be close to Sam and because she had no clue on what other school to go to if she did choose to leave Stanford and she still doesn’t have a definite major. And Sam, well Sam is still Sam. She is still the annoying, sharp tongue , all up in your face girl she always was, but Alex started to see a softer side of her as the school year went on and it shocked her a little to see it. She was nicer to her and they actually grown a close friendship. Hell, even her and Maggie are having actual conversations without Sam flinching every five seconds; that’s what we call progress!

Eliza knocks on the door frame and Kara looks up from looking spacey and unfocused at the floor. She smiles at her mom. “Hi.”

“You almost finished in here?” Eliza looks around the room.

“Kind of. Freaking Alex left me to help Lucy.”

Eliza laughs. “She’ll be back soon.” The older blonde walks into the room and sits down on Alex’s bed. “Are you excited?”

Kara nods. “Yeah. I’ve always wanted to go to NCU and Alex being with me makes it better.”

Eliza puts her hand over her heart and smiles at her daughter. “I am so proud of the both of you.”

Kara grins. “Thanks, mom.”

* * *

* * *

Alex knocks on Lucy’s door after walking up three flights of stairs. Lucy comes to the door and raises her eyebrows at an out of breath Alex. “Did you sprint here?” She asked.

Alex exhales sharply. “The ele…vators broken.”

Lucy chuckles. “Get in here. I’ll get you some water.” Alex shuffles weakly into the apartment and sits down on the ottoman next to the stairs. “I’ll be right back.” Lucy walks to the kitchen and grabs two bottle of water from the fridge. She walks back to Alex. “Here.”

Alex takes the bottle and cracks it open. “Thank you.” She takes a few generous sips and wipes her mouth. “Them steps are a killer.”

“You literally go to the gym every day.”

Alex looks up at Lucy and rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

Lucy laughs. “Come on, we have a room to pack up.”

Alex grunts as she stands. “Is General here?”

Lucy shakes her head. “No, he had a situation to tend to on base.” Alex nods and they go up the stairs. When they get to Lucy’s room, Alex groans at the mess of clothes everywhere.

“Luce, did you pack at all?” Alex looks back at Lucy and the brunette just shrugs.

“I did…not.” The dark redhead rolls her eyes at her. “I was going to, but then I realized that I hate packing.”

Alex sighs. “I still have to pack with Kara.”

“Bummer. Might wanna get this done quick then, huh?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Why didn’t you just ask Vasquez to help you?” Alex walks over to an opened luggage bag and starts to put folded clothes in it.

“Would you get any packing done if you asked Maggie to help you?” Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex looks over at her. “Good point.”

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Vasquez and Lucy got back together?

* * *

* * *

_“I’m ready.” Vasquez whispers. Lucy and Vazquez lay in Lucy’s bunk. It’s the middle of the night and most of the other cadets are sleeping. The couple?...just got finished ‘inspecting’ if it was raining in the south. Lucy is scrolling on her phone and Vasquez is looking at her with a question in their eyes._

_The brunette is quite confused as to why Vasquez hasn’t gotten out of her bed yet. **Maybe they don’t want to this time.** She tells herself. She looks over at Vasquez. “Again? Vas, my legs are still shaking from the other three orgasms you just gave me. Give me at least until tomorrow.”_

_Vasquez laughs as they shake their head. “That’s not what I meant.”_

_“Then what are you talking about?”_

_“I’m ready to get back together.”_

_Lucy sits up as much as she can in the tiny bunk. “Are you serious?”_

_Vasquez nods. “Yeah, I miss you. I miss taking you out to dinner and buying you cute unexpected gifts. I miss holding your hand, you know relationship stuff.” Vasquez was never good with words._

_Lucy smiles. “Really?” She asked wetly. She must be dreaming this. She’ll wake up in no time and have to fight the urge to cry into her pillow._

_“Yes, really.” Vasquez turns over slightly and props themselves on their elbow. “Will you be my girlfriend…again?”_

_Lucy chokes out a chuckle. “Yes.”_

_They share a sweet kiss and Lucy’s legs started to shake some more a little after._

* * *

* * *

“I know you don’t want to do this but thank you for coming.” Lucy says as she fills a bag with more clothes and toiletries.  
Alex smiles. “Of course.”

Lucy turns on some music and the girls pack quite quickly actually. Lucy’s whole room is packed and the bags are pushed into Lucy’s car in no time.

“Are you gonna wait for your dad to get home before going to the airport?” Alex asked, closing Lucy’s trunk after loading the last bag.

Lucy shrugs. “I might, but I do have a flight to catch.”

Alex grins. “You should say bye to your dad, Luce.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “I can’t control when my flight is, Al.”

Alex nods, leaving the soft subject about her father alone. “You’re right.” She leans in and hugs her friend. “Call me when you get settled.”

Lucy smiled. “I will.”

They break apart and Alex walks to her car. She gets in and drives off.

* * *

* * *

Maggie walks into her room that she has been sharing with Mike for the past two years. The two recruits finally finished their accumulative classes and can start training. Both sides of the room are vacant since they had to clear out the rooms for renovation purposes at the end of freshmen year. Maggie puts her bags on her bed and sits down. She looks up and sees a plaque above her and Mike’s bed that wasn’t there before.

_Recruit Sawyer._

_Recruit Matthews._

It's surreal that she is in the motions to become a police officer. She might hate her dad now but once upon a time, Oscar was Maggie’s role model and she wanted to be a cop just like him one day but retire a little later than he did. Oscar retired when Maggie turned one, so he could spend time with his newborn daughter. Mia thought that it was unnecessary for him to retire but Oscar said: _“What if something happens to me? I want my daughter to grow up with a father, Mia.”_

The door opening knocks Maggie out of her little daydream. “Sorry, I’m late. I was talking to Jake.” Mike says as he scrambles into the room.

Remember the cute guy with the yellow beanie from Starbucks? Mike bagged him after their second date. They have been going strong for a year and a half and Maggie couldn’t be happier for him.

Maggie smiles at her friend. “You’re good.”

Mike sits down on his bed and looks over at Maggie. “It officially starts tomorrow.”

Maggie smiles as she nods. “It does. Are you excited?”

“So fucking excited!” He says.

Maggie laughs and looks up at the glossed wooden plaque above her bed again. “Remember that day?”

Mike looks up at the piece of wood and smiles. “How could I forget?”

* * *

* * *

_The auditorium was very spacious for a place that Maggie or Mike didn’t even know existed until today._

_“Did you know we had an auditorium?” Mike whispers._

_Maggie leans over and shakes her head. “No, I didn’t.” They share a quiet laugh._

_Today was the day. Mike and Maggie finally finished their classes. These were the most stressful two years of their lives. With breakups, long nights, sleep deprivation, and a no fucks mentality at least twice a day. It was a lot to take in, but it’s over and they can start training to become the best damn cops in Gotham; Maggie’s words._

_Seats were filled even though there was literally only two graduates. Some seats were filled with other recruits at the academy that Mike and Maggie grew to know and befriend over the past two years. Other seats were filled with friends and family. Luisa was there, along with Alex, Kara, Lucy, James, Winn, and Lena. Mike’s parents were there along with his little brother and sister. Oh, and Imra too. Jake couldn’t make it, but Mike is always thinking about him._

_The dress code for this ‘graduation’ was simple formal attire, so Maggie went with a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants and a bright blue bow tie for just the right amount of color. Mike wore a black dress shirt and denim jeans with a white bow tie. He looked nice but from the look Alex was sporting whenever Maggie would gaze over the crowd made her feel like she looked way better._

_“Keep it in you pants, Al.” Kara whispered to her sister. Alex looks down at her lap as a blush creeps to her cheek._

_Patty came to the podium in a floral sun dress and heels that looked way too high for a woman hitting her fifties. She had two certificates in her hand and placed them on the podium. Maggie’s leg bounces with nerves as Patty starts to talk._

_“Good evening, everyone and thank you for coming to the promotion ceremony of Maggie Sawyer and Mike Matthews.” The crowd claps and Luisa whistles because of course she does. Patty smiles at the appreciation. “Now let’s not keep you all waiting, please welcome Captain Jonathan Michaels.” They clap as the captain comes onto the stage. He smiles at Maggie and Mike before walking up to Patty and slightly hugging her. He walks to the podium and clears his throat._

_“Hello everyone and thank you for coming.” He pulls out some index cards and places them on the podium in front of him. “When I first met Maggie, she was hiding behind her mother like a scared puppy, but she still managed to look confident and tough.” He looks back at Maggie and the brunette smiles at him. “And I knew in that moment that she would be a perfect fit for GCPA. And when her girlfriend was around, she definitely didn’t have a problem acting like one of the guys.” Some of the other recruits whistle from the crowd and Mike nudges Maggie._

_Maggie gasped and pointed a finger at her captain with a raised eyebrow while Alex wishes she had a gift to make herself disappear._

_Captain Michaels chuckles. “I’m just teasing, but uh, yeah Maggie is a good one. She always turned in her work and didn’t cause me any trouble and we became close over these past few years and I learned some amazing things about this girl here. You’re daughter is truly perfect, Ms. Rodas.”_

_Luisa cups her mouth with her hand before yelling, “I know she is!” Maggie smiles._

_Captain laughs, “But uh, anyway, Maggie it has been such a pleasure having you in the classroom, so I’ve heard and I can’t wait to see you in the field with the guys next year.”_

_Maggie smiles from her seat. “What are you waiting for? Get up here and get your certificate, girl!” Maggie stands and walks to the podium while running her fingers through her hair. The crowd goes crazy even some were standing as she takes her certificate and takes a picture with her captain. “Congrats, Sawyer.”_

_“Thank you, Captain.”_

_“Speech! Speech! Speech!” Some random guy from the crowd far in the back starts shouting the word like a mantra; no one else joining in with him. He eventually stands and starts clapping._

_“Shut it, Gibson.” Maggie says before walking back to her seat. The guys puts his hands up in defeat and finally sits down._

_Mike shakes his head at the kid’s behavior; not being fazed by it since they had to deal with for the past two years._

_Captain Michaels comes back to the podium and everyone stops clapping then. “Now… this kid right here, wow. He is so academic and fit and I’m so proud of him. He has showed that he can go through crap and still turn in a three page essay the same day on time.”_

_“With my help.” Maggie chimes in. Mike smiles at her._

_“I wouldn’t doubt that.” Captain says. “Mike, you are a great student and a great friend and you are going to be a great police officer. Both of you are! Come on up and grab this thing by the horns, my man!”_

_Mike stands and the crowds clap for him. He takes the certificate and the photographer snaps a picture of them. “Actually, can I say something really quick?”_

_Captain gestures toward the podium as he backs up. “Go right ahead, my man.”_

_Mike smiles awkwardly; not really liking when the captain says that. He steps to the podium and clears his throat; feeling very nervous all of a sudden. He had this whole speech planned for his appreciation of the brunette sitting behind him, but now his brain has drawn a blank. **Guess I just have to wing it.** He clears his throat again and looks around the deadly silent room. _

_“You okay, bud?” Captain asks after they sit in silence longer than socially acceptable._

_Mike looks back at him and nods. “Yeah.” He turns toward the crowd again and says something this time. “I just wanted to say a couple things about this one over here.” He points at Maggie and the brunette raises her eyebrows in shock. He turns to Maggie. “I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You helped me through a lot of shit-err I mean crap.” The crowd chuckled. “I really appreciate you and all the things you’ve done fore me. Even if its you throwing pillows at me when I won’t wake up in the morning or getting me my favorite food whenever you’re out somewhere when you know I’m having a bad day.” Maggie smiles at him. He sniffles and clears his throat again. “Uh, it’s just-uh-you’re a great person, Maggie and I couldn’t imagine having a better roommate and friend.” Maggie stands up and hugs him as the crowd claps behind them._

_They break apart and Maggie smiles; dimples deep in her cheeks. “I love you, you soft weirdo.”_

_Mike chokes out a chuckle. “I love you.” They hug again and there isn’t a dry eye anywhere in the auditorium._

* * *

* * *

“How long were you planning that speech for me?” Maggie asked after making her bed.

Mike shrugged. “I was going to say other stuff, but it’s scary talking in front of people.”

Maggie laughs as she sits on her bed. “You’ll get the hang of it someday.”

Mike rolls his eyes.

* * *

* * *

Alex pulls into her driveway a little after an hour. Alex looks down at her watch. “Shit I’m late.” She rolls her eyes and gets out the car. She walks into the house and goes straight upstairs. She goes into her bedroom and sees Kara laying on her bed on her phone. She turns toward Alex and pulls a forced grin.

“Hey sis. I just got back from Lucy’s.”

Kara stands up and crosses her arms over her chest. “I can smell the banana on your breath.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “It was lunch time at Starbucks and I was hungry.”

“And you think I’m not?! I’ve have been working for hours while you ate like a pig.”

Alex gasped. “Little harsh there, don’t cha think?”

Kara smiled. “Sorry, but you should’ve saw the look on your face.” Kara starts to burst out in laughter.

“It wasn’t that funny.”

“Yes, it was.”

Alex rolled her eyes again. “Do you want me to help you finish or what?”

Kara straightens her posture and stops laughing abruptly. “Yes, please.”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

* * *

The sisters finish packing their room up and takes the bags to their cars. They are going to the same place, but Alex be damned if she was going to drive Kara everywhere she wanted; yeah, that wasn’t happening.

They now stand in the driveway grunting as their mother squeezes them to death. “Mom, we have to go.” Alex says; words muffled between her mother’s very strong arm.

“We’re gonna miss check in.” Kara chimes in.

Eliza pulls away then and loosens her grip. “Okay.” She wipes her eye and smiles at her daughters. “You better get going then.”

Kara and Alex walk to their cars and get in after waving at Eliza. The older blonde waves back as her daughters back out the driveway. Alex honks and just like that her daughters are gone and off to their second college.

She plays with the pendant of her necklace and turns to walk into the house. 

The house that is going to be empty until Thanksgiving. _Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a day late. Sorry about that, but she's here! Part 2 is here and I'm so excited for you to read it or continue to read, lol.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Mike gets up from his bed after hearing Maggie’s phone ding for the third time. He walks to her nightstand and reads the messages.

**[12:45pm]Lena: Just left my place.  
[12:46pm]Lena: I can be at NCU in maybe 20 minutes.  
[1:00pm] _Missed call from Lena._**

“Lena.” Mike whispers, trying to remember which one Lena was. Was she the one with the bob haircut? Maggie’s phone vibrates in his hand.

**[1:03pm] _Voicemail from Lena._**

“Mags?” He walks over to the brunette and shakes her shoulder a little hoping that the brunette would wake up. Maggie grunts and turns over. “Maggie, no. Lena is blowing up your phone.” He shakes her shoulder again. “Maggie!”

Maggie groans. “What?” She mumbles.

“Lena keeps texting and calling you.” 

Maggie turns over and sits up. “Shit.” She takes her phone and reads the messages. “Shit I’m late.”

“Late for what?”

“Lena and I were supposed to surprise Alex and Kara and I was supposed to be there like ten minutes ago.”

“Lena’s the one with the bob haircut right?”

Maggie looks up at him with a confused look. “What? No, Lena’s the one with the long black hair.”

Mike nods. “Ohh, the one with the cool green eyes and looked like she wanted to kill me.”

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, that’s Lena.” 

**Maggie: Shit! I fell asleep.  
Maggie: I’m on my way now.**

**Lena: Lesbians never sleep.  
Lena: You better hurry, Sawyer.**

Maggie chuckles as she reads the messages. Her and Lena have grown a little closer these past few years. A little hiccup happened with Lena and Kara a while back and Lena came to Maggie for a comfort of some sort since the only other person who could give her advice while being a good friend was Alex; who is the sister of the person she was angry with at the time. The memory of what happen between the two are a little stuffy but it was something about Lena not checking in with Kara whenever Lena got home or something like that, but it was bad…like almost broke up bad. But eventually Kara apologized saying she overreacted and everything’s back to normal.

Maggie stands up and puts on her jacket. “Hey Siri!”

 _“I’m listening.”_ An animated voice came from Maggie’s phone as it lays on her bed.

“Show me the nearest flower shop.”

_“Here is the nearest flower shop, Officer Sawyer.”_

“Officer Sawyer?” Mike chuckles.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Alex told her to call me that. The flower shop is like five minutes from here.”

“You better get going then.”

Maggie smiles. “Tell captain I’ll be back in like an hour or so.”

* * *

* * *

_Mike nods his head. “You got it.” And just like that Maggie was out the door and zooming down the streets of Gotham to the flower shop._

_Mike was nervous to meet all of Maggie’s friends. He already knew Alex but seeing all of them together was kinda scary; like seeing a huge ride you always wanted to ride in its true form at an amusement park for the first time._

_Alex hugs Maggie. “I’m so proud of you, Mags.” She kisses her on the cheek._

_“Thanks, babe.” Maggie says with a smile. She then looks back at Mike. “Everyone this is my friend Mike. Mike this is…everyone.”_

_Mike shyly waves, “Hey guys, I’m Mike…as you heard.” He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck._

_Alex chuckles at his nervousness. “Relax. We aren’t as scary as we look. This is my sister Kara.” Mike turns his attention to a sweet blonde with bright blue eyes that make the ocean jealous._

_“Hi!” Kara says in that bubbly voice everyone loves. She was kinda cute to Mike. Mike smiled at Kara and Maggie looked over at him with a raised eyebrow; Lena giving him the same look, but less questioning more…anger…rage._

_“I’m Lena, Kara’s girlfriend.” Her words cut through Mike like a butcher knife._

_Mike clears his throat and tries not to cave into himself under this gorgeous girl’s intense stare. He refrains from speaking and just grins at Lena. She smirks in satisfaction._

_Maggie thought it was wise to introduce everyone else after **that** moment. Mike said hi to everyone and started to initiate some small talk with Winn and James._

_“Did he have to look at you like that?” Lena asked as her eyes burn holes into Mike’s back. Mike looks over and grins at her, she grins back forcefully._

_“He was just being nice. Relax, babe.” Kara replies._

_“Yeah, Mike is harmless.” Alex chimes in._

_“And he has a boyfriend.” Maggie adds on._

_Lena looks over at Maggie and her glare could make the most fearless soldier quiver. “And?”_

_“Just be nice. Please?” Maggie smiled._

_Lena rolled her eyes. “I am nice.”_

_“Not with your daggers all out.” Kara mumbles into her cup as she takes a drink of the very unsweetened tea._

_Lena looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”_

_Kara just shakes her head._

_Imra chuckles as she walks over to join the group. “Look, you have nothing to worry about. Especially with Mike. He’s like a puppy.”_

_“A flirty one.” Lena says._

_Kara rolls her eyes. “Don’t mind her.”_

_Imra grins. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I’m guessing.”_

_“Excuse me?!”_

_Kara stands in between the two girls as Lena started to walk closer to Imra. Lena shoves against Kara’s hard chest and bounces back a little. Kara looks down at her. “Calm down.” She whispers._

_Lena looks up at the blonde and rolls her eyes. “Whatever. She isn’t worth it anyway.” She steps away from Kara and walks away._

_Kara sighs as she watches her girlfriend walk out the door. She turns and looks at Imra. “That was Lena, my girlfriend.”_

_“Is she always so…high strung?”_

_Kara clenches her jaw. “Not all the time. She’s just having a bad day.”_

_“I’ll say.”_

_Alex shakes her head. “She’s not always like that. She’s actually really sweet once you get to know her.”_

_“Yeah, I bet.” Imra says._

_“Where’d your friend go?” Mike asked as he joined the group._

_“She just needed some air.” Maggie answers._

_“Cool. She scares me.”_

_Everyone laughs. “She scares everyone.” Kara says._

* * *

* * *

Maggie scrambles into the NCU lobby after parking her car next to Lena’s very noticeable glossed black Bentley Convertible GT. Maggie gasped as she got off her bike and examined the nice sleek car. _“A Bentley! Holy hell!”_ She wanted to touch, but it just looked too perfect and Maggie though she would scratch the beautiful, delicate car if her callused finger grazed the prime glossed finish. She herself got a new bike, but a Bentley?! Must be nice.

She checks in with the secretary at the front desk and after explaining to her what was happening she is finally walking into the dorm where Lena is already there sitting on a vacant bed. She looks up from her phone, which is of course the newest iPhone that just dropped like a couple weeks ago and smiles at Maggie.

“Hi.” She puts her phone in her pocket and hugs the brunette.

“Hey. What an upgrade from your black Mercedes, huh?”

Lena chuckles. “It was a graduation gift.”

Maggie nods. Remembering that Lena went to a boarding school in Ireland for a year or so to get a small associate’s degree in biophysics.

“I don’t like it that much. It’s too flashy. At least my Mercedes kept a low profile.”

“I can more than gladly take it off your hands for you.”

Lena laughs. “A true friend.” Maggie chuckles. She looks over and out the window. “But I see you have an upgrade as well.” She looks back over at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Lu got it for me for my nineteenth.”

“What is it?”

Maggie smiles. “Ducati Monster 821.”

Lena’s eyes widen clearly confused at the foreign language Maggie just spoke to her. “I like the color. Why do they call it ‘Monster’?”

Maggie’s bike was a golden yellow. “You see at the end of the seat? It looks like a snake.”

Lena leans forward and observes the bike. “It does.”

“That’s why it’s called Monster.”

“Alex like bikes too?” Lena asked walking away from the window and sitting back down.

“She will cream her pants once she sees my bike, well the paint. I fixed her up a little.”

Lena chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Maggie laughs.

* * *

* * *

“Kara, hurry up we are going to be late for check in!” Alex yells at her sister as the blonde grabs her bags from her car. She leans against her own car waiting impatiently. Alex chose not to unpack her car yet because like duh.

Kara stands up from the trunk and eyes her sister. “If you can’t wait five minutes right now, this is gonna be a long year.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Why are you unpacking now anyway? We are coming back out here after check in.”

Kara shrugs. “I’m excited.”

Alex chuckles. “I know, but unpacking can wait. C’mon.” She nudges her head toward the school and smiles at Kara.

Kara groans. “Fine.” She closes her trunk and walks over to her sister.

They walk into the building and go to the front desk. “Hi, we are here to check in!”

The older brunette behind the counter smiles. “Last name please.”

“Danvers.” Alex and Kara say at the same time.

The secretary chuckled. “You’re dorm number is thirty two.” She grabs a map and digs through a folder for some more papers. “Here is a map and your schedules. I hope you have an amazing year.”

Kara smiles. “Thank you!”

They walk away and goes upstairs. They walk down the hallways until they seen their dorm almost at the end of the hall. They stand in front of the door and Alex twists the knob but not fully turning it.

“I think it’s show time.” Lena whispers from inside the room. Kara smiles because she could know that voice from a mile away. _LENA!_

“Are you ready, Kar?” Alex asked.

Kara grins. “So ready.”

Alex turns the door knob and opens the door. “SURPRISE!” Lena and Maggie jump up from behind the beds and smiles at the two very much surprised sisters. Maggie has flowers in her hand while Lena just has a simple card.

Alex chuckles. “What are you two doing here?” 

Alex and Kara walk into the dorm and hug their girlfriends.

“We wanted to surprise you guys to congratulate you for getting in.” Lena says as she wipes her lipstick off of Kara’s cheek.

Kara grins. “We are surprised.” She kisses Lena on the forehead. “But don’t you have to get back to MA?”

“I have a flight tomorrow morning.”

“These are for you.” Maggie’s dimples are deep in her cheeks as Alex takes her flowers. 

Alex smiles. “Thank you.” She kisses Maggie. She puts the flowers down on the bed she just claimed that was hers. “I guess you guys are helping us unpack too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter was so short, but life and senior year is kicking my ass. So this is the best I can do right now. And sorry that I have been posting late and once a week. Hope you can forgive me. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this super short chapter.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	46. Chapter 46

Maggie comes into the room with a box. She grunts as she kicks the door out her way. “Kara’s coming with the rest.” She puts the box down on Alex’s? bed and huffs out a breath.

Alex nods as her and Lena fill the dressers in the room. Kara comes through the door and puts the boxes down on the floor. She stands back up straight. “I thought all of us would be helping. Not just us carrying everything while you two put everything away.”

Lena turns around. “But if we helped we wouldn’t get to enjoy the show.” She winks at Kara and the blonde blushes.

“She has a very valid point.” Alex whispers in Maggie’s ear as she walks to other side of the room.

Maggie shakes her head. “You two are something else.”

Lena and Alex shrug creepily at the same time.

“Come on, we still have to unpack Alex’s car.” Kara says.

Maggie groans. She takes off her jacket and puts it on the bed before walking out the room following after Kara.

“If she takes her shirt off, I will not get any unpacking down.” Alex says once her and Lena are alone in the room.

Lena chuckles. “You and me both, sister.”

Alex laughs.

* * *

* * *

_Winn’s alarm goes off and he groans. He’s grateful that he got the job at Catco but waking up at five in the morning every day and then going straight to the DEO after having Cat Grant breathe down your neck for six hours is exhausting. He turns off his alarm and looks over at James. He isn’t surprised that he didn’t wake up. James could sleep through a storm if you allowed him to._

_Winn crawls out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He pees and he also learned this new thing of aiming and putting toothpaste on his toothbrush at the same time; he’s very proud of it. James wasn’t impressed when he told him. He flushes the toilet and starts to brush his teeth._

_James groggily walks into the bathroom and pulls his underwear off. Winn raises his eyebrows and tries to look away from James’ member, which was very…let’s just say, **awake.** His jaw falls slack and his toothbrush hangs loosely in his mouth as he stares in awe of his boyfriend._

_James notices Winn’s dumbfounded expression. “You okay?” He asks as he bends over to turn the shower on and Winn’s eyes almost pop out his head. **Fuck! Why does he have to be so fit??**_

_Winn clears his throat and spits to distract himself. “I’m good.” He says._

_“Wanna take a shower together?” James asks so nonchalantly and it makes Winn’s cock twitch in his loose pajama pants. He dumbly nods and spits again. He wipes his mouth and walks toward James. He kisses him and pushes him into the shower against the wall. “Or we could do something else?” He raises an eyebrow._

_Winn bites his lower lip. He takes off his wet pj pants and the wet fabric sloshes as it lands on the bathroom floor outside the shower. He smirks as he drops to his knees. “Yeah, something else.”_

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Kara come back in the dorm with two boxes each. They put them on the floor and Maggie grunts. “You have a lot of shit, Danvers.”

Alex walks over to Maggie and kisses her. “Thanks for carrying it all.”

Maggie bites her lip as her gaze drops to the dark redhead’s lips. “No problem.” She whispers.

Lena and Kara roll their eyes at each other as they watch the two love birds have an intense staring contest.

“Can you two eye-fuck after Alex’s trunk is empty?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex looks away from Maggie and the brunette rolls her eyes at Lena. “Shut up.” Lena chuckles. Maggie and Kara walk out the room. Maggie shoots Alex a wink before walking down the hall.

“Are you two always so horny for each other?” Lena asked.

Alex snorts “N-no.”

Lena shakes her head. “Liar.”

Alex scoffs. “Like you and Kara are saints.”

“Oh, I know I’m not a saint. I climb Kara like a tree any chance I get.”

Alex laughs. “Oh my god.”

Lena shrugs. “It’s true. And I always know what buttons to press with Kara. It’s fun.”

“I never really got the hang of that. Maggie knows my buttons more than I know hers.”

Lena blinks surprised at the dark redhead and sits down on the bed. “Seriously?”

Alex sits down on the bed across from her and nods. “Yeah.”

“You two have been together a while.”

“Three years.”

Lena smiles. “You know her buttons. You just don’t realize it.”

Alex shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Lena smiles. “I bet that you can make Maggie melt with one sentence.”

Alex tilts her head to the side. “No.”

Lena raises an eyebrow in challenge. Just then, Maggie and Kara come back into the room with boxes and they put them down. _“Watch.”_ Lena mouths to Alex. “Kara?”

The blonde turns around as Maggie walks out the room. “What’s up?”

Lena looks at her with that intense stare that make Kara’s knees weak. She can see that Lena’s lips are moving but she has no clue on what she’s saying; stuck in the trance of mischievous emerald green. Alex watches in shock as her sister stands like she’s been turned to stone and Lena is the cause of it.

“Is that okay, love?” Lena asked with a sweet smile.

“Wh-what?” Kara stutters. Alex’s jaw drops a little. _No way!_

“I said ice cream when we are finished. To celebrate.”

Kara clears her throat. “Ye- yeah, yeah okay.” The blonde smiles at the thought of getting ice cream and almost skips out the room.

“That was…impressive.”

“See? And all I did was stare and she was butter.” Lena snaps. “Just like that.”

“Just like that, huh?” Alex repeats.

“I want you to try with Maggie when they come back.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You have been with Maggie for three years, there has to be something you do that reels her in for more.”

Alex shrugs. “I’m not that…you know.”

Lena chuckles. Alex thinks she isn’t good at teasing and the whole sex appeal thing. Seduction isn’t her place of expertise. Maggie has always been good, great even at working her up and leaving her wet and wanting more without a hitch, but Alex never got the hang of it. She just jumps in and starts kissing down Maggie’s neck without any type of foreplay or a dinner first. “Alex, you’re beautiful. There is definitely something you do to Maggie that makes her heartbeat pick up and makes her itch to touch you.”

 _Lena is good with her words._ Alex thinks. “You think?”

Lena nods. “Mhm and I want you to do it when she comes back.”

“I mean I don’t have a stare but I could try something.”

“You have a stare.”

“Excuse me?”

“You have like this death glare you do. It’s quite terrifying.”

Alex chuckles. “Yeah, I’m trying to work on that.”

“Don’t. It works for you and me.” Lena winks.

Maggie and Kara come back into the room. “You know what, I think we deserve a water break, don’t cha think, Mags?”

Maggie nods. “Absolutely, Little Danvers.” She smiles at the blonde.

Alex stands up and Maggie’s eyes are instantly on her. They only kissed for a short moment like five minutes ago but damn if it didn’t set her blood aflame. She wanted to jump on Alex the second she backed away. Alex thinks for a second on what the hell she should do. She can feel Maggie’s eyes on her as her and Kara open the boxes with box cutters. Lena looks over at her and smirks. _Do something, Danvers. Show Lena you can be sexy without being sexy._ She takes a deep breath and starts to fumble with stuff on her desk; it was only her personal bag that had her underwear in it, but it gave her something to do with her hands. _I could just take off my jacket._ She smiles and unzips her outer layer. The second Maggie heard the zipper she stopped.

 _Oh no._ She thought. Alex takes her jacket off and her toned muscular arms come into view. Maggie gawks as her biceps flex as she takes her jacket off. Lena smiles as she watches Maggie almost drool over Alex. _I knew she had it in her somewhere._ She thinks.

Maggie would never tell anyone that she was total killer for Alex’s arms. Well, Alex’s everything actually. She tries to swallow but her throat is terribly dry and it is very hot in this room all of a sudden.

“Mags?” Kara calls from the doorway.

She reluctantly tears her eyes from Alex and looks over at the blonde. “Yeah.”

“The water.”

Maggie jumps up. “Right.” Alex turns around and winks at the brunette.

 _You wanna play this game, huh? I can play too._ Maggie stands and takes off her sweaty t- shirt. Alex, Lena, and even Kara’s jaw drops at the lean muscular body that Maggie has been sporting under that t-shirt. Her tight tank top clings to her sweaty body and holy hell what a fucking panty wetter.

 _“Fuck.”_ Alex says under her breath. Maggie smirks and looks over at Kara. 

“We can go get that water now.” Kara nods and walks away from the door, trying to collect her thoughts as she goes.

Maggie walks over to Alex and the dark redhead stays in place like a statue; not wanting to move even if her brain told her to. She places a sweet kiss to the redhead’s cheek. “I can play too.” She whispers hot in Alex’s ear. Maggie backs away, smiles innocently at Lena, and walks out the room. Alex tries not to look at her ass and how perfect it looks in those jeans.

“I think Maggie won.” Lena chokes out.

Alex nods. “Yup.”

* * *

* * *

“This package came, Director.” An agent walks up to Eliza with a clipboard and a pen. Eliza signs for the package and the agent scurries away. The DEO is built and up and running. There hasn’t been a lot of action with unwanted guests since the desert facility got shut down. Eliza is grateful for that. It gives her more time to check on her girls and making sure everything is still in order.

J’onn walks up to her. “Hey there, Director.” 

“Hi yourself.” 

J’onn discreetly kisses her on the forehead. Eliza smiles. 

So… J’onn and Eliza have been secretly dating for a few months now. Some agents- only because J’onn got a little handsy in the sparring room one day and a nearby agent saw and the rumor spread like a wildfire-know and some don’t and of course Alex and Kara don’t know. J’onn and Eliza wants to tell them but they want to keep it on the down low for the time being.

“How are you?” 

Eliza sighs. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” J’onn looks at her. “You know you can’t lie to me.”

Eliza rolls her eyes. “The girls left this afternoon.”

J’onn smiles sadly. “Oh. You miss them?” Eliza nods. J’onn wanted to hug her but that wouldn’t look very professional, so he just settled for a squeeze of the shoulder. “I know, but they are closer now and they can come home on the weekends.”

Eliza smiles. “Yeah, but do you really think they will?”

J’onn shrugs. “Hopefully.” Eliza laughs. “There it is.”

“You are something else, Hank Henshaw.”

J’onn smiles. “Actually, can we talk? Somewhere private?”

Eliza nods. They walk out the main hub and to an empty conference room. J’onn offers the older blonde a seat as he closes the door. Eliza smiles. “The most private place you could think of was a conference room with windows?”

J’onn shakes his head as he laughs. “What you wanted a hall closet like when we were teenagers sneaking away in high school?”

Eliza leans forward a little on her elbow that sits on the table. “Depends on what we’re doing, Director.”

J’onn smirked. “We are talking.”

“About?”

“I think we should tell the girls.”

Eliza demeanor changed very quickly from flirty to downright anxious and nervous. “I’m sorry?”

“We should tell Alex and Kara that we are together.”

“Absolutely not. They aren’t ready.”

“How so?”

“They aren’t ready yet.”

“I think _you_ aren’t ready yet.”

Eliza looks down at her hands and starts to fiddle with them in her lap. J’onn takes them in his big hands and it makes Eliza look up at him. “What are you afraid of?”

Eliza sighs. “I just don’t want them to think I forgot about Jeremiah.”

J’onn nods. _Oh._ “Look babe, I know losing someone you love is hard…trust me, but I just think the girls want to see you happy. We will never forget about Jay. He will always have a place in our hearts forever, but you’ve moved on and I think it’s time they knew that.”

Eliza slowly nods. “You’re right, but not yet. Soon.”

J’onn nods. “Soon.” 

An agent came to the door and knocked. J’onn looked up and instantly removed his hands from Eliza’s lap. He stands and walks to the door. “Yes.”

“Director Danvers.” The agent nods his head in salute. “Agent Schott is calling for you, Director Henshaw.”

“I’m coming.”

“Right away, sir.” The agent walks away.

“Duty calls.” J’onn walks out the conference room and goes downstairs. “What’s so urgent, Agent Schott?” J’onn walks up to the hub and crosses his arms over his chest.

“There is a threat near National Bank.”

J’onn comes closer to the screen and observes the red tracker. “Can you identify what it is?”

Winn clicks a few buttons and shows camera footage from inside the bank. A teller is being held at gun point by a man in all black with a ski mask on his face. J’onn scans the man. 

“Yeah, that’s a white Martian all right.” He says as his eyes shine red.

“What do you want us to do, Director?” An agent asked from behind him. 

J’onn turns around. “Call for dispatch and get everyone suited up.”

“Yes, sir.” Vasquez nods their head and calls for dispatch. Vasquez became an agent at the DEO a few months after graduating from West Point. And they also joined out of spite since they hate their girlfriend’s father.

“Keep tracking the bank and call for our special back up.” Winn nods. He looks down at his watch and pulls up the top panel. Under the panel is a button with the House of El emblem. Winn, J’onn, Eliza, and Alex can press it whenever they need Supergirl’s help. The DEO is working on making more for the inner friend group, but Winn is a little behind on a lot of things these days.

“Winn? What’s happening?” Kara says through a microscopic ear piece in Winn’s ear. Maggie, Alex, and Lena look up at her as she stands in the middle of the dorm listening to Winn tell her what’s going on. “There is a white Martian holding up National Bank.” She says. “I’m on my way.” She says to Winn.

“Want me to go with you?” Alex asked.

“Nah, it’s just a bank robbery. I got this. Finish unpacking. I’ll be back just in time for ice cream. Kara digs through a box to find her super suit. She uses her super speed to get changed into it, she walks to the window, opens it, and flies out of it.

“It’s so fun having a superhero as a sister.” Alex says.

Kara lands behind the bank. “I’m here.” 

_“He’s inside. Third teller from the left.”_ Winn says. 

Kara nods and walks into the bank. The customers gasp. “Supergirl!”

Kara smiles. “I don’t think you wanna do this, buddy.”

The Martian turns around and snarls at Kara.

“Put the gun down.”

The alien points the gun at her and shoots off a few times. The bullets ricochet off of the kryptonian and the heroine smirks.

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m bulletproof, you idiot.” She flashes toward the alien and subdues him in record time. She pushes him against the wall and knocks his wrist against the plaster, making him drop the gun. “How about make a withdraw like everyone else, huh?” She knees him in the gut and he topples to the ground in pain. Kara turns around as the civilians cheer. “Is everyone okay?”

“I got him.” She says to Winn.

Minutes pass and the DEO is pulling up to the bank. “Nice job, Supergirl.” J’onn says as an agent arrests the alien.

Kara smiles.

Kara isn’t fully trained, so she can’t quite take on the big aliens that terrorize Earth just yet; even though she really wants to and her mom just overtly won’t let her. _“I’m not putting my daughter out there with that **thing** when she isn’t fully trained. It’s not happening!”_ But J’onn levels with her and gives her small crimes like robberies or a cat stuck in a tree. That kind of deal. Clark hasn’t been able to come down from Metropolis to train her properly-he is always crazy busy with articles for the Daily Planet and a very pregnant Lois-, so she just has been sparring at the DEO with Alex and agents who aren’t scared of her.

“Don’t you a have college dorm to unpack, young lady?” Eliza asked as she walks into the bank with her hands on her hips.

Kara slouches. “I’m going.” She flies out the bank and back to NCU.

* * *

* * *

Lena sits in the lobby with a book in her lap and her legs crossed. She twirls her hair on her finger as she reads and she looks too adorable that Kara almost doesn’t want to interrupt her. Kara walks in with regular clothes on and sits down next to Lena. “What’re you doing down here?”

Lena looks up from her book. “Alex and Maggie are fucking.”

Kara eyes widen. “…oh.” Clearly not expecting the bluntness of Lena’s answer and ignoring how hot the word _fucking_ sounded coming out of her pretty mouth. _Focus, you horny idiot._

“Yeah. We finished putting and setting everything up and I went to the bathroom. I came back and they were making out on the bed. I closed the door because they obviously wanted some privacy, went to find the library, grabbed a book, and came down here.”

“Alex can have that bed.” Lena laughs.

* * *

* * *

Maggie climbs on top of Alex as the redhead lays on her back. Alex wasn’t particularly comfortable because she didn’t have any pillows to lay her head on, but when Maggie Sawyer is kissing your neck, who really needs pillows other than to scream into them? “You wanted this all along, didn’t you?” She whispers as she nips at Alex’s neck.

Alex moans, “Maybe. I’ve missed you.”

Maggie smirked. “I missed you too.”

Alex bit her lip. “Show me how much.”

Maggie kisses and licks down Alex’s collarbone before sitting up and helping the redhead out her shirt. She moves back down and kisses the top of each of the dark redhead’s breasts as she moves her hand into her sweatpants. “You’re so wet.”

“Can you blame me?”

Maggie bites her lip. She runs her fingers through Alex’s slick folds and smirks at Alex bucking her hips up. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Alex nods. “Yes, please. _Please._ ” She starts to rub slowly at her clit. “Fuck!”

“I need a little bit more than that.” 

“Please, I need you inside of me. Please, _fuck me_ until the only name I know is yours.”

Maggie smirked. “That’s better.” She leans down and as she inserts two fingers she nibbles at that one spot on Alex’s neck that make her knees weak. She feels arousal gush out onto her hand and groans into Alex’s neck. 

She pumps her fingers into Alex and the dark redhead is letting breathy moans and whimpers in her ear and it’s the most hottest sounds she has ever heard. Her nails dig into Maggie’s shoulder as the brunette fucks her with so much force she shocked the bed hasn’t broke.

“Fuck! I’m close, baby.”

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Maggie asked in such a filthy tone.

“Mhm.” Alex bites her lip as her eyes flutter shut.

Maggie repositions her hand and thumbs at Alex’s clit as she plunges into her.

“Yes, yes I’m cumming!” 

Alex tenses and her mouth falls open in a silent scream as she cums all over Maggie’s hand. 

“So beautiful.” She mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Maggie and Alex lay in bed snuggled against each other. “I think that was the best sex I ever had.” Alex says.

Maggie chuckles. “I think because we haven’t had sex in like two months.”

Alex looked up at her. “Let’s never wait that long ever again.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

Alex shakes her head as her phone dings from her desk. She looks up at Maggie as her mouth curls into a sly smirk. “How much do you love me?”

Maggie rolls her eyes, “You want me to get your phone?”

Alex nods, “Please.”

Maggie grunts as she gets up and detaches herself from Alex’s tired limbs. She walks over to the desk and Alex admires the view of a half-naked Maggie hunched over. “Kara asked if we can get ice cream now.”

**Kara: Can we get ice cream now?**

Alex chuckles. “I forgot all about the ice cream.”

“I already had my dessert.” Maggie says, shrugging.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Shut up. Tell her we’ll be down in a minute.”

Maggie nods as her thumbs move on the screen.

**Alex: We’ll be down in a minute**

**Kara: YAY!!**

Maggie laughs. “I think she’s excited.”

“Only for the ice cream.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Alex get dressed and go downstairs where Kara and Lena are waiting for them. “Maybe you do have a few tricks up your sleeve.” Lena says as she pokes at the fresh hickey on her neck.

Alex smiles and hunches her shoulders. “Just a few.” Lena laughs as she shakes her head. 

“Whose car are we taking?” Kara asked.

“I came here on my bike, so I’m out.” Maggie says. 

“I have space in my car but it’s a two door.” Lena says.

“Mine too.” Alex chimes in.

“I have four door.” Kara’s car is actually Alex’s old car. We love sisterly hand me downs.

“We have to take Lena’s car.” Maggie says.

“Why?”

“It’s a freaking Bentley!”

Everyone looks over at Lena with wide eyes.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. “I’ll go get my keys.”

* * *

* * *

Everyone goes outside and Kara and Alex gasp once they see Lena’s car. “Holy hell and I thought my 2015 Acura was nice.”

Lena chuckles. “It was a graduation gift from Lionel.” She says through gritted teeth. Lena never got along with her father. He showed his so-called love through buying Lena and Lex whatever they wanted. When Lena won the chess competition in the second grade, instead of going there and congratulating her in person, he sent a card to the hotel with two hundred dollars in it. Lena didn’t know what to do with two hundred dollars at that age so Lex stole it from her that night once he knew she was asleep.

Fast forward ten years, when she graduated high school, he sent her a five hundred dollar check instead of actually coming to her graduation. His excuse for never being there for both of his kids is that he’s always busy, but of course it’s actually because he didn’t care about his children. He was only busy with shoving his dick into any woman who drooled over the extortionate amount of zeros in his bank account. 

And for graduating from boarding school, Lionel got Lena a car. Lena doesn’t like flashy cars for one so when she saw the huge stage light of a car sitting in her driveway with a huge red felt bow on it she grimaced at the sight of it. She was completely fine with keeping her Mercedes; it was in mint condition and it drove perfectly fine after having it since she was sixteen. But Lionel insisted she take it and says that she should start driving like a Luthor. 

Kara notices that Lena started to grow tense. She walked over the Lena and rubbed her shoulder before kissing her on the cheek. “Even though you hate flashy cars, you have to admit that this car is freaking awesome.” She says with a bright smile.

Lena laughs as she shakes her head. “Yeah, it is pretty nice.”

“Pretty nice? This car is fucking gorgeous. Like your level of gorgeous.”

Lena blushes at the subtle compliment. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Kara?” She smirks.

Kara looks down at the ground and fiddles with her glasses. Lena unlocks her car and everyone gets in. Kara sits in the front and Alex and Maggie sit in the back.

“Can I put the hood down?!” Kara asked excitedly.

Lena smiles at her. “Go for it, my love.” She grabs her sunglasses from the center console as her girlfriend looks confused at all the buttons in front of her.

“You need some help, Kar?” Alex asked from the back.

“There is a lot of buttons.”

Lena chuckles as she puts her sunglasses on. “It’s this one.” Lena presses a button with a small symbol of a car without the hood on it. Once she pressed the button the hood starts to disengage and go down. Kara watches in awe, like a dog waiting to be fed a treat.

“Woah.” Kara says once the hood is fully down.

“It must be so cool to be amazed by a car hood going down.” Maggie says to Alex.

“Perks of being not from Earth, I guess.” Alex replies.

* * *

* * *

After a thirty minute drive of Kara acting like dog with its head sticking out the window, the girls finally get to the ice cream parlor. When they pull in, pedestrians strolling by stare, well, more like gawk at Lena’s car. Another reason of why she doesn’t like flashy cars. The attention. Lena is the type of girl to stay in the shadows and to herself. She already has to deal with pushy guys coming up to her and complimenting her looks. If she has to tell one more guy that she is one, not interested and two, have a girlfriend she might scream from insanity. Now more attention will come her way with driving this stereotypical jock douche-mobile down the road. Swiftly but sophisticated she parks her car and they get out as Lena puts the hood backup. She gets out and locks her car.

“That was the best drive ever.” Kara says jumping up and down in excitement.

“Down, girl.” Alex says.

Kara looks over at her and rolls her eyes at the not funny joke. She turns around and walks toward the parlor.

* * *

* * *

After getting their ice cream, they all find a lunch table outside that’s its under a red and white pinstriped umbrella. Kara is already halfway through her cotton candy ice cream cone and it was a large.

“Can we at least sit down before you start devouring your food, Kar?” Alex asked as she sits down next to Maggie and taking a lick of her rocky road cone.

“You can take the kryptonian out of krypton, but you can’t take the appetite out the kryptonian.” Kara says. Alex, Maggie, and Lena all give the blonde a confused look.

“That’s not how that goes, darling.” Lena says, chuckling.

Kara just shrugs and continues to eat her ice cream.

* * *

* * *

**(Badass Danvers sent a picture.)**

Winn clicks on the notification as he puts his key in the lock of his apartment. The picture is of Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Kara all smiling with an ice cream cone in their hands; Kara’s is almost gone, but that’s not the point. “Aww.” Winn pouts as he walks into the apartment.

**Winslow: So cute!  
Winslow: I miss you guys.**

He closes the door and puts his keys on the shelf next to the door. He hasn’t noticed the lit candles and dim lighting and the rose petals that form a heart in the middle of the floor in front of him or James standing in front of the heart dressed to the nines in a fitted black suit.

**Badass Danvers: We have to hang out before school starts next week.**

**SuperBlonde: How about this weekend?**

Yeah, James thought that Kara naming her alter ego SuperBlonde was hilarious, so he changed Kara’s name in the group chat to that.

**Winslow: I’m completely down for that.**

Winn hasn’t looked up from his phone yet and James continues to wait patiently. Then Winn walks into the kitchen and still hasn’t noticed anything new around him. James clears his throat and Winn finally looks up.

“Oh, sorry babe. I didn’t see yo- what the heck is all this?” 

He looks around the apartment and his heart flutters at the multiple lit candles and rose petals on the floor. His stomach does back flips when he looks up at James. His face is cleanly shaven, which he is happy about that because he absolutely hated the mustache, he is wearing a clean three piece black suit and Winn’s favorite black dress boots. They make James even taller than he already is and it makes Winn swoon when he has to get on his tip-toes to even kiss his boyfriend. “James?” He mutters.

“Come here.” James says.

Winn puts his phone down on the counter-ignoring the insistent buzzing and takes off his bag before walking toward muscular chocolate bar. “When did you do all of this?” 

James smiles as he cups Winn’s cheek and gives him a proper kiss hello. “I came home after lunch.”

“I wanted to do something special for you since you have been so busy these past few weeks.”

Winn smiles. “That’s so sweet.”

“I made you your favorite dinner and dessert.”

Winn looks over at the dinner table and gasped. “Shepherd’s Pie and red velvet cake!”

James nods, “And I have a little surprise gift for you.”

“Is it you?” Winn asked smirking.

“Yes, but you don’t get to unwrap me until later.” 

Winn bites his lip. James takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They walk to the table and sit down. James fills both of their plates and they eat as they share stories about their day.

* * *

* * *

James wipes his mouth after finishing his food. “Before I get the cake, I have something for you.” He gets up from the table and walks toward Winn. He gets down on one knee and takes a red felt ring box out of his pocket.

“James?” Winn is completely shocked at what’s happening right now.

James opens the box. “This is a promise ring.” Winn chokes out a sob. “I don’t have a fancy speech because what’s engraved on the ring says everything I wanted to.” James looks at the ring and reads what it says. _“You are the film in my camera.”_

Winn blinks and a tear runs down his face. James wipes it away. “Because every day with you is picture perfect. I love you so much, Winslow Schott Jr.”

Winn swallows the lump in his throat before speaking. “I love you too.” 

James slides the ring onto his thumb of his right hand and leans to kiss him. “How did I get so lucky, huh?”

Winn shakes his head. “I’m the lucky one. You made me cry and I never cry.”

James chuckles and kisses Winn on the hand. “Didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“There are happy tears for sure.”

James smiles. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. And sorry if me giving all the couples promise rings is annoying and repetitive. I just think that when you give your significant other a promise ring it just means that they promise to always be there for you and that's what the couples in my story are all about.
> 
> And I'm a hoe for any type of fluff. :)
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!!


	48. UPDATE!!!

Hey again, 

I’m back and I’m not better.(Just kidding.)

But I’m popping in to ask a question/idea/theory/another idea. My brain is like on haywire right now, but anyways. As you may know, I made an epilogue for this fic and a second part and I also said that I wasn’t making a second part to get to my next fic in the series quicker, but SPOILER I am so excited to get to my real time fic. I can’t wait for you guys to read as much as I can’t wait to freaking write it. So, I’m asking if you would like if I rushed things along a little bit; maybe a couple times jumps every chapter or something like that. Or I had this other idea that I got from other writers on this platform; every new section in the chapter is a new month or like a season has passed or something like that. 

Would you guys liked if I did that?

Are you ready for the real time fic as much as I am?

Do you not care?

Feedback appreciated.

Now let’s get real for a second, when I started this AU, I wasn’t in the best head space but I was so happy that I could still be able to make my brain work correctly to post every now and again. But then it got really repetitive down the road, at least for me and maybe for some of you too. And that’s how I came up with the two-parter. Now with the two-parter I thought that I was going to get better and life would not suck every. Single. Day. But life decided to kick me in the gut and take my lunch money so I never got motivation to write this AU like I used to. And I have endless ideas for my RT and I never think about my college AU as I’m currently writing it. So, now we’re here. 

I’m sorry that I’m asking to abruptly end this AU, but I just want to move on and make better content for you guys because my chapters are looking rusty and shorter these days and I’m so sorry for that and you don’t deserve that. You deserve me at my best so you can have the best.

Also there is a mention of a sleepover. If you wish to read the sleepover I will finish the chapter that I’m currently writing, but if you wish not to and you just want to keep it pushing then I will figure something out with the chapter I’m currently writing.

Until next time,

xNyjahDanvers111x


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about medical stuff, but I tried my best. Don't quote me on it though because it is definitely not accurate.

Winn wakes up the next morning with a languid stretch. He looks over at James and grins down at his sleeping face. After admiring his adorable boyfriend, he grabs his phone from the nightstand and slips to the bathroom. He checks the messages from last night.

**[6:30pm]Badass Danvers: NCU lets us come home for the weekends.**

**[6:30pm]SuperBlonde: Yeah!**

**[6:32pm]Bobby Lane: Sleepover?**

**[6:33pm]SuperBlonde: Yes!!**

**[6:35pm]Bobby Lane: My flight was canceled so I’m free.**

**[6:36pm]LL Cool Kay: My flight is tomorrow but I can change it.**

**[6:38pm]SuperBlonde: Do you mind, babe?**

**[6:39pm]LL Cool Kay: Of course not.  
[6:40pm]LL Cool Kay: Lucy and I have can book the same flight?**

**[6:41pm]Bobby Lane: Uhh…yes, of course.**

**[6:45pm]Badass Danvers: So, we all agree to a sleepover tomorrow night at the Danvers…or my house.**

**[6:45pm]SuperBlonde: At 7.**

**[6:47pm]LL Cool Kay: I’m there.**

**[6:48pm]Bobby Lane: Me too!**

**[6:50pm] Dimples: I’m there.**

Winn types out a message and sends it.

**[8:30am]Winslow: Me and James are there!!**

He closes his phone and continues to brush his teeth. James comes into the bathroom an walks to the toilet. He puts the seat up and starts to pee. “Good morning, handsome.” James garbles through a yawn.

Winn smiles at him. He spits before speaking. “We are going to a sleepover tonight.”

“I know,” he flushes the toilet and walks to the sink to brush his teeth. “I read the messages while I was in bed.”

“I’m so excited!”

James chuckles, “Me too. I miss everyone.”

“Me too.”

* * *

* * *

**September**

It’s been a month and Kara and Alex are trying their best of getting used to sharing a room while at school. It has also been a month since the sleepover where all of the Superfriends came together for the last night for a very long time.

It was fun. They drank, played games, and Kara and Lena snuck away to have very loud sex in the bathroom downstairs.

_Alex walks to the door and grimaces as Lena’s sounds of pleasure get louder and louder. She doesn’t even knock on the door once she approaches it. “I’m so sorry to interrupt guys,” Alex looks around for a second before speaking again. “Uhh…”_

_“Alex?” Kara mumbles from inside the bathroom._

_Alex rubs the back of her neck. “We can hear you in the living room.”_

_Lena rolls her eyes and groans. “I told you we should’ve went upstairs.” She slurs._

_Alex chuckles. “It’s okay…just uh…try to be quieter.” She walks away from the door feeling absolutely disgusted that she just did that._

Yeah…that happened. Alex wasn’t mad and she couldn’t blame them. Everyone was completely wasted and once you get some alcohol in your system who doesn’t want to jump their boyfriend or girlfriend’s bones right then and there. At least they went to the bathroom, Winn was grinding on James’s lap in the living room in front of everyone. That was a show that no one wanted to see.

And also its been a month since Maggie got injured during training and Alex got a very interesting phone call.

_Maggie, Mike and other recruits stand in a line outside in the back of the academy. There is an obstacle course sitting in front of them with multiple rock walls and sand pits. Captain Michaels walks back and forth as he says how the obstacle course is going to go._

_“Okay recruits, this is your third course you should be used to it by now, but Sawyer and Matthews here… it’s their first one. So, ease up a bit and give them a fair turn.” Captain winks at Maggie. The brunette knows that it’s going to be a little hard for her with these courses. Her being the only girl in the set and she is a lot smaller compared to all of her other more buffer male recruits; even Mike has a little bit more muscle than her, but Maggie never doubted herself for a second that she couldn’t be able to beat this course like it owed her money._

_She rolls the tension out her shoulders and flexes her fists as Captain puts a whistle to his lips. Once he blows the whistle, Maggie goes off running. She is a little faster than the other recruits. Taking track both of the years at Blue Springs High comes in handy in the running department. Once she gets to the nets though she slows down a little. She was never a big fan of heights, but now wasn’t the time for her fear to get the best of her. She jogs to the net and she starts to climb. Everything is going great until Mike yells._

_“Woohoo! Go Maggie!”_

_His shouts of encouragement made Maggie lose her balance. She missed the next part of the net and plummeted straight to the ground. “Shit! Maggie, are you okay?!”_

_Maggie groans in pain and holds her midsection as she writhes on the ground. Mike runs to her and kneels beside her. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.”_

_“It’s okay.” Maggie replies weakly._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Maggie nods and tries to sit up, but the piercing pain from her abdomen had other ideas for her. “Fuck!”_

_“Captain!” Mike yells._

_Captain Michaels looks over and gasped. He blows his whistle and the other recruits stop running about. He jogs over to Maggie and Mike and kneels down over her. “Sawyer! Are you alright?”_

_Maggie shakes her head and continues to squirm around on the ground. Captain looks around in panic for context clues. “She’s holding her stomach. She might’ve bruised her ribs.” He looks over at Mike. “Gibson!”_

_Gibson comes running toward the group. “Yes, Captain.”_

_“Take Sawyer to the infirmary. Matthews, you too.”_

_“Yes, Captain.” They say at the same time. Captain and Mike stand. Gibson walks to one side of Maggie and puts his hand under her am. “Ready?” Maggie weakly nods. “1…2…3.” They grunt and Maggie moans in pain as they lift her up._

_“Dammit!” Maggie yells._

_“Sorry.” Mike says. They put her arms over their shoulders and walk back inside the building. They slowly walk to the infirmary and the nurse looks over in shock once the doors open._

_“What happened?” She asked in concern as they lay her on the surgical bed._

_“She fell off the nets.” Gibson says._

_Maggie lays on the bed and groans in pain. “Hey, you’re gonna be alright, okay?” Mike says as he rubs her shoulder. She just smiles at him._

_“You can check in with her later.” The nurse says. Mike and Gibson nod and leave the room. She smiles down at Maggie. “How ya feeling?”_

_Maggie chuckles. “I’m just peachy, doc.”_

_The nurse smiles. “At least your sarcasm hasn’t left us.” She grabs some gloves and walks back over to the bed. “Let’s have a look, shall we?” She lifts up Maggie’s shirt and she instantly sees the sizable black and purple bruise on Maggie’s side. “This is gonna hurt, but I have to see if they are broken, okay?”_

_Maggie nods. “Take a deep breath for me.” Maggie sharply inhales and the nurse starts to feel around on Maggie’s ribs. The brunette hisses in pain. “Sorry. I’m almost done.” She pokes a specific place and Maggie jerks away. The nurse looks up at her. “Did that hurt?” Maggie nods. The nurse smiles and puts Maggie’s shirt down and the brunette exhales a breath of relief. “You’ve bruised four of your ribs. That must’ve been a very nasty fall.”_

_“Yeah, it didn’t feel so good.” Maggie replies._

_“I’ll put some ointment on the bruise, wrap you up, and give you some antibiotics for the pain.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_The nurse smiles. “Oh, and I have to call your emergency contact.”_

_Maggie looks at her with wide eyes. **My emergency contact…right.** “Okay.” She says._

_A few hours go by and Maggie starts to wake up. She feels a little better now since the antibiotics started to kick in. She looks around the room with groggy eyes and blinks as she sees a flash of dark red. “Danvers?”_

_“Hi.” Alex says with a smile._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Apparently I’m your emergency contact.”_

_Maggie raises her eyebrows. “I was gonna tell you or you weren’t supposed to find out and then I got hurt.”_

_“And then you got hurt, yeah. Why isn’t Luisa your emergency contact? She’s your mother.”_

_“Because she would pull me out of here if she found out I got hurt.”_

_“But she deserves to know.”_

_“I’m okay.”_

_“Really? How about if I poke you?” Alex lifts her arm and Maggie flinches._

_“I’ll tell her that I’m hurt.”_

_Alex smiles in victory. “What happened?”_

_The nurse walks back in with new surgical wrap and gauze. “She bruised four of her ribs on her left side.”_

_“Four? What happened?” Alex looks down at Maggie with worry._

_“We started courses today and I was excited because it was my first one. I got to the nets and started to climb. Then Mike yelled at me and I lost my balance and fell.”_

_“Oh my god, Mags.”_

_“It hurt like a bitch.” She hisses as the nurse removes the wrap from her midsection._

_Alex looks down at Maggie’s side and gasped. “Holy crap, Maggie.”_

_“This is why I don’t want Luisa to know. I don’t want her seeing me like this.”_

_“And you think **I** want to see you like this?”_

_“I had to put someone down.”_

* * *

* * *

**October**

The middle of October approaches fast and Kara is in a florist shop looking at multiple bouquets of roses. “I don’t even know if she likes flowers.”

“Haven’t you gotten her flowers before?” Alex asked as she roams around the shop with her sister.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if she actually liked them.”

“Don’t freak out, Kar. It’s just her birthday. She’ll like anything you do for her. You don’t have to get her flowers.”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “What else am I supposed to do for her?”

“Take her out somewhere.”

“Like to dinner?”

“Yeah or something she always wanted to do. Ooh, she seems like someone who would love the observatory they just built down in LA.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “That’s an amazing idea, but I wanna wait and do something big there.”

“What do you mean by big?” Alex raises an eyebrow in question.

“Like an anniversary or something.” Alex nods. “I guess I could take her to dinner.”

“Great. Lets get out of here then.”

* * *

* * *

**November**

It happens so fast that Maggie isn’t sure if it was real, but then the nurse is towering over her and popping her arm back in place. “Ow! For fuck’s sake, doc!” 

“I’m sorry. I had to pop it back in.” She says. “Listen, Maggie I have to send you to the hospital.”

“Is she gonna be okay?” Mike asked.

The nurse looked up at him. “She broke her humerus. She’ll be in pain for a few weeks, but she’ll be fine.” Mike nods. “I have to send you home for recovery though.”

Maggie looks up at her. “What?”

“You need at least four weeks of recovery.”

Maggie shakes her head. “No, please.”

“Mags, chill. It’s about to be break anyway.”

Maggie looks over at him. “My mom can’t find out about this! She’ll remove me from the academy.” Her breathing starts to quicken as she starts to panic.

“Maggie, you have to calm down before you pass out. There is too much adrenaline going through your veins right now. Just take few deeps breaths for me.”

Maggie starts to hyperventilate. “I don’t want to go!”

“Maggie, if you don’t calm down I will have to sedate you.” The nurse says calmly. 

“No!” Maggie starts to writhe on the bed and her breathing picks up faster. Her arm is throbbing and it makes her breath harder. 

“Mike, I need you to hold her down for me.” 

Mike blinks at the nurse like she’s grown a second head. “What?”

“Hold her down. I have to sedate her before she passes out.”

“Isn’t sedating her worse than her just passing out.”

“She has a broken bone, which means blood isn’t circulating in that area of her body. If she passes out, she might not wake up. If I sedate her she’ll be calm in a few hours. It’s enough time for us to transport her safely to the hospital.”

Maggie squirms on the bed in pain and shouts. “I can’t!”

“I know it hurts, it’ll all be over soon, I promise.” Mike puts pressure on Maggie’s shoulder and leg; firmly holding her in place. The nurse comes back with a syringe. She inserts into Maggie’s thigh and pushes the contents inside. After a few seconds, Maggie calms down and goes to sleep.

“There.” The nurse sighs out.

Mike looks down at her. “You sure she’s gonna be okay? Because if she isn’t, I’ll have an angry redhead on my hands and I don’t want that.”

The nurse chuckles. “She’ll be fine. We just have to get her to the hospital.”

Maggie wakes up a few hours later in a completely different room. She groggily looks around the room. “Where am I?”

The doctor in the room with her looks up at the brunette and smiles. “You are in the hospital. Quite a nasty fall you had.”

Maggie looks at him. “I’m Doctor Jones. I’ll be doing your surgery today.”

“Surgery?”

“Yes. You broke your humerus in three places. In the x-ray I saw some cartilage on your ribs, have you gotten hurt before?”

“I bruised my ribs a few months ago. Fell off the nets.”

Doctor Jones nods. “I see. You are from the academy, I suppose.” Maggie nods. The doctor smiles. “The anesthesiologist will be here soon to prep you for surgery, but there are some visitors here for you. If you want to see them now.”

Maggie looks around the room. “I want the pain to be over.” Her throat is sore and her arm feels like someone is constantly squeezing at it. It hurts like hell.

The doctor nods. “Then I’ll get the anesthesiologist now. I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room and Maggie groans at the sharp pains of her arm. _If being a cop hurts this bad…I don’t think it’s worth it._

* * *

* * *

Mid November when the Danvers get an unexpected visitor. The doorbell rings and Maggie trudges to the door. She opens it and is met with a very tall built man with a scruffy face and serious but soft brown eyes. “Hi!” He says brightly. “Cool cast. What happened?” He looks down at Maggie’s very still broken arm. And the blue cast with multiple scribbles on it from where all the Superfriends signed.

“Fell off the rock wall while training at my academy.”

The mysterious man nods. “Hardcore.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Who is it, Mags?!” Alex yells from the kitchen.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Kara comes out from the kitchen and gasps. “Kal?”

Kal or Clark looks up and smiles at the blonde. “Long time no see, cousin.”

Maggie looks in between Kara and Kal. “This is your cousin?” Kara nods. She walks to the door and hugs him. 

“I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too.”

They break apart and Kara smiles at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you become the best superhero National City has ever had.”

“You’re finally gonna train me?!” Clark nods.

“Now?”

Eliza chuckles as she walks out the kitchen. “Can we eat first, Kara? It is Thanksgiving.”

Kara groans in fake annoyance. “Fine.”

They all sit down at the dinner table and enjoy a quiet Thanksgiving dinner. It was only Alex, Kara, and Maggie because James and Winn wanted to enjoy Thanksgiving with themselves and Lillian wanted Lena home for Thanksgiving. Luisa went to Blue Springs and it was Alex and Maggie’s anniversary so the brunette wasn’t complaining and Alex always scratches her arm for her if it itches, so like win-win in Maggie’s book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at the new writing style I wanted to try for this part, do we like?
> 
> And I'm also thinking of doing a time jump next chapter. Should I or is it too soon?
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my username!  
> And early post!!

March springs around fast and Maggie’s arm and ribs are perfectly healed and she is also legal! Well, finally legal to drink that is. Yep, It’s Maggie’s 21st birthday today and Luisa is taking her out for her-to Luisa’s knowledge- very first alcoholic beverage ever. 

They walk into Dollywood after Maggie respectively shows M’gann her ID. “Wow, still can’t believe that I taught you only three years ago and here you are 21 and having your first beer.”

Maggie chuckles. “Time flies.” 

Before the night approached, Maggie had to call ahead and ask M’gann if she could ask her guests to wear their decoders for that night. Maggie didn’t want her birthday to be the day her mom finds out about aliens on Earth.

“What’s the plans for the rest of the night?” M’gann asked as she takes a sip of water.

“I’m going over Alex’s house for a bit for some dinner and movie night in.”

“You two still together?” Maggie nods. “Cheers to that.” They all clink their bottles and drink. “And that is a perfect way to end your birthday.”

Maggie smiles. “Happy birthday, Margarita.” Luisa says before kissing Maggie on the forehead.

“Thanks, mom.”

Turns out that a quiet dinner and movie night in was actually a surprise party with enough alcohol to knock out a horse.

Let’s just say that Maggie enjoyed her birthday.

* * *

* * *

**May**

Lena couldn’t believe it. Today was the day her life changed forever. She’s graduating and to top that she’s graduating early and to top that she’s only 20 years old. Lena has studied her ass off to get to this point. She even went to a fast paced, non-profited, private boarding school in Ireland to get to this point in her life. And she honestly couldn’t be any more happier.

She sits down with the other students that have passed her in the halls and waved. They were just strangers to her, but now they are also fellow graduates.

“Good evening, everyone!” The Dean barks into a mic sitting on a podium on a big stage and everyone in the crowd quiets down. “I hope you all are doing well. How are the graduates feeling? We feeling good!” The students cheer and Lena just smiles. He continues his speech about the school year and academics and things and then he finally calls the first graduate up.

Lena’s row was next after what felt like centuries but no one else in her row was standing and she was quite confused as to why they weren’t. And to not be ridiculed for getting up when it was her time to, she stayed seated as well. The Dean then comes back to the mic and clears his throat.

“We will call of the rest of the students after this, but we have to recognize this wonderful student first. Lena Luthor.”

Lena gasped and her eyes went wide. “What?” She mumbles.

The Dean finds her in the crowd and smiles. “This young woman right here is just extraordinary. She is intelligent, diligent, and very well put together. She went all the way to Ireland to get a fourth degree after managing three Master’s already. And she is the youngest female to ever graduate early from MIT.” The crowd cheer and clap for Lena and she pushes herself to not cry in front of everyone. “And on the screen behind me is some special messages from friends and family.” The Dean walks away from the podium and sits as a screen comes down in front of the chairs on the stage. It comes on and pops up is Alex’s flashing smile. Lena gasped.

“How would you describe Lena in three words?” The person behind the camera asked her.

Alex huffs out a breath and looks around in thought. “I would describe her as beautiful, like her cheekbones are insane.” The camera person chuckles. “She is unbelievably smart, and independent very independent.”

Next is Kara, but she gets a different question.

“How did you and Lena meet?”

Kara smiles. “We met in middle school. Eighth grade, I think. She was eating alone at lunch and me and my sister invited her to sit with us.”

“What was your first impression of Lena?”

“She was so funny and smart. She would blurt out random facts and I thought it was the cutest thing ever.” The camera person smiles.

Next was Maggie with a different question.

“You met Lena a few years ago?”

“I did.”

“Do you think she improved as a person since you met her?”

“Oh, most definitely. She is so much more open and more loving. She’s pretty much like the sweetest person you could ever meet. I would have never thought that when I first met her. Lena is pretty great.”

Lena smiles and blushes as the video continues.

“Any last words for Lena?”

“Just that I love you and that I am so fu-,” there is a beep. “Oh shoot, can we cuss?” The crowd laughs and Lena shakes her head at her girlfriend’s antics. The only moment Kara curses outside the bedroom and Lena can’t even enjoy it.

The camera person laughs. “You’re okay. I’ll bleep it out.”

Kara chuckles. “Okay good. Sorry about that. Anyway, I love you and I am so proud of you, Lena.” 

“Any last words?”

“Umm, I’m so proud of her. I wish her nothing but greatness.” Alex blows a kiss to the camera.

“Anything else to say for Lena?”

“You are gonna do amazing things in this world. And I am so proud that I became friends with such a great person. Good luck with life, Luthor. You’ll do great.”

There is one last person after Maggie and Lena tries her hardest to not let her tears fall once her mother comes on the screen.

“Any special words for your daughter?”

Lillian looks up in thought and then grins. “I am just so proud to be able to have this beautiful intelligent young woman to call my daughter. I am so proud of you Lena and I love you so much.” She blows a kiss to the camera. Lena sneakily wipes a tear and sniffles as she straightens up her posture.

The video cuts off and everyone claps as the Dean comes back to the podium. “Now it is an honor for me to call this name so she can receive her diploma. Lena Kieran Luthor, magna cum laude.” Lena stands up and the crowds just goes basically insane as she walks to the stage. She chuckles when she hears Kara yell.

“That’s my girlfriend!”

She walks across the stage and takes her diploma. “Congratulations, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you.” She takes a picture and walks off stage. She sits back down and the ceremony continues on.

* * *

* * *

June approaches quickly and Lena is already very confused about what to do now. Kara is still in school so she can’t bother her. She roams around her house most days and goes to Metropolis with her mother to tend with LuthorCorp on others.

She sits in her room on her bed on her phone when her mom comes into her room with her phone in her hand. “Lena! I have great news.”

Lena looks up from her phone. “What?”

“Look!” Lillian shows Lena her screen and she reads the email.

“A chess tournament?”

Lillian nods. “You should enter.”

“What?! No.”

“It’s not like you have anything else better to do. You graduated college and you don’t technically need a job.” Lena rolls her eyes. “And Kara is busy with school so what would it kill if you entered?”

“I would have to travel to all the locations when I excel.”

Lillian shakes her head. “You don’t have to worry about that. The tournament is three days and its in Metropolis. You won’t have to travel out of state for anything.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in question. “Really?”

Lillian nods. “Mhm.”

“Okay fine, I’ll enter.”

Lena got first place in each set. Winning a huge gold trophy; adding another bullet point to her accomplishments.

* * *

* * *

July is when Supergirl gets her first big alien fight. Her and Clark have been training for around six, seven months now and he thinks she ready. So when the DEO tells her there is a disturbance at Dollywood, Kara had to excuse herself to the bathroom because she was in class when the threat was called in. 

She landed a few blocks from Dollywood; still not getting the hang of landing directly where she needs to land, but she’ll get the hang of it. She superspeeds the bar and sees a white Martian throwing cars into an abandoned building next to the bar

Supergirl clears her throat. “You having fun?”

The Martian turns around and snarls at the heroine. Kara waves and dashes at him. She punches him and the force of the punch flies him into a nearby tree. He gets up and snaps the tree in two. He chucks one at Kara, but she dodged it. She lasers the alien and he stumbles to the ground in seconds. She sighs and chuckles. “Huh, that wasn’t so bad.”

 _“They weren’t always be that easy.”_ J’onn says into the com.

Over the next few months, Kara finds that out the very hard and painful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm just gonna do the time jumps because the next big important things that happen to our favorite characters is graduation...don't hate me because I'm doing so many time jumps. 
> 
> The next few and LAST chapters will be Lucy, Maggie, Kara, and Alex's graduation.
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this chapter crazy fast, so all the mistakes are mine.

Lucy couldn’t believe this was happening she was walking across the stage to collect her college diploma and to top that it was from Harvard. _College!? Harvard!?_ Lucy never thought she’d see the day. She always thought her dad would ship her to the first base he could find after being promoted at West Point, but he surprised her by letting her go to college to get her doctorate and Master’s in business. And here she is getting her degree. 

_Holy shit! This is really happening._ “Lucille Lane, summa cum laude.” She walks up the ramp and walks to get her diploma as the crowd cheers for her. She can clearly hear Vasquez and Alex screaming for her and it makes her heart swell with love.

“Congratulations, Ms. Lane.”

Lucy smiles, “thank you.”

* * *

* * *

Maggie and Mike brush out all the lint and wrinkles on their uniforms before walking out to the stage with the rest of the graduating class. “Welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony of the Gotham City Police Academy.” Captain Michaels says as the recruits walk into the room. “These 24 very intelligent people are going to become the next police officers of Gotham City.”

Maggie looks around the room to find Alex and gives her an apologetic look. She has been crazy busy with graduation stuff that she completely forgot to tell Alex that she would be moving to Gotham for at least a year or until she gets moved to another station or National City Police Department. Alex just shakes her head and smiles.

Multiple mayors and governors come up to the podium and speak about excellence and success. “Did you know Maggie had to move to Gotham?” Kara whispers as she leans over.

Alex shakes her head. “No, but it’s not that big of a deal.”

“You think you could do long distance?”

Alex looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing our whole college career? Why do you ask?”

Kara shrugs. “Just wondering if you could go through it again.”

“I’m a big girl, I think I can handle it.” Alex chuckles and turns her attention back to the ceremony.

* * *

* * *

After what felt like literal hours, the captain was calling the first recruit for their certificate. “John Gibson.” Gibson stands and walks to get his certificate. He shakes hands with the multiple captains before sitting back down.

He calls some more names.

“Michael Matthews.”

The crowd cheer as Mike stands to get his certificate.

The captain calls a few more names.

“Oh yeah, this is a good one. Margaret Sawyer.”

Everyone cheers and Maggie smiles as she stands. She looks out into the crowd and shakes her head as she sees Luisa standing and clapping. She gets her certificate and sits down after taking pictures and shaking hands.

* * *

* * *

After the ceremony, Maggie and Mike walk outside together and greet their families. Maggie walks up o where Luisa, Alex, Kara, and Lena are standing. Lucy couldn’t get a flight in time and James and Winn had to work. Maggie understood and didn’t make it a big deal that they couldn’t come.

“I’m so proud of you, Margarita.” Luisa says as she hugs her daughter.

“Thanks mom.” Alex kisses her. 

“Congrats, Mags.” The brunette smiles at her.

Kara and Lena hug her and it takes her back to when they graduated high school. Its surreal and just so perfect.

* * *

* * *

A few weeks after Maggie graduates is the day Kara and Alex have been waiting for since forever. There was some hiccups. Alex got put on academic probation for getting arrested for a DUI, but the Dean reasoned with her since it was the anniversary of Jeremiah’s death and didn’t fully expel her. She finished her classes online and still gets to walk.

The whole student body walks out and the crowd cheers. They sit and the Dean comes to the podium. “Good Evening, everyone and welcome to the graduation of National City University.” The crowd clap and the Dean introduces the first speaker.

* * *

* * *

The Dean comes back to the podium after the valedictorian speaks and calls the first few names.

“Alexandra Danvers, magna cum laude.”

Everyone claps and cheers as Alex walks across the stage. Alex smiles because she can clearly hear Maggie yelling. “That’s my girlfriend!”

“Kara Danvers, summa cum laude.” 

Lena whistles as everyone claps as Kara walks across the stage.

* * *

* * *

Holy crap. They did they are finally finished all of their schooling and still stayed friends through it all.

Now it’s time to take life by the horns and show it who’s boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was crazy short, but I just wanted to put all graduations into one chapter.
> 
> I will explain everything in the "epilogue" and do a proper goodbye.


	52. Epilogue

Hey there,

Again this isn’t really an epilogue more or so an extended author’s note, but anyways I’m doing this just to explain some things.

I know the last few chapters seem rushed because well, I’m a be honest with you, they are. I said in the update that I wanted to just move on from college, so I rushed things along to get to my real time fic. I hope that you are okay with that and I’m sorry if it seemed so fast.

But finally the time has come for the real time fic. I hope you have enjoyed the High School and College AU, but now it’s the final stretch. The last fic of the series. 

Now, I know nothing about talking business, naming aliens and alien alcohol, or talking science, so when the time comes for any of those things bear with me because I’m trying so hard to sound like I know what I’m talking about.

The title of my real time fic is…drum roll, please.

_*drum noises*_

_College is done…What now?_

Do we like the title?

Are we excited for the real time fic?

Are we sad that the series is almost over?

Feedback appreciated.

Time for some softie stuff. 

I just want to take a moment and thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of my mood swings, late updates, and grammatical errors. I appreciate all the comments and kudos you have left. It means so much because when I started writing I didn’t think I would get any kudos or comments. I didn’t think my works would even be read to be honest with you. So it means so much that you all have stuck with me and showed your admiration for my writing it means a lot and it definitely doesn’t go unnoticed.

Just…thank you. Truly thank you.❤

 _College is done…What now?_ Will be posted in a week or two. I have a lot planning to do, but I won’t make you wait long for it.

Until then,

xAlexsDibsx

P.S. I changed my username!


End file.
